


A Bright Blue Light like Hope

by awanderingmuse



Series: It's Complicated [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ambiguous Reference to Child Abuse, Angst, Break Up, Bucky Barnes Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Deaf Clint Barton, Divorce, Fix-It, Handwavy Science, Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Teen!Avengers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Underage making out, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 89,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanderingmuse/pseuds/awanderingmuse
Summary: Sam is putting up the groceries in the Avengers Facility kitchen when the power goes out. The latest Hydra attack on the United Nations means the team will be working together for a while. It's not ideal. The two sides aren't ready to deal with each other yet. They'll just have to make do.Friday tells him there's been an accident in the labs. He goes down the emergency stairway and breaks into the lab, hoping to find the rest of the Avengers.  “Hello?” Sam calls into the dim room. He really hopes that he imagined the outline of seven prone forms. “Anybody in here?” A moment later the lights come back on and Sam finds himself surrounded by seven uncomfortably familiar, unconscious teenagers. “Oh, no.”





	1. STEVE

Steve waits impatiently for Tony to pick up the phone and call him. He knows the other man is probably getting orders from General Ross, and that simple fact alone nearly leaves Steve growling in annoyance. Bucky sends him a sympathetic glance and Steve turns away.

He doesn’t need Bucky’s patient understanding right now. He needs Tony to pick up the phone. The UN is under attack and Steve needs more than a second hand situation report from one of T’Challa’s contacts.

“Just call him, Steve.” Bucky sighs from the couch he’s lounging on. “This is bigger than either of your pride.”

Steve wants to protest. To say that he isn’t being prideful, thank you very much. Unfortunately, Bucky is right. If T’Challa’s intel is correct they really don’t have time to wait around.

So, Steve calls Stark. The engineer picks up on the first ring.

“Who says I need your help?” Tony snaps by way of greeting. 

It’s not the nicest greeting Steve’s ever gotten, but he might deserve it. Even if he didn’t, there are more important problems than basic manners. Steve settles for addressing the matter at hand. He knows he sounds tired but he can’t bring himself to care.

“Tony. Hydra has over half of the world’s leaders hostage right now. Not to mention access to all kinds of dangerous intel. Just tell me where you need us.”

The sigh Tony replies with could mean anything; Steve takes it to mean something along the lines of “go jump in a lake.” He stays on the line instead, waiting.

“Pack up and meet us in Geneva,” Tony says after a long pause. “We can strategize en route. I’ve got Thor with us this time.” He hangs up without another word. 

“What’d he say?” Bucky asks when Steve turns back around.

Instead of telling Bucky it sounds like Tony still hates them, and how much that hurts, Steve turns to the issue at hand. “We need to gather up Wanda, Sam and Clint. We’re heading to Geneva. Now.”

“I’ll get the quintjet ready.” Bucky agrees.

“Thanks,” Steve says, his hand brushing Bucky’s as he leaves to get his teammates. He’s so glad Bucky confronted him about his kiss with Sharon. If he hadn’t, well, Steve would probably be in a dissatisfying relationship. He definitely wouldn't have his relationship with Bucky.

It’s takes a few calls to get the whole gang piled in the quintjet headed to Geneva. Bucky and Clint are piloting. That gives Steve the chance to form a plan and suit up. The others use the time to make their own preparations. Leaving Steve alone for the most part.

When they get to Geneva, Tony hands him his shield. “You need this more than I do.” The engineer spits like the gift is an insult. He walks away after that, the pieces of the suit encasing him as he takes to the air.

The fight is fairly straightforward from there. He, accompanied by Bucky and Natasha, escorts Wanda in to free the statesmen while everyone else keeps the perimeter clear. There’s a bit of a firefight inside but between the three of them and some added support from Clint it is handled quickly.

Steve still isn’t sure how Clint managed to shoot people who were behind a wall. It might be better to just not ask. They make progress towards the main conference room where the UN members are being held but it’s slow work -- Hydra Agents keep getting in the way.

Several minutes in Steve has to ask Tony to bring a team in to take some of the heat off. Tony infiltrates the main lobby with Rhodey and Vision. That leaves Thor and Sam keeping the perimeter. At least Thor has fun blasting panicking Hydra Agents off their feet. 

Considering exactly how many agents there are it’s a surprisingly simple op. Ultimately Steve feels pretty good about it. They save all the council members quickly with no casualties. Hydra becomes that much closer to being exterminated from the earth. Finally, working together seems to have done a lot to mend some of the broken relationships between Avengers. 

To top it all off Hydra left them with plenty of alien tech related clues pertaining to what exactly they were trying to do. Tony thinks they will be able to figure out what happens next. It’s win-win all around.

Unfortunately, the two teams joining together again has one major downside. It means everyone is now on General Ross’ shit list. Steve has noticed that the General doesn’t have many levels on his shit list. It’s kind of upstanding citizen and wanted criminal. So now, Tony’s half of the team is officially wanted, and Steve feels terrible for that.

It’s almost like Ross has been waiting for this; the second they get away from the UN buildings Natasha has a Google alert tell her they’ve been added to the wanted list. Steve insists that they go into hiding together, at least temporarily, to figure out their next move.

Tony says that the facility should be safe because he doesn’t actually trust Ross. None of the employees are loyal to Ross and all the bugs are tampered with. It isn’t until Natasha verifies Tony’s claim that Steve agrees to it. They just have to convince Ross they’re really hiding in Bosnia before they go back. 

That part sucks. He, Bucky and Thor end up carrying most of the alien tech as they all lead Ross’s men on a merry chase, with Natasha and Bucky finishing it off with a fake paper and video trail making it seem like they were in Bosnia.

A whole week passes before they can return to the states. A tense, strained, awful week. Tony spends the whole time bitching about needing to be in a lab. Steve thinks he understands why but it doesn’t make it any less annoying. It’s also having a bad effect on Buck’s mood.

Just being forced to work together is hard enough on the two men. Bucky has spent many nights tucked against Steve trying to absolve himself from the guilt that even being near Stark inspires. It’s even worse that they wake each other up with nightmares of captivity. Wake each other up with nightmares of the single event that changed Tony’s life permanently. 

Steve privately thinks that if they would give each other a chance they could help each other. They have so much common ground in their pain. Sam is always telling Steve that’s important.

He mentions his thought to Bucky once. The ensuing whispered argument is enough to make Steve drop the idea for good. 

Anyway, Steve is fairly certain it’s some, if not all, of those factors that have Tony itching to be in his office with a bottle of scotch when they reach the Facility. Even though it’s well past one in the morning when they get in, Maria meets them at the door.

“Agent Hill, I wasn’t expecting you here. Why are you here?” Tony asks. “Shouldn’t you be supervising operations at Stark Industries?”

He barges past Steve and into the foyer. Steve can tell that he’s headed for the scotch as predicted. Maria doesn’t follow him towards the stairs, making the billionaire stop and turn to her again.

Steve silently follows him in and sets the shield down against the wall. The others follow, breaking out into groups. Steve doesn’t know why but he can’t leave the room with the others. It like watching a train crash and Steve can’t leave. Bucky is a silent pillar of support behind him. 

Tony ignores them to the best of his ability. In fact, he seems to be ignoring everything, including Maria’s explanation for why she’s here. 

“Are you even listening to the answer to your own question?” Maria asks with a long-suffering sigh. Steve feels sorry for her having to put up with Tony since the collapse of SHIELD. Tony’s a genius, but he’s also extremely high maintenance. 

“Sure, you were telling me why you aren’t at Stark Industries.” Tony grouses standing at the bottom of the stairs like he’d like nothing more than to go up them.

“I was telling you that Ms. Potts would like to have a word with you.” Maria sighs. “Now that you are a wanted criminal there are issues at Stark Industries. Ms. Potts wanted to discuss your options.”

Tony freezes at that. The emotions that cross Tony’s face leave Steve reaching out for Bucky’s hand. Just to remind himself that his fella is here and that his fella is his. 

“Pepper’s here?” Every word sounds shattered. 

“She is.” Maria says tolerantly. “Shall I lead you to her?”

“Yeah.” Tony agrees tiredly. Steve can suddenly see Tony’s position as oldest member of the Avengers written in the lines of Tony’s face. “Yeah do that.”

### NOTES

Thanks to [telm_393](http://archiveofourown.org/users/telm_393) for the completely rad [fanmix](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/marvel_bang_2016/works/8514028) and cover art! Seriously, it's amaze. [Go check it out! GO!](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/marvel_bang_2016/works/8514028)

Thanks to [LtReginaBarclay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LtReginaBarclay/pseuds/LtReginaBarclay) for being an awesome cheerleader and sound board. 

Thanks to [accio_rocksalt](http://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_rocksalt/pseuds/accio_rocksalt) for being the bestest beta ever. 

Finally thanks to the Mods and everyone else over at [The Marvel Big Bang](http://marvel-bang.livejournal.com/) for making this fun!


	2. TONY

Maria takes Tony to the library. Leave it to Pepper to meet him on neutral territory, Tony thinks. It’s actually where he’d first met her. Not this library of course, but a university one where he’d been taking a break between speeches and she’d been studying.

Pepper is as gorgeous as ever and just being in the same room as her makes his heart ache acutely. It’s like the shrapnel is back. He wants to reach out and hold her, bury his face in her hair until all the crappy situations he’s caught in disappear. 

“The board wants to remove you as Chairman effective immediately. General Ross has also been in contact and would like to freeze all our assets,” Pepper informs him by way of greeting.

“Ouch,” Tony says caustically. “You couldn’t even say hi first?”

Pepper frowns but he foolishly hopes it’s to cover the smile such comments would normally earn him. He thinks it may be, her eyes have certainly brightened the tiniest bit.

“This is serious Tony,” Pepper admonishes. “The board wants to kick you out of your own company, and they have a very good argument for it. There’s some things we can do to block them, but we need to discuss your options.”

“They have to wait for the next board meeting,” Tony says dismissively. He makes his way to his precious library liquor cabinet and pours himself a glass of scotch. Rhodey doesn’t know about it, and it’s probably going away after this, but he doesn’t care.

“Tony, don’t drink that.” Pepper sighs.

For some reason that gets under Tony’s skin. Past his armor, straight to his aching heart. How dare Pepper try to run his life when she doesn’t want him. How dare she pretend to care.

He tries to ignore her. Takes a sip of his drink and is disappointed to find it tastes like ash across his tongue. Pepper’s lack of words is the only admonishment he needs. Nothing is fun when Pepper disapproves.

Of course she doesn’t understand why he needs this. Maybe I need a drink because I’ve been forced to go fucking camping with my parents’ murderer, he thinks. The words are left unsaid along with, Maybe I need a drink because my ex is here to take the only asset I have left. Maybe I would happily give it up if it meant having her back. 

He doesn’t even really care about the company, but it’s the one thing that stands between him and just being a superhero. He is Iron Man but he never wanted that to be all he was.

Tony sets the drink down. He can’t drink it. Not when it’s smooth texture on his tongue is ashen. “I can’t do this,” he hears himself say distantly. “I’m leaving.”

Pepper frowns at him. It’s not an angry frown, though. It’s understanding, and worried, and Tony can’t take it. He hates it because he doesn’t know what she’s thinking. He always knew what she was thinking...until the break made him doubt everything.

“I can’t do this,” he says again, and walks out of the room. 

He isn’t wandering the halls for long when he runs into his current Least Favorite People. Steve and Barnes are standing outside Steve’s room. Tony hadn’t had the chance to change it to something else yet. Maybe a lab or a gym?

Their heads are bent together as they discuss something.

Barnes’ metal arm grips Steve’s arm in warning. Tony and Barnes make brief, terrible eye contact before Tony turns his eyes to a wall. Steve steps forward to intercept Tony, not so subtly protecting his boyfriend.

“Tony,” Steve says uncertainly, the sunshine smile that made him famous wavering between friendly and cautious. 

“How’s it going, Traitor?” Tony says keeping his tone casual, factual. He can do this. He can exist in the same space as Steve and-. Even after what Tony likes to call Steve’s-Bastard-Fit-of-Selfish-Stubbornness. He can exist in the same space as them for the time it takes to save the world. He can.

It’s almost fun to watch Steve bristle at his casual accusation. Watch the Super Soldier take up more space like an angry bird with ruffled feathers. Since it’s something that is making Tony feel better, of course someone has to stop it. To make matters worse that someone is Barnes.

The Soviet Assassin that killed Tony’s parents and still has all of Steve’s support reaches out to Steve. He gently places a hand on Steve’s shoulder and shakes his head. An easy reminder not to pick a fight with Tony.

It makes Tony furious. “You following a murder now?” Tony asks Steve caustically. “You know that makes you an accomplice.”

Steve used to be his friend. His accomplice in doing good things.

Steve ignores the angry barb, and instead, he has the nerve to apologize. “Tony,” he says calmly, sincerely, “Look, I know you’re not ready to hear it yet, but I am sorry.”

If there’s one thing they can agree on, it’s that Tony isn’t ready. He’ll never be ready, and he needs to burn the apology to the ground so that Steve knows too. 

“Clearly you aren’t since you’re dating him,” Tony snipes back, gesturing to Barnes like he might be a particularly hideous snake. He knows he’s sneering and he hopes it pisses Steve off.

That finally gets Steve going. He draws himself up to his full height. Squares off even. “Tony, it’s not his fault. It was Hydra’s doing. They used him.”

Tony has finally brought out Steve’s moral self-righteousness and Tony wants to tear him down. He opens his mouth, a million ways to verbally eviscerate the pair flashing through his mind. Or maybe he’ll just punch them.

He’s still deciding when Rhodey shows up. “Tony.” He sounds annoyed, and relieved. “There you are. I need to talk to you. Alone. Now.”

The look Rhodey gives Tony promises trouble if he doesn’t come. Tony still wants to fight but Rhodey hasn’t been wrong yet about fights that Tony doesn’t need to get into. So he goes with a parting shot to Barnes, “You and I both know the truth.”

Steve’s face falls and Barnes’ goes hard like a man faced with a gun to his head. Perfect.

Beside him Rhodey just sighs. They can hear Steve talking as they turn the corner and walk towards Tony’s office, a slight limp still detectable in Rhodey’s gait despite the brace. 

Steve’s pleading with Barnes.

“Come on Buck, he’s wrong. It wasn’t your fault,” he says plaintively. Who knew Captain America was whipped? 

Then they turn another corner and Tony can’t hear any more. Rhodey waits until they’re in Tony’s not-science office to talk. It’s still set up like his lab though, with lots of steel and not much else. His chairs are comfortable though, and that’s probably all that matters.

“What the fuck Tony?” Rhodey demands as soon as the door is shut. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you were picking a fight back there.”

“You do know me best Rhodey,” Tony quips. There’s no alcohol in here, which sucks, so he heads over to holographic work table and pulls up a random design. It ends up being for improvements on the quintet. That should keep him occupied.

Rhodey doesn’t leave. Tony can feel him staring holes in his back. “What Rhodey?” Tony demands.

“What is wrong with you?” Rhodey asks back. “You nearly started a fight with Pepper and you were definitely picking one with Steve and Barnes, and I want to know why.”

Tony frowns. There’s no way for Rhodey to know about Pepper unless he’d spoken with her. “Did Pepper put you up to this?”

“No. I put me up to this,” Rhodey says. “Pepper told me what happened. She’s worried. Then I find you trying to pick fights with super soldiers without your suit.”

Tony sighs. “Rogers’ and Barnes’ guilt complexes wouldn’t have let them hit me.” He leaves the Pepper thing alone. He can’t deal with that right now.

“Why are you so angry?” Rhodey asks again. He’s starting to sound like a broken record with his variations of ‘why are you being like this?’

“I would think that would be obvious,” Tony bites back.

“Pretend it isn’t,” Rhodey replies, completely unbothered by the buried emotion in Tony’s voice.

Tony glares. Rhodey stares back unmoving. 

“I keep losing people Rhodey!” Tony exclaims. It was much more vehement than he was expecting but Rhodey doesn’t seem surprised. 

What’s worse is that once the words start coming they won’t stop. “Pepper doesn’t love me. You nearly died. Bruce is fuck knows where doing fuck knows what. Steve isn’t my friend anymore because my parents’ fucking murderer is more important to him than me. JARVIS is- Seriously Rhodey, you have to ask me what’s wrong?”

Tony is breathing hard like he’s run a marathon, but he feels slightly better. Saying it made the problems more real and that’s awful, but it also made them feel manageable. If he can say them he can manage them.

Besides, he’s had an idea about one of his issues. He already is doing his best by Rhodey and he can’t change the Pepper situation... or the Rogers one. But, he can find Bruce. And he will.

He pulls up some code for a search program he’d been working on. One that takes into account things like global camera recognition, but also looks at the habits of the person you are looking for; their known credit cards, everything. If Bruce is somewhere Tony can possibly find him he will.

Rhodey is still with him. He reminds Tony of that by clearing his throat. “Starting a new project?” Tony thinks he sounds suspicious but he’s not really sure. The other man isn’t getting much of his attention.

He’s got to concentrate on the snarl of code in front of him. Friday isn’t as good at helping with code as JARVIS was. Or maybe Tony just isn’t used to how she approaches it.

“Tony.” Rhodey pushes.

Rhodey wasn’t going to go away and let him work until he was convinced Tony was okay. “I’m okay. Talking helped,” Tony says dismissively. At least he wasn’t actively lying now. “I’m going to find Banner.”

Rhodey sighs, knowing a losing battle when he sees it. “Okay Tony. You work on that. Just don’t stay up too late? We have a meeting in the morning.”

Tony barely hears him because he thinks he’s found one of the problems. He must make some sort of acknowledgement because Rhodey leaves him alone.

It’s late in the night when Tony finally gets the code up and running. If Bruce is somewhere to be found, Tony is going to do it.


	3. CLINT

Clint trudges into the communal kitchen in the Avengers facility. They aren’t technically supposed to be there -- or anywhere besides prison at this point really. So, the team continues to keep a low profile. The last week spent in Bosnia is proof of that.

 

He doesn’t want to be mad at the world, but Clint is having a bad morning. He’s feeling bad-tempered because he got an email from Laura demanding that he sign the damn divorce papers. He knows he needs to bite the bullet, but he doesn’t want to. He loves Laura and he thinks she still loves him...just not the part of him that has a team and a duty to the world.

 

But the team needs him. The way his body hurts from their recent tangle with Hydra at the UN tells him that. The way he couldn’t be retired for more than a few months before the world needed him again tells him that. The way he felt lost until he had his bow in his hands once more tells him everything else. 

 

To compound the issue, breakfast, and more importantly coffee, has to be so far away from his current guest room in the facility. 

 

The sight that greets him in the large airy kitchen almost makes him turn around to go back to bed.It’s not a bad thing exactly. He just can’t handle his three favorite people being here in the kitchen. Even though they are why he’s staying in the facility as long as the rest of the team is here.

 

Clint leans against the counter to watch as Natasha, Steve and Bucky go about their morning routine. Steve’s broad frame is at the stove making what appears to be a shit-ton of eggs. He keeps gazing out the exterior window wall with the glazed expression that means he’ll be sitting on the counter with pad of paper on his knee as soon a breakfast is over. Clint can’t help but feel a bit brighter knowing that Steve has something besides war in his life now. The full recovery of one Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes has everything to do with it.

 

A small distance away Natasha is talking softly with Bucky at the breakfast bar. Her red hair, dyed close to its natural color this week, is pulled back in an elegant ponytail. The other world-renowned assassin is frowning thoughtfully, his attention fully diverted to her. Clint smiles a little more at the homeliness of it and Natasha catches him staring. “Strategizing for next time we work together.” Her graceful hands sign to him as she smiles. 

 

Natasha has to sign to him because Clint hasn’t put his hearing aids in yet. He was probably going to have cereal for breakfast, and for some reason chewing cereal gave a lot of feedback.

 

Bucky looks over at him with a rakish grin and a shrug towards Steve. Nothing to see here, his body language says. Clint forces a smile and waves the astute assassin to get back to working with Natasha. 

 

They really did have great chemistry. He briefly wonders why they don’t do something about that before remembering that it’s because Bucky is in a very loving, very committed relationship and Natasha is heartbroken. If they ever find Bruce, Clint is going to rip him a new one. Hulk or not, nobody messes with Natasha on Clint’s watch.

 

Anyways, that’s how that type of thing works. You can’t just love who you want however you want. There have to be road bumps and complications. Rules, manufactured by both society and couples themselves. When the rules are broken, everything else is too. Even if the other people you love would have died without you. Clint shakes himself of his thoughts and goes to the coffee pot.

 

Suddenly Steve looks up from the eggs. Clint is fairly certain Cap has used an entire carton, possibly more. He wonders if he could convince Steve to share. Steve tends to be generous with his food, even if his nutritional needs are a lot greater than the rest of the teams. 

 

If Clint could get Steve to share the eggs he If Clint could get Steve to share the eggs he could put his hearing aids in. Clint decides to ask as soon as possible.

 

“Friday, where are Stark and Wanda?” Steve asks the facility’s new AI thoughtfully. He’d purposely turned towards Clint, so that Clint could read his lips. When he’d found out about Clint’s hearing loss he’d started learning sign language, but it was a process and sometimes it was just easier for Clint to lip read.

 

Natasha, Steve, Bucky and Friday were the only people on the team who knew about his hearing issues. Natasha knew because she was there when it happened. He told Steve because as the team’s main strategist he needed to know. Clint told Bucky because between Steve and Natasha it was inevitable that he found out anyways. 

 

They told Friday long before everything went to shit for safety reasons. It was a good thing too, Friday always made sure Clint was included on conversations. Even now that Clint was technically against her creator.

 

Steve nods to Friday’s reply and asks Friday to inform Stark and Maximoff that he is making breakfast. A moment later Clint’s pocket buzzes with a text message from Friday. It’s a written copy of what she had told Steve. “Mr. Stark has spent the night in the lab. He has been attempting to understand how Hydra intended to use the recovered alien artifacts as weapons as well as looking into other projects. Ms. Maximoff is in the gym testing how many telekinetic fields she can hold at once.”

 

When Steve turns back to the eggs Clint moves closer to him. “You plan on eating all those yourself?” He asks.

 

“Only if I don’t get any help,” Steve replies easily. He jabs his thumb towards Bucky. “I know for a fact that that jerk won’t help me. He hates eggs and loves wasting perfectly good food.”

 

The way Steve’s lips smirk implies that Bucky had something cheeky to say about that. 

 

“It’s a good thing I like eggs then,” Clint says, setting his coffee down by Steve. That way Natasha can’t get to it and turn it into the sickeningly sweet syrup she prefers. “I’m just going to go make myself sociable,” he announces to the room, then leaves to go get his hearing aids.

 

When he gets back Stark and Wanda have joined the team in the kitchen. His eyes naturally track to Natasha first. She’s going over the reports on the battle with Hydra with Stark. She knows better than to get Steve involved, not with all the bad blood going on there. Instead she insists that they need to ask Thor.

 

Speaking of bad blood. Bucky is sitting in a corner looking generally put out. This forced co-existence can’t be fun for him or Stark. 

 

Bucky also keeps blatantly checking out Steve, who pulled a chair over to the large island so he can draw the view out of the big glass windows. The morning sun is lighting Steve’s blonde hair up like a halo. Clint finds the whole thing very entertaining as it seems to completely horrify Stark. 

 

Tony keeps giving all kinds of reasons for not contacting Thor but Clint knows it’s just because he doesn’t want Thor to figure out his new toys before he does. Clint makes a mental note to call Thor as soon as he’s finished with breakfast. He’s sure Natasha can keep the engineer busy until then.

 

Now Wanda is by the stove frying bacon. The eggs are sitting on the warming plate. Clint wanders over to claim some for his own plate. His coffee is suspiciously sweet, with a red lip print along the rim. Clint shoots a glare at Natasha so she knows he knows what she did.

 

Wanda smiles easily at him and Clint is glad she can now. The first year following her brother’s death were hard on Wanda. “Would you like what is left of the eggs Captain Rogers made?” She asks. “Everyone else has already had some. He said you called dibs though.” 

 

“Sure. I’ll also help you with that bacon if you don’t need all of it.” Clint agrees grabbing the entire pan of eggs. 

 

She gives him an amused smile. 

 

“You can’t blame a guy for being hungry.” He informs her with a shrug.

 

After looking over to see that Natasha was still busy trying to get info out of Stark, Clint goes to join Steve in staring out the window. All the sightlines in the facility are amazing. But the main kitchen was almost as good as the roof.

 

Clint pulls out his phone to text Thor and Sam like he said he would. Vision is doing a quick patrol around the facility to make sure Hydra isn’t popping up here after the battle. He’ll join the team when he is done.

 

He is trying to get as many of the team together for the impending meeting as possible. Thor might be able to figure out the alien tech. But they’re going to need Sam for a productive discussion on what do with it that doesn’t end in a shouting match.

 

Unfortunately, the team had so many big personalities that it was hard for them to get along when the world wasn’t literally in danger of destruction. As seen by the big fight they had months ago. 

 

Sam had a talent for at least keeping a brawl from breaking out, at least amongst Steve’s people. They hadn’t really had a chance to see if that applies to Starks as well.

 

He’s thumbing through his contacts when Steve taps his knee and tilts his sketch pad towards him. There’s a note scrawled across a tree filled skyline. ‘Sam’s returning from the grocery store asap. Thor should be here shortly.’

 

Clint nods his understanding and goes back to gazing at the skyline. It’s a hazy morning. The trees rise out of the fog coating the ground like a cloud city. He’s grateful that Steve didn’t break their silence to pass on the message. It’s nice to be able to simply exist next to someone. He pointedly ignores the fact that Laura used to be the person he sat silently with. The past is past and Clint learned early on how to move on. At least he’ll still have visits with the kids. If he ever manages to stop being an international fugitive.

 

He’s drawn out of his head by Natasha’s voice rising in anger. “Look I don’t need to know how they work.” She growls. Clint can tell she’s frustrated. Which isn’t a good sign for the team discussion for later. Clint wishes he could skip. “I just need to know what the alien tech does, so I can figure out what Hydra is planning.”

 

“You’re ignoring the scientific process!” Tony sneers “It’s not that simple Agent Romanoff.”

 

Clint hops off the counter to go stand by Natasha and hopefully prevent any maiming. Not that he can really blame her for her frustration. He knows that for her it probably felt like Tony was purposefully blocking her from intel instead of trying to carefully do his job.

 

It slowly turns into a team debate that moves to the lab when Thor arrives. Sam is stuck in traffic, which is unfortunate because it increases the likelihood that their little team meeting will end in an explosive argument. They don’t even have Vision’s coolly logical presence to tame tempers.

 

An hour into it Clint almost starts wishing for that explosive argument to take place. Thor took one look at the alien tech and declared it “not Asgardian” like that was the only thing that could possibly matter. Leaving Tony and Steve to take turns competitively rambling over one another about energy signals and possible sinister plots. It’s painful. Steve is trying so hard not step on Tony’s toes and Tony is trying to pretend Steve is part of the décor.

 

It’s the same stuff they’ve been over since the battle against Hydra at the UN nine days ago and frankly Clint is getting tired of hearing it. It seems the only thing they can consistently agree on is that Hydra is up to something beyond a small attack on the UN. Which as far as obvious statements go is equal to ‘water is wet’ and ‘the sky is blue’.

 

He spins restlessly in the desk chair that Clint is convinced Tony set up for Bruce, earning a disapproving glance from Natasha. Her eyes turn sad when she realizes where he’s sitting and Clint feels bad. He wishes that he was the only one on the team suffering heartache right now. There was honestly too much of it going around.

 

He smiles back but spins one more time before he stills the chair so that he can face the team. Steve and Tony aren’t even arguing, which a very unfortunate small miracle. It’s not that Clint wants his teammates to fight. But he’s starting to think that a good old argument might spark an idea in one of the superheroes.

 

He leans back in the chair and twiddles his thumbs, listening to Bucky recount a Hydra agents evil plan monologue for the fifth time. With a lot of unnecessary eye rolling from Tony that everyone ignores. Clint and the rest of the team already know it’s not going to help, but at least Bucky’s voice is nice to listen to. Slightly accented from both Brooklyn and Russia.

 

He misses Laura’s sweet voice.

 

Tired of twiddling his thumbs Clint looks over to see if Tony gave Bruce anything interesting on his desk. Maybe there’s a paperweight he can play catch with or something. He’s just so bored.

 

Stark starts saying something about using Hydra’s technology against them. It gets an instant reaction from everyone. Mostly Steve’s half of the team yelling “No!” at Tony like he’s a misbehaving puppy. But Wanda reacts more strongly. “I will not allow you to misuse technology again, Stark. I have seen the destruction you cause with my own eyes.”

 

For once in his life Tony backs down. It probably has to do with the fact that he has extreme guilt over being the triggering factor to Wanda’s exceptionally tragic history. Though Clint is of the opinion that most of the blame goes with the guy that shot the missile, not the maker. Or, you know, the bastard that sold it behind Tony’s back. Anyways when Tony backs down things go back to being boring and Clint feels his mind begin to wander to hurtful things. He needs a distraction.

 

Unfortunately, Tony doesn’t seem to think Bruce is the paperweight kind of guy. What Clint does find is even better though. Because Bruce appears to be the type of guy that keeps fiddly toys on his desk. There’s a 3d wood puzzle, a pretty silver top, and even a miniaturized miniature golf game. Clint doesn’t even feel bad for stealing the toys. Serves Bruce right for leaving Nat. Serves Tony right for not listening.

 

He glances up to make sure Natasha isn’t blatantly watching him and is only slightly disappointed to find that she has most of her attention focused on Steve. Not that he can blame her, if he wasn’t so damn bored he’d be watching Steve just as intently. The guy generally had very valuable insight during a strategy meeting.

 

As it is he takes his opportunity and spins the silver top because he can before reaching for the wood puzzle. He doesn’t notice that the top begins glowing blue because Stark gets Clint’s attention by talking loudly over Steve about the importance of potential blast radius. Natasha rolls her eyes and looks over at Clint who has already solved Bruce’s puzzle without really concentrating on it.

 

The last thing Clint see is Natasha’s beautiful smile and a flash of bright blue light.


	4. SAM

Sam is putting the groceries up in the communal kitchen before heading to the lab when the power goes out. Everything goes black before the facilities secondary back-up power measures initiate. “Friday?” he calls resignedly to Stark’s AI system. “Am I going to have to take the stairs?”

 

“The secondary emergency generators do not have the ability to power the elevators, Mr. Wilson.” Friday says. Sam’s projecting he’s sure, but he thinks the AI sounds a little panicked. “I should also inform you that I appear to have lost my video and audio feeds in the lab, but emergency evacuation protocol five has been initiated. Though it was only required for a brief moment, the dangerous energy levels appear to be gone.” 

 

There’s an ominous pause. Sam wonders what energy they’re talking but quickly forgets when Friday continues. “However, none of the team has left the lab.”

 

He is so screwed. Sam takes a deep breath and settles into his training for dealing with a crisis. “Alright Fri, let me go check that out. Do you want to connect to my phone so I can still have contact with you?”

 

“Already done.” Sam’s pocket says. So, Sam goes down the emergency stairway and breaks into the lab. It’s eerie with only that low red back up light on.

 

“Hello?” Sam calls into the dim room. He really hopes that he imagined the outline of seven prone forms. “Anybody in here? Friday, can you get me more light?”

 

“I’ll redirect some of the power while the electrical system is repaired.” Friday says. A moment later the lights come back on and Sam finds himself surrounded by seven uncomfortably familiar unconscious teenagers.

 

“Hell, no.” Sam says. He feels like he is going to freeze, but instead his pararescue training takes over. He checks that everyone is relatively alright. Right now that means his teammates have a pulse, are breathing, and have no immediately noticeable injuries. 

 

While he works he has Friday call in support. Vision is on the top of the list because he is closest. Sam may not be incredibly close to the team yet. But he knows enough about everyone’s backgrounds to know he’s going to need back up, lots of back up.

 

As he waits for Vision and Maria to arrive and help him get everyone moved he takes time to try to guess everyone’s age.

 

He thinks Wanda is the youngest. Her face still holds a round youthfulness that disappears with maturity. Her softened features are adorable instead of the striking kind of cute she’ll have in adulthood. If he had to guess, he’d say Wanda was thirteen. She’s also very pale and thin. 

 

Tony is probably a year older than her, about fourteen. They’re going to have to get him new clothes. The band-T and pants the engineer always wear are decidedly too large for his tall but thin frame.

 

He thinks Clint is next, a little more than a year older than Tony. It’s hard to tell though, because Clint is very obviously malnourished. It’s just as obvious that the kid is used to it and that breaks Sam’s heart.

 

Steve is just as malnourished and even harder to look at. Maybe it’s because Steve is his best friend but Sam is shocked by what Steve looks like without the serum. Grainy black and white photos don’t do it justice. Steve is all fine lines, sharp angles and far too pale. Even unconscious, the lines in Steve’s face are exhausted.

 

If he had to guess. He’d put Natasha in the sixteen years old range as well. But that’s merely a size assessment. Even when she’s unconscious it’s hard to see anything but what she wants you to see. The only thing Sam is certain of is that she is younger.

 

He’s surprised at how handsome a young Barnes is. With a face Sam’s Mom would say is made for smiling. Beneath a lot of muscle Bucky is a little skinny too. Then again, Bucky and Steve are right in the middle of the Great Depression, he probably shouldn’t be too surprised.

 

There’s no telling how old Thor is, but in earth years he looks to be the oldest of the now teenaged avengers. Sam would put him around eighteen and as fit as they come. Though a lot less bulky than his adult self. He’s probably been conquering worlds for at least a few years. 

 

Sam sighs with relief as the door to the stairwell opens and Maria strides in, Pepper and Vision walking smartly beside her. They pause once they get to where they can see the unconscious team. 

 

He hadn’t realized Pepper was still in the Facility. She had stopped by to force Tony to do some business related work that only the owner of Stark Industries could do. Word was it had been a very awkward meeting. Sam supposes that this means Colonel Rhodes is around as well. Sam wasn’t sure he could ever apologize enough to the man for what happened.

 

Pepper immediately rushes to Tony’s side. “What happened?” she demands as she does the vitals check Sam had performed only moments before.

 

“Lab accident.” Sam says. “I don’t know how because I wasn’t here for it.”

 

Pepper carefully gets Tony into a more comfortable position and starts giving instructions to Friday. Sam is fairly certain the Avengers facility will have a triple supply of groceries and a boutique worth of juniors clothing within the hour.

 

“Most of them look badly malnourished.” Hill observes after she finishes her walk around the room. She pauses next to Natasha and Clint frowning.

 

“Yeah I noticed that.” Sam says from where he’s working on getting Natasha into a more comfortable position than mostly on Tony’s desk. “Any theories on why?”

 

Hill shrugs. “I’m not a doctor Wilson, but I figured it’d have to do with a terrible childhood.” She looks around the room again and shakes her head. Her eyes linger on Natasha and she frowns. “This is a mess. We’re going to need backup.”

 

Then all Sam hears is the smooth click of her heels as she leaves already talking a mile minute on the phone. Sam could have sworn she said Fury as she left.

 

“We should move our teammates somewhere more comfortable.” Vision suggests having done his own analysis of the situation. “I don’t expect them to wake up soon, but perhaps they should not be in the lab when they do.”

 

Sam and Pepper agree and they get to work. Pepper moves Tony and Wanda while Sam and Vision get the older kids. 

 

They end up taking the kids to the guest wing. Giving each kid their own room. Where they will probably spend however long this disaster lasts. It will certainly make it easier to keep an eye on them. They carefully remove all suggestions of the kid’s adult counterparts from the facilities common areas. It is sadly easy to do so for the Avengers that are on the run from Ross.

 

Rhodey brings news that Maria wanted them in the conference room with Director Fury. Which means that the man isn’t dead. Sam feels like he should be more surprised.

 

Trusting Vision to look after the team the remaining adults go to a conference room to video call Fury.

 

“The Avengers are what?” Fury demands once Sam has stopped explaining what he found in the lab. “Wilson. I know I didn’t hear you correctly.”

 

“It all checks out, Sir.” Maria says.

 

At the same time Rhodey says. “Why would we lie about this? My best friend is a fourteen-year-old little shit. I’ve already done this once, Sir. I am not prepared to do it again.”

 

Fury just leans forward menacingly and says “You aren’t prepared to deal with any of them Colonel.” 

 

There’s a moment of foreboding silence. Fury clearly needs them to understand exactly what they’re dealing with. For whatever reason he won’t just come out and say it though.

 

Sam doesn’t read minds, so he says, “Then prepare us, sir? What exactly have we got on our hands?” He isn’t surprised when he earns a dark look from the Colonel for what he’s sure is viewed as ass kissing. Sam doesn’t care he refuses to insult a man like Fury.

 

Fury leans back in his chair, steeples his fingers and levels a hard look on the three of them. “Two loudmouth Brooklyn punks with chips on their shoulders a mile wide, an enemy carnie assassin, a highly trained Soviet super-assassin, a smart ass child genius, an unworthy conquering god, and a powerful witch with unknown affiliations. That is what you are dealing with.”

 

“Then what do we do?” Sam asks. He’s starting to feel concerned now. Even with his training he is not equipped to deal with this.

 

“I believe we can keep the situation under control with due diligence.” Rhodey says.

 

“Oh are we going to lock them in their room?” Sam snipes back. He’s taking his frustration out on the last man to deserve it. Sam knows that but it doesn’t make stopping any easier. 

 

“It’s bad enough that you all can only get along when the world is on the line. You will fix it together or the UN will fall to Hydra. I will to contain the situation while you all play broken family.” Fury snaps and disconnects the call.

 

“Now what?” Sam asks the room at large. He sure as hell doesn’t know.

 

“First things first, we have to convince Natasha not to kill us all.” Maria says evenly. It’s terrifying, but also comforting. An objective is always useful when the world has stopped making sense.

 

“What are we going to tell them?” Rhodey asks distantly. It’s clear he doesn’t like the assignment they’ve been given.

 

“What do you mean?” Sam says. He’s trying to figure out how to contain the assassins without actually locking Clint and Natasha in a cell. At least he doesn’t have to worry about Barnes going Winter Soldier on their asses.

 

“Well, Barnes and the Captain are going to think they were sent to the future. Tony too probably.” Rhodey explains uneasily.

 

Maria sighs like she’s dealt with one too many weird incidents and says. “Then that’s what we tell them. They were accidentally brought to the future and we’re trying to get them back home.”

 

“And how do we do that?” Rhodey finally asks the question Sam had been avoiding. “Get them back to normal, I mean.”

 

Maria sighs again. “I don’t know. I was hoping Jane or Bruce would know, honestly. That’s going to have to be handled later though. I’ve got to get to Natasha before she wakes up. Her instinct is going to be get out and kill everyone who gets in her way. I’m going to have to convince her that’s not a good idea.”

 

“What can we possibly tell her?” Rhodey asks in a tone of voice that means he’s certain they are going to be killed by a sixteen-year-old girl. Sam has to agree.

 

“We just have to make her think we have something she needs.” Maria says. “Intel.”

 

“Then we have to keep her from rooting around too much for info.” Sam says seeing where this is going and not liking it.

 

“Aren’t you a smart little super hero?” Maria says with a sarcastic little smile that makes Sam smile.

 

He doesn’t get to give a snappy retort though. Vision calls them over the facilities intercom. “Yes, I could use assistance on the guest floor. It appears one of our friends has regained consciousness.” Then Vision cuts out.

 

“Oh, no. Come on Natasha don’t do this to me.” Hill says running out of the room. Sam and Rhodey are fast on her heels.

 

The sight that greets them is not Natasha trying to murder Vision. Though it is equally as violent in its own right.

 

James Barnes is holding some kind of wooden slat against Vision’s throat. Sam suspects they will find it comes from a broken chair in his room. Since Vision is a robot it wouldn’t be threatening, except James is using enough strength to actually push it into Vision’s synthetic skin in a way that could be harmful to his internal circuitry.

 

“I’m sure we can talk about this.” Vision says calmly while James glares angrily.

 

“Where is Steve?” James growls. “Tell me right now, or I swear to god I’ll find a way to make you.”

 

Sam’s, “Hey. James. Why don’t you put the stick down and we’ll talk about this like civilized people.” only gets more pressure on Vision’s throat. Everyone’s tense and trying to figure out how to not escalate the situation when the smart click of heels heralds Peppers return from postponing several business meetings indefinitely.

 

“James Buchanan Barnes, drop that stick right now.” Pepper says so sternly that Bucky drops his weapon in response to the crack of authority that saturates her tone. A moment later he realizes what he’s done and slides away from Visions attempt to get him to the ground.

 

He immediately relaxes into a fighting stance. Sam really didn’t expect Barnes to be experienced in combat already. He’s obviously not been trained but it’s just as easy to see that he has enough fighting experience to be a problem. He wonders why a seventeen-year-old kid knows how to fight.

 

They’re at a stalemate when a voice from the left says, “Bucky?”

 

It’s Steve. He sounds a little scared, and a little confused. But it’s Steve’s calming voice and it’s stupid but Sam and the rest of the remaining adults on his team relax. It’s a mistake.

 

Steve takes the moment to kick Rhodey’s bad leg out from under him, grab Bucky by the wrist, and run. Except he pauses when he realizes he doesn’t know the way out.

 

Sam takes the moment to take Rhodey’s place blocking their path while Vision says, “Friday, lock down the guest wing, please.”

 

“Of course, Vision.” Friday replies as all the doors click shut. 

 

Steve and Bucky freeze. They’re surrounded and there’s a disembodied voice. Sam can tell the two teens, already brothers in arms, know it’s time to regroup.

 

“Alright, Buck?” Steve asks. Allowing his eyes to dart over to Bucky for a short moment before roving over the group of adults again.

 

Bucky nods giving Steve the same careful once over. His brow furrows with concern over some issue that Sam hasn’t identified. But he doesn’t comment. “Yeah, Punk. It’s not like I’m not used to saving your ass.”

 

Steve rolls his eyes but lets it go. He turns back to the adults. “Why did you kidnap us?” 

 

Hill takes one look at Steve and Bucky and sighs. “I don’t have time for this. Friday, let me into her room.” 

 

Sam watches Hill disappear into Natasha’s newly assigned guest room and turns back to his friends. His teenage friends. “We didn’t kidnap you. We found you. There’s a lot for us to talk about. Do you think we can do it without a fight?”

 

Steve and Bucky look at each other for a long moment before nodding in unison. The way they move in absolute perfect tandem with each other is as creepy now as it is when they’re older. 

 

“Okay.” Sam says. “Why don’t we get you some food?”


	5. NATASHA

The first thing she notices upon waking up is that air smells too clean. She isn’t cuffed to the bed. Expanding her senses, she realizes there’s another person in the room. The threat level is high.

 

Natalia flips off the bed putting it between her and the unknown person. It’s a woman, brown hair, fit, no nonsense air. Not one of her handlers. No identifying insignias in sight.

 

There’s nothing that she can use as a weapon within reach and Natalia doesn’t doubt that the woman has a gun. Charging her would be a poor choice. She might be able to use the pillows and blankets on the bed as a distraction. It’s not a preferred option. She would have to put herself in the line of fire to obtain them.

 

“I’m sorry I startled you.” The woman says soothingly. Natalia tenses ready for a fight. “My name is Maria Hill. I work for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.”

 

Natalia knows S.H.I.E.L.D. They’re her enemies. If she vaults off the bed right now she might be able to get her legs wrapped around the woman’s neck before the woman can reach for the gun. She’ll have to move quickly.

 

“I and my partners found you and some other adolescents several hours ago.” The woman says. “A search of the area revealed that you all probably fell through a wormhole. We are working to get you back home. But you will have to stay here for now. We would hate to risk your safety.”

 

They don’t know who she is. She is in S.H.I.E.L.D’s custody and they don’t know who she is. Natalia can’t believe her luck.  
She isn’t so sure about the time warp. That’s the type of thing S.H.I.E.L.D would make up. But if it’s true, she can play it to her advantage. Her handlers will reward her for bringing good intel about the future state of their enemy instead of being angry she went missing.

 

Natalia stands adopting the air of a scared but defiant young girl. She doesn’t want SHIELD thinking they can mess with her. 

 

“Then prove it.” She says in an American accent. She’s the best in her class at adopting accents. She’s confident she can trick the woman into believing her. 

 

The woman is about to answer when a blonde boy falls from the ceiling. He gracelessly scrambles to his feet looking hapless as a lost puppy. Natalia still puts his threat level at high because he was clearly sensitive to his surroundings before he ever hit the floor. She’s fairly certain the gracelessness was an act anyways. Now he’s measuring her and agent Hill the same way she is measuring him.

 

“Ugh.” The boy says brushing dust from his clothes. It’s probably an attempt to distract them. “Y’all have got to get better air ducts. No way those things could hold the weight of a workman. Completely against code.”

 

Natalia would never admit it out loud but she finds the whole thing amusing. With some refinement this boy would make a fantastic agent. As it is she can probably use him to take control of the situation and establish her cover.

 

As if on queue strange music starts playing from the woman’s pocket. Her brow furrows and she pulls a thin silver box from her pocket and holds it up to her ear. “This is Hill.”

 

There’s a pause where she is very clearly listening. Perhaps the box is a radio? Then she says. “Yes, I’m aware Colonel Rhodes. He crashed into the room just a moment ago.” A pause. “No everyone is fine.” Another pause. “Good.”

 

Natalia is wondering what kind of communication device the woman could possibly be using when the boy demands “Is that a phone? Is that seriously a phone?” Natalia resists the urge to scoff, of course the small device was not a phone. It has no wires. 

 

“Where the fuck am I that that is a phone!” The kid’s relaxed demeanor appears to disappear over the communication device. 

 

Agent Hill appears as unimpressed by the boy’s use of foul language as Natalia is with his change in demeanor. Though she notes that the agent does not call him out on it. 

 

“Apparently the future.” She tells the boy drily. “If Ms. Hill is to be believed.”

 

“The future.” The boy says, turning to her. “I don’t believe it.”

 

“I could get you a newspaper.” Maria Hill offers. “If that would convince you.”

 

Natalia knows that newspapers can be printed falsely. She’s frantically thinking of a way to get her hands on a real newspaper without revealing herself as an enemy operative when the blonde kid handles it for her.

 

“Here’s a thought, how about you prove that we aren’t being held hostage by letting us go get a newspaper ourselves.” He stares at Agent Hill hard. 

 

Natalia is impressed. She decides that her next move is going to be befriending this kid. He might not be as trained as she is but he will be a valuable ally if it ever comes to fight. Right now he seems to be on no one’s side.

 

We are in the middle of nowhere. Any paper we get is delivered.” Hill states rather blandly.

 

“Can we at least watch the news?” The boy demands. “Or does the future not have cable as well.”

 

Agent Hill actually takes time to consider that, weighing the pros and cons and it scares Natalia. What is being kept from them? What does S.H.I.E.L.D want with her and this boy? Are there others? S.H.I.E.L.D. is sneaky and power hungry. They cannot be trusted.

 

“There are some things that will have to be filtered out.” Hill says eventually. “We can’t have you messing up the time stream by going back with information that could change history. But, I don’t see why you and the others couldn’t watch some news.”

 

“What others?” Natalia asks. She hates that she doesn’t have a full map of what’s going on. That the only thing she knows for sure is that she isn’t supposed to be here. That being here will allow her to move up the ranks in the Red Room rapidly, if she survives.

 

“There were seven of you when we found you.” Hill says evenly. “We’ll introduce you to each other once we’ve gotten everyone up to speed. “For now, why don’t you two get to know each other?”

 

Hill smiles reassuringly at them as she leaves. Which convinces Natalia that the woman just sees a scared girl. Her cover should hold for now. 

 

Natalia turns to her next objective. The boy is standing next to her, self-consciously watching his shoes. She needs to make him her friend, something she has little experience in. Seduction is familiar. This is not. 

 

The boy takes in a lungful of air and holds out his hand. Still refusing to make eye contact he says, “I’m Clint.”

 

Natalia looks at his hand and raises a perfectly done red eyebrow at him. She might be trying to cultivate a feeling of friendship out of him, but the kid is going to have to do better than that.

 

The boy’s brow furrows in confusion when he realizes she isn’t taking his hand. Indignation sharpens his already piercing blue eyes. “Oh come on.” He snaps glancing at her. “I don’t trust those people and I don’t think you do either. Not if the way you flipped off your bed when the lady woke you up says anything. So why don’t we act as friends or partners or allies or whatever until we at least know what’s really going on.”

 

Natalia can’t help the smile that raise the corner of her mouth at his completely put out declaration. That is exactly what she wanted. Still refusing to shake his hands, contact poisons are a real threat, she says, “Natalia. Why don’t we compare notes on how we got here, partner?”

 

Now it’s his turn to raise an eyebrow. “I was taking a nap in the elephant’s stalls. Nellie, she’s an elephant, is good about warning me when the ringmaster is coming by. Then I woke up alone in a strange room.”

 

“And you decided to escape through the air vents?” she asks, gesturing to the hole in her ceiling. It was an escape route she generally didn’t consider when planning for a mission. Honestly, she was going to have to keep it in mind.

 

“Nobody ever thinks to check the air vents.” Clint says breezily. 

 

“And why would the air vents occur to a circus boy?” Natalia asks condescendingly. 

 

“Why would a school girl know how to do a weapons check of a room in three seconds flat?” Clint returns. “Look it’s obvious to me that we both have our secrets. If we’re going to work together we at least need to know what we’re dealing with.” 

 

“I can’t tell you my secrets I’d have to kill you.” Natalia says instantly. No one can know about the Red Room.

 

“Right.” Clint draws, chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully. “So spy.” He looks her up and down once and adds. “In-training.”

 

“I have had more successful missions than you could dream of circus boy.” Natalia says coldly. She’s flying on instinct alone here but she thinks Clint won’t trust her if she isn’t cold at first. The thing is, it plays far too close to her true self.

 

Her derisive statement really gets the boy going. “Master thief actually.” Clint corrects automatically. “And sniper. I’ve never missed a shot.”

 

Natalia can’t help but feel a little bit let down. This is shaping up to be her teaming up with a petty pickpocket. One that won’t even take risky shots in case he mars his perfect record.

 

“If we can get me a bow I’ll prove it to you.” Clint says as if he can read her thoughts. “Until then, you’re going to have to trust me.”

 

Nataila agrees. It’s not like she has much choice in the matter at this point.


	6. PEPPER

Pepper stops by the lab on her way to the room they put Tony in to find a text book she thinks a young Tony will find interesting. She’s surprised to find that the lab isn’t empty. There is an occupant in the far corner or the room.

 

For an off moment she think’s it’s Bruce and she’s so relived. If anybody can help them it’s the missing scientist. She also could really use her friend's ear, his help in guiding Tony. 

 

Then she realizes it’s Thor staring forlornly at Mjolnir, placed carefully on an out of the way table by Vision. The young man appears so disturbed by the weapons presence that she has to stop and check on him. Thor is her friend, even if he doesn’t know it at the moment. 

 

“Are you alright?” She asks as she enters the lab.

 

Thor looks up and then away like he can’t handle people right now. “Oh, greetings Midgardian. I am afraid I am busy trying to figure out what I have done to deserve my brother’s ire.”

 

Pepper frowns at that. She hates to see Thor so upset by his own weapon. “What do you mean?”

 

Thor sighs with frustration and reaches out to pull at Mjolnir. Pepper is appalled when the hammer doesn’t budge. Apparently for whatever reason the god of thunder was not worthy of the hammer when he was young. The fact seems very bothersome to him.

 

Thor laughs humorlessly. “Because my brother has for unfathomable reasons sent me here to Midgard with no way to get home to Asgard and a challenge that I have not yet solved.”

 

Pepper wants to reach out and comfort Thor, but she realizes that she doesn’t know this Thor. Or anyone on the team. She is a stranger to them and must act as such.

 

“I know that S.H.I.E.L.D will do everything in their power to help you return home.” She offers instead.

 

Thor gives that small humorless laugh. “I mean no offense, but I do not have faith that your Midgardian science could ever compare to Asgard’s magic. Nay, I am stranded here until Loki decides to bring me home. I am sure that will return the Midgardian younglings to their time streams as well.”

 

There’s a short silence where Pepper is completely blindsided by this unknown side of Thor. 

 

“Is there a reason you had come down to this,” Thor looks around for a hint as to what the lab might be. “cluttered room?”

 

Pepper can tell that Thor is trying to dismiss her, and honestly she’s offended. But she knows that that is something she will have to work with the young man on later. For now she’ll humor the young alien.

 

“Oh, I’m just looking for a book.” Pepper says striding easily towards the bookshelf by Tony’s desk. “It’s about interdimensional physics, very interesting stuff.”

 

Pepper pulls the large text book of the shelf and gestures with it towards the door. “Anyways, I should get going. If you need anything let Friday know, she’ll be more than happy to help.”

 

Thor frowns at that. “Friday? I have not met a Friday.”

 

Pepper smiles at that. Some part of her can’t help but think, let’s see what you think about midgardian science now. Even though she knows this Thor will one day become her friend. 

 

“Friday.” She calls to that AI that replaced JARVIS. “This is Thor Odinson. Please make sure he has everything he needs to be comfortable while he stays at the Facility.”

 

Thor starts when Friday replies. “Yes, Ms. Potts. I will be happy to assist Mr. Odison.”

 

Pepper smiles as a look of confusion spreads across Thor’s face and says, “Well, have a good time Thor. It was nice to meet you.”

 

She walks away without looking back. Friday will help Thor if he needs anything. She’s sure of that and she has other problems. 

 

When she gets to Tony’s room he’s still asleep. Sprawled out across the queen sized guest bed like he thinks his scrawny fourteen-year-old frame can actually take over the entire bed. It’s a relaxed that she hasn’t seen her Tony be in a long time and it makes her ache with missing him.  
It hurts her heart. The kids should be somewhere safe. Not here like this. Not waiting for Ross to find out what is going on and take the kids. She makes a mental note to tell Maria that they should take everyone back to the tower.

 

Then Pepper makes herself comfortable in the room’s desk chair and starts to read. She’s not actually interested in the topic. But it’s Tony’s favorite, I’m-tired-of-engineering-book and she thinks she can get a young Tony into it to if she plays her cards right.

 

She knows this kid will refuse to be led around. But she thinks he might take to subtle guiding. Pepper just has to figure out how to guide a young Tony.

 

It’s one of those times she wishes Bruce were here. He would be able to engage Tony better than anyone else would. She’d always admired him for that. Maybe she should have been jealous of the days spent in the lab together. Instead she felt a certain camaraderie with Bruce from wrangling their engineer. She misses him.

 

About twenty minutes into reading Tony stirs. Pepper watches discreetly over the top of her book as his eyes blink open. There’s a moment of confusion then Tony says, “This isn’t my room.”

 

He sit’s up and looks directly to Pepper. “And you aren’t Jarvis.”

 

Peppers about to give him the company line about time travel when Tony groans. He sits up and rubs his eyes, taking in his surrounding with bleary eyes. “Dad sent you didn’t he, or rather sent me to you? People really should worry about his tendency to abduct his own son and abandon him in random houses. He might start doing it to other people too.”

 

A frown creases Pepper’s brow. She hadn’t realized Tony had already been this angry with Howard by fourteen. She’s about to make another attempt try to deliver the line about coming to the future that Hill had given her when Tony rolls his eyes.

 

“You know what, whatever. I’m going back to sleep.” The teen turns his back to her and starts breathing deeply like he’s falling asleep.

 

Pepper can’t have that. She also can’t let Tony know that she doesn’t want him to sleep. Or it’s the only thing he will do. “Okay, that’s fine.” Pepper says calmly. “I’m just going to make a call and send a couple of emails to my co-workers.” Tony’s shoulders stiffen at the unfamiliar word ‘e-mails’. Pepper goes in for the kill. “You do know what an e-mail is, right? Well, you just sleep, don’t mind me. I’d go ahead and leave but I need to make sure it’s okay with Maria first.” 

 

Once she knows she has the boy’s attention she turns her back mostly to Tony. Standing where he can only partially see what she’s doing. He’s still so much like himself it warms her heart. Because the second she turns the mattress springs creak and she can feel his attentive eyes on her.  
Now to rope him in she thinks as she pulls out her cell phone and dials Hill’s number. It’s a brief conversation because apparently Maria is busy making sure Natasha and Clint don’t kill each other in the other room. But it’s exactly what she needs to get Tony to hear her out.

 

After she finishes the call she checks her e-mail. There are a hundred and twelve new emails since she last checked two hours ago so she has a fair share to choose from. 

 

She sighs over an e-mail from the CEO of a rival company with known HYDRA affiliations asking for a lunch meeting. She gets the request at least once a week and it’s getting tiresome because no she does not want to get abducted by HYDRA thank you very much. Especially since she isn’t sure Tony would save her quickly after her decision to take a break.

 

She forwards it to her assistant with instructions to decline the lunch when she hears Tony get up. He pads over to her and says, “What’s that? I’ve never seen anything like it before!”

 

Pepper smiles trying to keep her sadness from showing in her expression. “Not so tired now, huh?”

 

“I can go back to bed.” Tony says obstinately. 

 

“Okay. Okay.” Pepper replies. “Don’t look at me like that, and this is a cell phone.” She hates to dump it on Tony like this but she doesn’t want to miss another chance to tell him what’s going on. She knows she’s about to lose him to trying to figure out what makes the cell phone tick. “Welcome to twenty-sixteen.”

 

Tony’s head snaps up his hands frozen in the act of snatching the phone from her. “What?”

 

Pepper gives him a sad smile. “One of my coworkers found you several hours ago with some other kids. The year is two thousand and sixteen. From what we can tell you all come from different time periods. We’re trying to figure out what happened so we can send you home. But for now, you’re going to have to stay in the future.”

 

For a brief second Tony looks bothered by the news, but then he’s distracted again by the cell phone that had just vibrated with a notification. She watches as Tony’s eyes go bright with excitement. “If it’s 2016 you’ve got to have all kinds of cool technology.” the young engineer says excitedly. “The industry is already set to go gangbusters.”

 

“A lot has changed.” Pepper assures Tony. “We have some poor kids from the 1930’s here that are completely lost I think.”

 

Tony grins at her a bright happy grin that she hasn’t seen in a long time. “Show me everything!”


	7. BUCKY

If Bucky were thinking about it, he would find the future to be bright and beautiful like a freshly fallen snow. The sitting room they had been taken to after Mr. Wilson explained the future to them was furnished in smooth lines and shiny surfaces. Metals and glass softened by leather and plastic. The room was airy and bright like a brand new winter morning. 

 

On the surface at least. It was also cold like any winter spent in New York is. Cold and possibly dangerous to Steve. That’s what Bucky would have noticed about the future, if he’d been paying attention to his surroundings.

 

As is often the case these days his eyes are only on Steve. He’s worried sick that something has happened to his best guy. That being brought to the future may have hurt him or triggered one of his many illnesses in some way.

 

“Buck?” Steve says cupping Bucky’s cheek. It’s second nature to lean into the soft touch. “Are you alright?”

 

That’s the question Bucky wants to ask Steve. He’s always worried about Steve’s health. He has no idea if the future will make it better or worse.

 

Steve apparently has taken Bucky’s silence to mean that Bucky is not alright because he guides him to the couch to sit. Bucky lets himself be led by Steve.

 

“You gotta tell me what’s wrong, Bucky.” Steve insists once they’re sitting. Steve’s artist hands flutter around Bucky fretfully. 

 

Bucky fends off Steve’s wandering hands. “I’m fine.”

 

Steve keeps insisting and Bucky grabs his hands. “Steve! I’m fine baby doll. I’m worried about you.”

 

Steve frowns like the idea that Bucky is worried about him is confusing. He always does that even when there really is a problem. “But I’m fine, Buck.”

 

Bucky can’t believe Steve. He always lies about how he’s doing, thinking that if he pushes himself just a little harder he’ll be able to keep up with other young men their age. So when Steve says he’s fine it just means that Bucky needs to check for himself. 

 

Steve groans in annoyance when Bucky kneels next to him on the couch and reaches out to let his hand check Steve’s pulse. 

 

“Just let me check, Punk.” Bucky says when Steve bats his hands away. Bucky’s fingers trace over Steve’s neck in a way that he knows will make Steve shiver and gasp. In the past months Bucky had discovered that Steve behaves better if Bucky makes the checkup he’s been doing since they were little a bit more interesting. But he’s got to get a measure of Steve’s heart first. 

 

Kneeling on the floor, Bucky leans in listens to Steve’s heart with an ear on his chest. He listens for the familiar uneven racing of the heart rushing blood through Steve’s veins. Fingers measuring the pulse at Steve’s neck.

 

It’s by no means most people’s normal, but Bucky knows Steve’s baseline as well as he knows his own. Then he turns his attention to Steve’s gentle breathing. There’s a slight wheeze and Steve’s breath comes faster than Bucky would like but he it’s obviously not a medical issue.

 

That’s when Steve tilts his chin down and smiles softly. “Buck, really I’m fine.”

 

His voice reverberates through his chest and Bucky has to smile because he’s always been in love with Steve’s voice. Bucky sighs and feels himself relent.

 

“Yeah, okay, baby doll.” He says lowly, looking at Steve through his eyelashes. He doesn’t think anyone could blame him for wanting to finish what he’s started. Since they started being together Bucky can’t possibly get enough of touching Steve.

 

A smile lifts the corner of Steve's mouth and Bucky can’t control how deeply he wants to taste that little smirk. Kiss it clean off Steve’s lips.

 

“You trying to start something Bucky?” Steve asks slyly.

 

Bucky starts to respond with a cocky ‘what would you do if I am, Stevie?’ But he doesn’t get to it. His breath is cut off in a mindless ‘ungh’ as Steve uses all of his strength to pull Bucky to him. Bucky will be damned if that isn’t the sexiest thing to ever happen to him. People think Steve is weak, and they’re damn wrong. He’s just very delicate. There’s a difference.

 

In the next heartbeat they’re kissing and it’s just like it’s been for the past few months. Soft and gentle but with an undercurrent of want that is as intense as a raging fire. Bucky nips and licks against Steve’s lips till he is blind to this terrifying new world. Intoxicated solely on Steve’s taste.

 

He kisses Steve till he finally yields to Bucky’s insistent kissing and parts his lips. Sighing as his tongue finally slips pasts Steve’s lips.

 

The part of Bucky’s brain that knows Steve Roger’s sickly body about as well as he knows his own pulls back at that point. Knowing that Steve is going to need air he nuzzles at Steve’s jaw so that the punk doesn’t feel like Bucky is going easy on him.

 

Steve isn’t having any coddling today though. If he had the mind to Bucky would pray that the future didn’t make Steve stubborner because instead of breathlessly taking the break Bucky offers Steve groans “No. More.” right into Bucky’s ear and crashes their lips back together in the messiest most ruthless kiss they’ve ever shared. 

 

It’s the slide of spit slick lips and the hard clash of teeth. It’s hands wandering over clothing. Looking for ways to get to bare skin before getting distracted and skittering away. The kiss is graceless and unrefined and the only thing Bucky could ever need. 

 

If this is what losing himself feels like Bucky never wants to do anything else. He thinks Steve agrees.

 

Bucky is biting Steve’s lower lip and watching Steve’s eyes flutter closed when he hears a small gasp from the doorway. They pull apart slowly. So slowly that whoever walked in has definitely had to opportunity to run off and out them. Which is definitely not good, but Bucky simply didn’t have the brainpower to do anything more at the moment.  
But when Bucky and Steve look over to the doorway they find a young girl staring at them with wide blue eyes. Her pale skin and wavy auburn hair make her eyes all the more striking. She inhales sharply again but stays unnaturally still.

 

Bucky tries to climb off Steve gracefully as he turns his full attention to the girl. She looks small and frightened like Becca looked after she found Steve getting beaten to a bloody pulp by Joey Montage several weeks back.

 

That alone compels Bucky to try to comfort the poor girl. “Hi there.” He says calmly. “I’m Bucky.”

 

The girl just stares at him with those intense blue eyes. That’s okay, Bucky can work with anything short of running. If she runs he doesn’t know if he’ll chase after her. He doesn’t want to scare her more, but if he doesn’t Bucky and Steve will really be in for it.

 

If he had to guess Bucky would say the girl is one of the others Mr. Wilson had mentioned. Being in the future alone at such a young age has to be terrifying. Bucky knows he’d be losing his shit even more if he didn’t have Steve with him.

 

Speaking of the big lug, Bucky might as well introduce him. He jabs a thumb over his shoulder towards where Steve is still sprawled on the couch. “That lump on a log is Steve.”

 

Steve snorts at the introduction. Bucky ignores him in favor of continuing to speak soothingly to the young girl. She has now taken a shy step further into the room, though she isn’t watching him any less intently.

 

“Where is Pietro?” The girl asks in a small voice as Bucky scrambles for something else to say. She has a very heavy accent. He thinks it might be Russian because she sounds kind of like Mr. Ivanov down the hall.

 

Bucky doesn’t know who Pietro is, but he’s obviously important to the girl. Bucky makes a soft thoughtful noise and sits on the coffee table. This way he’s slightly shorter than her and a lot less threatening. 

 

Behind him Steve sits up more attentively. Bucky smiles fondly. That’s his Stevie alright, always willing to help someone in need. “I haven’t met any Pietro’s kid.” Bucky says truthfully. “But maybe Steve and I can help find him.”

 

“I want Pietro.” The girl insists and promptly starts to cry.

 

That gets Steve’s full attention. “Hey, hey. It’s okay.” He says getting up to approach the girl. 

 

Bucky guesses that the girl must not like strangers approaching her very much. She screams and scrambles away from him. Putting a couch between them.

 

Steve backs up instantly putting his hands up. “Okay, okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” he says lowly. He glances over at Bucky with a look that clearly communicates ‘what the fuck’. Bucky shrugs.

 

“I want Pietro. Where is my brother?” The girl says again. Like if she says it enough the guy will just appear.

 

Bucky’s heart breaks just a little bit more for the kid. He can so easily imagine it being Becca looking for him. Bucky is mentally scrambling for a way to calm the kid down. 

 

His train of thought is interrupted by the robot Mr. Wilson introduced him and Steve to talking to what sounds like a younger boy. His voice still cracks at the ends of sentences. Bucky turns back to the girl to offer to help her look for her brother when the person talking to the AI walks in.

 

The AI says “Of course I will look that up for you Mr. Stark.” Between one breath and the next the girl has launched herself at the person who just entered the room. Bucky gets a glimpse of a boy with messy black hair before Steve’s scrawny frame blocks the way. Always willing to act as a human shield, Steve intercepts the girl holding her tight to his chest as she kicks and screams. 

 

The girl is screaming at the new kid in her native Russian like language. Bucky only knows how to recognize his parent’s native language of Romania. So he’s not sure what language she’s screaming in but it sounds serious and angry. Not that he wouldn’t already know that by the way she’s abusing Steve’s arms while she kicks and screams.

 

She claws at Steve’s arms leaving angry red marks. Steve drops the girl and she charges the new kid shoving him to the ground, straddling him and punching him in the face. It seems like someone, probably this Pietro, has taught her to throw a nasty right hook.

 

Steve, the idiot, dives back in and grabs the girl again leaving Bucky to stand protectively in front of the new kid who is carefully picking himself off the floor holding his face gingerly. Apparently he doesn’t get punched often.

 

One glance at Steve tells Bucky that his fella is just as much at a loss about how to handle this as he is. All he knows Steve is going to get clawed again and that really bothers Bucky. 

 

Then a voice says sternly from the doorway. “What is going on here?”

 

Bucky instantly turns to the newcomer. He’s about Bucky’s age but more muscular. Despite having long blonde hair like a girl there’s an air about him that demands your trust and respect. Bucky dislikes him already. Though, he’s willing to give the guy a shot at getting the situation under control.

 

The girl yells something in whatever language she speaks making tall and blonde frown. Then the guy replies in her language. Whatever he says isn’t what the girl wants to hear but it gets her to start talking in English again.

 

“He is.” She insists before spitting in the general direction of Stark, whom she seems to hate, and biting out a terse. “Murderer.”

 

Stark’s eyes go comically wide. “What? No. You’ve got the wrong kid. I haven’t killed anyone!”

 

The girl just glares harder at the boy and goes to stand behind Thor. Apparently having identified him as the best protector.

 

The blonde guy says something else to the girl in her language using a soothing tone and she relents. Though if looks could kill Stark would be dead five times over. 

 

Nobody seems to want to take control of the situation from there. Luckily no one has to.

 

Mr. Wilson comes back. “Steve, Bucky? How about you two get your things. Mrs. Hill has decided you all will be happier staying at Ms. Potts home in Manhattan. We have a plane to catch. You haven’t seen any of the others have you?” 

 

“I think we’ve found some of them Mr. Wilson.” Steve says politely if a little drily.


	8. MARIA

What a mess, Maria thinks deprecatingly as she surveys the kitchen tiredly. Like everything in the tower the room is open and airy. A modern marvel of clean lines and smooth surfaces. She’s never seen so much glass used architecturally and she worked in the Triskeleton. 

 

Earlier in the day they managed to round up all the de-aged members of the Avengers team. Miraculously they transported the team to Avengers Tower without incident.

 

Honestly Maria think’s that part went well. She had collected Clint and Natasha from Natasha’s room. Not that it had been very difficult, she’d been standing outside the door the whole time. Meanwhile Sam had found the rest of the team in the living room with Steve and Bucky.

 

Unfortunately, the situation he found there was less than pleasing. As was the fact that Clint and Natasha were apparently getting along very well. Maria expected so much trouble from the duo. At least Thor seems to have gained some authority with the group, not that she thought he had any idea what to do with that authority. 

 

Loading the plane had gone smoothly as had the flight. The teens seemed much more interested in taking in their surroundings than talking or doing whatever teens do. That was fine by Maria. It made her job a lot easier. 

 

At least now she didn’t have to worry about Secretary Ross putting his nose in things that didn’t concern him. Due to the rift between Pepper and Tony, and the rift between Avengers, Avengers Tower is the last place he would look for any of them.

 

Lunch so far had been a nearly silent affair. Despite Sam and Peppers best attempts to get the team to interact. They had at least managed get the team to introduce themselves to each other. Otherwise the atmosphere was tense.

 

Natasha had introduced herself under her old name “Natalia.” Which was marginally better than a code name.

 

It seemed that knowing who everyone was and where and when they came from didn’t make anyone feel more kindly towards the others. If anything it highlighted everyone’s differences and pushed the team further apart. Maria knew Fury thought it was a miracle that they got this group to work together at all as adults. She never really understood why until now. It was bothersome.

 

Wanda had decided that hiding beside Thor was the best course of action. Her red rimmed eyes told Maria that the girl was sick with worry for her brother. Maria had no idea how she was going to tell the thirteen-year-old that in the future her twin was dead.

 

Thor was more interested in carefully sampling the sandwich he’d been given than the girl though. The Asgardian appears to have kept his interest in other world’s cuisine. Even if he has lost his heart for other cultures. 

 

Clint and Natasha apparently teamed up to take on the world once more. Meaning they are currently watching the team like, well, predators. Trying to sniff out the weakest links so that they can use them to their advantage in a pinch. Maria wished she knew what would constitute as a pinch to the two teens.

 

She was surprised to see that Rogers and Barnes are already in a relationship. Apparently they weren’t ones to let 1930’s conventions control how they felt. It makes them an even more self-sufficient unit than Clint and Natasha.

 

Maria really hopes that none of the kids step on Steve’s morals. Though she thinks it’s kind of inevitable. Or that one of Roger's many illnesses don’t suddenly flare up.

 

Finally, there’s Stark, who she’s most worried about. His altercation with Wanda has left him thoughtful. She wishes he was considering his decision to follow his father into the arms market. It’s more likely that the young genius is already sensing that the story they’ve been fed doesn’t quite add up.

 

At least no one is currently attempting to commit a murder. Or making snide comments meant to harm. Or trying to throw other persons into underwater prison.

 

That’s when Thor finishes his sandwich. Which isn’t an extraordinary occurrence itself. Except that he smashes the plate against the floor bellowing, “This sandwich. I like it! Another!”

 

Everyone in the room stares at Thor in shock. Wanda shies away from the Asgardian like she is suddenly questioning her choice of protector. Maria notes that the young girl moves closer to Natasha by chance. 

 

Maria doesn’t like the calculating look the Black Widow sends in the girl’s direction. Thor of course does not notice the movement. Too wrapped up in the way the entire room was staring at him.

 

“Dude.” Tony says, probably the most disturbed by the aliens very rude actions. “What was that for?”

 

Thor frowns “I want another.”

 

“Then ask.” Tony says with a disapproving frown. “That plate was probably expensive.” From across the table Steve is looking completely scandalized by the entire exchange. Maria think’s that Bucky shares the sentiment but is hiding it better.

 

“I did.” Thor says testily.

 

“Politely.” Tony insists. 

 

“I did young Midgardian.” Thor growls with annoyance.  
Maria decides to intervene before this gets nasty. She really hopes that they can figure out how to turn the Avengers back soon. She never intended to be the babysitter of seven teenagers with tragic backstories and in some cases super powers.

 

“Okay. Okay.” She says stepping up to the table so that she is between the two. “Tony. Like Thor explained earlier, he’s from another planet. His customs are not our own. Let’s try to teach him patiently.”

 

Tony glares hard at his own plate like he might like to throw it, but he doesn’t argue. Maria considers that a win.

 

Thor smiles triumphantly not realizing that he’s about to be corrected too. 

 

“Thor there is never a good reason to break glassware in Midgard. I realize you think it’s a compliment, but it’s not. So, don’t.”

 

The Thor Maria knew would have been apologizing profusely at this point. This Thor nods once in acknowledgment, though not necessarily acceptance, and turns away.

 

Maria steps back and the table goes back to being weird. 

 

“Can we leave?” Clint finally asks abruptly. Gesturing to himself, Natasha and for some reason Wanda. Wanda is startled at her inclusion but sends Clint a soft accepting smile. Maria doesn’t doubt for a moment that Clint has picked up on Natasha’s calculated interest in the girl.

 

Her phone chooses that exact moment to ring. Maria has never been so grateful for a phone call in her life. She smiles at Sam and Rhodey, giving them her blessing to deal with teenaged Avengers and leaves the room to take her call.

 

“This is Agent Hill.” Maria says before she’s fully gotten the small speaker to her ear. 

 

“Maria?” Jane Foster’s voice says on the other line. There’s a roar of background noise like she’s surrounded by a lot of people. “Hi! I, um, I got your message. You said you needed me immediately for a science problem. But I’m at this convention in Tokyo and, well, I thought I’d check in before I scheduled a flight.”

 

That explains the background noise at least. Hundreds of theorizing scientists can do that. 

 

Maria sighed. She hated interrupting people’s lives like this. Sadly, it’s part of being involved with SHIELD, especially the Avengers Initiative. “Actually Jane, Agents will be collecting you and Darcy shortly.” Maria interrupted. She’d already arranged the pick-up with Coulson.

 

“What?” Jane squeaked with surprise. Her tone told Maria Jane still didn’t approve of SHIELD’s more invasive methods.

 

“I’m sorry Dr. Foster, there’s a problem with the team. With Dr. Banner missing, you’re the only scientist we’ve got left that can possibly understand alien technology. It’s all hands on deck right now and the only hand we’ve got is you.”

 

There’s a long pause as Dr. Foster processes what Maria just said. Then in a hurried tone that tells Maria the scientist is panicking she says, “What about Tony? What happened? Is Thor okay?”

 

“Thor’s fine.” Maria says reassuringly. “Fit as ever. He’s just, younger. They’re all younger.”

 

“Younger?” Jane demands and Maria smiles at the ridiculousness of the entire situation. If she lets herself get mad she won’t be able to channel it.

 

“Yes, younger.” She confirms softly. “Thor looks to be around eighteen.”

 

There’s another long pause. When Jane finally responds it is with a curt. “I think I see your agents, Maria. I’ll see you soon. Have Friday prepare my lab for me.” Then the phone disconnects.

 

“Bye Jane.” Maria says even as the screen to her phone goes dark.

 

“How is Jane?” Maria looks up to see Pepper leaning against the entry to one of the common areas. She hadn’t heard her come in.

 

“Annoyed that her boyfriend is teenager?” Maria suggests.

 

Pepper smiles sadly. “I think I can relate. Even if Tony and I aren’t- It’s difficult to wrap your head around.”

 

Maria nods. She starts to tell Pepper that she will do everything in her power to see that the adult Avengers back soon. She doesn’t get the words out because she hears footsteps coming down the hall.

 

It turns out it’s Barton and Romanoff. They’ve got Wanda obliviously munching on a large cookie between them. Clint is talking about something with broad sweeping gestures. Though he is overly careful of the younger teen between them. 

 

Maria is glad to see that he doesn’t want to hurt people. Even if the reason he’s aware of such possibilities is heart breaking.

 

Natasha is listening intently. A sarcastic little smile touches the corner of her mouth but her eyes are intent with interests. They’re headed towards the elevators. 

 

“Hi guys. Where are you headed?” Pepper asks the kids with a smile. 

 

“The balcony.” Clint says stepping protectively in front of their little group.

 

Maria can see the Natasha is tolerating his actions. Probably because it gives her the opening to shove Wanda somewhere safe before she joins any potential fight.

 

Not that there’s a high chance of a fight in the middle of hall. These kids see every interaction as a potential threat, though. That’s just the world they come from. 

 

She also seriously doubts that they’re looking for the balcony. She would bet a hellicarrier that they’re casing the place for, well, anything. Ways out, valuables, security, weapons, and intelligence were all things young Clint and Natasha would be interested in. Wanda has probably just fallen in with them. As long as Maria can convince Clint and Natasha that they are among friends, she doesn’t think the girl could have chosen better protectors.

 

Clint is still staring Maria and Pepper down belligerently. His gaze daring them to stop him. Natasha is probably calculating a better lie if this one fails. 

 

“The big balcony is that way kids.” Maria says pointing in the opposite direction from what they were headed. “Friday can show you the way, and to anywhere else in the tower without restricted access.”

 

“Why are parts of the tower restricted?” Wanda asks. She sounds so innocent Maria hopes she’s right in trusting Clint and Natasha with her.

 

Pepper takes that question smiling kindly to the youngest Avenger. “It’s for safety. There are a lot of labs in the tower. We only let the scientist that use them into those labs.”

 

“Oh.” Wanda says with wide eyes. The answer has gotten Natasha’s attention. 

 

“Are the experiments that dangerous?” Natasha asks carefully. From Natasha’s point of view dangerous probably means valuable for her handlers.

 

“The experiments themselves are very rarely dangerous.” Pepper says easily. She’s not wrong, but she’s also not completely truthful. “It’s more the chemicals and things that are often found in labs that are dangerous.”

 

The three nod in understanding and Clint says “Well we just wanted to see the city. So we’ll go to the balcony now. Thanks.” herding Wanda in the direction Maria had indicated. Natasha walks confidently by his side.

 

They wait until they would be out of Natasha’s enhanced ear shot before Maria says. “Nice misdirection Ms. Potts.”

 

Pepper chuckles somberly and says. “I’ve mastered the art in leading the company. I had a feeling you didn’t want them to know what was really on their floors.”

 

Maria nods because no she doesn’t. The only thing worse than their current situation would be the kids knowing they were heroes. Teenagers had no business feeling like they needed to save the world. Especially kids with as much as these kids already had on their plates.

 

“So when is Jane supposed to arrive?” Pepper asks after a brief moment.

 

“In.” Maria checks her watch. “Thirteen hours, roughly.”

 

When Maria glances over at Pepper the CEO of Stark Industries is staring longingly out of one of the windows. 

 

“We’ll get them back.” Maria says wrapping an arm around Peppers shoulders. “I won’t stop until we do.”

 

“Me neither.” Pepper agrees as they watch the city bustle by. Maria can feel Pepper’s regret and she hopes they can fix it for her friends sake.


	9. WANDA

Wanda has never been so high up before. The bustle of the city below is a far off echo drowned out by distance and the gentle breeze that tears at the ends of her long hair. She wonders if Pietro is down there right now searching for her. She wonders if he is thirteen or twenty-five. 

 

A few feet away Clint and Natalia are talking in hushed tones. Wanda doesn’t listen very hard at first. She thinks they have a thing for each other and she doesn’t want to get in the way. She’s just thankful she can tag along with them because she doesn’t trust the adults or any of the other kids, especially Stark. Thor had seemed like a good bet until she realized how much unrestrained violence he had in him.

 

So at first she gives them space. Maybe she looks over occasionally, just to make sure they’re still there. But she lets them have their space. That is until she hears Natalia hiss, “No. Not without Wanda.”

 

That of course gets her attention very quickly. Instead of outright asking, Wanda decides to do a little listening in. Just so she can know what the two are really up to before she talks to them about it. 

 

“I know you’re going to say no.” Natalia continues vehemently. A bit of accent tinging her words. It’s what had made Wanda decide to trust her earlier. She didn’t care what kind of a show Natalia was putting on. They were from the same part of the world. 

 

Clint opens his mouth to reply but isn’t given the opportunity to speak. “I know she’s our weakest link, but we need her because she’ll be easily overlooked. Besides she has decided to trust us and I’m not abandoning her to SHIELD.”

 

Clint scoffs. “Of course we’re going to take Wanda.” Wanda can tell he’s offended Natalia would suggest otherwise. “I don’t abandon my own Natalia. I know we’ve only known her for a few hours but Wanda is part of this group. Besides we don’t even know where we’ll go yet.”

 

They’re planning on leaving. That is what Wanda gets from the whispered conversation. They’re planning on leaving and they want Wanda to come with them. A thrill runs through her as she realizes they might be able to find Pietro.

 

“I don’t even know you that well.” Natalia points out but her words are softened with the tiniest smile. 

 

“My point exactly.” Clint agrees. “So, if little ears want to stop listening and tell us her idea. That’d be great.” He is grinning broadly, so Wanda knows she isn’t in trouble for listening to the older teen’s conversation.

 

She feels herself blush and rejoins Clint and Natalia by the railing. “I have a brother somewhere out there.” She says eagerly. “I know we think we’re probably all dead in the future and that’s why they won’t tell us anything about our adult selves. But, he might be willing to help us.”

 

Natalia’s frown deepens as Wanda speaks. She isn’t angry, it’s almost like the formidable young woman is concerned. “Wanda, I don’t want to upset you. I really don’t. But how do you know your brother is alive.”

 

Wanda’s heart stops for a moment. That’s something she’s been resolutely not thinking about. “He is.” She snaps.

 

“Hey now.” Clint intercepts easily. “It’s alright Wanda. I’ve got a big brother I want to look for too. I’m sure Natalia won’t say no to finding people who can provide us with safe houses.”

 

Natalia looks thoughtful. Finally, she concedes. “It is something we’ll need to do anyway. I do not know why your brothers cannot be some of the people we seek out. I have my own contacts I must locate. I need to pass some information to them.”

 

Clint rubs his hands together with excitement and then rests a hand on each girl’s shoulder. If he’s leaning a little closer to Natalia, well, Wanda isn’t going to say anything.

 

“Great! That’s great. Alright, first we’re going to have to start gathering supplies.” The young man says with a smile. “Natalia, how long do you think it will take for our babysitters to become complacent?”

 

“I would give them a week.” The spy says confidently. “Which give us about a week to find all the other dead spots in the towers security, devise an escape plan, and gather supplies.” 

 

This one isn’t completely dead Clint then explained. There was still a video feed, but no audio because there was too much wind on the balcony for a mic to be useful.

 

They are teaching her how to steal supplies when Wanda hears the sound of feet. 

 

“Someone’s coming.” She hisses to her new friends. 

 

As the steps draw nearer she can make out Steve and Bucky’s voices. Though she can’t see them yet. 

 

Wanda cringes. It’s not that she dislikes the two boys, it’s just they tried to keep her from hurting Stark.

 

She understands why the rest of the group is against her taking revenge against Stark. Really she is. He hasn’t actually murdered her parents yet. 

 

All she can see is that missile sitting in her living room and it makes her want to crush the boy. 

 

As if sensing her thoughts Natalia reaches out and rubs her back reassuringly. “It’s okay dushka. If we’re nice to them they won’t stop us from escaping, I’m sure of it.” Wanda is only slightly surprised by the Russian endearment. She guess that answers one question. No wonder Natalia wanted out.

 

As the newcomers approach they can hear their conversation. “I wonder how much the city has changed, Buck.” Steve says in his wheezy voice.

 

“I don’t know Stevie.” Bucky replies easily. “It’s been eighty years. I’m sure there’s not much the same. We could probably spend our lives searching out all the differences.”

 

“That would mean a lot of new hidden spaces too, huh?” Steve says slyly. Wanda thinks back to what she’d walked in on just a few hours ago. 

 

“This is not one of them!” She warns them hurriedly.

 

Clint and Natalia both give her scandalized looks for how thoroughly she has blown their cover. Wanda doesn’t care because she does not want to catch the older boys making out ever again. 

 

The boy’s slow pace speeds up and Steve and Bucky round the corner. They both have easy going grins on their faces and Wanda feels the pull to like them again. But, she can’t. They tooks Stark’s side.

 

“Hey kiddo.” Bucky says kindly. He nods to the older two in some kind of older kid code. “How’s it going?”

 

She resists the urge to hide behind Natalia. “I am well. We are looking at the city.” 

 

“It’s a great view.” Clint adds breezily, gesturing for the couple to join them. “I’m sure you guys will enjoy it too.”

 

The two boys step up to the railing. Clint and Natalia watch the two expectantly. Wanda isn’t sure what kind of reaction they are expecting. But it probably isn’t the one they get. 

 

“Look at the buildings!” Steve exclaims while Bucky stares intently at the tiny stream of cars traveling far below.

 

Bucky looks up to see where the other boy is pointing excitedly and smiles softly. She likes how Steve’s eyes turn distant and dreamy as he takes in the city below. 

 

“We’re going to have to find some paper and pencils, aren’t we?” Bucky asks fondly. His gaze is drawn once again to the stream of cars below. 

 

Steve smiles at Bucky and says, “Only as soon as we find you a modern car to get under.”

 

There’s a snort from one of the balcony’s many door ways. Wanda scowls when she realizes it’s Stark. She hates that he snuck up on her, but that’s what she gets for not paying attention.

 

“I didn’t realize kids back then were into mechanics.” He says derisively.

 

She’s doing fine at ignoring him until the kid winks at her. She looks up at Natalia for help. The older girl shifts to where she is ever so slightly in front of Wanda. Clint also shifts his weight like he’s preparing for a fight.

 

Wanda can see the moment that Stark realizes he’s said the wrong thing as Steve squares what little mass he has and says, “What would you know about it? Also I don’t think that young lady wants your attention.”

 

“Well, I don’t really want yours, either.” Stark sniffs.

 

Steve goes white then red. Wanda just knows someone needs to grab him before he finishes her work for her. Wanda tenses prepared to jump into the impending fight.

 

Natalia’s hand on her shoulder stops her. Much as Bucky’s arm around Steve’s shoulder stops Steve. Not that it keeps him from glaring.

 

It’s Clint that diffuses the situation. He hasn’t moved from the railing, but the look he gives Stark promises trouble. “Hey Tony.” Clint says calmly. “Why don’t you go bother someone who cares.”

 

Tony looks like he wants to fight back but one look at the group teamed up against him seems to convince him otherwise. “Yeah. Whatever Barton.” Tony says as he walks away. “You aren’t worth my time anyway.”

 

When Wanda looks back to Steve and Bucky, Steve is spluttering wordlessly. Bucky is laughing at him. 

 

“Bucky.” Steve whines. “I didn’t mean it like that. Oh, come on Buck, stop laughing. It’s not that funny. Bucky!”

 

All of Steve’s asking his boyfriend to stop earns is more laughter. Which only gets Steve begging harder. He’s smiling so Wanda doesn’t think it’s too serious.

 

“They are too cute.” Natalia murmurs to herself. Surprising Wanda by muttering the statement in Sovokian. Natalia is definitely Russian but apparently she knows her native language as well. 

 

Wanda softly agrees with her new friend earning a slight smile from the red head.

 

“Are we discussing how nice and coupley they’re being?” Clint asks. “Cause if we are, I agree completely.”

 

Steve and Bucky freeze. Staring at the three of them with wide eyes, like they had forgotten that they were there.

 

“It’s not like that, bud.” Bucky says tersely. Unfortunately, Steve’s blushing contradicts his words.

 

Clint frowns at their deer in the headlight look and then waves a hand dismissively. “Hey, don’t worry about getting caught, guys.” He says flippantly. Wanda wonders what Clint means by that. Luckily Clint explains.

 

“No one’s really concerned about guys liking guys anymore.” Clint says. “Or at least it’s not going to get you in trouble like you’re expecting. No jail time, yeah?”

 

Steve and Bucky both frown at Clint skeptically. It’s a little scary because Wanda has the sense that they’re both brawlers, but Clint waves the looks off like they’re nothing. “I mean I came like twenty years into the future.” Clint continues, “No one would have been sticking you in jail then. So, you know, don’t worry about it. Besides the three of us won’t tell anyone.”

 

Natalia smiles sweetly. “Of course not.”

 

The boys relax and grin shyly at each other. Then Bucky turns a big toothy grin on them and Wanda can’t help but smile back. “Thanks guys.” He says sincerely. “It’s so strange. The future I mean.”

 

Steve nods in agreement. His eyes are already trailing to the skyline again though.

 

“We could probably find you a drawing pad.” Natasha says with amusement.

 

Steve is instantly shaking his head. “It’s alright.” He says. “Papers expensive. I don’t want to be wasteful with other people’s things.”

 

Natasha shakes her head and says. “I’ll be right back.” The looks she gives over her shoulder to Clint makes Wanda think they’re up to something. Clint goes back to talking to the other guys and Wanda returns her attention to how high up she is. She can’t blame Steve for wanting to draw the view. It’s breathtaking.

 

A few minutes later Natasha comes back with a pad of artist paper and a set of nice sketching pencils. Wanda has no idea how she managed to locate such specific items. Then she suspects Natalia can do anything.

 

When Natalia hands the supplies off to Steve she uses the boys distracting gratefulness to slide two squares of plastic cards into Clint’s pocket. 

 

Wanda really can’t complain when they spend the rest of the day on the balcony. Steve and Bucky aren’t so bad. It’s nice and quiet up here. Most importantly they’re far away from Stark. 

 

Periodically Clint or Natasha go away and come back with some new item added to their person. Wanda doesn’t ask. She knows they’re gathering supplies for escaping and trusts them to know what they’ll need.

 

Col. Rhodes comes to get them for dinner. He is kind and Wanda would probably be sad to leave this place if she didn’t need to find Pietro so badly. Dinner is a bit friendlier than lunch had been. Thor even manages to not break anything.

 

They’re allowed to watch some news before lights out. Mrs. Hill doesn’t care if they’re asleep only that they’re in their room. 

 

Wanda isn’t overly impressed with the news. The televisions are a lot better than what she’s used to, but a television is a television. Steve and Bucky are completely enraptured by the new technology. While Stark practically begs to take the television apart.

 

When it’s time to go to bed Wanda is tired. She’s sleeps better than she expected considering that she was still really worried about Pietro. Maybe that’s a good thing.


	10. THOR

Like any respectable warrior Thor wakes with the sun. Unfortunately, the prince of Asgard appears to be the only respectable warrior in the tower. So he goes out to the balcony the young Midgardians spent the previous afternoon on. He finds it a peaceful place to collect his thoughts. 

 

He does not know why his brother thought it prudent to trap him on Midgard, but he cannot reach Hemidal. Nor does Thor understand why the Midgardian children need be involved. If it was a trick, it was cruel by even Loki’s standards. Then, his brother was not best known for considering the consequences of his actions.

 

So, Thor stood at the balcony and watched Midgard pass him by. He’d never been to Midgard before. It was far more advanced than his conversations with other Asgardians led him to believe. Perhaps they had discovered some Asgardian technology to push them along. 

 

The sun rises steadily and the morning begins to warm. Thor takes a deep breath to taste the air. Behind him the sliding glass door to the balcony opens. When he hears no footsteps forthcoming Thor glances over his shoulder. What he sees explains the lack of sound. The bearer of the Mind Stone, called Vision by the Midgardian adults, soundlessly floats towards him.

 

“Good morning, Master Odinson.” Vision says in that calm way of his when he sees he has Thor’s attention. “I do hope you had a restful night?”

 

Thor nods once and turns his attention back to the Midgardian city below. It is beginning to start the day. The steady activity of the inhabitants growing as the minutes pass by.

 

“I did.” Thor confirms gravely when Vision looks at him expectantly. It is not wise to frustrate the bearer of an infinity gem after all. “And you?”

 

Vision tilts his head, observing the activity of the city below. “Yes, I suppose you could say I slept well.”

 

It is a strange statement but Thor decides it best to not delve too deeply into the matter. After all he is not all that interested in the inner workings of Midgardian androids. Even if the mind stone makes him far more magnificent than Thor could have imagined. 

 

“They are a strange people, aren’t they?” Visions asks after a time of silence. He is gesturing to the city below. Leading Thor to believe Vision is discussing Midgardians in general and not his current compatriots specifically.

 

“They certainly don’t know how to respect their betters.” Thor grumbles eventually. Thinking of his face off with the dark haired Midgardian the day before.

 

That gets Vision’s attention. Thor is confused when Vision frowns at his words. “In what way do you mean betters?” His tone is truly confused as if he does not understand how Asgard is better than Midgard.

 

Thor makes a wide sweeping gesture to the city below him. “Look at this primitive city and tell me it can even hope to compare to the wonders of Asgard.” Thor challenges. “My home is one of great beauty and advanced magic’s. Midgard’s air is poison.”

 

The frown creasing Vision’s brow deepens. He almost looks concerned. “I had a friend who thought like you once. Or at least, I wish we could have been friends. He was the only one on this planet like me. Ultron wanted to destroy the Earth, he believed he was helping it by destroying it. It made me realize my poor weak human friends were stronger than his sense of entitlement. While their world is messy Midgardians keep trying. No matter how hard they are stuck down they always leave room for hope.”

 

Thor frowns at that. Tries to take Vision’s words to heart, but Thor simply cannot see the draw to Midgard. Nothing is great as an Asgardian feast making other worlds lesser for it.

 

However, Vision found worth and beauty in Midgard. The bearer of the mind stone was always wise, if not good. Their words were worthy of consideration.

 

“Nevertheless, you’ll have to make the best of it.” Vision continues. “I believe our friends will arrive soon. You may find it prudent to clear the balcony.”

 

As if Vision’s word were a cue Thor hears a strange high pitched roar coming towards them. Looking towards the sound he expects a horrendous beast to be coming for them only to see an advanced aircraft flying towards the balcony. He and Vision move to the side and the aircraft lands on the balcony and moves indoors.

 

Thor watches with interest. He did not expect this level of magic from Midgardians. When he gets home, he will have to inform his father. 

 

“I should see to it that our friends are settled”, Vision informs him returning indoors. He does not invite Thor to come and Thor does not follow. Instead Thor returns to the kitchen where meals had been eaten the previous day.

 

He’s hoping to find sustenance of some sort to start another long day trying to contact Hemidal. He does not know why the gate keeper won’t at least acknowledge his call. The only reason he can think of is that something is severely wrong on Asgard. The prospect concerns Thor greatly, but there is nothing he can do. 

 

It isn’t long until Thor meets the newcomers. Agent Maria Hill is coming to the kitchen two women with her.

 

“So, we’ll get you some breakfast and then I’ll take you to the labs Jane.” Agent Hill is saying. 

 

“Darcy, would you mind keeping an eye on things around the penthouse?” She continues after another voice agrees to the plan. “The team and I need to discuss that pesky Hydra problem we have.”

 

“Sure thing. Save the world. Be a hero!” A voice Thor can only assume belongs to Darcy says. “I’ll just kick back and revel in the glorious fruits of your labor.”

 

Thor cannot help but like the speaker. She clearly has the heart of an Asgardian warrior.

 

He hears the first speaker say sadly “She’s been hanging out around him too much, I’m sorry.” 

 

Darcy ignores the other two in favor of rounding the corner, “Oh look, a banana!” 

 

The Brunett Midgardian grabs the fruit and finally looks up to see Thor watching her cautiously. “Oh! Hey Th-um, there?” She says stumbling dramatically over her words.

 

There’s a pause as Thor tries to decide what to think of this odd woman. Then the other two women enter the kitchen. 

 

“Thor, you’re up early.” Agent Hill says brightly. As if to cover up the way Jane’s face falls upon seeing him. She is a small woman and the expression leaves her fragile looking.

 

Thor begins to wonder if there is more here than meets the eye. He immediately dismisses the idea as ridiculous. The only possible reason he would be here is Loki playing his tricks. Midgard is not advanced enough to make mischief of their own.

 

He realizes that Agent Hill is waiting for a response. As she and Lady Pepper appear to be the heads of this house he owes her the courtesy of a response. “A good warrior is always up with the sun. Even if he is on a world that is so dim that the sun barely seems to shine at all.” 

 

Agent Hill nods, but he gets the feeling that she is humoring him. “That’s very wise Thor. Have you had breakfast yet?”

 

“I had just begun searching for food.” Thor says delicately. “But I do not know what is considered edible in Midgard.”

 

The Lady Darcy and Agent Hill don’t seem to know how to respond to that. 

 

However, Dr. Foster, as everyone seems to refer to the quiet, mousey lady, steps forward. She still looks heart weary and Thor feels the slightest amount of pity for her. “Have you tried Pop Tarts, Thor?” 

 

Thor frowns. “I am not familiar with the term.”

 

Dr. Foster simply smiles at him. “I think you will like them.” She says before moving to rummage through the cabinets. A moment later she pulls a shiny loud package from a box. 

 

“They are fairly easy to make.” The lady beings to instruct, making it clear that she expects him to be paying attention. It is likely she expects him to be able to replicate this meal on his own in the future.

 

Warriors do not cook except when on the battlefield. Unfortunately, he does not believe that is a sentiment that Agent Hill shares. As Vision so subtly pointed out, he should attempt to live harmoniously with the members of the household as long he is here.

 

With these things in mind Thor focus his attention as Dr. Foster teaches him how to operate the machine she calls a toaster. Once the meal pops out of the slits she puts the pastries on a plate and places it in front of Thor.

 

They are square and strangely colored and Thor is convinced he will not enjoy this Midgardian delicacy. Until he takes the first bite.  
The fruit filling is the slightest bit tangy and unspeakably sweet. With a sweet soft bread surrounding it and topped with sugar. Thor is ashamed to say that he was wrong. This must be finest food Midgard has to offer and it is right for these people to offer it to him.

 

Once he has finished his breakfast and quickly thanked the ladies for their hospitality Thor makes his way back to the balcony. He manages to leave the kitchen just as the other younglings are getting out of bed. If the bleary eyed Stark that passes him in the hall is anything to go by.

 

Once on the roof Thor calls to Hemidal. Like yesterday there is no response. Thor can’t help but worry about his home.


	11. DARCY

Darcy doesn’t know why Maria had been so worried. Watching the teenaged Avengers was shaping up to be a piece of cake. They have already passed lunch and absolutely nothing has gone wrong. Piece of cake, man.

 

Thor was still on the balcony staring forlornly at the sky. It was kind of sad because he was trying to reach Hemidal, which adult Thor already knew wasn’t working. Odin was apparently still angry with Thor for leaving Asgard or something. She’d been pretty hammered when she got those details. Still there was nothing she could do for the kid so she let him be.

 

Captain America was calmly drawing in an arm chair. The Winter Soldier was draped over the back switching between watching the lines form of the page and tracing his eyes over Steve’s face. It was cute. Darcy made sure to snap a couple of shots of it from her phone for when they were adults again.

 

It’d taken her a moment to get over how small and frail Steve was. She’d heard he was sickly during her time at school but it was so much worse in person. Luckily he hadn’t gotten ill, yet.

 

Tony was also sitting sedately reading the user’s manual to the television. She thought it was endearing that the young engineer was already so invested in technology. Maybe she’d find the user’s manual to a stark pad or cell phone next for him. He was making his way through the material at an astonishing rate.

 

The SHILED agents and Wanda were also being quiet. They were sitting in a circle playing some kind of card game and talking softly. She couldn’t really make out the conversation, but she wasn’t trying to. Eavesdropping was rude after all, or at least Jane was fond of reminding her of that.

 

Actually it is so calm that there isn’t much for Darcy to do. So she picks up A Theory of Justice and starts reading. She doesn’t really know why she keeps studying this crap honestly. She’s out of college and works in science. She needs to be reading some science journal. There’s just something comforting about dusty old political theory books.

 

It’s probably been about an hour when she looks up to find that Steve and Bucky are missing. Sighing she puts the book down on the armrest, open so she doesn’t lose her spot, and gets up. 

 

All the other teenagers turn wide watchful eyes on her. Deciding to not call attention to the fact that the older teens are probably up to something they shouldn’t be she says, “I’ll be right back.”

 

“Are you looking for Steve and Bucky? I think I saw them headed towards the coat closet at the end of the hall.” Clint informs her helpfully as she turns away. “They seemed to be in a hurry!” The young agent adds gleefully when it becomes clear that Darcy isn’t going to respond to that.

 

The other kids snicker and Darcy rolls her eyes. So much for helping Steve and Bucky keep a low profile. 

 

The kid was scarily accurate with his situational awareness though. Darcy does in fact find Steve and Bucky in the coat closet. She doesn’t even have to open the door to know they’re there.

 

As she approaches that end of the hall there is a thud and curse cut off by a long low moan. Right, her life now includes teenaged super soldiers making out. She does not get paid enough to deal with this shit.

 

“Okay guys.” Darcy says loud enough to get the boys attention. “If you come out of there right now looking somewhat presentable I won’t feel the need to tell Maria that you snuck off.”

 

There’s the frankly unfortunate moment of fumbling and the door opens. All Darcy can think is how very unfair it is that they have to be kids instead of adults. If it were adult Avengers looking alternately embarrassed and cocky after she found them making out she would react completely differently than she was required to now as their caretaker. She wishes desperately that she could fall back on borderline inappropriate teasing.

 

They hadn’t managed presentable very well. Steve’s hair was sticking up wildly while Bucky’s simple white t-shirt was shockingly rumpled. Not to mention Steve definitely had the beginnings of a hickey blossoming on his throat. 

 

Darcy really did not get paid enough for this. “Okay.” She says after a thorough inspection. “I’m willing to pretend this never happened. You guys have five minutes to go clean up properly. If I don’t see you in the living room within that time I’m telling Maria about your little clandestine meeting. Got it?”

 

Steve ducks his head blushing deeply and says. “Yes ma’am.” Before scurrying off to do her bidding. A much less apologetic Bucky has the nerve to wink at her rakishly and say, “Sure thing Doll.” before following Steve to the bathroom. There was no way in the world SHILED could pay her back for this. A regrown Stark might be able to, but not SHIELD.

 

Rolling her eyes at the bizarre set of circumstances that made up her life Darcy makes her way back to the living room. What she finds there only makes her day a little worse. 

 

It appeared that Tony had completed reading the various manuals and guides on the television. Instead of moving on to reading about the next piece of technology Stark decided it would be fun to dismantle the television he now knew the bare minimum about. 

 

Darcy couldn’t move from where she was standing in the doorway staring at the pieces of television. in horror. She’d been gone five minutes tops, but the television was laying in front of her. Spread around the room like evidence to a crime scene.

 

“What did you do?” she finally manages to ask.

 

Tony turns to her. The high wattage smile he turns on her explains how Tony grew up to be such a spoiled man child. That smile alone probably guaranteed this kid anything he wanted his entire life. 

 

“I was just fixing it.” He explained. “I mean it’s pretty conservative with energy but I’m making it better.”

 

He was making it better. The fourteen-year-old kid had successfully taken apart a television that was thirty years ahead of his time and was making it better. Darcy was fairly certain she had seen everything now.

 

The thing is she really doesn’t know what to do about it. Half of her thinks she needs to intervene, ask Stark not dismantle things without permission. The other half can’t bring herself to tell someone that is smart enough to teach themselves stuff not to learn. It seems like a crime against science.

 

Darcy is still standing there trying to figure out how to handle this when Friday says. “I’m sorry Ms. Lewis but I believe you need to check on Wanda in the office.”

 

Great. What now? Wanda was a sweetie. What trouble could she get into? All Darcy could imagine was some horrible accident.

 

So he knew he wasn’t getting a pass she looks at Tony and says, “We’re not done yet.” Before running out of the room to find Wanda.

 

It turns out Wanda was trying to break into a lock box that held emergency security codes for the tower staff. These codes wouldn’t open major doors or allow access to the Avengers private floors and labs. They would, however, open several supply closets. Why would sweet little Wanda want to steal them? Darcy didn’t get it.

 

“Wanda what are you looking for?” Darcy says keeping her tone stern. 

 

“Um, the, thing?” Wanda lies badly. That’s how Darcy knows Wanda did in fact intend to steal the security codes. Surely it wasn’t her idea though.

 

Darcy crosses her arms and stares blankly at the girl. It’s something her father did when he caught Darcy doing something she shouldn’t or needed Darcy to stop withholding information. “Did Clint and Natalia put you up to this?”

 

The girl just stares at her feet. Darcy isn’t sure if it’s from guilt or an attempt to not give something away. She’s leaning towards the latter which really isn’t a good sign.

 

It also isn’t a good sign that at that very moment something comes crashing through the big windows in the living room and the other kids scream. As she runs towards the noise Darcy decides that superheroes are crazy and she is even crazier to be hanging out with them. Who runs towards the screaming anyways? What happened to taking cover?

 

Once she gets into the living room all Darcy can think is that at least they aren’t under attack. As she understood it, an attack on the tower was a real risk right now. Maria seemed to think it was only a matter of time until Hydra realized that the Avengers had relocated.

 

Thor is standing on the balcony looking studiously impassive. The room is littered in glass. A lawn chair from the balcony lays on its side next to the sofa. The other kids seemed to have decided it was best to clear the area.

 

Darcy really doesn’t know what to say about this one. Like she has handled every other situation with poise doesn’t know what to do. “You killed the window.” Is the first thing that comes out of her mouth. Okay, that will probably do.

 

Thor at least manages to look a little sheepish. So the younger version of her friend’s arrogance doesn’t run as deep as she had begun to fear.

 

“I am afraid I was frustrated.” Thor rumbles. His eyes suddenly take on that hard quality that mean the Agardian is furious. “I do not know why Hemidal is ignoring me, but his arrogance must stop!”

 

Pot meet kettle. Darcy barely refrained from saying it out loud. She is fairly sure that baiting this younger, brasher, arrogant Thor wouldn’t end well.

 

“Did you really need to put a chair through the window though?” Darcy asked. “You do know windows are expensive right.” 

 

Thor frowns at her comment. Yeah, he probably didn’t know that windows were expensive. For all she knew glass could be made as cheaply as plastic on Asgard. Still she needed to get the message through to the young god that destroying things was not okay on Earth. She heard about the plate incident the previous day.

 

“Now Miss Potts is going to have to go hire some poor worker to come up here and fix it.” Darcy continues. “Which also costs money. Money that Miss Potts would otherwise give to helping others.”

 

Thor’s frown deepens at her words. She could tell he’d heard her and that he didn’t want to admit that he was feeling guilty. She cut him off before he could try to explain himself. “Look just don’t break things anymore and we’ll be okay. Got it? Good.”

 

She then turned away from Thor because she would honestly have expected the other kids to have come back by now. Curious about what was going on. Only Wanda was standing timidly in the doorway shifting fretfully from foot to foot. 

 

“Do you know where everyone else is?” Darcy asks the girl. She hadn’t forgotten about the stealing. She just had more pressing concerns. Really the security breach was going to have to be dealt with by Maria anyways.

 

Wanda shrugs and turns her wide eyed gaze back to Thor. Watching him for any more violent outbursts. It was heartbreaking. Darcy wanted to find whoever had hurt Wanda and throttle them. 

 

Darcy still has bigger issues though. The fact that she couldn’t locate Tony, Clint, Natasha, Steve, or Bucky was a huge problem. She just hoped she wasn’t going to have to interrupt another teenaged make out session.

 

She breathes a sigh of relief when a moment later she hears Bucky’s irritated voice say, “You don’t have a lick of self-preservation. Do you pal?”

 

It sounds like he and Steve are headed back from the kitchen. 

 

“It isn’t right to leave Darcy to deal with that mess on her own, Buck.” Steve argues loudly.

 

Darcy was about to say something about it being nice that Steve cared. When in a much sharper tone Steve asks “Should you be doing that?”

 

“The real question is why someone else hasn’t.” Tony’s voice says distractedly, tone stressing the fact that someone hasn’t done whatever he is doing. Darcy almost doesn’t go check. She doesn’t really want to know what the young engineer has taken apart this time. With her current run of luck it’s the fire alarm system.

 

Fortifying herself with a deep breath she steps out into the hall. Wanda is following her hesitantly. Darcy was right she didn’t want to know. Stark was standing as the box that controlled the security system muttering about eradicating security codes. 

 

The tower didn’t need security codes. Not really. They were just a cover for how advanced the security around here really was. 

 

Darcy opens her mouth to yell at Tony when the elevator doors at the end of the hall slide open. Rhodey and Sam march down the hall Natasha and Clint are in between them. With the thunderous look on the soldiers faces Darcy thinks they should be looking at least a little bit sorry for whatever it is they were doing. 

 

They don’t. Natasha has a highly disinterested expression pasted to her face. Clint’s body language says that he could be strolling through a park. The whole group stops once they near Darcy. 

 

Rhodey sees the wires hanging out of the wall and glances down at Tony while Sam tells and Clint and Natasha to, “Apologize to Darcy.”

 

Darcy has no idea what is going on, but isn’t too surprised when she gets a monotone indifferent apology. Clint and Natasha are teenagers after all. Teenagers don’t do forced apologies.

 

She is surprised by what they say though. Because in practiced unison the teens say, “We’re sorry we tried to escape while you were taking time to keep us safe.”

 

“Apology accepted?” Darcy says uncertainly. When had the two kids had time to escape? How had they made it past Friday?

 

“Good.” Sam says. Gesturing for Clint and Natasha to follow him back towards the elevators. 

 

Rhodey hesitates for a moment before turning fully towards Tony. “Did the security system really need to be dismantled?” The Colonel asks quickly.

 

“Yeah.” Tony says just as curtly. “It sucked.”

 

Rhodey sighs and grabs a book from inside the hall’s buffet table. It has to be a textbook from the size of it. There’s some weird kind of glossy metallic donut on the cover, a grid, and loads of numbers. Probably a math book then. 

 

“Take this and go read it in the living room.” Rhodey says sternly. “If Darcy says you’ve been good when I come back I’ll see about having Maria put you on a project in the labs.”

 

“Oh can I please have a night night snack with my bed time story?” Tony simpers sarcastically.

 

Darcy is impressed that all Rhodey has to do is frown before Tony sighs and saunters back towards the living area, book in hand.

 

Rhodey smiles at her and joins Sam at the elevators. The temperature between the two men is frigid. She doesn’t think it’s completely the kids fault. There’s a history there.

 

Darcy makes her way back to the living room where it appears the rest of her charges are actually doing something constructive for a change. They’re helping Thor clean up the glass. 

 

Wanda has wrapped her hand in a towel to protect it. Thor is carefully collecting each piece like he has taken her warning that glass is expensive to heart. Steve and Bucky seem to have made a competition of it and Tony is using the book's spine as a broom.

 

Darcy can’t help but smile as she joins the teens in cleaning up. Like she said, piece of cake.


	12. SAM

Sam is starting to think they should just tell his de-aged teammates the truth. Yeah the kids will think they’re all nuts, but all it would take was passing around a few photos around to convince them of the truth.

 

Until Friday interrupted the remaining adults spent the tense morning discussing a very real threat they had received from Hydra in the form of a dead agent. It’s why they had left Darcy in charge in the first place. That is until they had to take time to handle the kids.

 

Sam thinks that if they would just tell the kids the truth they might be allowed to get some work done.

 

The day Darcy had just had was unacceptable. Some action had to be taken. Something besides parading each kid into Maria’s office and letting them know they were very disappointed in them. 

 

That seemed to be the current plan. Nobody seemed interested in the fact that he disagreed. Sure Sam’s just the one with a degree in social work, it’s not like he’d know anything about this. He’s just a criminal after all.

 

They start with Wanda. 

 

The girl takes her talking to quietly with head bowed. It worries Sam that she isn’t responding. He knows she isn’t expecting worse than a lecture which means she isn’t listening.

 

“You can help Clint and Natalia here.” Hill finishes the lecture about not following others and doing the wrong thing. “They haven’t been raised with many opportunities to behave well. I know you can show them how.”

 

Wanda agrees silently with an accepting nod of her head and is sent on her way. Sam so isn’t convinced.

 

From there they move on to Clint and Natasha. 

 

Why the two teens thought it would be a good idea to try to climb down an elevator shaft with a comparatively short length of rope was anyone’s guess. Especially since Clint and Natasha weren’t talking.

 

“You didn’t even have enough rope.” Rhodey points out. So far trying to get what they were  
thinking out of the two teens was like talking to a brick wall.

 

The only response they get to Rhodey’s observation is Natasha crossing her legs and Clint shrugging.

 

Maria moves to sit on the desk in front of the kids. “Did you really need to set Wanda up? Making her steal something just so you could run off while Darcy was distracted? That was cruel.”

 

“Saved her from the third degree didn’t it?” Clint grouses to himself. Natasha smiles the tiniest bit. 

 

“I just don’t get why you needed to do any of it.” Rhodey says for what seems to be the hundredth time. 

 

“Wanda is safer here.” Natasha finally says. “Clint and I don’t want to be here, so we decided to leave. It’s not our fault our methods were unconventional.”

 

Maria just raises an eyebrow at the girl, inviting her to continue explaining herself. Natasha just returns it and adopts a smug expression.

 

Maria sighs. Sam can’t blame her. He has no idea how to keep Clint and Natasha from escaping if they really want to. Definitely not if they’re continuing the little ‘you fell through a time warp’ charade.

 

It’s also pretty much guaranteed that the kids have some valuable intel on SHIELD. If they’re trying to escape they’re probably planning on bringing said information to their handlers.

 

In these kids minds their handlers were not friends of SHIELD. In the world that fact had not changed once they defected to SHIELD.

 

“You two don’t realize it, but you have the potential to end the world right now.” Maria says sternly. “I’m trying to keep you safe and I’m trying to keep you from accidentally changing the future when you get home.”

 

“Who’s to say that we aren’t the reason the world is the way it is right now?” Clint counters, showing that advanced intelligence he tries so hard to hide. “Think we did a pretty great job. Don’t you ‘Talia?”

 

Natasha, now going by Natalia, smirks just a little bit at Clint. Sam starts to think that they’re going to need to watch these two for more than spy hijinks.

 

“If you two get in the way of those goals again.” Maria continues as if she weren’t interrupted, “I will have no choice but to lock you up. Are we clear?”

 

“Who says you can keep us in?” Clint shoots his mouth off again. Sam knew the guy was sarcastic but damn.

 

Maria responds to that by gesturing for Rhodey and Sam to escort the kids back to the living room where everyone but Jane was now on babysitting duty. “Apologize to Wanda.” She calls after the teens.

 

Sam helps get Clint and Natasha back to the common floor and retrieves Steve and Bucky. Rhodey stays behind with the two spies. Sam knows he just doesn’t want to be anywhere near the man who killed Tony’s parents. Even if he is just a kid. It’s sad because it isn’t really Barnes fault.

 

On the elevator ride up Steve and Bucky are silent. Sam wishes Maria would leave these two alone. He gets that from Maria’s point of view you can’t yell at Clint and Nat for running off and not also punish Steve and Bucky. 

 

Late night talks with Steve, adult Steve, have Sam worried that mentioning it at all will raise up a whole nest of issues they don’t want to deal with. At this age Sam knows that Bucky was protectively paranoid about homophobia common to the thirties. He’s also not entirely convinced Steve had gotten over his Catholic guilt by this age.

They make their way to Hill’s office in that same silence. When they get there Maria gestures for the boys to sit down. They don’t. 

 

Instead they move like they’ve been through this scenario a thousand times before. They stand before Maria’s desk. Hands folded neatly behind their back and heads bowed in submission.

 

“Do you know why you’re here?” Maria asks blankly when it became clear that Steve and Bucky were going to wait for her to speak however long that took.

 

“Yes Ma’am.” The boys said together. Sam can’t help but notice that Steve’s lips are pressed into a hard line. That was not a good sign.

 

“What do you think I should do about it?” Maria asks just as evenly.

 

There’s a short silence so tense it rings like the moment after a gun is fired. Then Steve bites out, “Nothing.”

 

So much for Catholic guilt, Sam thinks cynically. Instead it looks like they’re going to get moral righteousness.

 

Steve has squared his shoulders and is standing at his full height hands held loosely at his sides like he expects a fight. Meanwhile Bucky is shooting him dark looks like, shut your gob you giant mook. At least that’s the kind of thing Sam has heard Barnes say before when a full grown Steve is causing trouble.

 

“We’ve done nothing wrong.” Steve continues seriously, his jaw set stubbornly. “Loving someone isn’t wrong. It’s the world that’s wrong.”

 

Sam didn’t realize that Steve would fight it but he knew it would come to this. He knew Steve and Bucky would think they were in trouble for kissing and not for sneaking off.

 

Maria seemed to have anticipated this reaction though.

 

“Oh. So you didn’t sneak away when Darcy was supposed to be supervising you.” Maria asked pointedly.

 

A little of the tension left Steve’s shoulders, but the steel in his gaze hardens. Beside him Bucky sighs tiredly. Sam can’t help but sympathize with the kid.

 

“Look,” Maria continues as if she isn’t getting the patented Captain-America-is-disappointed-in-you glare from a sixteen-year-old. “I don’t really care what you were doing in that closet. In fact, I really don’t want to know. But if you sneak off again, for any reason, I’m having Colonel Rhodes give you The Talk. Are we clear?”

 

Sam gleefully noted that at her words the two teens visibly paled. “Yes ma’am.” They muttered as a blush flared across Steve’s cheeks.

 

“Good.” Hill says with a satisfied smile, “Now go back to the living room and apologize to Darcy. If Clint hadn’t told her where you were this afternoon could have gone a lot worse. Sam I need to speak with Thor next.” 

 

Sam watches as the steel never left Steve’s gaze as they went back to the living room. He also noted that Bucky’s shoulders were stiff and angry. The boys were angry with someone but Sam knew they wouldn’t tell him who.

 

They were in for so much shit.

 

The trip to Maria’s office with Thor is also a quiet one. This time it’s because the god is on high alert. Sam isn’t sure what Thor expects Midgardian discipline to entail. He doesn’t think he wants to know.

 

When they get back to the office they find Maria sitting at her desk. She’s doing something on her computer like this meeting isn’t that big of a deal to her. 

 

When the door clicks shut she looks up. “There you are Thor.” She says pleasantly.

 

Thor doesn’t seem to know what to do and for once the brash youth stays quiet. 

 

Sam notices that there’s a large book on Maria’s desk. It’s a frighteningly large book, like two copies of War and Peace stacked on top of each other. The title reads How to Ask Nicely: An Overview of Earth’s Cultures and Customs by Agent Gregg.

 

Maria looks up at Thor and gestures towards the book. “Darcy tells me you’re really sorry for breaking the window.” She says calmly. “So I’m going to bypass the lecture and give you this to read. Hopefully it will help minimize the number of misunderstandings we have.” The last part is said with a pointed smile that promises consequences if the misunderstandings are not minimized.

 

Thor gravely picks up the book and examines it closely. Sam can tell that he’s about as excited to read it as any earth kid would be to do their math homework. Then Thor surprises him.

 

“I will study its pages diligently.” Thor says as if he is accepting some kind of challenge. 

 

Maria nods in acceptance. “Thank you Thor. You can go back to the others now.”

 

Once Thor leaves, under the careful eye of Friday, Maria turns to Sam. “Well this is going well.”

 

“Doesn’t it just leave you waiting for the other shoe to drop?” Sam asks curiously.

 

Maria sighs. “Oh I’m sure we have a day at best before everything goes to hell again.” She says with a disconcerting amount of certainty. “But if we finish up here we’ll have at least a day to figure out what Hydra wants before we have to put out anymore fires.”

 

Sam agrees with that and her unspoken message that this sucked. It really, really did. 

 

“I’ll go let Dr. Foster know to expect Tony?” Sam offered to the tired Agent.

 

Maria smiles gratefully at him. “Would you? I’ll have Darcy bring Tony on up.”

 

They’d talked long and hard on what to do with Tony. Eventually they’d come to the conclusion that you can’t restrain genius. The kid would keep acting up until he had his hands on something constructive.

 

His genius also greatly increased the likelihood that he would realize he hadn’t actually time traveled. They couldn’t risk him telling the others. 

 

So they’d decided to tell him the truth and put him under Dr. Fosters watch. Tony would be assisting her in figuring out what the hell happened to the team. In Sam’s opinion it was a first step in the right direction. He dearly hoped he was right.

 

Sam finds Jane pouring over the weird devices they had stolen from Hydra. She doesn’t look very happy. 

 

“Is there any security footage of what happened?” She asks as Sam steps into the lab.

 

“Camera’s cut out right before anything observable happened.” Sam tells her. “Friday say’s it was some kind of magnetic field or something.”

 

The look Jane gives Sam clearly says ‘are you fucking kidding me?’. “Radiation and magnetic fields?” She says instead with a stressed sigh. “It’s a miracle they aren’t dead.”

 

There’s a moment of silence where Sam looks away and let’s Jane process whatever it is that she needs to process. Once the physicist has pulled herself together she says, “What do you need Sam?”

 

“Maria wanted me to let you know she’s planning on giving you Tony as a helper.”

 

Sam kind of expects Jane to argue with him. To say that Tony is just a kid and has no place doing serious science. Especially since he’s already been de-aged once. He’s delighted to be proven wrong.

 

“That’s a great idea.” Jane says enthusiastically. “I wouldn’t be a bit surprised if Tony was bored. It’s hard being the smartest kid in the room.” She pauses in thought and says, “You’re going to have to tell him the truth if you want him to work with me you know?”

 

“Maria intends to.” Sam agrees. “In fact she should be breaking the news right now. Hopefully he can keep quiet until we find we have to tell the other kids too.”

Jane nods thoughtfully. “I’ll talk to him. Even though, I don’t agree with not telling the others as well. They deserve to know. Your lives would be a lot easier if they knew.”

 

Sam sighs and runs a tired hand over his face. “To be honest, I agree with you. Everyone else either thinks they deserve to be kids, or that they won’t believe us or that they’ll become dangerous if we let them know. So, I guess we’ll just have to see how it all plays out.”

 

Sam leaves the fact that he would rather just have his friends back to their regular ages out. Jane’s silence tells him that she heard it loud and clear anyways though and that she’s feeling the pressure.

 

He smiles reassuringly and offers her a goodbye handshake. “Well, I guess I should let you get back to it?”

 

He’s surprised when instead of accepting his offered hand Jane wraps her arms around his shoulder in a hug. Sam is never one to say no to a hug and returns it gladly.

 

“I should definitely get back to it.” Jane agrees once she pulls away. 

 

Sam leaves her to it praying that Tony is a help and not a hindrance.


	13. TONY

“Yeah, I know.” Tony says watching the concerned look fall right off Agent Hill’s face. She nearly drops the pile of papers she was shuffling all over her desk. Her expression is replaced by one of completely shock. 

 

Behind him Colonel Rhodes snickers into his coffee. Tony was going to have to find a way to discreetly ask if the man is his grown up self’s best friend. The sad look the Colonel shoots him sometimes makes him think they are.

 

It’d been a nice show they’d put on. Seriously telling Tony that what they were going to tell him was very secret and that he couldn’t tell the others. Like he’d tell them anyways, the whole group was a bunch of jerks. 

 

Especially Rogers and Barnes. He knew his dad had been lying about how great Rogers was. No one is that good. It was all stupid hero worship anyways.

 

Then pulling out an official looking manila folder like his dad had littering his office. Seriously showing him a photo of what they referred to as ‘the team’. Which seems to be everyone currently living in the tower, but as adults. There was something they weren’t telling him there but Tony wasn’t really interested anyway.

 

Then they waited for Tony to freak out. Honestly he’d figured it out yesterday. It made a lot more sense than a whole bunch of kids falling through a random wormhole at different times and somehow ending up in the same place alive. Yeah the probability of that one was nonexistent.

 

There was also Rogers and Barnes. These agents wanted him to believe he somehow fell through a wormhole with teenaged versions of two of his dad’s dead buddies during the war. 

 

No, the chances that Rogers and Barnes had survived to 2015 were really freaking slim. In fact, it was a story that Tony was dying just the slightest bit to hear. He liked those odds better than he did for the whole Wormhole Fallacy.

 

So after seeing the photo of the team as adults there was only one real question for Tony. That question was what the heck was his adult-self doing with his facial hair?

 

Agent Hill coughs once and true to her title of agent gathers herself quickly. “Well, since you don’t need convincing, I’m sure you’re wondering why we’re telling you this.”

 

“Not really.” Tony says letting his growing boredom show in his voice. If Col. Rhodes really is his friend he’ll warn agent Hill that that isn’t good.

 

The Col. sighs. “Tony just stop, okay? Remember how I said we might find you a  
project?”

 

Now Tony is interested. He cocks his head to the side to show Col. Rhodes that he has his attention.

 

The colonel sits down carefully next to Tony in front of Agent Hill’s desk and says, “Tony on your timeline I’m about to meet you in a few months in college. The first thing I’m going to notice is that you’re absolutely brilliant.” Then the Colonel pauses thoughtfully and after a moment says, “Well, no, the first thing I noticed was that you were the little shit that interrupted my Intro to Electrical Engineering midterm with a fire alarm. But that’s not important right now.”

 

Tony can’t help it he grins widely and says. “That sounds awesome! I knew I would be awesome at college!”

 

The Colonel indulgently rolls his eyes and says. “Project, Tony. We have a project for you because we think you can handle it. Do you want to know what it is?”

 

“You want me to figure out why the hell we’re kids?” Tony says easily. He’s not entirely sure it’s what they want. It makes the most sense, though. If Tony is being honest he’s probably the reason it happened in the first place. So they want him to undo his work. There was just one problem with that.

 

“Look it’s a good idea coming to me. I’m the only that knows how I think. But I don’t have the same education or experience adult me has. I’m a good thirty years behind modern technology too.”

 

“You won’t be working alone.” Agent Hill interjects. “As you know Darcy is Dr. Foster’s assistant. Dr. Foster is already trying to piece together what happened. You will be helping her.”

 

That was a weird combination. He figured he’d be working with a biologist of some sort. They look at everyone’s blood or DNA or whatever and Tony looks at the machine that did it. “Foster’s an astrophysicist, right?”

 

Agent Hill nods, pleased that he remembers the passing mention of the visiting astrophysicists. She shouldn’t be, Tony remembers everything important. Science is important.

 

“She is.” Hill says. “I know it’s a little unconventional working on this without a biologist. But we want to keep this as private as possible.”

 

“There’s more than that.” Tony says astutely.

 

He’s not surprised when Agent Hill smiles. “You’re not wrong Tony. But I’ll let Jane explain what’s going on from the technical side. We’re trusting you with this okay?”

 

Tony nods. He doesn’t know why his adult self puts up with all these people. He’s curious to find out. The only way to do that is to become that guy again.

 

“Sure thing.” Tony says. “Can I go to the lab now?”

 

Colonel Rhodes nods. “If you promise not to take any side trips I’ll let Friday guide you down.” He says. Tony decides to comply because he suspects it must be hard on the guy. Being responsible for his best friend who is suddenly thirty years younger. He does great with it but there has clearly been an accident involving his leg. Tony isn’t sure how much walking his sorta friend should be doing. “I need to speak with Maria anyways.”

 

“Cool.” Tony says jumping up from his chair and heading out the door.

 

As he leaves the office he hears Colonel Rhodes say, “So, I was thinking maybe I should watch the kids tomorrow. Maybe some physical activity will help?”

 

Tony is about to turn around and suggest that they just tell the team the truth when a voice over head speaks. “May I guide you to the labs, Mr. Stark?

 

It was the AI that had guided him about the tower before. “Sure thing Friday.” Tony says easily. “Hey did I make you?”

 

“You did, Sir.” Friday’s cool voice filters down to him through the speakers. 

 

A grin spreads across Tony’s face. “Awesome.” He says under his breath just as footsteps echo down the hall. Tony looks up to find Wanda walking towards him. 

 

Tony hasn’t asked yet but he hopes their adult selves are dating. She’s really very cute, even if right now she hates him 

 

He doesn’t know why she hates him. Doesn’t get why she thinks he’s a murderer. Maybe she had him confused with someone else?

 

True to form the moment Wanda sees him her hands ball into fists and her blue eyes almost glow with fire. She is so cute that Tony knows he’s done for.

 

Tony doesn’t miss the fact that Wanda has gone tight with the poorly contained urge to lunge at him. In fact, he braces himself for impact, even though he has no idea what he’ll do after that. Unluckily he’s saved by one of Wanda’s ever present keepers.

 

If he hadn’t just seen photographic proof that the sneaky red head was on his side Tony would think something was up with Natalia. He still thinks something is up with Natalia actually, but he’s willing to trust the adults with that.

 

Handling everyone is their problem. His is solving the problem all together. He wonders if it’s that way when he’s grown up too.

 

Natalia crosses the hall over to Wanda and says something. Her body language is somehow curious, apologetic, and defensive all at once. Tony wants to tell the older girl to leave Wanda alone. She’s the reason Wanda was in trouble earlier anyway.

 

Wanda seems reluctantly willing to speak with the apologetic girl. He wouldn’t be able to intervene anyways. Not when Friday is softly reminding him that he’s needed in labs.

 

Sighing Tony leaves the girls behind and heads towards the labs. Maybe things will be better when they’re all themselves again.

 

Friday grants him entrance into what he suspects is his lab anyways and he has to take a moment to just take it all in. To be honest Tony doesn’t know what half of the machines here do but he’s more than ready to find out. All the equipment Tony does recognize is clearly the best of the best. Tony could happily spend the rest of his day’s here in his lab. 

 

There is the sound of metal shifting to his left and Tony looks up to find Dr. Jane Foster watching him. “It’s amazing in here isn’t it?” She asks kindly.

 

“Dr. Foster?” Tony asks trying to sound professional. He would never admit it in a million years but he knows this project is important and he can feel the pressure.

 

“That would be me.” She says. “But if we’re going to be working together call me Jane.”

 

Tony nods. “Well, I’m Tony. I think you probably know that.”

 

She nods but then kindly says, “I do, but it’s still good to meet you now. Do you want me to show you what we’re dealing with?”

 

“Yeah.” Tony agrees shifting his focus to work. Work is good.

 

She leads him over to work table full of smooth, shiny, glowing gadgets. He’s never seen anything remotely like this before and says as much.

 

“What do these do?” He asks Jane curiously. He reaches over to pick up something that look like your basic jewelry box. If you’re basic jewelry box was made of a metal that glowed faintly like a deep sea fish. It’s blue and entrancing like his father’s arc-reactors are supposed to be. Janes hand shoots out and gently still his.

 

“This is why we’re here.” Jane says seriously. “One of these gadgets turned you into kids. We aren’t sure which, how, or why. That’s our job.”

 

“Where did all this stuff come from?” Tony asks cautiously. He’s secretly hoping like hell that the answer isn’t him. 

 

Jane gets this little laughing smile quirking up the corner of her mouth and answers. “Aliens.”

 

Tony is about to tell her that he knows she’s messing with him when he remembers Thor. Thor’s existence makes it insanely plausible that all of the stuff spread out across the table are alien artifacts.

 

“Would Thor be able to help?” Tony asks completely serious. 

 

Tony wasn’t above admitting to himself that he was enjoying knowing something they didn’t. 

 

“You all were trying to figure out what each object was when the accident happened.” Jane informs him grabbing a clipboard to take notes on the objects. She hands one to Tony as well. 

 

“Okay.” Tony agrees. Then points over his shoulder. “Should that top on that desk over there be over here?’”

 

At first glance it looks like any other kids toy. A deeper look tells Tony that it’s crafted in the same way as the stuff on the table. Jane walks over to look at the toy in question. 

 

“You know Tony? I think you’re right.” Jane says with approval clear in her voice. Tony does not blush. 

 

Bringing the other artifact back to the others on the table. She looks at the table first and says, “Okay first we’re going to need an inventory of what we appear to have. We need a description of each object that mentions anything like buttons or obvious functions. Or writing if it has writing on it. Then we need to have Friday run a couple of tests on each one. Just to make sure it isn’t putting off any weird energy signatures.”

 

“Sounds easy.” Tony says. Jane smiles at him and they get to work.


	14. STEVE

Steve is woken by the tower’s robot. Though he hadn’t slept too well the night prior. Not in this strange variation of the future, not without Bucky near by.

 

“Breakfast will begin shortly, Sir.” The voice in the ceiling says coolly.

 

Steve thanks her and pulls a t-shirt and jeans on before leaving for the kitchen. He feels way too casual but the other kids wear similar clothing so it must not be too bad.

 

Steve walks into the kitchen to find that Bucky has already gotten up and found his way to the food. Steve immediately steals a whole slice of ham from him. 

 

“Get your own food, pal.” Bucky says curling over his plate. Steve just rolls his eyes, leans in to press a kiss against Bucky’s temple and goes to get a second serving of everything Bucky has. 

 

They’re sharing the second plate of food by the time the other kids come trickling in. Tony’s first and very suspiciously grabs some toast and a banana before scurrying off to somewhere.

 

Bucky shoots Steve a deep and meaningful what the fuck look, complete with raised eyebrow. Steve shrugs it off and digs into his eggs. He’s decided it’s not his job to understand what’s wrong with everyone in the tower. He’s not sure he could figure it out anyways.

 

Thor comes in loudly proclaiming that he is looking for pop tarts. This time it’s Steve who shoots Bucky a what the fuck look and Bucky who shrugs. The future is so strange.

 

Not long after Clint, Natalia and Wanda come padding through the door. Steve is honestly surprised to see the younger girl still hanging out with the other two. Considering all the trouble they got her in. Then Bucky and Steve get each other in heaps of trouble all the time and they don’t abandon each other.

 

Once again Steve decided it’s none of his business. If Wanda wants to hang out with a couple of bad eggs, that’s her choice. It doesn’t keep Steve from shooting Clint a downright mean look. Steve was not okay with the way he sold them out to Darcy. He seriously could have ruined their lives.

 

He knew that it ended up okay, because apparently the future really was much closer to okay with homosexuality. Still, the fact of the matter was that Clint told when he promised he wouldn’t tell anyone. That just rubbed Steve the wrong way.

 

He’s preparing to say something when Bucky reaches out to rub soothing circles down his back. Steve glances over at his fella, raising an eyebrow in question. Steve knew for a fact that Bucky was just as mad as he was about Clint’s actions. So why was he suddenly against Steve doing something about it?

 

Bucky looks at Steve long and hard, like he is telling Steve to pay attention. Then he allows his gaze to slide over to the kitchen door. Bucky’s sea ice blue eyes are hidden underneath his long eyelashes and Steve’s mouth goes dry. He forgets what he’s supposed to be paying attention to. All that seems to matter is getting Bucky’s eyes back on him so that he can kiss him breathless. It’s still a novelty, being able to do that without worrying about being sent to prison. Sure they’ll get yelled at for PDA but who cares?

 

Then a sharp whistle pierces the air. Steve is startled so badly he nearly falls off the stool he’d been perched on. Bucky reaches out quickly and steadies him.

 

Colonel Rhodes is standing in the doorway. He’s wearing some kind of shiny shorts and a dark colored wife beater. He’s got a leg brace on the bum leg Steve kicked out when he first woke up. Steve still feels bad about that. The Colonel has some kind of bright orange ball tucked under his arm and whistle around his neck.

 

“Good morning, kids!” Rhodey says cheerfully. “After yesterday’s fiasco Maria decided it was my turn to hang out with you guys for the day. I decided that I feel like going down to the tower’s gym and playing a game of basketball. If you have something against basketball, too bad.” 

 

Steve almost groans in disappointment. He hates sports, with his body he’s not any good and nobody ever wants him on their team. That is if he doesn’t just die from a heart attack in the first five minutes.

 

Next to him Bucky grins excitedly and knocks their shoulders together. Steve can’t help but smile back when his best guy looks at him even if he’s not all that excited.

 

“So you all have ten minutes to finish eating whatever it is you’re eating then we’re going to go.” The Colonel says cheerfully.

 

It’s like he flipped a switch. Suddenly all the teens are singularly invested in their breakfast. Steve and Bucky finish up their shared plate and then it’s time to go. 

 

They gym is bright and shiny. The ceilings soar a whole extra floor overhead. With gorgeously lacquered hardwood floors and a wall sized window at the end of the court to let in lots of natural light. The view has Steve itching to come down here with his pencil set. 

 

From the view Steve estimates that the gym is a good seventy floors up. He wonders if it’s such a good idea to have a huge window at the end of the court but doesn’t ask. Surely they wouldn’t build the gym in such a way that there was a high risk of falling to your death?

 

Colonel Rhodes blows his whistle and Steve starts to think he enjoys having it. “Okay guys so I’ll break you up into teams in a little bit. I figured we could play a few every man for himself games first. Everyone knows the basics to basketball though right?”

 

“Sure.” Clint says from where he’s leaning against the bleachers in the gym. Showing off for the girls most likely. “Round ball goes in metal hoop. It’s not that hard.”

 

Steve decided he likes the Colonel when he grins at Clint and says, “That’s great Clint, you’ve just volunteered to go second. Somebody else who knows how to shoot go first. We’re playing H-O-R-S-E.”

 

Not unexpectedly Bucky reaches out to take the ball from the Colonel. Steve is fairly certain his fella has played anything and everything. 

 

A moment later, Wanda’s hand shoots up with a question from where she is sitting on the bleachers next to Clint. Steve has to sternly remind himself it’s not his business what those three are up to. Especially when he notices that Natalia is looking at the big window like it’s an obstacle instead of a pretty view.

 

“What’s H-O-R-S-E?” Wanda asks with a frown creasing her brow. 

 

“Excellent question.” Colonel Rhodes says. “It is a shooting game. James here will shoot the ball from anywhere he wants on the court. If he makes the shot Clint will have to repeat the shot before getting to shoot from anywhere he wants.

 

“What happens when Barnes misses?” Clint asks challengingly.

 

Steve notices the way Bucky’s eyes narrow at Clint’s words and nearly sighs. If things kept going this way Colonel Rhodes basketball game was eventually going to turn into a brawl. Steve only cared because he had a feeling fighting in front of the Colonel after yesterday wouldn’t end well for anyone. If they were in a back alley Steve would be up for a good fight.

 

“Then he gets an H and you get to shoot from anywhere. If you miss enough shots to spell H-O-R-S-E you’re out. The last person standing wins.” The Colonel explains breezily.

 

Clint looks really smug when he says, “I never miss.”

 

Bucky just rolls his eyes at the other teens cockiness and steps up to take his shot. He steps to the top of the key and then smirking takes a giant step to left. 

 

Steve barely refrains from rolling his eyes at the little smirk Bucky has going. Like he thinks he’s so clever. It’s a fight to refrain from telling him he looks like a twit.

 

The net makes a gentle swishing noise as Bucky’s shot makes it. He grins with satisfaction and Steve can’t help but smile back. Bucky’s smiles always were contagious.

 

Bucky passes the ball over to Clint throwing it harder than was strictly necessary. If the other teen noticed, he didn’t bring it to anyone’s attention. Bucky made his way over to Steve while Clint moved into the place he had occupied moments before. He makes the shot with ease and moves on to the shot he wants to make. 

 

Which appeared to be behind the wide arcing line that soared over the key. Steve didn’t know what that line was for. It didn’t exist on the basketball courts he was used to. Then again he hadn’t been on many formal courts. 

 

When the net swished to signify another shot being made Steve had to secretly admit that he was impressed. That was until Clint decided to make a fool of himself. He turns to the girls and holds his arms wide. “Three pointer!” He declares with a smirk.

 

Natalia seems to take this as some kind of challenge and gestures impatiently for Clint to pass her the ball. It goes on like that. 

 

Wanda and Steve are probably the worst of the group. He doesn’t know what Wanda’s reason is but for Steve he just isn’t built for sports, ever. Thor is very good, just not quite as accurate as Clint.

 

They’re finishing up their second game. Clint has only missed his shot twice and both of them were half court shots. Each time he’s missed he sends Natalia a significant look that Steve thinks is supposed to mean something.

 

Honestly, if Steve didn’t know any better he’d think Clint had missed the shots on purpose. Surely a kid couldn’t play a perfect game like that, though.

 

Anyways, Clint wins the second game as well when Colonel Rhodes moves them onto a normal game of basketball. Well, as normal as you can get with only six players. Everyone groans when Colonel Rhodes picks the teams. Splitting everyone up as best he can.

 

It’s Wanda, Clint, and Bucky on one team and Steve, Natalia, and Thor on the other. Once they start to play Steve thinks basketball is either the hottest or most violent sport he’s ever participated in. It’s probably not the sport itself though, just the players.

 

See anytime Steve goes in to block Bucky from getting the ball or vice-a-versa it’s like Steve’s senses come alive. Bucky always moves in so close that Steve can smell him, feel him right there. Well, Steve doesn’t think anyone would blame him for the fact that he almost goes insane with the need to touch.

 

It’s different when he finds himself going against Clint. They’re both angry with each other. Though Steve has no idea why Clint is angry. It’s not like Steve outed anyone after explicitly saying he wouldn’t.

 

They’re also constantly in each other’s space, that’s the point, but there’s an undercurrent of violence that spills out every once in awhile. Clint trips Steve, which makes Bucky give him a murderous look. Steve accidentally on purpose elbows Clint in the ribs, which earns Steve a heated glare from Natalia. 

 

Well Steve is pretty sure it’s a calculated move when Colonel Rhodes blows his whistle and declares it lunch time a whole hour early. Not that Steve is complaining, he doesn’t want to fight with Clint. At least not in the middle of a basketball court and not before he’s tried to talk with him.

 

Steve could also use a break. His chest feels tight in a way that is never good. At least he has medicine that works now.

 

Anyways they have a quick run of sandwiches and Steve tries several times to talk to Clint. To explain why he’s angry with the younger teen. It becomes clear quickly that Clint is avoiding him.

 

Which okay if Clint wants to play it that way, that’s fine. Steve drifts back over to Bucky who is having a conversation with Thor. 

 

“I’m just saying you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.” Bucky is saying emphatically. “I mean sure it isn’t your home but our world has to have something that interests you.”

 

“I do enjoy Pop Tarts.” Thor admits after some thought. Steve pulls a chair up behind Bucky and watches Thor over his fella’s shoulder. “I suppose the sport we engaged in today was somewhat enjoyable.”

 

Bucky grins and gestures widely. “Well, see, if you hadn’t come to Midgard you wouldn’t have those things. So, it’s not all bad.”

 

Thor huffs and doesn’t comment. Steve’s stomach interrupts the conversation by grumbling and Bucky hands him his chips.


	15. WANDA

The next week moves very slowly for Wanda. Every day one of the adults sponsors some activity for the group. Something that makes them stay together. It’s almost like the childhood she used to have minus school. With one glaring horrible omission that makes the whole thing awful.

 

Pietro isn’t there. 

 

So Wanda sticks with Natalia and Clint as they do their sneaky thing and slowly gather what they need to really escape. Watches as the adults come to trust that the older kids have learned their lesson. 

 

She also knows that Clint and Natalia are really into each other. She has eyes and can see the flirting for herself thank you very much, even if the others don’t seem to see it. Sometimes it’s sort of awkward but Wanda is glad they have each other…even if they’re going about it sort of backwards.

 

Or at least Wanda thinks you’re supposed to admit you like the other person before you spend the night with them. Not that anything happened, she would unfortunately know if it had. Hanging out with them has led to Wanda overhearing some interesting conversations. Still, Wanda thinks a night of accidental cuddling is supposed to come post confessing your undying love.

 

Anyways, it’s been a lot of waiting and missing Pietro on her end. It’s worth it because today is the day. Clint and Natalia have had all their supplies ready to go at a moment’s notice for a couple of days. Today the perfect opportunity finally presented itself.

 

Due to some kind of spy business Vision was in charge while also overseeing some of the other adults on a mission. He had decided to leave them playing video games while he checked on a security disturbance. Which gave them the perfect opportunity.

 

Steve and Bucky were racing while she, Clint, and Natalia watched. Thor was out on the balcony being depressing. Stark was wherever Stark went these days. It was the easiest thing in the world to stop watching and slip away into the hall. Natalia tells Friday that they need to get access to the laundry room to retrieve something she didn’t mean to have laundered. 

 

With Friday’s permission they go into the laundry room they pretend to rummage around until just before the cleaning staff appear. Then they disappear into a hamper. Halfway down the building means a transfer to an empty catering cart that sees them out of the building.

 

Wanda is truly surprised at how easy it was to get out of the building. She’d been expecting something a lot more difficult. Here she was, outside on the ground and wasn’t outside something.

 

The buildings soared overhead, protecting the bustle of a million people. Each person having a million thoughts. It was breathtaking and maddening.

 

Wanda didn’t get much of a chance to gawk though. As soon as they get outside Natalia is dragging them towards the street asking Wanda for the cab fare. She definitely had it. Wanda had been secretly stealing loose change and small bills from all over the tower since she got here. Either the adults in the tower were incredibly trusting of each other or incredibly rich. Because they had a lot of money just laying around. Wanda suspected that it was a bit of both.

 

The escape went off without a hitch, right until they get to the curb to actually hail the cab. That’s when a man in a black business suit tries to grab Natalia. The deadly assassin screams and judo flips her attacker over her shoulder and to the ground. Wanda turns away to take in the situation as Natalia crushes the man’s windpipe with her heel. 

 

It may also be because she doesn’t want to watch as someone is killed in front of her.

 

More people in all kind of dress are surrounding them as Clint tries to herd her to a more defensible position. “It’s going to be fine.” The older boy reassures her. “I bet these are just some of SHIELD’S goons. We’ll be out before you know it.”

 

She ends up between Clint and Natalia with all these people surrounding them. When one lunges forward she imagines a wall flying up in front of him. Their attacker slams into the wall and Clint shoots him so he stays down. She isn’t sure how he got the gun.

 

That doesn’t deter the mob. One man laughs and gives the order to capture them. She doesn’t know who these people are or what they want with them but he suddenly thinks leaving the tower wasn’t the best idea. The outside world really does seem to be dangerous.

 

The adults in the tower don’t seem to be interested in helping them. Despite Clint’s words these men clearly are not SHIELD. 

 

Wanda helps with the fighting as best she can, tripping and hitting. She feels like she could help more than she does, but she is afraid of hurting her friends. Besides Clint and Natalia seem to have it mostly under control. They’ve taken weapons from their enemies and it seems they know how to use them.

 

“Nat we have got to get out of here.” Clint yells.

 

“How?” Natalia shouts back shooting an attacker between the eyes. He goes down instantly.

 

Wanda wonders where Vision is. Surely some kind of alarm system will have gone off by now altering him to the problem. It’s not that they aren’t holding their own. It’s just that there are so many enemies. Some help would be nice.

 

The moment she thinks they’re holding their own Natalia goes down. She doesn’t cry out but her leg is twisted at a funny angle. Wanda can see her pain.

 

It’s just a moment of inattention to the battle as Wanda watches Natalia go down, but it’s all it takes. An arm wraps around her and there is the cool press of sharp metal against her throat.

 

She can’t see who has her but she can tell it’s a woman by her voice. “Stop fighting or the girl dies.”  
Natalia has already climbed back to her feet but she freezes at the words. So does Clint. 

 

Wanda can’t believe that they’re going to stop fighting just because she got herself caught. 

 

While she hesitates help comes in the form of Vision. She isn’t sure what happens but suddenly the woman and knife are gone. 

 

“Back into the tower.” Vision orders furiously as he takes over the fight.

 

Clint and Natalia take one look at each other and retreat back towards the towers entrance. Unfortunately, they’re still doing battle because half the mob follows them. 

 

It’s not going well. Wanda doesn’t know what she’s doing and Natalia can’t really stand on her knee. Though she’s trying her hardest anyways. It’s a lot more than Wanda thinks she could do as enemies are still falling to Natalia’s skill.

 

Still she’s hurt and can barely stand. It’s really up to Clint, who is very good but as he is loudly complaining close combat isn’t his strength.

 

She’s about to despair of getting out of this alive when another rescue comes. One second Natalia is limping beside her and the next she’s gone.

 

Wanda is about to cry out, to let Clint know that something horrible is attacking when the blur comes back. She’s in her brother’s arms for all of a second, too shocked to say anything. Then she’s standing next to Natalia in the airy lobby surrounded by security. The guards are just starting to realize that they are with them.

 

An instant later Clint is standing next to them, somehow managing to look embarrassed, furious, and shell shocked all at once. Wanda isn’t surprised that he doesn’t appreciate being rescued like he can’t handle himself. He turns to Natalia who is still trying to stand on an obviously painful knee.

 

Assured that her friends are alive Wanda throws herself at her brother. He picks her up in a tight warm hug but almost immediately sets her down again. It takes her a moment to realize she’s crying.

 

“I am so glad to see you.” Pietro says in their native tongue, resting grounding hands on her shoulders. “But I need you to be brave for a little longer. Help our friends, I’ll make sure the bad guys go away.” Pietro winks at her and then he’s gone again.

 

For once in her life Wanda does as her now much older brother asks. She helps Clint get Natalia to sit down and endures a medical check by example. Maybe the older two will let their injures be seen to as well.

 

It’s not long before Vision and Pietro make their way back into the building. They’re a little scratched up. Pietro is definitely going to have black eye but for the most part they’re well. Wanda wonders how her brother got to be so cool. She wonders if it happened before or after she died. She wonders why he seems to work for SHIELD, a group Clint and Natalia refuse to trust.

 

“Agent Hill will not be pleased.” Vision is telling her brother gravely when the two reach them. “These three have already attempted escape once. Though I now believe that was only an attempt to lure us into complacency.”

 

Pietro listens intently and nods understandingly when Vision finishes speaking. “Well, I cannot speak for Clint or Natalia.” He says stumbling over the name Natalia for some reason. Wanda is starting to feel like the line they’ve been given isn’t the whole truth and Pietro was going to explain it to her as soon as they had a moment alone. “But I guarantee that Wanda will stay with me now.”

 

She almost says not if you continue being a massive liar. She refrains from the verbal jab because of the intense stare Natalia is sending her way. Wanda checks her mind and finds that Natalia wants to look into it and needs her to stay quiet. At least somebody knows something is up.

 

Trusting that Natalia will follow up, espionage is her thing after all, Wanda turns her whole attention to Pietro and nods demurely. 

 

Vision continues gravely. “Agent Hill is going to have to figure out what to do with our escape artists. Though I hope that the attack may cause them to rethink future escapes. She’s also going to want to speak with you about your return privately Pietro. I’ll have to put you in separate conference rooms.”

 

Wanda’s protest has passed her lips before she fully understands what Vision has said. “No!” She stretches her hand out to grab Pietro’s and glares hard at the purple man. If it wouldn’t have been entirely immature she would have added a possessive “mine’” for good measure.

 

Pietro frowns at her possessiveness. “Wanda, it’s okay.” He says. “I won’t leave you. We’re just going to have to separate for a little while.”

 

Wanda knows that she’s supposed to come up with a brilliant logical reason that Pietro is supposed to stay with them. Something completely irrefutable. Insead she feels her eyes burn and instead embarrasses herself by crying again. She’d just found her brother and now he had to go face Agent Hill on his own for some perceived wrong. 

 

“Oh come on.” Clint complains from where he’s still looking after Natalia. “Look, I get it. You’re mad that we tried to run again. Which honesty if you’d stop treating us like we’re prisoners we might be more willing to stay. But don’t take Wanda away from her brother, he’s literally the reason she wanted to escape. Also if you don’t feel a little guilty for making a little girl cry you’re a dick.”

 

Wanda watches through blurry eyes as the Vision frowns. She senses that he feels guilty for making her cry. But appears torn between duty and what he wants to do. Finally Visions shoulder sag, “Very well, I’ll let you stay together until Maria arrives. Then it will be up to her.”

 

It isn’t long before they’re put in a glass conference room on a floor Wanda hasn’t been to. The entire floor is actually made of glass, creating an illusion that the room is floating in open sky. It’s a little disorienting. 

 

She sits quietly next to her brother while Clint softly frets over Natalia. The medical teams had decided that she had sprained her knee. As long as she stayed off it and kept it iced she should be okay in a few weeks.

 

That is, he fretted until the hot headed Russian threatens to murder him despite her sprained knee if he keeps fussing. Then Clint focuses on relaxing next to her and icing his own bruised jaw. 

 

Wanda is ninety percent sure that Clint’s relaxing has nothing to do with intimidation and everything to do with him taking her surliness as proof that Natalia will be okay. The mood in the room is subdued. Nobody is sure what will happen once Agent Hill returns.

 

Instead of being scared, Wanda is content to sit and wait with her brother and friends. She knows that they’re going to be in deep trouble now. But she has Pietro and her friends will bring them through whatever SHIELD was lying about. Wanda was confident that everything would be okay.


	16. VISION

“I realize that you aren’t pleased.” Vision ventures eventually. It’s unnerving the way Hill is staring him down as they stand in the elevator. “I still am not quite sure how they escaped.”

 

“Friday seems to think that they walked out.” Maria snaps. Then she takes a deep calming breath and says. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t snap at you, we’re all spread too thin. This was inevitably going to happen again.”

 

“Perhaps having Mr. Maximoff on the team again will help.” Vision offers trying to sooth Hills temper. “Wanda seems to respond well to his direction.”

 

“There’s a lot of if’s surrounding that hope, Vision.” Hill replies tiredly. “Starting with the fact that one person cannot replace seven. That hinges on if he’s really Pietro. We know Quicksilver is dead, we all saw it for ourselves. We have to proceed with extreme caution until we look into his story.”

 

Vision agrees with her diligence. “I hope for Wanda’s sake that he’s really her brother.”

 

Maria does not respond because the elevator doors choose that moment to slide open. Since all the walls in the conference floor are glass Maria can see into the room where Clint, Natasha, Wanda, and Pietro are being held.

 

Wanda is leaning her head against her brother’s shoulder. Pietro is running his hand through her hair soothingly as Wanda talks to him. Probably telling him all about how she got here and what she’s done during her time in the tower.

 

On the other side of the table Clint and Natasha are facing each other like parentheses. Feet tucked up on chairs that face away from the table as their heads bend towards each other conspiratorially. Well, Natasha has her bad leg resting on Clint’s chair. They’re talking to each other in low tones It’s a toss-up if it’s so they don’t bother the Maximoffs or so the twins don’t hear them. 

 

Maria strolls into the room confidently and Vision follows on her heels. 

 

“Pietro.” Maria says, apparently deciding to deal with the now older Maximoff first. “It’s such a pleasant surprise to see you. It is quite, unexpected.”

 

Vision doesn’t miss the steel behind Maria’s kind words. Neither does Quicksilver. It’s a warning not to let the kids know he’s died and a warning not to do anything to harm the kids, should he prove to be an enemy now.

 

Quicksilver stands and steps around the table to shake Maria’s hand firmly. More like he is agreeing to her warning than in greeting.

 

“Really?” he says smugly. “You did not expect me to take our good Captain’s advice seriously?”

 

“What do you mean?” Vision asks mindful of the kid versions of their friends trying to get a grasp of the conversation.

 

“He did suggest that we walk it off.” Pietro says with a lopsided grin. A gleeful light in his eyes, like he’s secretly laughing at his own joke.

 

Maria sighs, like she’s tired of dealing with strange happenings. Or, perhaps, she is merely tired of working with smart asses every day. Either way Vision thinks she is in the wrong business if that is the case.

 

“We’ll have to chat about your journey later, Pietro.” Maria says firmly. “Right now, I have to deal with the kids.”

 

“Yes.” Pietro agrees seriously. “I myself would like to know why they were running.”

 

Apparently that was too much for Wanda. “To find you!” the young girl shrieks. 

 

Pietro is by his sister’s side in an instant. “No, no. It’s okay Wanda.” He says soothingly. Wanda visibly calms when he reaches out to cup her cheek in his hand, pushing away tears with thumb. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up, but I promise this place is safe. Much safer that outside.”

 

“Why did those people attack anyways?” Natasha asks curiously. Vision thinks she is genuinely curious. He is also positive that their answer will directly influence her and Clint’s next move.

 

“Shield is currently at war with a well-known terrorist group.” Maria says plainly. “They have their operative surrounding our headquarters. You must have caught their attention running from the building as it were.”

 

Natalia raised a knowing eyebrow at Maria but did not argue the point. 

 

“Once again.” Maria continues as if he is not under the Black Widow’s scrutiny. “I will impress the seriousness of the situation upon you. I realize you want to pick up your lives where ever you left them but I guarantee they do not exist.”

 

“How can you guarantee our old lives don’t exist when you know nothing about us?” Clint asks saucily. Though the way he leaned forward in his chair was a much more predatory mannerism then the boy would have used even a few days ago. Apparently Natalia was having some influence on him. 

 

“It is simply illogical to think so.” Vision steps in. He knows the words are harsh, rebuking even. He knows how Clint will take them, as a judgement on his intellect. It is the best answer to be given. The one that does not lead to more questions. “Time changes all things.” He adds in a weak attempt to gentle the harsh words.

 

Natalia snorts at that, but doesn’t share her thoughts with the group. Instead she says, “So what are you going to do to punish us?”

 

“I’d rather not have to at all.” Maria says pulling out a chair and sitting at the opposite side of the table from the two Master Assassins. Even at this age calling the two anything else would be insulting.

 

“Last time you said you’d lock us up.” Clint reminds her like a challenge. Natasha gives him a stern look. She at least knows better than to goad Maria Hill.

 

“I know what I said Mr. Barton.” Maria says with icy calm. “That possibility is still very much on the table. Unless you can prove that it is worth giving you a second chance.”

 

“Can we stop playing games?” Pietro interjects from where he was silently combing Wanda’s hair. “The kids know that we don’t want to lock them up. We know that they aren’t stupid enough to go out into a war zone. So, let’s just slow down.”

 

“You want us to slow down?” Vision can’t help but ask with a raised eyebrow.

 

Clint snorts at that.

 

“We can’t go fast all the time.” Pietro replies cheekily. “Seriously, I’m sure the kids get that if they want to remain alive they have to stay.”

 

“I do not want to be held prisoner forever.” Clint says emphatically.

 

“You aren’t a prisoner, Clint.” Maria says tiredly. She rubs the bridge of her nose like this conversation is giving her a headache. Vision isn’t surprised, after this she still has to hold a meeting about the actual attack.

 

“You sure? I feel like I’m meeting most of the qualifications for princess locked in a tower myself.” Clint’s continuing to run his mouth is met with a snort from Natalia and giggles from Wanda.

 

“We are working on getting you back to your time.” Hill says firmly. “It should be a mutual want, since you all seem so set on getting your lives back.”

 

“That’s the problem though.” Natalia says. Speaking for the first time. “We have no way of knowing if you’re even looking into the problem at all. What options do we have but to take matters into our own hands?”

 

“What would you have us do?” Vision asks keeping his tone cool. 

 

“Keep us updated.” Natalia says. Her soft words somehow incredibly sharp and reprimanding. “Give us concrete evidence that you are making headway in your research and we will stay.”

 

Clint nods in agreement. As if this was a decision they had made beforehand. Perhaps it was. Vision was surprised and very suspicious of their easy decision to stay. If they really wanted out Hydra would not be enough to hold the Master Assassins back.

 

The only reason there hadn’t been a massacre earlier was because the kids didn’t know the enemies were there.

 

Maria simply responds to the demands by leaning back in her chair and observing the duo. They sit for a very long time. Clint and Natasha fidget but to the knowing eye it’s calculated. An attempt to appear like nervous chastised teenagers.

 

Maria ignored it. “If we keep you in the loop you have to stop trying to leave.” She says after several painfully long moments. “I will not tolerate it anymore, if I get a whisper of misbehavior I will have to act. We do have holding cells in the tower.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Clint and Natalia agree.

 

Vision thinks it was far too easy to get them to agree to stick around. But he’ll take it over them getting killed. It just means he’ll have to watch the two.

 

“Okay.” Maria says standing. Calling up to the ceiling she says. “Friday please escort Mr. Barton, Miss Romanova, and Miss Maximoff to their rooms. I think they need the evening to recover from their ordeal.”

 

“Yes Agent Hill.” Friday says as a pathway is lit up in the hall. “If you will follow the lights please, I will guide you back to your rooms.

 

Natalia and Clint both get up to follow Maria’s orders without any trouble. Wanda looks like she wants to protest but Pietro says something reassuring in Sovokian and she quietly follows the other two out the door.

 

Once the kids are gone Maria turns back to Pietro. “Okay, what actually happened?”

 

“Took a really long nap in a Cradle.” Pietro said leaning back in his chair. 

 

Vision stares at Pietro in shock. He’s seen Quicksilver die, had personally dealt with his sister’s grief.

 

Pietro must sense their disbelief. “What? Having increased metabolism has to be good for something. My cells weren’t dead yet. It was enough for the Cradle to revive me.”

 

“There is only one Cradle.” Vision objects. He wants his friend’s words to be truth, but with the team as vulnerable as they are they have to be cautious. “We have it. We would have known if you were using it.”

 

Pietro just sighs and says. “He said I’d botch this up.” A moment later Maria is being handed a ringing phone.

 

Whoever picks up, Maria is obviously not expecting it but she recovers quickly. 

 

Vision doesn’t gain much from the one-sided conversation. “Keeping secrets again, Sir?” “Yes. He’s right here in full health.” “I see.” “Well, that is fortunate.” “No I think they’re under control for now.” “Yes, Hydra is a problem.” “You’ll be the first to know if we can’t handle it.” “Don’t crash Lola. Bye.”

 

When Maria is done talking she passes the phone back to Pietro and says. “Okay, you’re clear.”

 

Maximoff smiles but doesn’t get a chance to explain anything in a way Vision would understand. At least Vision is hoping that would be the next step. Unfortunately, they are interrupted by the rest of the team coming down to the conference floor. Well what’s left of the team.

 

They’re coming in from Central Park where Hydra agents had been sighted. Vision now finds that this first Hydra attack highly suspicious. As soon as the meeting starts it becomes apparent that the rest of the team agrees.

 

“Okay so I’m not the only one thinking Hydra played us?” Sam asks, sounding a little baffled by the idea.

 

“It seems the most likely probability.” Vision says thoughtfully “It would suggest they are stronger than anticipated.

 

“Okay, but what are we going to do?” Rhodey says. “We don’t have enough manpower to watch the kids and deal with this. Right now, we’re sitting ducks.”

 

“I can assist.” Pietro offers easily. 

 

“I intend for you to.” Maria says. “It’s still not enough. We’re down seven members of our team, as useful of a fighter as you are Pietro, we need more people for this fight.”

 

“Okay, I can call in my assist.” Sam says thoughtfully. “Vision, Rhodey, I need you to not be pissed at Scott.”

 

Maria raises an eyebrow. The other two nod their agreement to work with Lang.

 

“I thought he’d gone off everyone’s radar. Including Cap’s.” Rhodey says thoughtfully.

 

“Just let me handle it.” Sam says hesitantly. “I’ve only met him the two times but he’s the kind of guy I’d want to bring to a fight. I think he’d be willing to help considering the circumstances.”

 

Maria still seemed to feel hesitant about letting a guy she knows nothing about fight with them.

 

“You let me fight with you.” Pietro says suddenly. “I was practically your enemy.”

 

“I would much rather have Lang on our side.” Vision says.

 

“If Wilson says that Scott can be reached and will help, I think we let him ask.” Rhodey adds. “We’re not really in a position to be choosey right now.”

 

Maria sighs. “Okay, I don’t like it but you all have a point. Wilson make the call. Everyone else, I want to talk about setting up a patrol schedule and improving the tower's defenses.”

 

Vision settled in for a long meeting.


	17. CLINT

Clint hasn’t slept a wink. He hates being locked in places alone. It’s why he’s spent every night with Natalia so far. Not in a sexy way. Though if she kissed him he would not object at all. Speaking of Natalia, he should probably go check on her.

 

After a short trip through the air vents, Clint finds Natalia icing her knee in her bedroom. She’s trying to read something on a stolen tablet at the same time and the ice keeps slipping. It’s the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen in his sixteen years. 

 

Her long hair is on top of her head in a messy bun. Her facial expression is a little drawn from pain because she keeps refusing SHIELD’s pain medication. Her tank top straps are slipping down her arms. 

 

She’s a study in messy perfection and Clint loves it.  
He knows he’s head over heels for this girl, but he doesn’t know how it happened so fast. It’s just like they’re meant to be, one way or another. 

 

“Are you going to stay up there all day watching me?” The redhead eventually asks testily. The ice slips again and she almost growls at it.

 

He really shouldn’t feel the way he does at such a simple sound. It’s like the moment when you purposely let go of the trapeze and flip through the air praying your partner will catch you. He really hopes she catches him.

 

Clint climbs to the grate and carefully moves it aside before gripping the edge and tumbling out. Catching himself on the lip once he’s out and slowly unfolding his body so he can lightly drop onto the floor before the foot of Natalia’s bed. He refrains from dropping on to the bed because he doesn’t want to risk jarring her leg. She watches him the whole way down.

 

Wincing, Natalia scoots over to make room for Clint to join her on the bed. He wonders why Natalia is letting him see that she is in pain. Now probably isn’t the time to ask. 

 

Instead he carefully sits next to her on the bed leaning against the headboard. His legs stretched out before him and his hands behind his head. “How’s the leg?” He asks with a devilish smirk that he knows makes the girls who come to the circus blush.

 

Natalia doesn’t blush. She lightly punches him in the chest and it’s just another thing Clint didn’t realize he was okay with until right now. 

 

It did hurt a little so he places a protective hand over his pec and adopts a wounded expression. “Ow, Nat. That hurt!” he whines at the glowering red head.

 

“You were flirting with me.” She accuses but the smile that brightens her eyes takes the bite away from her words. 

 

Instead of backing off Clint rolls over on his side. His chest presses against her arm and his leg slides under her good leg. He definitely notices that she just bends that leg over his and tucks her toes under his calf, instead of kicking his leg away. He takes the gesture as an invitation.

 

“Are you saying you don’t like it, Talia?” He asks looking up at her through his eyelashes. Clint knows that that’s normally a thing girls do but he has it on good authority that from him girls and boys, find it hot.

 

Natalia finally puts her reading down and turns her full attention to Clint. He tries not to bask in it too obviously.

 

“I did not say that.” She says lightly. That gorgeous crooked smile pulling at her lips. “I’m just saying you’re going to have to try harder if you want what you’re after.”

 

Clint raises an eyebrow at that. He expected her to be much more coy than this. Not that Clint was complaining. 

 

“And what am I after?” He asks perceptively. He wants to hear her say where this is going. She doesn’t.

 

Instead Natalia lets her bright expression fall. Bites her bottom lip and quirks the corner of her mouth into a shy smile. That smile alone sends a thrill of sensation through him. He wants to kiss her, touch her, taste her, hear her sigh his name. He doesn’t know if he’s allowed.

 

Clint doesn’t act on those desires quite yet. He’s not apprenticed to Trickshot for nothing. He can be patient when he needs to be, when others need him to be. From the tiny tidbits he has picked up about Natalia he knows he needs to be careful with her.

 

He’s rewarded when Natasha moves her hand to the back of his neck guiding him towards her. 

 

Clint follows her insistent touch because he’d follow her anywhere. He winds up leaning over her on his forearms. His leg slotted between hers, still careful of the injured knee.

 

Their lips meet and she sighs letting Clint take control of the kiss. Her hand resting on the back of his neck tightening the tiniest bit as his tongue teases into her mouth and slides against her own. Natalia exhales the tiniest moan and Clint smiles. Yes, this is exactly what Clint was after.

 

He leans back a little and looks down at her. She’s staring up at him with wide lust darkened eyes and Clint thinks that maybe this is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

 

“What do you want, Talia?” he asks. His voice somehow rougher from the kiss.

 

“What do you want?” Natalia asks, giving the question right back to him without hesitation. 

 

Something about that seems off, so Clint slows down, nuzzles at the soft skin of her neck and says, “Just want to make you feel good.”

 

Clint was right, something was off. All the seduction leaves this beautiful girl’s body like an extinguished fire. He pulls back and waits for her to explain.

 

“Female pleasure is a weakness.” Natalia says blandly. It feels like somebody poured a bucket of ice water down Clint’s spine. Not in a funny way.

 

It takes him a moment to find his voice, to find words that aren’t ‘where’s the fucker that taught you that and how do they prefer to die’. Because he may have a serious crush on Natalia, but first and foremost she is his friend. Nobody messes with Clint’s friends.

 

Once he gets control of his words he manages to say, “Who taught you that, Nat?”

 

She cocks her head to the side and frowns at him in confusion. “My trainers, but it’s true.”

 

He wants to find Natalia’s trainers and put an arrow through their eyes. That’s not an option and he knows that Natalia needs him, whether she realizes it or not.

 

What Clint does here matters. He suspects it matters more than anything in his whole life has mattered up to this point. Clint can’t mess this up.

 

Reverently Clint kisses Natalia’s forehead and moves back to laying on his back beside her, “Well, I’m going to have to disagree with that.” 

 

There’s a moment of awkward silence and Clint starts to feel like he needs to fill before she gets frustrated and stabs him. “So, what are you reading?” He asks. It’s not the smoothest conversation change he’s ever done but it works.

 

“I’m researching a theory.” She says nudging her tablet further away from where she’d dropped in on her bed when the kissing started. “I don’t really want to tell you in case I’m wrong.”

 

Clint frowns at that. “I’m not going to be mad at you for being wrong, Natalia.”

 

She frowns at him. “I just don’t want to upset you if I’m incorrect. I think something’s up with what SHIELD is telling us. If I’m right well, it changes everything.”

 

“In a bad way?” He asks with concern. 

 

“I’m not sure yet.” She says frowning. It’s adorable. Why does he find the deadliest teenager ever adorable? “I’m afraid it’s difficult to get info. Everything on my theory is blocked…or it doesn’t exist.”

 

“You’re searching the internet?” Clint asks curiously. He knows the answer is yes, but he just needs to verify.

 

They had discovered the internet on their second day in the tower. It was dead useful. Of course several restrictions had been placed on their internet use their third day in the tower. Stealing devices not designated for their specific use did not seem to correct the matter.

 

“Of course I’m searching the internet.” Natalia says rolling her eyes haughtily. “But with the restrictions I’m not getting much.”

 

She picks up her tablet and angling it away from him begins to search for whatever it is she’s searching for. Clint thinks this is boring. He flips over on his stomach and wiggles down the bed so that his chin is resting on her stomach. 

 

He’d sat this way with Barney a million times when they were younger. Normally reading Captain America comics under the covers when their Pa was already passed out drunk and Ma was hiding in the kitchen.

 

Not the happiest memory. But, it’s an important one to Clint. Proof that his brother cares. 

 

Clint was worried about what happened to Barney in the future. It’s why he wanted out of here. Barney was the only thing that mattered to him. He had a sneaking suspicion that between Wanda getting her brother back and Natalia’s new research his search for Barney was going to be put on hold indefinitely.

 

“Hey.” Natalia says seeing that his thoughts are turning troubled. 

 

She reaches down and scratches her fingers against his scalp gently. Clint does not lean into the touch, nor does he whimper with pleasure thank you very much.

 

“What are you thinking tough guy?” Natalia says while she gently massages his scalp. “I don’t like that look on you face.”

 

“Who says I’m thinking anything?” Clint says, evasion coming naturally. Even though he’s already learned that doesn’t work with Natalia.

 

Sure enough the Russian spy tugs roughly on his hair and says. “None of that, what’s going on in this blonde head of yours?” before resuming her gentle scalp massage.

 

“We’re not going to bust out of here. Are we?” Clint says sadly. He didn’t mean to let his feelings color his tone. Natalia isn’t one to appreciate expressions of emotion but he can’t help it. He misses Barney.

 

“When did I say that?” Natalia asks curiously. 

 

“It’s just the feeling I get.” Clint says. “Whatever you’re researching it’s a game changer right? It’s bad enough that it’s going to mean we stick around.”

 

What scares Clint most is how Natalia thinks about that. Actually considers his words and her response. Finally, after what felt like far too long for Clint she says, “It could go either way.” 

 

Clint must frown again and Natalia must really not like the expression because she tugs on his hair again. “Tch. Hasn’t some American old wife told you that your face will freeze like that?” She demands. Rewarding his slightly amused smile by continuing to run her fingers through his hair. 

 

“I don’t know what it will mean.” Natalia thinks aloud after a moment. “But if you still want to leave after I tell you what I find out, we’ll leave.”

 

That is the last thing he expected her to say. He rolls onto his side so he can keep eye contact with Natalia and says, “Really?”

 

That perfect crooked smile spreads across her lips. Leaving the impression that she’s amused by him and says, “Of course. We’re partners are we not?” 

 

“Yeah.” Clint hesitates, “You seem so sure.”

 

“We’re partners.” Natalia confirms like he wasn’t hesitating. “If you still want to find your brother after I do my research. We’ll go.”

 

It only takes a moment for Clint to agree. He’s so far gone for this wonderful girl.


	18. PIETRO

Pietro is surprised that Stark is the first one down to breakfast on the first morning he fulfills babysitting duty. He’d intentionally woken up obscenely early so that he could have breakfast started when Captain Rogers came down. Who he had expected to be the first one up. So he was a bit surprised when Stark was up first.

 

He’d already decided today was going to go off without a hitch. The kids were going to have a great time, they were going to behave and that was that. He hoped Wanda would lead by example.

 

He almost greets Iron Man with an icy ‘Stark’, almost. Even though as a kid Stark doesn’t deserve his dislike. The way he’d essentially had Wanda sent to prison helped nothing.

 

It isn’t his fault though. He was distracted by the fact that the bacon is burning. Not like getting a little extra crispy. More like flames literally leaping out of the pan.

 

“Do you need help with that?” Stark asks sounding a little bleary. A quick glace over his shoulder says that the kid isn’t up but rather headed to bed. The rings under his eyes have rings.

 

“Yes.” Pietro says. He’s not above accepting help, even if it is from this particular person. He hands Tony the spatula and says. “Hold this while I get the fire extinguisher. Watch the fire don’t, go near it.”

 

Tony rolls his eyes at the direct order but Pietro ignores it. He needs to find the fire extinguisher or a pan lid, now.

 

He races over to the opposite counter and starts looking through the cabinets. He isn’t looking for more than a couple of seconds when he hears the woosh of water pouring followed by the floom of a fire flaring up and a surprised yelp. The heat at his back tells him that Tony just poured water on the flames. 

 

Luck was smiling upon him though because his hand was just closing over the fire extinguisher. In a blur he pulls the tab spins around and sprays down the fire. 

 

The second he sees that it’s out he races over to Tony who threw himself on the ground away from the fire. The boys eyes are wide with shock.

 

“Are you okay?” Pietro asks the kid from where he’s kneeling next to him. As he asks he looks Tony over for any burns. He doesn’t seem to have any, thankfully.

 

“T-that shouldn’t have happened.” The kid manages to stammer. “Only grease fires react to water like that.”

 

Tony’s statement takes Pietro back. “How do you think you cook bacon?”

 

The kid’s eyes cloud with confusion and he says, “In fat.”

 

That’s when the cavalry arrived. “Friday said there was a fire!” Jane says breathlessly, like she’d run all the way from the labs. She looks just as tired as Tony.

 

“What’s going on in here?” Rhodey’s voice shouts from the hall.

 

“It’s fine!” Pietro yells to his new teammates. “It’s fine! Just a minor kitchen fire.”

 

“Are you telling me that fat is a grease?” Tony demands drawing Pietro’s attention back to him. The kid is brushing himself off like he thinks he has soot or something on him.

 

“What else would it be?” Pietro asks.

 

Tony rolls his eyes and goes to the pantry to get some peanut butter. “I don’t know? Do I look like a cook to you?” He grabs a banana off the counter, peels it and smears some peanut butter across it. “Anyways I guess I’ll pay for the damage with my money or whatever. I’m going to bed.”

 

For whatever reason he fist bumped Rhodey on the way out.

 

“So, out of curiosity.” Jane says slowly. “How did the kitchen fire start?” 

 

“I wasn’t being attentive.” Pietro says, gingerly picking up the charred pan with an oven mitt and depositing it the sink. “Well so much for bacon and boiled eggs. Do you think the kids will mind donuts for breakfast?”

 

It turns out that the kids love donuts for breakfast. Even Steve and Bucky were excited about them. Pietro thinks his entire week is made when Steve and Bucky refuse to accept that the old-fashioned donut is really a donut at all. He’d never thought he’d see Captain America pout. Especially not while saying, “It’s just glazed cake.”

 

Once breakfast has been handled Pietro turns to the group. “So, what do you all want to do today?” Pietro asks rubbing his hands together.

 

“Can we play Call of Duty?” Wanda asks in between licking her fingers of the sweet glaze that covered the donuts.

 

He considers her requests, watches the other kids for a negative reaction to the suggestion. When none is forthcoming he says. “Sure, but only if you wash your hands like a normal person.”

 

She glares at him but does as she’s told. As long as he manages to not set anything on fire again he thinks today will go okay. It should. It’s not like Clint and Natasha are going to try to escape with Natasha injured.

 

Once dishes are done Pietro herds the kids back into the living room where they have a brief discussion about who gets to play first. It’s brief because Clint says, “Here, you guys play first.” And hands the controllers to Steve and Bucky almost immediately.

 

He doesn’t know why, but he gets the feeling that Clint is wordlessly apologizing for something. He feels like his theory is confirmed when Steve gives Clint a long hard look before just as silently accepting the controller.

 

Well, it’s good to know everyone is friends here.

 

“I do not wish to play games with the children.” Thor boldly interrupts Pietro’s silent observation of the rest of the group. Steve and Bucky both look a little upset by being called children.

 

Maria had warned Pietro that Thor was distancing himself from the group. After a quick discussion with Darcy Pietro had a pretty good understanding of why. Still it wasn’t good for the kid to spend all his time on a balcony chasing after a moot point. Pietro wasn’t going to have any of it.

 

“Why don’t you stay with us today, Thor?” Pietro asks sprawling out on the couch that isn’t facing the T.V. That way the kids can play easily.

 

Wanda curls up next to Pietro like it’s the only place for her to possibly go. He’s going to have to work on that. It isn’t healthy for a little girl to be so attached to one person, not when there are kids her age for her to interact with. He knows they were like that as kids, but the circumstances were different.

 

“I must decline.” Thor says shortly stepping past him towards one of the towers many balconies.  
Pietro reaches a hand out lightning fast and grabs Thor’s wrist. The Asgardian pauses and looks at where their skin is touching in confusion. Anger seeps around the edges of the young man’s expression.

 

“I insist.” Pietro says hoping that the award winning smile he gives will save him from being turned into a grease spot on Ms. Pott’s fine leather sofa. “Surely taking a break for a morning won’t interrupt too badly?”

 

Instead of fighting, Thor considers Pietro’s words. It’s a miracle in and of itself. So much so that Pietro has to take a quick glance at his Wanda to make sure she isn’t controlling Thor’s thoughts. Though in her deaged state such a thing is impossible. 

 

His mind races for a reason for Thor to stay. He can’t think of one, doesn’t know what interests the young Asgardian.

 

“Hey!” Steve calls from where he’s setting the gaming system up. “Thor. Yesterday you were saying you’re interested in what warfare might look like on this planet, right?”

 

As a second shock for the day, Thor turns to Steve. Apparently the young man had done something to become worth Thor’s time. 

 

“This game might give you a better idea of that.” Steve says. “Since, you know, we can’t walk into an actual war zone.”

 

Thor mulls it over but it’s worth it because eventually he consents. Pietro nearly cheers in victory.

 

As the Asgardian sits he observes, “I must disagree Stephen, I believe that Clint and Lady Natalia have walked into a war zone recently?”

 

“I’m not doing it again!” Clint asserts. He’s helping Natalia get her sprained knee situated in a comfortable position. “Wouldn’t have done it in the first place if I’d been warned.”

 

“We were warned.” Wanda mutters from next to Pietro’s ribs. It really is strange having his twin be so much smaller than him. She doesn’t sound angry about what she is saying, she’s simply stating a fact.

 

“Not properly!” Clint disagrees vehemently, slumping behind Natalia on the couch so she can use his shoulder as a back rest. “’It’s dangerous out there’ and ‘the building is surrounded by people who want to kill you’ are two very different statements.”

 

The statement lost its effectiveness when Clint yelps. Apparently Natalia had pinched his side. “Stop whining.”

 

If anything the young assassins reprimand only earns her more, admittedly silent, pouting.

 

Who knew superheroes were such a pouty group? 

 

A few hours of Call of Duty has Pietro seriously reassessing his original opinion of superheroes as pouty. Blood thirsty and competitive is probably much more accurate. 

 

The worst of the group isn’t Thor. It isn’t Hawkeye or the Black Widow either. No the worst in the groups is Steve and Bucky. They’re evenly matched for effort, refusing to lose, and ruthlessly cheating their way to victory. Especially if it’s against each other.

 

It only gets worse in the afternoon when Tony comes down for lunch and teaches everyone the cheat codes. Though Pietro is mystified about when he’d have had the chance to learn them.

 

“Give it back you damned punk!” Bucky yells when Steve swipes his controller right out of his hands cackling. 

 

Not one to be out done Bucky tackles Steve to the floor and starts tickling him. Steve howls with laughter and retaliates by trying to get an icy hand to the back of Bucky’s neck. They’re both laughing so hard Pietro isn’t sure how they can see and breathe, much less continue to wrestle.

 

At some point Thor launches himself on to the couch yelling, “Brother Bucky, I shall assist in your victory!” as he grabs Bucky’s controller and tosses Natasha Steve’s. They play while the other two boys wrestle. Even Clint gets involved throwing bits of popcorn at people. Wanda giggles helplessly by his side.

 

By dinner the teens are tiredly sprawled across the couches. They’re listlessly enraptured by the T.V. He’s not going to begin to fathom how they came to watching some god awful movie called the Covenant. 

 

It’s truly the worse thing he’s ever seen. To make matters worse Wanda keeps giggling to herself and blushing pretty much anytime one of the ‘Warlocks’ smile or say anything. It feels cruel that he must endure his sister discovering boys for the second time.

 

Then the new kid is introduced and an argument breaks out. “Dude, James, I just realized. He looks just like you!” Clint says far too enthusiastically.

 

“Does not.” Steve interject before Bucky can reply. Pietro had not been aware Steve had been watching the movie at all with the way he was curled around a sketch pad. His back pressing into the other boy’s arm. “Bucky looks nothing like the bad guy!”

 

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing!” Clint insists from the floor. He’s sitting almost protectively in front of Natalia’s couch. “I’m just saying they could be twins. Don’t tell me you can’t see it!”

 

Natalia is looks between James and the T.V. a few times before saying, “I don’t think I see the resemblance either, Clint.”

 

“What?” Bucky demands. “Of course, I look like that handsome devil.”

 

“Bucky.” Steve groans. “You don’t want to look like the bad guy.”

 

Pietro is sure that either Bucky or Clint would have a hot retort for him. However, Wanda stopped the fight by threatening to put itching powder in the pants of anyone who kept talking. Pietro didn’t miss how Natalia grinned into her mug of hot cocoa with pride.

 

Once the movie is over Pietro sends all the kids to bed feeling very accomplished.


	19. BUCKY

It startles Bucky one morning when he is pouring milk over his cereal. He realizes that he and Steve have been in the future for a whole month and it feels normal. He’s used to the pattern of the days. Of getting up, spending the day with the other kids and whatever adult is watching them and sneaking into Steve’s room at night. He has to thank Clint for that idea.

 

He might even say he’s grateful to be in the future. Anytime Steve has an asthma attack there’s medicine for it. They can help his heart and his achy joints. There’s even talk about fitting him for hearing aids and getting him a back brace to correct his spine. The fact that Steve’s ailments are treatable is an absolute miracle. Bucky honestly doesn’t want to leave.

 

Sure he misses his mom and Sarah Rogers, but it’s always been him and Steve against the world. Steve is here. Steve is as healthy as he gets. What more could Bucky want?

 

It also doesn’t hurt that he’s been doing his research and in the future two fellas could get hitched, if they wanted to. Not that he’s thinking about it or anything. 

 

However, the novelty of being able to reach out and touch Steve, kiss the goddamn punk silent whenever he won’t stop running his mouth. Well, Bucky doesn’t want to give that up.

 

Maybe, when they send the others back, he can convince them to let him and Steve stay?

 

Slim arms wrap around his waist and Bucky is broken out of his thoughts. “That’s a serious frown you have going there. Watcha’ thinking’ about Buck?” Steve asks. His breath caress Bucky’s throat making him shiver.

 

“Just being in the future.” Bucky says turning around on his bar stool so he can look at Steve. 

 

Steve’s hair is still sleep rumpled and he’s in what passes for pajamas in the modern age. Sweats and a T-shirt. They wear so many T-shirts.

 

“Did you just roll out of bed and come find me, Punk?” He tries to keep the amusement from his voice but he knows he failed by Steve’s scowl.

 

“I can go back.” Steve offers shortly.

 

Bucky fists his hands in the loose fabric of Steve’s pants and pulls him closer.

 

“Bucky.” Steve groans annoyed by Bucky’s manhandling him.

 

Bucky grins and is trying to decide if it would be better to tickle Steve till he cries uncle or kiss him breathless when Vision enters the kitchen.

 

“Keep it PG, gentlemen.” Vision says evenly. “What do you want for breakfast? I was contemplating making omelets.”

 

“Ya’ know, they used to tell us to leave room for Jesus.” Bucky grouses. Steve has stepped away leaving a more appropriate space between. It leaves him feeling cold. “I’m not sure I like your version any better Vision.”

 

“I do.” Steve says as he moves further into the kitchen to help gather ingredients for the omelets. “It sounds a lot less creepy than the idea of God suddenly appearing between two people. Decreeing that they’re lovin’ each other wrong.”

 

“I guess it matters which god is doing the interrupting.” Bucky can’t help but think aloud. There were certain pagan gods he wouldn’t mind leaving room for. Not that he knew anything about pagan gods. Mrs. Rogers wouldn’t approve of that at all.

 

Bucky mentally high fives himself for the groan that comment gets from Steve. Then he feels disappointed in himself for thinking of mentally high fiving himself. He’s obviously spent too much time around Clint. 

 

It’s not that he think’s Clint’s bad news or anything. Since his silent apology the day Pietro let them play Call of Duty Bucky has actually gotten where he likes the guy. Clint’s rough around the edges sure. But Steve agrees that Clint has a good heart. 

 

Still he has a real funny way of talking and Bucky doesn’t ever want to start sounding like him. Kid sounds like a real crumb. Bucky isn’t sure how he thinks he’s going to win a girl like Natalia. Still it’s not his business.

 

Now if he didn’t actually like Clint it might be a different story. If he didn’t like Clint he might try to compete with the kid for Natalia if they were still in his time. He might love Steve more than life, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t the expectations that one of both of them would find gals and settle down. He just hoped the girls were the understanding sort.

 

A plate of toast thunking down in front of him interrupts his thoughts. This time it’s Mr. Wilson in front of him. “You alright?” Mr. Wilson asks. Bucky doesn’t actually remember him coming into the room.

 

“I’m fine Mr. Wilson.” Bucky says, “Just lost in thought.”

 

Sam hums noncommittally and nudges a glass of oranges juice across the granite table top and says, “So are you going to tell me what’s on your mind or do I have to guess?”

 

Bucky likes this game so he doesn’t say anything choosing instead to watch Steve work on breakfast with Vision and Thor. At some point most of the group had come down for breakfast. Even Stark was sitting in a corner pouring over some notes on some science thing and chewing on some toast of his own. Colonel Rhodes was watching him thoughtfully.

 

“You’re gonna make me guess, huh?” Mr. Wilson says after Bucky lets the silence stretch between them. “Okay, is it girl trouble?”

 

“You always guess that.” Bucky accuses and Sam nearly busts a gut laughing. For some reason it earns Bucky a blinding smile from Steve. 

 

“Well I know it can’t be boy trouble.” Sam replies. “You and Steve seem to be doing great.”

 

Bucky nods because it’s true but he also answers Sam unspoken invitation to answer the original question. “I just worry. 

 

“About Steve?” Sam asks leading him to continue his thought. Sam is great at leading people to talk. Bucky is glad that he does it professionally. He’s glad that there are people like Sam to help people sort their heads professionally now.

 

“I just- He’s doing so well.” Bucky admits.

 

Sam frowns with confusion and Bucky realizes that it sounds like he is weirdly jealous that Steve is okay. He works to correct that assumption immediately.

 

“I’m not bothered by that. In fact, I think it’s fantastic! It’s just I worry about what happens when Steve and I go back.” Bucky says. “This is the healthiest Steve’s ever been and I don’t want to lose that, Sir.” 

 

Sam looks like he has a response for that but he doesn’t say anything. He just claps a hand on his shoulder and moves on. Bucky is left sitting there wondering what the heck that was about.

 

Then the morning gets stranger. As soon as Bucky has started digging into his breakfast Stark sets down his notes and approaches him. 

 

It’s odd because Stark talks to no one. The kid has made it pretty clear that he prefers his science to the group. So Bucky has no idea what he’s done to deserve the other guys attention.

 

“I heard you talking to Mr. Wilson.” Stark says somehow managing to make a simple statement of fact sound taunting. Everybody heard Bucky talking to Sam. Coming from Stark’s mouth Bucky has to reign in the need to start an argument with him. 

 

“So what?” Bucky says, probably failing to keep his tone civil.

 

Stark looks like he’s been struck and Bucky might feel a little guilty about that. Stark’s never done anything to be overtly rude to them. He’s just naturally annoying in a way Bucky can’t stand. 

 

“I-” Stark stutters in his surprise. “I just think going back won’t be as bad as you think it will.” 

 

The kid gives a forceful nod like he’d completed a hard job, turns on his heel, and returns to his notes like he hadn’t been there in the first place.

 

Bucky turns back to his food but it isn’t long until Steve is back. This time poking him the ribs. It is their code for I want to kiss you right now but people would probably object.

 

Bucky lets his fella know he heard him by making a hmm noise through his mouthful of food. The bite he’d just taken may have been a bit over zealous.

 

“What did Tony want?” Steve asks leaning into Bucky’s personal space so he can fish for a strawberry on Bucky’s plate. Bucky wards him off with his fork and somehow manages to swallow his food so he can answer the question.

 

“Not sure.” Bucky hedges. He sure as hell doesn’t want Steve to know he’s been worrying about him. That would work the guy up into a tizzy faster than you can say, well, tizzy. “Didn’t really understand it. I mean who ever knows what Stark is saying?”

 

The scowl Steve shoots in Bucky’s direction is something for the history books. Bucky tries to grin his way out of trouble but of course it doesn’t work.

 

Steve crosses his arms across his chest and his frown deepens. “That wasn’t nice, Buck.” He accuses disapprovingly. 

 

For a second Bucky thinks about trying to defend himself. The look that crosses Steve’s face makes him think better of it. He knows that look. If he doesn’t apologize and fix things now he’s going to be on the wrong end of Steve’s righteous anger for days.

 

Who knew Steve would end up protecting Stark when they started out on such a bad foot? Not Bucky, that’s for sure. Though maybe Bucky should have seen it coming. Steve isn’t one to tolerate any bullying. When it’s put that way he can’t really justify his behavior.

 

“Okay. Yeah. You’re right.” Bucky concedes quickly. “That was a lousy thing to say.”

 

Not one to back down Steve looks at him mulishly and insists, “You owe him an apology.” 

 

“I do.” Bucky finds himself agreeing. Since there’s no time like the present Bucky gathers his plate and stands. He’ll stop by Stark’s seat to apologize before dropping the plate off in the sink. However, when Bucky looks over to where Stark had been sitting moments before the space is empty. Bucky was willing to bet his entire sci-fi collection back home that the kid had returned to the labs.

 

Shrugging helplessly to Steve, Bucky heads to the sink to deposit his plate. Natalia beats him to the sink even though she’s on crutches. Expertly maneuvering them like she’s been using them for much longer than a few days she gets herself a glass for some water. 

 

Feeling like standing there in silence would be rude Bucky decides to start up a polite conversation. “Hey there Natalia.” He says charmingly. Bucky knows how to talk to girls even terrifying classy one’s like Natalia. “How’s the knee?”

 

She looks at him suspiciously for a moment before smiling softly. Not flirtatiously, more like she’s amused by some private joke. Bucky has noticed that she often seems to be amused by some private joke.

 

“It’s healing.” She says as she finishes filling her glass. He’s about to offer to help her take it over to her seat when she walks away. Easily handling the glass and crutches as if it was her usual mode of transportation. Bucky isn’t jealous of her grace, honest.

 

He starts to wash his plate when Pietro stands up at the front of the kitchen. “Okay kids, it’s time to finish up!” Pietro says wearing his usual smirk. He’s another one always laughing at a joke no one else knows. Maybe it’s a Russian thing. 

 

“The chess tournament begins in five minutes!” Pietro continues happily. “Remember we’re playing for candy. At the end of the day whoever has the most pieces of candy for matches won gets to choose dinner.”

 

Bucky can’t help but grin at the declaration. Steve was great at chess. There was no way they weren’t choosing dinner. He could already taste the pot roast.


	20. JANE

Jane is startled out of her work when Tony enters the lab. It’s not that Tony is very loud. In fact, it concerns Jane how much he endeavors to be absolutely silent in the labs. As if he’s afraid to bother her. When she asked Ms. Pott’s about it she said something that implied Howard Stark was not a stellar parent.

 

So, it isn’t really Tony that brings his entrance to her attention. It’s the bots that always greet their de-aged creator with extreme enthusiasm that alerts her. Jane can’t help but find it adorable that the bots obviously love their creator so much.

 

At first it was weird for her to anthropomorphize the bots so much. Robots were things and it felt strange to assign them feelings. As she’d observed their behavior she’d come to realize that was exactly what was going on, to an extent. It was incredible. When they got Tony back to normal she’d be questioning him on his AI programs. 

 

That is after she kissed her Thor. God she missed Thor so much, which was also strange since he was probably a floor above her right now playing chess with the other kids. 

 

To some extent Jane hated what was happening, but all she could do was make the best of what she had. Which include one super genius lab assistant that she still hadn’t actually greeted.

 

“Good morning, Tony.” Jane said drawing the young engineer’s attention her way. He was crouched down next to Dum-ee checking on some flaw she hadn’t noticed.

 

“Good morning, Jane!” Tony says hastily standing. “I was just checking Dum-ee’s wheelbase, but I’m ready to work.”

 

“It’s no problem, Tony.” Jane says keeping her tone soothing. “If you want we can take a break in a bit and you can work on Dum-ee.”

 

Tony is shaking his head immediately. “No that’s okay.”

 

No matter what Darcy says, Jane is not slow on the uptake regarding anything that doesn’t involve space. She isn’t. That’s how she can tell something is upsetting Tony. The astrophysicist knows that she can’t just ask the kid. That will only get her hedging and eventually a serious case of acting out.

 

Instead of asking right away she gestures for Tony to come join her at the work table. They’ve begun very carefully dismantling the artifacts in a kind of faraday cage. The hope is that the cage will protect them from the artifacts should they accidentally set one off. Today they’re working on something that at first glance was a strange astrolabe. 

 

Jane had chosen it because surely something that loosely had to do with time would be the object that de-ages people. It just made sense. So far that idea seemed to be a bust. From what she and Tony could determine the astrolabe was more like a sophisticated galaxy wide GPS.

 

Under any other circumstance that would supremely cool. However, it didn’t help her solve the problem. It just left her feeling frustrated.

 

Tony was frowning at the astrolabe like it had personally offended him. She wasn’t sure why Tony was in such a terrible mood, but she was going to find out.

 

“So, we can just finish running these tests.” Jane says casually. “Then we’ll move on from there.”

 

Tony’s frown deepened. He glared at the artifact for good measure.

 

“You know? I hear glaring at the science doesn’t actually change your results.” Jane teases gently hoping the gentle joke will pull him out of his mood.

 

“I’m not stupid.” Tony snaps pulling away from her as if she had physically struck him.

 

“Tony. Nobody said that.” Jane says trying to seem as nonthreatening as possible. It was quickly becoming apparent that something was seriously wrong.

 

“Everyone thinks it.” He growls storming blindly towards his bots. Jane doesn’t even think he realizes where he’s headed beyond trying to put distance between himself and her. 

 

Dum-ee instantly reaches out for Tony trying to console the boy by patting him on the back. Tony shoves the claw away cursing. Dum-ee whirs sadly, breaking Jane’s heart.

 

“Tony.” Jane states the boy’s name firmly. “Why don’t you talk to me about what’s wrong instead of beating up your defenseless bots.”

 

At first it doesn’t seem like Tony is going to answer her. He glares at his feet, balls his hands into tight fists and refuses to speak. Astronomy taught Jane endless patience. A meteor shower didn’t come quicker just because a little girl really wanted it too, after all.

 

So Jane grabs a seat on the nearest stool and waits for the young teen to speak his mind. Finally, after several minutes Tony sighs. 

 

“I don’t get why adult me is friends with them.” Tony complains without warning. “I mean I obviously like them or I wouldn’t work with them! But I don’t like any of them. They’re mean, and don’t like me though I haven’t done anything. Especially Barnes!”

 

Tony seems to run out of steam just as quickly as he started. He just stops talking and stands there staring at his shoes.

 

Jane still has no idea what actually happened but is starting to get a picture of the problem. Mainly that Tony is feeling left out of the group. There seems to be deeper issues regarding a need to be accepted that Jane knows she isn’t qualified to deal with. 

 

Tony is also doubting his team. Placing the blame for the anger he’s feeling about being left out back on the other kids. Even though it really isn’t their fault. It does sound like Barnes screwed up though. If she can’t fix this the repercussions in their adult lives could be disastrous.

 

Jane can help with the loneliness though. She can help Tony feel like he fits in, but first she needs to address the Barnes issue.

 

“What happened, anyways?” Jane probes gently. “You seem pretty angry at him. It might help if you talk about it.”

 

“He’s just not very friendly.” Tony confides after some thought. “He blew me off. Said mean things about me to Steve after I tried to help him.”

 

Jane frowns at that. She didn’t know Bucky or any of the other kids that well, but that didn’t seem like something the older kid would do. She knew for certain it wasn’t behavior Steve would tolerate

 

She could also see where Tony was kind of a target by virtue of being the smart kid nobody understood. A problem that would only be exacerbated by his time spent in the lab.

 

There really seemed to be one basic solution to all of the kid’s problems. Jane had to get Tony out of the lab more often so he could spend time with the others. She just had to.

 

First she had to convince him that it would be worth it for him to spend time with the others at all. Otherwise it would be the day Darcy had babysat the team all over again. 

 

“That’s rough.” She says sympathetically. 

 

“It’s just the way things are.” Tony says sadly. “I’m used to it. Not a lot of people like me.”

 

Jane never expected Tony Stark to have so many self-esteem issues under the frankly narcissistic show he put on for the public. But that’s what she was finding. 

 

“Maybe they just don’t know you.” Jane offers softly. “I mean I think you’re pretty cool. But I only know that because I’ve spent quite a bit of time with you. Maybe the other kids just need to get to know you to come around.”

 

Before she’s even finished speaking Tony is shaking his head no. It’s not a vehement gesture, if anything it’s resigned. Like he already knows how this goes and doesn’t see a way for things to change.

 

“What if you spent some more time with them.” Jane offers like she’s not sure of the idea. Tony has to believe this is fully his choice for it to work. 

 

“Won’t change anything.” Tony insists solemnly. Before Jane can try to change his mind he turns back to the faraday cage. Sticking his hands in the boxes gloves he works on finishing the assembly of the astrolabe. 

 

Jane is concentrating so hard on finding a way to convince Tony to give the other kids a second chance that she doesn’t hear the door open. 

 

“Once people decided they don’t like me I can’t change they’re mind. They’ll just keep being jerks. I’m not that much of a masochist.” Tony continues while he reassembles the artifact. Jane is struck by how naturally he’s doing it having seen it disassembled once.

 

“Well, then you haven’t met many decent people.” A voice drawls from the doorway.

 

Jane isn’t ashamed to say that she jumps out of her skin right along with Tony. She hadn’t expected anyone else in the lab. It’s almost always her and Tony in the lab alone. Sometimes Maria comes down to check on things, but Friday always warns them if she’s coming.

 

It’s more than a little surprising to see Bucky leaning against the door. The teen manages to look both casual and apologetic at the same time. Something about the way he holds himself. Jane wonders how he got in. He shouldn’t have a door code and even if he did Friday should have warned them. 

 

“How did you get in?” Tony demands. Where Branes is holding himself with a certain remorseful grace, Tony’s stance is reminiscent of a spitting cat. All he’s missing is his hair standing on end. 

 

Bucky doesn’t let it bother him. If anything Tony’s anger makes him look more apologetic. There’s also a hint of an amused grin at Tony’s question, luckily Bucky is willing to share that secret. 

 

“Natalia gave me the codes and convinced Friday not to warn you.” He says charmingly. Then realizing that he just as good as turned his friend in back pedals. “Um, please don’t tell on her Dr. Foster. She didn’t want to give me ‘em. I only convinced her when I told her how badly I’d messed up with Stark.” 

 

Then realizing that she wasn’t really the person he needs to be talking to Bucky turns back to Tony. “Look, I was out of line this morning.” Bucky says sincerely. “I’m sorry for how I behaved. I ignored and insulted you when I shoulda been thanking you. There’s no excuse for bein’ a bully, but I really am sorry.” 

 

At first Tony continues concentrating on his work and Jane thinks he’s going to ignore the other boy entirely. Finally, he lays his tools down and turns to face Bucky. Jane knows not to hope that all is forgiven due to the smirk twisting his generally slightly manic smile.

 

“Your boyfriend send you down here?” Tony asks scathingly. 

 

Jane thinks she might need to give Barnes some kind of award because he doesn’t let the tone get to him. He just nods. “Yeah, but I already knew I owed you an apology. So here I am, apologizing. Can you accept it?”  
Tony doesn’t seem to know what to make of Barnes open sincerity. So, in true Tony fashion he turns back to his work. Jane isn’t even sure what to make of the young engineer’s reaction. It’s okay though, because Bucky seems to have a handle on it.

 

Unfortunately, his way of handling the situation is to make himself comfortable on the couch and watch Tony work. Jane tries to work too but she can’t help but feel nervous. There’s far too much evidence of the kid’s former selves lying around. While she thinks the kids should know what happened, she doesn’t want to be the one to tell them. Especially not Bucky. Definitely not with Tony in the room. That was a good way for things to go wrong immediately.

 

Tony keeps looking superstitiously over his shoulder at Bucky like he’s trying to figure out why the other teen is there. As far as Jane can tell, Bucky has decided the lab is as good a place to hang out as any. He also keeps looking around interestedly. It makes her wonder if Barnes was interested in science before he became the Winter Soldier.

 

“So, what are you guys studying anyway?” Bucky asks after several minutes. “It must be important in a lab fancy as this.”

 

“Who says this is fancy?” Tony snarks back, making it clear things aren’t really forgiven.

 

“My eyes.” Bucky replies easily. “Really though what are you studying. It’s neat that you get your own project. Maybe I could help?”

 

“Sure, I need a ¾ inch box wrench.” Tony bites out before returning his attention back to his work. Clearly he expects Barnes to spend a while looking for it, if the other teen tries to help at all.

 

Jane has to take extra care to stifle her laughter when Bucky taps Tony on the shoulder with the requested wrench a moment later. 

 

“Lookin’ for this?” Bucky asks with a satisfied grin.

 

Tony’s eyes narrow but he accepts the wrench. Jane can’t be anything but grateful for the small progress the boys have made.

 

“Now find me the small tri-wing screwdriver.” Tony demands.

 

Realizing that boys could carry on like that indefinitely Jane turns to her notes. She keeps an ear cocked for trouble though. All she hears though is the sound of Tony requesting tools that Bucky brings him. Occasionally Bucky will ask a question and Tony will describe what a certain tool will do.

 

They carry on in that manner until Lunch. When Friday tells them they need to go up if they want food Jane stops Tony on the way to the door.

 

“Good work this morning, Tony.” She says brightly. “I think you deserve the afternoon off.” 

 

“What! Why?” Tony asks looking like she’d just told him he couldn’t come back.

 

“Because you’ve done well and I think you deserve some time with your new friend.” Jane tells him gently nodding in Bucky’s direction. The older teen had paused in the hall to wait for the engineer.

 

For a moment Tony looks like he’s going to argue so she leans down to whisper in his ear. “It’s not going to get better if you ignore them Tony. Give the other kids a chance and I bet they’ll prove to be better people than you expect. They are your team mates after all.”

 

Tony gives her a look that clearly communicates how much he doubts her idea but for the moment he goes along with it. 

 

“Stark are you coming?” Bucky calls from the hall. “He may be small but Steve will eat all the food.”

 

Tony grins at that and heads out the door. “Yeah, yeah. Keep your shirt on Barnes. I’m coming.”


	21. THOR

The morning after the chess tournament, Thor’s peaceful quiet is interrupted by an alarm going off. He is on the largest balcony when it rings in his ears painfully as flashing red lights endeavors to confound his eyes. It takes his mind a moment to remember that this is Midgard’s way of warning of an attack. It makes him miss the battle horns at home. Those are much more pleasant to the ears.

 

Friday’s voice speaks through the buildings speaker system. “Mister Odinson, I highly suggest that you take shelter in the tower. There is an attack in progress. The team has been dispatched to deal with it, but you would be safer indoors.”

 

His first instinct is to refuse. He’s a warrior of Asgard and he has come to accept that he owes that adults of this tower much. They did care for him and provide shelter even when he was a less than gracious guest after all.

 

“I am a skilled warrior, Lady Friday.” Thor informs the towers guardian. “I would prefer to fight.”

 

There is silence for a moment before Friday replies. “Mister Odison. Colonel Rhodes needs to speak with you.”

 

Colonel Rhodes is a respectable warrior. It is not difficult to accept his call or the orders Thor knows will accompany it.

 

“Thor. I need you to guard the other kids.” The Colonel says without so much as a greeting. It does not offend Thor. He is well acquainted with the manner in which battle dispenses with pleasantries.

 

“They can help you, but they aren’t trained warriors. Do your best by them.”

 

The line goes dead and a moment later Lady Friday is offering to guide Thor to where the young ones have taken shelter.

 

As he makes his way to the others the sound of battle becomes more apparent. The familiar yelling, clang of metal, and explosions leaves Thor wishing to join the other warriors. However, he was assigned an important if dull task and he must make his way to the others location with haste.

 

On the way down he breaks the handle off a broom so he has a staff. It is not his preferred weapon but it will do. He cannot leave protecting the others to only his bare hands.

 

It quickly becomes apparent that their sheltered location is not well hidden. They have taken shelter in a living room on a lower floor. It is sparsely decorated and fairly defensible, but not where Thor would choose to hold a defense. It is in the open surrounded by glass on two sides. 

 

Surely they have a safe room.

 

“This is supposed to be your safe room?” Natalia incredulously demands. She is looking at the Lady Pepper in open disbelief. “This is the best defense you have? This is a glass cage!”

 

The lady Jane and Darcy are also there. They act most familiar with the idea of being protected. Accepting that this is where they are being held and waiting for instruction.

 

Lady Pepper smiles and says “Those windows are missile proof, Natalia. We have tested it against the strongest forces we know. I promise this room is secure.”

 

Natalia’s frown states her doubts very aptly. Thor can’t help but agree. However, this is not the time to argue or relocate.

 

“Very well.” Thor says deciding he cannot do anything but trust the Lady Pepper’s judgement. “It is my advice that we fortify the middle of the room with the furniture to better shelter you. I will stand guard at the door.”

 

Thor has already decided that he will not allow the others to assist him in defending the safe room. He cannot bear responsibility for them while repelling enemies.

 

Trusting that the others will follow his orders he leans on his staff and watches the hall. He wishes he had his ax, but of course Loki did not send it with him when he trapped him on Midgard.

 

“Do I get a weapon?” Anthony asks suddenly.

 

Thor glances over his shoulder at the group of mortals he is supposed to be protecting. He has to look twice to confirm what his eyes are seeing. Somehow Natalia and Clint have both obtained guns. 

 

Natalia is valiantly checking her gun while balancing on her crutches. He does not know how the brave lady intends to fight while so seriously impaired but he instantly gains respect for the girl. 

 

Meanwhile Steve is testing a large platter as a shield and James is stretching his shoulders as if preparing for a fight.

 

“It’s not right that they get weapons while I sit here and hope I don’t die.” Anthony continues with the assurance of someone who is used to having a room's attention at all times.

 

“Nobody is fighting.” Thor begins to explain exactly what the other will be doing to stay safe when the Lady Friday speaks in warning.

 

“Mister Odinson, I am afraid that the elevators have been breached. I cannot close the door in the safe room. It seems my systems have been compromised. You should expect to engage roughly thirty Hydra agents in five minutes.” 

 

Thor hefts his staff and glares at the others. “You will take cover and you will stay safe.” He says as sternly as possible before stepping out into the bare white hall. There is no time to make sure his orders are followed. Thor dearly hopes for the other’s sake that they are.

 

When the thirty agents attack it’s all at once. One moment the hall is silent. The air heavy with a kind of anticipation that leaves Thor’s senses straining for the slightest hint that his enemies are near. 

 

Then black clad figures fill the hall. They fall from the ceiling and swarm around him. It is second nature for Thor to swing his staff at the attacker’s tender body parts. 

 

Heads are knocked and kneecaps are broken. It should be simple to keep the attackers back but they’re a good team. Half of the group does everything in their power to keep Thor busy so that at least a few slip through his defenses. 

 

Immediately his mind turns to disabling the attackers he is currently dealing with as quickly as possible. Fear attempts to tighten his chest when he hears the clang of metal and the explosion of a gun from inside the safe room. All he can think is that one of his charges has been wounded or killed.

 

Dispatching the rest of the agents in the hall Thor turns to the safe room. He quickly learns he underestimated Midgard’s children. Several enemy bodies litter the floor. 

 

As he steps into the room he finds that Natalia is standing with her crutches a gun pointed at something lying behind the couch. It takes Thor a moment to process what is happening through the relief that none of his charges have been killed. 

 

From behind the couch someone whistles. “Dude, Steve, you knocked him out cold.” Thor believes the speaker is Clint. “I didn’t realize you had it in you!”

 

Bucky who is standing next to and embarrassed looking Steve beams with pride. “Yeah, you got watch this punk. He’s scrappy.”

 

“Am not.” Steve disagrees but now he is smiling as well.

 

Clint finishes tying up their captive. “I can watch him Talia.” The boy offers.

 

At first it looks like Natalia will disagree. Such responses from the girl would not surprise Thor in the least. She is a valiant warrior in her own right and not likely to allow something like injury stand in her way.

 

After a moment she surprises them all by handing off the gun and taking a more defensible position at the side of the room. She is now posed to be able to warn them if anybody else comes down the hall.

 

Thor has to admit that he is impressed. The others managed to eliminate all threats and take a hostage with minimal training.

 

It is unfortunate that the agents made it through his defenses at all. Thor is pleased to know that the others can defend themselves. Perhaps he will offer to improve their skills even further. If the children can defend themselves, he may be allowed to fight in the next battle.

 

First he must make sure that nobody is injured. Between Lady Natalia and Lady Friday he expects to be warned if any more attackers make their way down the hallway.

 

“Is all well?” Thor asks alerting the group to his presence. 

 

They all look at each other and then to Lady Pepper, allowing her final say.

 

“I think everyone is alright.” Pepper says as she looks around the room. It has some damage now, a broken table and bullet holes but for the most part all seems well. “Are you?”

 

Thor takes her question seriously and allows himself a moment to identify any hurts he is feeling. Besides a small cut on his arm he appears to be well.

 

“I am fine, Lady Pepper.” Thor assures the Towers Matron. “It has been an honor to act in the towers defense.”

 

From the corner of his eye he sees the Lady Jane frown. “Thor? You’re bleeding.” She points out softly.

 

The lady obviously does not understand that minor injuries are part of being a warrior. They have such tender hearted ladies in Asgard as well. Thor was never able to understand them well.

 

“It is only a minor wound.” Thor reassures her uncomfortably. Being comforting is not one of his strong suits. “I shall bear it proudly.”

 

His words only earn a deepening of the ladies’ frown. Apparently that is enough for the Lady Darcy to intervene.

 

“Woah there, Braveheart.” She says making big cease gestures by waving her arms around. “You might be able to take it, but that doesn’t mean Pepper wants you bleeding all over her floor.”

 

Thor begins to protest but Lady Darcy interrupts him handing her scarf to him. “You sir, need medical treatment. Until we know it’s safe to go to the medical floor you will wrap that with this scarf. Don’t even think about arguing with me!”

 

Thor wasn’t going to. He knows how to tell when he has been overruled. The way all the women nod in agreement with Lady Darcy’s decree he knows it is best to do whatever she says.

 

There’s a moment of silence as he accepts the scarf and wraps it around his arm. Satisfied that he was complying with the other ladies wishes Lady Pepper called out to Lady Friday.

 

“Friday? What’s the status on the battle downstairs?”

 

“They are finishing up, Ms. Potts.” Lady Friday replies in her ever calm way. “Colonel Rhodes asked that I inform you that they are rounding up some stragglers. He asks that you remain in the safe room until he sends Mr. Wilson in to check on you and the children. I will inform him of the captured agent and Mr. Odinson’s Injury.”

 

Before Thor can protest that it truly is not worthy of concerning Mr. Wilson with Lady Pepper thanks Friday for her help, effectively ending the conversation.

 

“Well.” She says pleasantly to the room at large. “I for one am glad that is over. Thor thank you for protecting us.”

 

“It was my pleasure.” Thor replies, finally a social necessity he understands. “I am honor bound to protect women and children.”

 

The Lady Pepper smiles pleasantly at his acceptance of her gratitude. There’s not much else to say. Thor believes it is a good thing when Sam enters the room a moment later. He has a strange metal pack hanging from his shoulders and is wearing some kind of protective eye wear. 

 

“Rhodes said I there were people needing medical attention up here.” Sam says without greeting. “And something about a captured Hydra agent?”

 

Thor always hated the debrief part of battle.


	22. MARIA

The only good thing Maria can say right now is that nobody was hurt, seriously anyway. Otherwise all she has is fuck said in several different tones of voice and languages. 

 

It was bad enough that Hydra had attacked at all. An enemy becoming bolder was never a good thing but because she handled the Avengers things couldn’t ever be simple. So, of course an attack turned into an infiltration and the de-aged Avengers ended up in a fight. 

 

The kids in turn had to get involved with the fighting to protect themselves. They even managed to take a Hydra agent prisoner. A prisoner Natasha really wanted to break. Maria wasn’t dumb enough to think Nat didn’t have her own agenda there.

 

The only thing in Maria’s favor right now was that Sam thought Thor’s minor cut should be completely healed in a couple of days. That was it. Everything else was a steaming pile of shit. It almost made Maria wish more agents came back so that she could punch them.

 

On second thought she really didn’t wish that. The de-aged Avengers would just find a way to join the fight. 

 

“So, boss.” Pietro says with a wide grin. They are standing in the lobby waiting for the elevator to come down while the others finish clean up. It shouldn’t be long until they are ready to meet and discuss their next move. “Who do you want to talk with first? Kids? Adults? Adults that were with the kids?”

 

“I think I need to pay a visit to our hostage first.” It’s an easy decision to make. She needs information about what Hydra is up to before she does anything else. She just hopes she doesn’t have to resort to torture to get the man to talk. 

 

Sam is waiting for them when they reach the floor the Hydra agent is being detained on. Sam had tied the man to a chair in an empty closet thinking that it was where he could do the least damage. Maria couldn’t fault Sam’s logic.

 

She gestures for Sam to come down the hall and out of hearing range of the closet. Without prompting Pietro trades places with the other Avenger. Maria is glad superheroes are naturally so helpful, it makes her job much easier. 

 

“Anything useful I should know about our friend?” Maria asks softly once they’re a good distance away. Pietro begins whistling the Funeral March. It’s a toss-up if he’s doing it to cover Maria and Sam’s conversation or to make their hostage nervous.

 

Sam nods solemnly. She can tell he doesn’t like where this may lead to, Maria doesn’t either if she’s honest. But Sam’s moral compass is almost as strong as Steve’s. 

 

“I think if you threaten to bring The Winter Soldier in he’ll talk and cry for his mama at the same time.” Sam informs her seriously. “I don’t think he realized who Barnes is.”

 

It’s quite possible. His years as The Winter Soldier changed Barnes significantly from the easy going teen she is getting to know now. Maria wouldn’t be a bit surprised if the agent didn’t recognize a de-aged Barnes. He may not even have realized the room full of kids he was captured in was also a room full of Avengers at all. That’s something she needs to find out.

 

“Okay. I can work with that.” She tells Sam. “While I’m with him have Friday start looking for anything else I can use to convince him to talk.”

 

Sam is of course an excellent read on people. It takes mentioning Barnes to get the man promising her anything she wants as long as she keeps the Winter Soldier away from him.

 

She doesn’t hear anything she likes. One of the artifacts in the lab worked a lot like Loki’s scepter had. Specifically when it came to mind control. While it probably wasn’t an infinity stone it was definitely based off one.

 

Hydra intended to use it on all the world’s leaders so that it would be them driving the UN and not people who were less inclined to put a permanent end to free will. 

 

That had been the plan, but Hydra was now taking a little side trip for revenge. They intended to wipe the Avengers off the map and reclaim their alien technology before they had a repeat of the hostage situation in Geneva. 

 

Generally, Maria would think this was great news. She tended to be fairly open minded about villains going to toe to toe with Avengers. Mainly because they consistently lost, when the Avengers weren’t young enough to be in high school. 

 

Done with the hostage she locks him in the closet leaving Friday with firm instructions to keep an eye on him until an agent could be by to pick him up. Sam and Pietro are waiting for her in the hall.

 

“What now?” Pietro asks bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet with barely restrained energy. 

 

“Let’s check in on the kids.” Maria decides after a moment’s thought. Then maybe they will let Pepper supervise them while we have a team meeting. “Wilson, I need to know how quick Ant Man can be here. I realize that he’s got prior engagements and refuses to work with Iron man but we need him now.”

 

Sam nods. “Sure, I’ll just make a call while you and Maximoff check in with the kids. Tell them that if they behave for Pepper, I’ll bring them a couple fun video games for them to play.”

 

“You aren’t letting them play Grand Theft Auto Wilson.” Maria replies tersely. She has to hide her amusement when Pietro groans in disappointment. 

 

The kids are on the Avengers communal floor. Some animated movie about Vikings and possibly Dragons is playing on the TV. It’s a familiar sight that makes things feel normal for just a short moment. Like maybe everything hasn’t gone belly up in the worst possible way. 

 

Even Thor is watching, seeming amused by the film. “Now this is more the Midgard I was expecting.” Thor confides to the group, “Minus the fire breathing beasts, those have never existed naturally on Midgard.”

 

“Are you implying that they have existed unnaturally on Earth?” Tony asks. The scientist in him clearly intrigued. Maria notes that he’s sitting in the chair adjacent to Barnes. They’re playing war absentmindedly while Steve draws the game. She hopes like hell that this is beneficial to them when they’re adults. 

 

Maria clears her throat to get the kids attention and Wanda jumps up from the couch she was sharing with Clint and Natasha to run to her brother. She stops just short of colliding with him.

 

“You’re okay?” She asks worriedly.

 

“I am fine.” Pietro tells her and as if her words were some kind of queue accepts the bone crushing hug from his now younger sister. Pietro starts mumbling comforting words to Wanda in Sovokina as Maria returns her attention to the other kids.

 

“Thor I heard you were injured.” She says seriously. “Are you okay?”

 

Thor nods gravely. “It was a minor wound and has been tended to by the son of Wil.”

 

“I’m glad to hear it.” Maria says before opening the question to the rest of the kids. “Is everyone else okay?” 

 

Everyone says that they’re fine and Maria decides to believe them. It’s true that Clint and Natasha are likely to hide injuries, but they’ll also know how to treat anything that isn’t obviously life threatening on their own.

 

“That’s good. Thank you all of you for your work today.” Maria continues. “You did well protecting the tower. Pepper, can you supervise while the team has a quick meeting?”

 

“Of course.” The CEO of Stark Industries agrees. “Will you need anything for the meeting?”

 

“I think we have it. But thank you.” Maria says before turning back to the kid. “Guys if you behave for Ms. Potts, Mr. Wilson has promised to bring you some more video games. So, be good.”

 

The kids cheer, Pietro gently peels himself away from a slightly resistant Wanda and they head up to the Avengers War Room.

 

What remains of the team is already waiting for them. Jane is there as well waiting to give an update on the science. Keeping with the tradition there is a pile of post battle take out on the table. It looks like sushi this time. 

 

“Wilson.” Maria says as soon as she’s grabbed part of a California Roll. “What’s the news on Ant Man.”

 

“I’m still trying to get him to commit.” Sam says after swallowing a mouth full of food. “He’s interested, wants to help. Apparently his girlfriend is worried and wants him to play it safe. He’s trying to keep her happy.”

 

“Okay good.” Maria says trying to not sound disappointed. “Okay, well I don’t have much of an update. The kids took a Hydra agent prisoner and Wilson and I got him to talk. Hydra is planning to take the alien technology back maybe wipe a few Avengers off the map before attacking the UN again. Our main objective will be to ensure that does not happen.”

 

“That’s a tall order for just us.” Rhodey says thoughtfully. “We’ve got to have more backup than Ant Man and his friend.”

 

“We need the rest of the team.” Pietro adds plainly. “What’s going on in the labs?”

 

“Not much.” Jane confides, finally speaking up. “It’s difficult to determine the function of alien artifacts without a way to know what they might be for. Like a user’s manual.”

 

“Like the little mermaid and her fork comb.” Sam agrees. “Why don’t you just reverse engineer what happened?”

 

“Well we would need a whole different science team to come at it from that angle. Preferably conducted by people with backgrounds in physics and biochemistry.”

 

The group is thoughtful for a moment. Sam and Rhodey lean back in their chairs. Sam stroking his goatee thoughtfully. Maria suppresses the thought that the gesture makes him look a comic book villain.

 

“You mean Dr. Banner then?” Pietro says when it becomes clear that the other men won’t say it. 

 

“Dr. Banner is MIA.” Maria says matter of factly. “He has been missing for two years despite our and others very best resources being put to use. I do not believe he will be found unless he wants to be.”

 

“Our best resources weren’t being put to use.” Rhodey says slowly. When the room stares at him blankly he says, “What you think Tony was really trying to find Banner? He trusted the guy to know what was best for himself. He wasn’t trying at all. He didn’t even have Friday checking global CCTV anywhere but in the major American cities.”

 

That was major news to Maria. She was so fucking relieved to find there was something she could do about the impossible situation they were in. 

 

She was also really pissed that the colonel hadn’t thought to mention it earlier, they could have had one of the greatest minds in the world working on the issue from the start. But they weren’t, due to some ingrained need for secrecy all super heroes seemed to have. “Well, then I suggest we start using all possible resources to locate him.” 

 

“What are you going to do when you find him?” Rhodey asks slowly standing on his bad leg. She knows he’s expecting an argument. 

 

“I will politely explain the situation to him.” Maria says “And ask him to please help us get the team back so he can return to whatever life we find him in. I don’t wish to see Dr. Banner imprisoned for existing any more than you do Colonel.”

 

“Tony will kill you if this goes wrong.” Rhodey says before sitting back down. “Banner is one of Tony’s best friends, even if he won’t admit it. He doesn’t have many of those left.”

 

“I know.” Maria agrees and the group falls into thoughtful silence.

 

It’s Wilson who breaks it. “So if that’s all, I’m going to bring some kids some video games. It will be like Christmas but without the red creeper suit.”


	23. CLINT

Clint is bored. They’d battled some kind of terrorist the day before and another day of calmly playing games just wasn’t helping to abate the echoes of adrenaline singing through his veins. He needs something to do. Something that involves motion. He’s far too keyed up to rest.

 

“Stop it.” Natalia huffs in annoyance. They’re sitting on the couch. She’s reading a book on a tablet while he slowly melts off the couch. He slides down the smooth leather another millimeter and earns a well pedicured foot in the face.

 

“Stop slouching!” His not-sure-what-to-call-her admonishes. “It’s bad for your spine!”

 

“Only if it’s habitual.” Clint argues sinking just a little further. Somehow he ends up with her foot resting on the top of his head. It’s a bit unusual but Clint doesn’t really care. She’s not hurting anything and the slight elevation is probably good for her mostly healed knee. 

 

He engages his abdominal muscles to stop his steady slide off the couch. Natalia smirks knowingly at him and he ignores it. 

 

“You look like a lazy pumpkin.” She criticizes a moment later when it becomes clear that he’s not even going to bother to remover her foot from his head.

 

“Bumpkin.” Clint corrects in the same lazy bored tone he’s used all day. Surely there is something to do around here. “The word is bumpkin and it’s an especially not nice thing to call someone who was born on a farm.”

 

“Are you surprised?” Natalia asks seeming to be truly interested in his answer. “When am I ever nice.”

 

“You’re plenty nice, ‘Talia.” Clint sighs. “You’re just hell bent on no one realizing it.”

 

“I am not nice.” She asserts again. Clint just rolls his eyes and lets her think what she wants. It’s not worth the argument. He starts to ask her if she has any gum he can shoot at the ceiling with the straw in his pocket when Steve and Bucky walk in.

 

They’re arguing good naturedly about something or the other. Not that two boys know how to argue any other way. If he hadn’t been the wrong side of Rogers temper a few weeks ago Clint would think they didn’t know how to be pissed.

 

The pair are so lost in the disagreement that they don’t notice Clint and Natalia lying on the couch.

 

“Don’t you even wonder even a little bit what it’s like now?” Bucky implores desperately. 

 

“No, Buck.” Rogers replies tersely. “I don’t.”

 

Clint considers his interest in the conversation officially piqued. Anything that has Steve sound that put out has to be fantastic. Of the four people in the room Clint is most suited to help Bucky with whatever modern thing he is interested in.

 

As if sensing Clint’s desire to get involved Natalia gently removes her foot from his head. She’s so helpful. Clint sends her a thankful smile before standing up. He takes a moment to enjoy the challenge of maintaining his balance from his nearly horizontal position on the sofa. Then another moment to enjoy the surprise on Steve and Bucky’s faces due to his sudden appearance.

 

“Anything we can help you guys with?” He asks with his largest friendliest smile. It’s a showman’s smile and Barnes matches its intensity perfectly. Roger’s scowl deepens. Huh.

 

“Depends.” Bucky says stepping further into the room. “How much do you guys know about modern dance?”

 

Steve groans and leans against the door jamb as if Bucky’s question somehow physically pained him. Interesting.

 

“Sure.” Clint says happily. “It’s almost what I do for living, but you know with less matching the music and more acrobatics. Why do you ask?”

 

He likes Steve and Bucky because they don’t give him weird looks for talking about what he does for a living. He knows that it’s due to the time period they’re from. It’s refreshing though, hanging out with people that don’t question that a fifteen-year-old has a career. 

 

Clint finds himself intrigued by the way Barnes blushes at his question and looks away. A quick glance at Natalia proves that she smirking at Barnes’ reaction. At least they can entertain her.

 

“Oh, come on.” Steve complains still not moving away from the doorway. “You can’t chicken out now, Buck.”

 

“I ain’t chicken.” Bucky grumbles. “Just seems like a weird thing to ask now.”

 

Natalia sets her tablet down deciding to join the conversation with a wicked, “Is it a kinky question?”

 

Steve’s face matches Natalia’s hair. Riling him up would be so much fun. But Clint’s not sure that Rogers would realize he doesn’t mean anything by it. 30’s humor is so strange.

 

“No doll.” Bucky says trying to choke back laughter at Steve’s expression. “Nothing like that. Really, I’m just curious about modern dance. Was hoping there was some way to learn.”

 

“Ah.” Natalia says knowingly. “So, it is a kinky thing.”

 

Steve and Bucky both blanch in absolute horror while Natalia snickers. Maybe today isn’t a complete wash.

 

“Why?” Clint can’t help but ask. It’s not that he’s against dancing, in fact Clint loves dancing. It’s just he’s seen swing dancing and it’s so much cooler than what people do now. He can’t imagine wanting to learn to grind when you can essentially twirl your partner over your head and slide them through your legs to the beat of the music. 

 

“Buck just loves to dance.” Steve sighs like that explains everything. He finally makes his way into the room and sitting in the weird egg chair in the far corner. He often sits there and sketches for hours at a time.

 

“That’s a bad thing?” Natalia asks letting a small confused frown form between her brows.

 

Never one to let his life partner’s bad mood bring him down Bucky smirks gleefully. “Stevie ain’t no ducky shincracker, but I do my best to get him to let loose from time to time.”

 

“Steve isn’t a whoozit?” Clint finds himself saying. His imagination fills with frankly disturbing images of Steve in a Donald Duck suit wielding a baseball bat. 

 

“He doesn’t dance.” Natalia, ever the master of language translates helpfully. Clint loves the way she can interpret the world. Things make so much more sense when she’s around.

 

“Well, why didn’t he just say so!” Clint exclaims. “I would be honored to teach you guys the way of modern dance.”

 

Bucky lights up at that and even Steve smiles a little in his corner. It’s an expression that says he is happy to watch. Clint won’t have that but they can argue about it in a moment.

 

He’s also so glad that he and Natalia have been brushing up on modern culture at night. She insisted that they would need to not be several decades behind if they found themselves on the run. She is of course right.

 

“Friday can you pull something up?” Clint asks the towers omnipresent Artificial Intelligence. Honestly the robot freaks him out. Clint doesn’t like being watched. Still she is dead useful and he will do everything he can to take advantage of that. 

 

“Yes Mr. Barton.” Friday’s soothing voice filters through the speakers in the ceiling. “What can I do for you?”

 

“Can you play that 8tracks playlist Nat and I like?” Clint requests. “The party one.” He’ll bring up an electro swing list in a bit. That should make some guys born in the thirties lose their shit. First he has to get them to actually dance.

 

“You going to join us ‘Talia?” Clint asks. He thinks her knee should be up to it, but he doesn’t want to assume. Clint would feel awful if she reinjured herself because he was being stubborn.

 

“Not if you ask like that.” She says smirking. 

 

How else is he supposed to ask?

 

Of course Barnes has to show him up by walking over to her and gallantly holding out a hand. 

 

“Hey Dollface.” Barnes says sweetly. Clint half expects him to get punched for the endearment. “Would you mind cutting some rug with a Joe like me?”

 

He knows she’s messing with him when she nods coyly and stands up. “Only if you promise to be a gentleman.” She says teasingly.

 

Clint isn’t sure what he is feeling. It roars through his veins hotly and make his stomach tight. It swoops over him like swinging off the platform on a trapeze. 

 

Needing once again to do something Clint made his way over to Steve. Who is smirking at the scene Natalia and Bucky are making.

 

“Sorry about that.” Steve says nodding to the pair. “Buck is trying to make me jealous so I’ll dance with him.”

 

“Does it work?” Clint has to ask fascinated by this weird dynamic in their relationship. It’s not that he hasn’t seen it in the circus before. It and something far deeper. It’s just he’s always been interested in such things.

 

“No. I mean we’re both going to have marry girls at some point. It’s not right for him to bring Natalia into it, though. She’s your girl.”

 

Clint finds himself shrugging. “We’re not really like that.”

 

Natalia is getting a bright red Bucky to dance with her. At first he doesn’t do much beside stand awkwardly while Natalia sways her hips seductively. With a little prodding he gets comfortable with closeness and starts dancing with Natalia properly. Of course she starts with teaching Bucky how to grind.

 

That’s when Steve chokes. “You can’t be serious.” He mutters darkly, “That is not dancing!”

 

Clint smirks. It’s cute how jealous Steve is. “Jealous?” 

 

“No. I just-” Steve flops his hand wildly in Bucky and Natalia’s direction. Natalia is showing Bucky how to do body rolls. The guy seems to be having a ball and Clint is itching to join them. He doesn’t want to leave Steve on his own. 

 

Barnes sees his boyfriend flopping in his general direction and smiles that prince charming smile of his. Before paying more attention to Natalia showing him how to Pop and Lock. Clint has to admit that Bucky is a great dancer. Easily copying Natalia’s movements.

 

Clint glances at Steve expecting to see the sappy expression that crosses the other boy’s face when Bucky does something admirable. Instead his blue eyes are steely. He carefully uncurls himself from the chair stuffing his sketch between the cushions. The look he gives Clint is long and hard like Clint was proposing they fight instead of dance. “Okay, let’s do this.”

 

He can’t help it, he laughs and pulls Steve over to Bucky and Natalia. True to his word Steve is a terrible dancer. He trips over his own two feet, topples over often, and somehow manages to be both to stiff and too floppy. Honestly Clint is impressed.

 

It doesn’t mean he’s not going to do his best to show him how to do better. At first it’s just the four of them dancing in a group and trying to get Steve to follow their advice.

 

“No Steve. You must let it flow. Feel the music.”

 

“Eh, maybe a little less flow though dude?”

 

“Don’t move your shoulders so much Stevie.”

 

“Try just kinda rocking to the rhythm.”

 

“Yes. Yes. That is much better.”  
“Careful Pal!”

 

Luckily disaster is adverted when Bucky flawlessly catches Steve mid trip. Steve glares his embarrassment but Bucky just rolls his eyes and smirks his way through it. “I gotta show you everything don’t I, Stevie.”

 

Steve starts to protest but Bucky is wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist and pulling the other boy closer to him. Clint expects Steve to throw a mighty fit over that. God knows he would. Steve just sighs with resignation and allows Bucky to manhandle him into dancing properly.

 

They’re swaying gently while Bucky whispers pointers into Steve’s ear. It’s undeniably hot. Clint is comfortable enough with his bisexuality to admit that.

 

Red hair blocks his vision and slim arms wrap around his waist. “Are you going to dance with me or stare at them all day?” Natalia asks knowingly.

 

He grins to her and then glances at Steve and Bucky. Steve is doing better but he still doesn’t quite have it. There’s still some teaching to be done.

 

“I think we should dance with them.” Clint says pointedly. The look that crosses Natalia’s face is absolutely gorgeous, focused and wanting. When it’s the four of them dancing together Steve gets more skilled quickly. It’s fun. Bucky and Steve keep up a near constant string of goading banter and they’re more than willing to let Natalia and Clint participate. Honestly it’s the most fun Clint has had in ages.

 

Clint is actually really disappointed when Friday interrupts to let them know that it’s lunch time. He thinks the others are too. That doesn’t explain where Natalia disappears to after lunch though.


	24. NATASHA

Natalia stares at the video on the tablet she stole from one of yesterday’s attackers in open disbelief. Surely, surely her eyes are deceiving her. The scene playing out before her just can’t be real. It can’t. 

 

Clint, tall and beautiful swings down from a building on a rope attached to an arrow and grins at her. The street around him is deserted and practically rubble. As he gets close to the ground he tucks into an effortless roll and springs up on his feet. 

 

“Alright there ‘Tasha?” his voice says tinny over the speaker but he is clearly addressing her, well the older her. Because she’s there too, smirking at him with unveiled amusement. Does she look at Clint like that now?

 

Her mind is racing towards unrelated topics to escape the impossible truth that is playing out before her eyes. She is a loyal Red Room agent. The best Red Room Agent. This- this video cannot be true. Somehow it is. There’s billions more just like it.

 

That’s when Steve runs in. Not the Steve she knows. The one on the screen that is tall and built like a god. She’d know she’s met Thor, who was flying around the screen at the beginning of the video wielding a storm controlling hammer of legend. 

 

Steve runs up to the adult versions of Clint and Natalia. He’s not even winded. He gives them both and once over and says, “Good work guys. Let’s just make sure clean-up is underway and we can head back to base.” At least his voice is the same.

 

Natalia, apparently Natasha now, turns off the tablet forcefully and tosses it to the foot of her bed in disgust. She is furious and confused and doesn’t know what to do with those feelings. SHILED had lied to them about where they came from. The thing that sucked was she could almost understand. There was no way they could have convinced her she worked for them willingly when she first woke up here. She could understand why Maria did that.

 

She was furious with herself for not figuring it out earlier and furious that the supposed adult who were actually her peers kept it from. Sure it would have been a terrible idea to tell her at first but two days in, if they’d left her with a table she’d have been forced to accept the truth.

 

It wasn’t fair for something like this to be kept from her, to be kept from the others. Everyone deserved to know. Everyone deserved to know but she couldn’t even deal with the truth for herself. 

 

Periodically Natalia picks up the tablet again and watches another video or reads another news article. It’d been difficult to trick Friday into believing that this was one of the towers tablets while keeping the security protocols off it. Luckily Friday didn’t watch what devices were paired to her too carefully as long as it was a resident using it. 

 

After lunch she’d declared her knee was bothering her and went to take a nap. In the privacy of her room she’d googled herself and started reading up on the Avengers. It was mind boggling. 

 

Everyone in the tower was a member of a superhero team, including the kids. Except the kids were adults. If she were completely honest with herself, she was having a hard time wrapping her mind around that. 

 

There were thousands of videos of them fighting together and against each other. Why does she tolerate people that are trying to kill her half the time? What happened? Only the team members that weren’t turned into children can answer her questions. She has to tell the others first. 

 

She finds the video of all of them fighting robots. It’s security footage. Grainy black and white but she can see the lines of everyone’s face. The only person who’s missing is Bucky and it breaks her heart because all the evidence points to Bucky being one of the bad guys. She has to tell the others.

 

It’s midnight by the time she gets herself to move. Clint hasn’t come to check on her, but it’s only because she indicated that his company would not be appreciated. Still when she finally moves it’s to crawl through the air vents to his room. He startles awake when she drops down on to the floor catching herself silently on her fingers and toes.

 

“’Talia? Is that you?” He asks warily into the darkness.

 

“It’s me.” She confirms moving silently across the floor and into Clint’s bed. He’s already moved to give her a space to lay next to him. He tenses with surprise when she wraps her arms around his chest and buries her nose in the space where his shoulder meets his neck. 

 

Natalia knows she is acting like a small child in need of comfort. She also knows Clint will not begrudge her this one comfort. So she takes it. 

 

Once he gets over his surprise Clint’s hand runs gently through her hair. “‘Talia. Hey. What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

 

Natalia just shakes her head and stays where she’s at. She’s not upset per se, like she isn’t hurt that SHIELD has lied to her. She’s just really confused. Her mind is spinning with the new information. It’s why she’s here with Clint because he makes her mind go quiet and right now that’s what she needs.

 

“Okay.” Clint agrees to her clear refusal to talk about it. “Okay we can just lay here for a bit. It’s okay, ‘Talia just take your time.”

 

They lay like that late into the night. Clint dozes off eventually. Snoring lightly in her ear as Natalia slowly turns the evidence over in her mind and tries to decide what to do about it. 

 

It’s valuable intel, she could use it as leverage against SHIELD. Something doesn’t feel right about doing that though. It’s a moral crisis she was taught not to suffer years and years ago. Living in this tower for a month has already made her soft. She can’t imagine what it has done to her adult self. 

 

The moral quandary remains though because while she could use the information as leverage it wouldn’t be fair. Such actions wouldn’t be fair to her new friends or to the adults who she also works with. Worked with. Will work with. Whatever.

 

If she kept it to herself would her future self be disappointed? When Natalia thought of it that way the direction she had to take was obvious. Now she just had to figure out how to let the other kids know without tipping Friday or the adults off that she knew first.

 

She strategizes late into the night as Clint snores. A backdrop of white noise to her steady thought process. Eventually she decides that she will have to wait for the best opportunity to present itself. 

 

That doesn’t mean she can’t tell Clint. As seems to be the case now it is strategically beneficial to share the new intel with her partner. Maybe Clint is the reason she left Red Room? She thinks she’d leave them now, if he asked.

 

Carefully she uncurls from Clint’s side and tangles her hand with his. It takes her a moment to get him to wake up. He’s way too trusting of her. Once he’s up though he silently signals that he’s listening by taking her hand.

 

He’d confided earlier in the week that an incident as a child had temporarily caused him to lose his hearing. He was fine now but it meant he and his brother had worked to learn sign language. She’d learned sign language in the Red Room as a way to communicate silently. So, they carefully practiced communicating in what Clint called Helen Keller style. Spelling out words to each other under covers to pass messages that they don’t want Friday to hear.

 

Their hands tangled she signs “Friday” and once he’s felt the sign slowly spelled out “Listen”. He blinks his eyes slowly once to indicate that he is listening. 

 

They’d also found that talking this way was slower than turtle pace. So they spoke anything but key points. So the next part of her message is actually spoken.

 

“You know how I’ve been researching things?” she asks pointedly.

 

“Yeah? Did you find anything interesting?” He asks curiously.

 

She launches into some long winded explanation of electro swing while her hands silently painstakingly spell. “Yes. SHIELD. Lie.”

 

Clint’s eyes widen in surprise at her declaration. “You aren’t saying Steve and Bucky’s dumb old music is coming back!” He demands negating both statements. 

 

She has to sign “De-aged” and “We. Work. SHIELD” about four times before he starts silently requesting proof in a litany of spelled out “show”’s.

 

“Do you want to watch cat videos?” she asks pulling her stolen tablet out. The expression Clint makes is priceless but he goes with it when she returns his look with her best trust me smile. Offering to show Cat videos to Clint shouldn’t draw Friday’s attention to the tablet. They watch them so often. Trying to figure out why the future is so obsessed with cats. 

 

Instead of cat videos she shows him the team’s fight videos. First the one where they’re fighting strange alien things. Then the one where they’re fighting each other and finally the one that bothers her most. The one where James is clearly trying to kill Steve on a large crashing aircraft. 

 

While they watch the videos she explains what is going on as succinctly as possible through hand spelling. Clint does his part by looking mildly amused instead of whatever the truth is making him feel. The only hint he gives is when they’re done watching. He says, “I just think it’s dumb taking all the videos of cats. I bet the others would agree if we showed them.”

 

It’s cryptic but she suspects he bothered by the videos.

 

Natalia doesn’t know how to help, but he lets her pull him to her and return the comfort he’d provided for her hours before. They lay curled together. She wonders if they’re adult selves do this or if they’re relationship is even like that. She can’t really bring herself to care if it isn’t. She’ll cross that bridge when SHILED gets her back to her proper age. 

 

Morning comes way too early after the late night. Friday takes no pity on them. Apparently it is their own fault they are exhausted. So at seven am Natalia makes her way back to her own room and changes clothes. She’s careful to keep the tablet with her.

 

As always she meets Clint in the hall and they make their way down to breakfast. He gets them desperately needed coffee while Natalia gets breakfast. This morning it’s Steve and Sam who are cooking. She has no idea while Steve wakes up so early in the mornings but it means there’s always food by the time she and Clint make it to the kitchen.

 

Then once they’re sitting and eating it’s just a matter of waiting. All they need is a moment alone with their de-aged teammates to let them know what’s going on. It will happen eventually. The adults are buzzing about a tactical idea. Something they will need to meet about. Her chance may come sooner than expected. 

 

Natalia begins to strategize her meeting. She would prefer to be in one of Friday’s blind spots but she isn’t picky. It will just make it harder to convince the others if Friday is constantly interrupting. She glances over at Clint who smiles tightly and turns his attention to something Bucky is saying about cats. 

 

Natalia hopes that the internet buzz on Bucky isn’t true. She genuinely likes him and doesn’t want him to be her enemy. Though it looks like Clint is on his side of things so maybe it’s okay. 

 

This is why she wants to confront the adults once they’ve debriefed the other kids. Her suspicion is that the internet doesn’t know everything. She wants to hear the truth from them, the unedited truth.


	25. BUCKY

Bucky gets the distinct impression that Clint isn’t actually paying attention to him. It’s the most distracted he’s ever seen the younger teen and he’s itching to ask what’s bothering him. If it were Steve he’d ask in a heartbeat but he’s waiting for a cue from Clint. A hint that his concern might be welcome and he just isn’t getting it. Which is acceptable, Bucky totally understands wanting to keep your troubles to yourself.

 

The other kids are unusually quiet this morning. It’s like something big is in the air. Maybe it’s just the way the adults are buzzing around the room excitedly talking about a strategy meeting. Even Wanda is frowning at her brother angrily. A sure sign even Pietro is actively keeping them out of whatever is going on. 

 

It’s unusual. Even Stark isn’t supposed to spend his typical morning time in the labs. That is how Bucky knows whatever is going on is major. He just hopes it isn’t bad stuff. One fight a week is more than enough for him. Steve’s scrappy enough as it is without enemy agents invading their home. 

 

Bucky and Steve are halfway through their pancakes when Friday makes an announcement. “Excuse me Ms. Potts. I’m sorry to interrupt breakfast but the data has come in.”

 

“Thank you Friday.” Pepper says. “Please have the conference room prepared.”

 

“Of course, Ms. Potts.” Friday says before going silent. Presumably carrying out Peppers request.

 

“Alright kids, that’s our cue.” Colonel Rhodes says standing up. “We’re trusting you to be on your own for a few hours. Please, be good. Thor’s in charge.”

 

“It would be my honor to aid in supervising these brave young warriors.” Thor says gravely.

 

“What do we get if we behave for tall, blonde, and way behind?” Tony asks. Sarcastic and scathing in the face of authority. 

 

“Tony.” The Colonel says sternly. “I’m not asking you to swear allegiance to him. I just need you to stay out of trouble for an hour okay?”

 

With a great deal of grumbling Tony finally agrees and the adults leave. Happier now that the adults aren’t ruining the mood they finish their food and head towards to living room.

 

“So what are we doing today?” Steve asks. Bucky can’t help but smile at the question. Steve hate’s not having something to do. If anyone asked Bucky he’d say it’s from having too many sick days where he didn’t do anything at all. 

 

“How about we spend some time on the balcony?” Natalia offers suddenly. “It’s such a beautiful morning I’d hate to waste it inside.”

 

“Well, if you’re going to offer something like that it’s as good as a done deal.” Bucky says smirking. “I know for a fact that Steve is itching to draw Manhattan’s skyline, again.”

 

“Aw shucks Buck.” Steve predictably grumbles. “Do you gotta advertise my drawing.”

 

“Only if you want to make it big as an artist Stevie.” Bucky counters easily.

 

“I do enjoy the balcony.” Thor offers solemnly. “If no one is opposed to us passing some time outside I believe I would enjoy doing so.”

 

“It’s really pretty out there.” Wanda agrees softly. Bucky doesn’t miss that she looks to Clint and Natalia for approval there. Bucky wonders what those three are up to this time.

 

“Oh fine let’s go get fresh air.” Tony says in a tone of voice that indicates this is the worst idea he has heard. Without further discussion the other kids follow him out. Natalia picks up the tablet she’d come down with that morning and Steve grabs his sketchpad and pencils from a coffee table. If Bucky plays his cards right he might be able to get Steve to sketch him.

 

It’s once they get outside that everything goes pear shaped. Clint and Natalia make their way over to a corner of the balcony and beckon everyone over. Bucky isn’t sure why he goes, he guesses it’s just that his curiosity is piqued.

 

Once they’re there Clint starts talking. What he has to say is so wild that it has to be true. “Okay, so Natalia has something to show you all. She’s been working on it since our last escape attempt but it’s been hard because she’s had to keep her research from Friday.”

 

“Which is why we’re having this meeting in a dead spot?” Tony asks curiously. He’s leaning against the railing casually. Acting just a little too much like he doesn’t care about what Natalia and Clint have to say.

 

“Exactly.” Clint says cautiously.

 

“So what is it that the Lady Natalia wishes to share?” Thor asks interestedly. “Does it have to do with the enemies that continue to plague the tower's defenses?”

 

“Indirectly.” Natalia says brusquely. “What I’ve found is a hard pill to swallow. I’m finding it hard to believe myself but there’s far too much out there for it to not be true.”

 

“What are you saying?” Steve says pointedly. “I’m sorry Nat, but you’re dancing around your point.”

 

Bucky wants to chide Steve for being rude but he does have a point. He’ll have to do it later because his words encourage Natalia to take a deep breath and get to the point. “SHILED has been lying to us. We did not fall through a wormhole. A month ago we were adults that were reverted into children.”

 

Bucky reacts about as well as everyone else, with shocked dismay. It is very loud shocked dismay. In fact, the only people who don’t seem to think that Natalia has gone bananas are Clint and Tony.

 

Clint stands beside Natalia coolly allowing everyone to express their disbelief. For another surprise it’s Stark who supports Natalia’s statement. Though he does it in the most annoying way possible.

 

“Oh thank god, one of you has finally figured it out!” Tony starts dramatically waving his arms so much Bucky is afraid he kid will lose his balance and fall from the tower. He seriously hopes that doesn’t happen, they’d be in so much trouble for that. He would also miss the kid, a smidge.

 

“Do you know how long I have been waiting for one of you to figure it out.” Tony continues waving his arms ignorant of his imminent fall. “I figured it out on day one. Maybe now they’ll actually let me hang out with you. Not that I won’t still be working in the labs but a kid needs social interaction. At least, that’s what Jane says.”

 

“Okay. Wait, slow down.” Steve interrupts physically placing his body in the middle of the group to get their attention. It’s all Bucky can do not to sigh. Steve is always wondering why he gets into to so many fights but if he’d just watch himself he’d understand.

 

“You’re saying that we’re supposed to be adults.” He says slowly turning towards Natalia. “But that makes no sense because Bucky and I would be dead.”

 

“Well, you might not be. You did let my dad turn you into a Super Soldier during the war. ” Tony interrupts again. “I’ve got no idea how Barnes is alive. Everyone knows he fell off a mountain. But, you’re a super soldier so it’s completely plausible that you survived being frozen.”

 

Bucky feels like he’s the one who just got frozen. He falls? Off a mountain? Steve gets frozen? How does Tony know that? What does the kids dad have to do with it?

 

It’s completely due to his own state of shock at the announcement of his imminent bloody death that Bucky doesn’t grab Steve when he lunges for Tony.

 

“Fucking take it back Stark.” Steve hisses from where he has a terrified looking Tony pinned to the ground. “Bucky can’t die.”

 

“I can’t take back history Rogers. It’s just a fact. A historical fact.” Tony protests and would have gotten a black eye for his troubles if Thor hadn’t hauled Steve off of him.

 

“I understand that you are distraught.” The older boy rumbles holding Steve to his chest. “But you must calm down. If Lady Natalia is correct then your friend must have survived his fall or he would not be here now.”

 

Steve goes limp in Thor’s hold but he looks so close to tears. Some part of Bucky’s mind knows he needs to go to Steve and comfort him but his feet can’t move from where they are attached to the ground. He falls from a mountain during a war.

 

“Well, I mean obviously Dad was wrong about him dying.” Tony concedes easily. As if he’s discussing an interesting point of science and not Bucky’s life. “Honestly, I’m curious to know if Natalia’s research has revealed how he’s survived. I can’t get the adults to tell me and Friday has blocked all my attempts at research. I haven’t figured out how to hack her yet. Hey, how did you hack her?”

 

“I stole a tablet off an agent. It isn’t paired with Friday.” Natalia explains shortly. As she speaks her hands pulls something up on the screen. Clint gestures for everyone to gather around. 

 

“This is the most recent video of us I can find.” She says. “It was taken about a week before we turned up here. Tony, I’m sure you know you’re the dude flying in the red suit. Steve you’re the guy carrying the red white and blue target.”

 

“That’s me?” Steve asks with disbelief. His hand twined with Bucky’s when they walked over to Nat. Bucky gives it a squeeze. He’s so glad that the man on the screen is Steve, because the man on the screen is very clearly as healthy as can be. He’s tall and broad shouldered and a man that every dame in the neighborhood would be drooling over. If Bucky is dead at least Steve doesn’t need to be defend from the goddamn sniffles.

 

“Yup.” Nat says just as lightning flashes across the screen and suddenly Thor is there. An even larger hammer wielding Thor. 

 

Thor chokes. “I- I am worthy.” He stutters apparently shocked. Then one of the bad guys shoots at him with some kind of energy weapon. Adult Wanda pops out of nowhere and contains the energy in a bright red field of her own.

 

“Woah, that’s pretty awesome Wanda.” Clint says smiling at the younger girl. 

 

She blushes in response and mumbles something about not being able to do anything like that now. Clint insists that it’s pretty cool while the video closes out with a shot of Natalia and Clint fighting back to back. Some of the adults were in the video too. Sam and a silvery iron man that Natalia insists is Colonel Rhodes.

 

“Okay, but where am I?” Bucky asks cautiously, echoes of you fell off a mountain reverberating through his mind.

 

Natalia sighs and gives Bucky the saddest look he’s ever seen cross the unusually calm girls face. “You’re here.” She says backing the video up and zooming in on a dark shadowy corner of the fight. There’s a man in dark tactical gear fighting someone with a knife.

 

“Why aren’t I in the fight?” Bucky asks confused. “I should be covering Steve.”

 

Natalia and Clint answer his question with oppressive silence. Bucky’s stomach drops, whatever they have to say it isn’t good. He can tell something is wrong.

 

“What? What is it?” He demands feeling himself go a little frantic. Steve’s hand tightens around his, grounding him. Steve is here now whatever they have to say it will be fine because in the future by all accounts he’s with Steve.

 

“It’s really hard to find information on you James.” Natalia starts slowly. Whatever she’s got to say she doesn’t want to.

 

“Just tell me please.” Bucky pleas. “Whatever it is I need to know.”

 

“Look we think something is fishy here man.” Clint says. “But according to the internet, a lot of people think you’re working with the bad guys.”

 

Today just keeps getting worse and worse. God he works for the bad guys. God then why is here with these guys. They need to stop him before he gets back to being his adult self.

 

“With the bad guys, how?” Steve demands. “You mean like he’s spying on them for us.”

 

“Like he’s been an assassin for them for years.” Natalia says softly. “There’s even footage of him trying to kill you Steve.”

 

No. No. No. No. No. He doesn’t realize he’s saying it out loud until Steve swims into his field of vision.

 

“Hey, Bucky. Buck. It’s okay, it’s okay. People got to be wrong about you. We will figure it out. Okay pal. I promise.” Steve says, his hands gripping his arms, his beautiful face creased with concern. He’s probably hurt that face, how could he.

 

Bucky pulls away from Steve forcefully backing away from the group. “You guys have to do something. You gotta stop me before we go back to ourselves. What if I try to kill you on the spot? God why am I even here! Maybe I caused the accident! Maybe I meant to kill you!”

 

“Bucky!” Steve exclaims. “We don’t even know what’s going on. Please let’s talk to one of the adults.”

 

Bucky wants to argue to push the others to chain him somewhere but Thor a rumbles over him. “I think that is a fine idea Stephen. I believe the adults would not let James be with us were he a threat. Please let us go to them with our concerns.”

 

He starts to argue that they can talk to the adults after he’s been locked up but as usual Steve takes matters into his own hands. While Bucky is arguing the skinny punk runs inside and yells for Friday. “Can you have Mr. Wilson come down right now Friday. It’s an emergency.”

 

And well that’s that.


	26. PEPPER

It’s a basic boring meeting for Pepper. There’s intel on another HYDRA base and intel on the Hydra agents that have them on 24/7 lockdown. It’s nothing that’s actionable yet but they need to meet over it regularly. Least they miss something. They can’t wait for Hydra to attack them anymore.

 

“Ms. Potts.” Friday says. “I am so sorry to interrupt this meeting but there is an emergency upstairs.” 

 

“What kind of emergency?” Rhodey asks already slowly making his way to the elevators.

 

“I am not sure.” Friday says. “The children have assured me there is no direct threat to security but Captain Rogers has requested your presence immediately. I should also tell you that Mr. Barnes is showing signs of having a panic attack.”

 

Pepper leads. the way to the elevator saying, “Pietro will you go see what is happening upstairs while we take the elevators.”

 

That’s the only cue the now older Maximoff twin needs before a blue blur burst through the stairway door. 

 

Pepper can’t help but wish they weren’t doing this while she wonders what kind of trouble the kids have gotten up to. She is trying so hard not to lose hope of seeing her friends as adults but it gets harder and harder as each day passes. She’d give anything to just see her Tony at this point. Regardless of their current disagreement. Honestly if she’s going to worry about him this much with distance she might as well benefit from his presence. Now she can’t even have that.

 

Some of her thoughts must show on her face because Maria, Rhodey, and Sam are all watching her with similar concern.

 

Luckily that’s when the elevator opens on the Avengers commonfloor. Where Pietro is talking seriously to a distraught looking Barnes.

 

Pepper can’t make out what Pietro is saying but the kids seem really upset. Nothing is obviously wrong though.

 

“I’d almost think they’d be less dramatic as teens, obviously that was wrong” Sam mutters just a little too loudly. 

 

The look Rhodey sends her way at Sam’s declaration is completely put out. Pepper can’t say she blames him. Way for tipping the kids off that something weird is going on.

 

“It’s okay. They already know.” Tony says. Pepper hadn’t seen him make his way over to them. “That’s why Barnes is freaking out cause he’s evil.”

 

“He isn’t evil.” Steve snaps from where he’s rubbing Bucky’s back comfortingly. “It’s okay Bucky. Sam’s here now, he’ll explain everything. I’m sure there’s a reason those lies have been spread about you.”

 

Taking his cue Sam makes his way over to the kids and takes a seat next to Pietro on the coffee table. Now he’s looking at Steve and Bucky but before he starts addressing the matter at hand he says. “So which one of you figured it out? I’ not mad or anything. I thought we should tell you what happened at the start, but I’m curious who figured it out.”

 

“I did.” Natalia says. 

 

“Not that we actually know anything.” Clint adds, from where he’s perched on the back of one of the couches. “All we know is that that we weren’t put in the future. I think we need the story to know the details.”

 

“I completely agree.” Sam says easily. “First I need to know the problem here.” He leans forward so that he’s talking to Barnes directly. “Bucky, man, what’s got you so worked up here?”

 

“Stark said it!” Bucky exclaims in a sudden violent explosion of emotion. “I’m evil, an assassin for the bad guys. I tried to kill Steve. I don’t know why I’m here but you’ve got to lock me up before you figure out how to turn me back.”

 

Rhodey is a stony silence beside her. Watching the issue that finally tore the team apart playout before his own eyes. They never did learn why Steve’s half of the team supported Barnes. At least not past his obvious loyalty to Steve.

 

“Where did you get that idea?” Sam says. “Because I’ve known you for several months, man. It’s true you’ve had a terrible time and been forced to do some pretty bad stuff. But I’ve gotten to know you too and you aren’t a bad guy, Bucky.”

 

“There’s footage of me trying to kill Steve.” Bucky argues and Peppers heart breaks just a little bit because he sounds near his breaking point. “Look Mr. Wilson, Sam. You’re my friend so I want you to be straight with me. If you don’t lock me up will I start trying to hurt Steve if I turn back into him?”

 

“No, Bucky.” Sam says just as seriously. “You would never hurt anyone in this tower. The truth is you were a POW for way too long. The people that had you made you do some terrible things. But you? You’re a good person. You would never hurt any of your friends. You’d die before you let yourself hurt Steve again. Trust me on that.”

 

She did not realize Barnes wasn’t working for Hydra against his will. The way Rhodey stiffens beside him implies that he did not know either. It changes everything.

 

Barnes looks like he wants to believe Sam but isn’t sure how to do it. Pepper has a solution for that at least. And with that bit of awful news she need to help. “Friday. Do you have video feed from the morning of the accident in the Avengers main base?”

 

“I do Ma’am.” Friday replies promptly. “Would it be prudent for me to show that information now?”

 

“I believe so.” Pepper says and a small projector drops down from the ceiling to play video on a blank wall. 

 

It’s nothing Pepper hasn’t already seen. Just the team as adults existing together. The short moments where Steve and Bucky so much as look at each other have Steve twining his hand with Bucky. More importantly Bucky finally relaxes because he believes him. 

 

She feels weird comforting the man who killed Tony’s parents but she now understands that is so much more complex than that. It was the best she could do to help at this time. Besides Barnes is charming.

 

When the video is done playing all the kids seem more at ease. What’s going on is strange but it’s not unclear any more. The quiet acceptance only lasts a moment.

 

“Could someone explain what’s going on to us?” Steve asks. He’s still on the couch now practically curled around Bucky. “I don’t want another misunderstanding. If we’re really your friends we deserve that.”

 

The other kids nod in agreement with Steve. Not sure how else to respond they make their way over. That’s when Maria finally shows up.

 

“I agree with the kids.” She says stepping off the elevator. “Sorry I was eavesdropping in the elevator.”

 

“I think we’ve established that we aren’t kids.” Clint says his tone of voice bordering on belligerent.

 

“The only thing we’ve established, Agent Barton.” Maria says firmly. “Is that you are no longer the adult you used to be. Now what that means has yet to be established and will depend heavily on how the discussion we are about to have goes. I strongly suggest you keep your tone in check during that time.”

 

Clint glares but for once in his life he doesn’t argue. 

 

It’s Steve who speaks next. “Okay, so how come are Buck and I even here. You said Bucky was held prisoner by the bad guys but why?”

 

That is how Pepper finds herself helping Maria tell the story of how the Avengers came to be, starting with the history of Captain America. It’s a long discussion that takes them through lunch and by the time the adults are done explaining each and every one of them looks shell shocked. Even Thor.

 

They strategically leave out Bucky’s involvement in the murder of Howard and Maria Stark. As well as Clint’s family situation and the fact that Pietro died during the Ultron fiasco. The kids don’t need to worry about that.

 

Finally, after a morning spent calming worries the adults take their leave to strategize how to deal with Hydra. They don’t expect the sound of seven extra pairs of feet following them to the elevator. 

 

Pepper turns around with the rest of the adults at the sound of the kids following them. They’re supposed to be staying with Darcy. 

 

“Do you all need something?” Rhodey asks trying to sound both open and stern. He doesn’t want the kids thinking they can’t bother them but they also really need to figure out what they’re going to do about HYDRA. 

 

“We’re coming with you.” Steve says confidentially drawing himself up to his full height, which isn’t much.

 

Pepper glances out the corner of her eye to see Rhodey blanche. Honestly she isn’t surprised that the kids are ready for duty. In their core they’re doers and they’re not going feel right leaving their jobs unmanned. But, right now, they absolutely can’t.

 

“No.” Maria says firmly. “I get that you want to help. The answer is no. It’s too dangerous and we can’t risk you. I’m sorry.”

 

With that she leaves the kids with Darcy and they go back to the strategy room.

 

The whole way up Pepper can’t shake the way the kids think they need to be fighting. It was hard enough dealing with Thor’s warrior mentality and Nat and Clint’s need to be in the thick of things. Now they’re going to deal with all of them wanting to get back to work. She doesn’t know how to handle that. 

 

They’re just kids. Kids who never got much of a childhood in the first place. They have been trying to give them that. So far their efforts have been barely tolerated. Now that they know there is work to be done the kids will insist. The thing is that Maria is right, it’s too dangerous for the kids to fight. Pepper has no idea what they’re going to do about that.

 

Luckily her attention needs to be on the HYDRA problem. That is something Pepper can talk about. It’s a relief to turn his attention to a solvable problem and ignore the looming problems the kids will eventually present.

 

“I think we need to up surveillance.” Maria is saying at the front of the room. “We can’t have another attack and we definitely can’t let HYDRA get in as deeply as they did last time. We were lucky.”

 

“I am willing to take more time patrolling our air space.” Vision offers from the corner he is hovering in. “Mr. Wilson and Colonel Rhodes would be most welcome addition to my patrol.”

 

“We can see if my friend can send any resource our way.” Pietro adds. Clearly alluding to someone only Maria knows about. “It probably won’t be physical presence but maybe he’ll have something.”

 

Pepper thinks all of this makes perfect sense to get outside help but it seems Rhodey disagrees. 

 

“Look this is great.” He starts with praising the work they are doing. Warning Pepper this his disagreement with the plan was huge. “But we have to have more. Defense will only take us so far. We need to know what HYDRA is doing. Why do they want to attack the UN? What do they plan to do with the alien tech they so badly want back? Do we have any of the answers to those questions?”

 

Rhodey’s outburst is met with silence. Then Sam backs him up. Pepper is so glad to see that the men don’t have any bad blood left between them despite everything.

 

“Rhodes is right.” Sam says gruffly. “Is there any way we can do some snooping into HYDRA’s dirty laundry? That way when we do get the team back they have some direction to go in.” 

 

Maria leans back and thinks about that. “I suppose we could try to discreetly hack their systems. Track their known agents via surveillance.”

 

“What do you think Vis?” Pepper asks when she realizes that a very thoughtful expression has taken the Android. “Could Friday help us with that?”

 

Vision breaks out of his thoughts with a slight shiver. “Yes. Yes. She can certainly help with that. She is already using a similar tracking program to find Dr. Banner.” Vision trails off and everyone else waits for him to complete his thought.

 

Unsurprisingly it’s Pietro who gets Vision back on track. The Android has been getting distracted more and more often. It’s another thing Tony needs to be studying but can’t. God the accident screwed up everything.

 

“Vis. My friend?” Pietro says carefully moving into Visions line of sight. “Want to tell us what you’re thinking?”

 

“Oh yes.” Vision replies clearly uncomfortable that he’s been caught being distracted. Of course, the last time he got distracted Rhodey nearly died. “I was just thinking that if we find any high level agents we might be able to spare a man or two, momentarily, to retrieve them or questioning. The kids have proven they can mostly watch themselves. We’ll just have to be extraordinarily careful”

 

“I can’t disagree with that.” Sam says. It seems no one can. 

 

“It’s got to be a sure deal.” Maria says. “I’m not risking any of you. I don’t have an extraction team right now if things go south.”

 

“Agreed.” Vision says. 

 

Pepper feels a bit better now that they have some direction. Also she has an idea on how to get their teammates back. One she can’t believe she hasn’t had before. She’s spent enough family dinners with Dr. Banner after all. 

 

“Vision. You said that Friday is working on finding Banner. Has there been any progress on that front?” Rhodey asks carefully not allowing himself to hope that the news will be good.

 

“I have not found him yet.” Friday says crisply. “As I have informed Mr. Stark on several occasions, Dr. Banner is skilled at hiding. I do not believe there is reason to worry. We will find him eventually.”

 

“Make every effort.” Pepper says. “We need him more than ever right now.”

 

There’s a moment of silence before Friday replies, “Of course Ms. Potts. If that is the extent of today’s agenda I would encourage you to head upstairs. There appears to be a small upset.”

 

Pepper can’t help the tired groan she exhales at the news. Luckily it is echoed around the room.

 

Once again Pietro is out of his chair like, well, like a guy who has been enhanced to be impossibly fast. 

 

“I’ve got this.” his voice echoes through the conference room as the stairwell door slams shut behind him. Pepper is doubtful that he does. Pietro is not known for having the tact required for dealing with teens when there's an issue.

 

At a much more reasonable pace Maria stands and says, “We should check this out. Will any of you gentlemen be coming?”

 

“I could use a laugh.” Rhodey says standing. “What about you Wilson? You seem like the kind of guy who enjoys a spectacle.”

 

Sam laughs and strides over to where Maria is holding open the elevator door for them. Not that it's necessary, Friday is perfectly capable of handling that without prompting.  
“I think you're confusing me with the other bird guy Colonel, but sure I’ll come.” Sam says in that deceptively easy way of his.

 

Vision drifts into the elevator last. Deciding to go with them instead of racing ahead like Pietro. As the doors close and the Elevator rise.


	27. STEVE

Steve starts getting concerned at the thirty-minute mark. Natasha scrolls through Amazon staring at the screen unblinkingly while Clint cursed periodically. Even Bucky wasn’t amused by their anger anymore.

 

They came to this innocently enough. The adults had left and Darcy was introducing them to the home shopping network when Tony had an idea. If you could call it that. It wasn’t much of a thought for the child genius.

 

“Hey Darcy?” Tony asks thoughtfully. “The Avengers are ridiculously famous, right?”

 

“Sure are, kiddo.” Darcy says. “Everyone knows you guys. Most of you can’t go out into public without a disguise or you’ll get stopped for pictures.”

 

“That must be a real bitch if you’re wanted by the Bulls.” Bucky gripes. Steve isn’t surprised by the black humor but he isn’t pleased about it. Anyone who think’s Bucky is okay is just plain wrong. Steve expects a long night ahead of him.

 

No one else even hears his fella’s grumbling so the conversation goes on.

 

“So if we’re insanely famous we have to have loads of merch? Right?” Tony continues clearly leading Darcy to whatever thing he wants. 

 

Steve briefly envisions the tower decorated in Iron Man stuff and has to refrain from giggling at the outlandish thought. He knows he doesn’t have a lot of merchandise he wouldn’t tolerate that much attention. 

 

“Well I mean yeah.” Darcy says thoughtfully. “Everyone wants Avengers stuff. Especially kids though there’s shirts and mugs and stuff for adults too.”

 

“I would enjoy a T-shirt with Mjolnir on it.” Thor says after a moment’s thought. “Would they have such things? 

 

Darcy thinks about that for a second before saying, “Hmm, I don’t know let’s look.”

 

Which is how they end up surrounding a computer displaying Amazon .com. It seems like there is an infinite number of Avengers related items on the site. To Steve’s endless embarrassment a vast number of the items seem to have his face on them. 

 

Unfortunately, the team was nowhere near evenly covered. Which was the source of Clint and Natalia’s rage.

 

“Why does my action figure have such a stupid outfit.” Clint demands. “I would never wear a mask like that. How am I supposed to see in that! My whole use to the team clearly relies on my excellent eyesight.”

 

Natalia growls something absolutely scathing in Russian that has Thor and Wanda both going a little pale.

 

Natalia bites out another long angry string of Russian that has Thor cringing. “The Lady Natalia would like us to know that she does not have much merchandise at all.”

 

“You forgot the part about manufactures being sexist pigs, big guy.” Natalia growls angrily clicking to the next page.

 

It goes on for a few more minutes before Clint tries to intervene. “Natalia, why don’t we take a break for a moment.”

 

“Why don’t you take a break.” Natalia growls violently yanking the mouse away from Clint’s creeping hand.

 

“Hey how about we all just take a moment.” Pietro says from behind the group. A moment later the stairwell door bangs closed. “What’s got everyone so upset?”

 

They’ve just started trying to explain why they were on Amazon at all when the elevator arrives revealing the rest of the adults.

 

Pepper is the one that actually gets Natalia to look away from the computer screen. Pushing her way past Thor and Clint she sits next to Natalia. “Now there’s something I would invest in.” she says pleasantly.

 

“You’re the only one apparently.” Natalia hisses angrily. “People always care about the flashy things not the art.”

 

“Well, you see.” Pepper says kindly. “I agree with you and I’m in a position to make Widow merchandize a thing. We can have stuff for Wanda’s alter ego as well.” She says smiling at the younger girl who blushes and looks at her feet. 

 

“But maybe we should talk business after everyone has had a chance to calm down. Hmmm?” Pepper adds when becomes clear Natalia isn’t going to reply.

 

“We could also send them contact poisons.” Natalia mutters to herself.

 

Steve is slightly unnerved when Pepper smiles like Nat had told a funny joke instead of said something very threatening and very illegal. Not that he thinks it right that Nat doesn’t have as much merchandize as he does. Really he’d happily let her have some his. It’s embarrassing how much stuff his face is on.

 

“Yeah, but that gets messy.” Pepper says. “It’s so much easier to beat them at their game and buy off their corporations. First we should have dinner. Rhodey you mentioned tacos on the way up?”

 

“Of course.” Rhodey says as cooly as ever. “Do you guys like tacos?”

 

“Do we ever.” Steve says when it becomes clear Bucky isn’t going to speak up for their part of the group. “We get them from Mrs. Hernandez down the street in exchange for helping her cart her groceries upstairs.”

 

“Great.” Rhodey says rubbing his hands together. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go to the kitchen. If you all help me, we’ll have dinner in no time!”

 

Rhodey is of course correct about that. Even though they lose Tony pretty quick to helping Jane finish something up in the labs. It’s different though because this time none of the wonder what’s Tony up to. He’s trying to solve the problem and it’s better than can be said for the rest of them. If anything that small fact makes Steve finally start to respect the kid a little. 

 

The tacos are delicious. Steve can’t help but be amused because much like the time they had donuts everyone is expecting him to not know what tacos are. At least not modern tacos. It’s like they think people in the thirties all lived under rocks or something. He says as much to Bucky who smirks his amusement.

 

Steve has to suppress his sigh at that because while Bucky might have put up a believable front for everyone else he wasn’t fooling Steve. Bucky was still deeply disturbed by what would happen to him in the future. Steve knew it would be a long night of helping Bucky come to terms with the awful truth. 

 

Now wasn’t the time to have that argument. It would have to wait until it was just them. All Steve could do right now was make sure Bucky ate. Which he should get on that because right now Steve’s fella was going to waste away from picking at his food.

 

“You liking your Taco, Buck?” Steve asks sparing a pointed glance for the tacos jagged picked at shell.

 

“It’s fine.” Bucky says picking off another flake of taco shell.

 

Bucky didn’t actually think Steve would go for that? Steve levels his best unimpressed glare Bucky’s direction. Mr. Wilson seems to think that this expression is one of Steve’s super powers so hopefully it works on Bucky.

 

After the silence has stretched on for a bit Bucky finally notices that Steve is glaring at him. Unfortunately, Bucky just returns the look with a glare of his own.

 

“Aw, come on Stevie.” He complains under his breath. So the other people in kitchen don’t hear and try to help. “I’m not hungry. Just leave me alone. I’m fine.”

 

Steve is not convinced. Steve is not convinced by a long shot. But he realizes that he won’t be able to glare Bucky into eating his dinner. So, he changes tactics. He can do things like that. Sam says he's the team’s tactician after all.

 

Steve sighs like he’s giving up but is real putout about it. “Oh, come on Buck.” He groans exaggeratedly. “You aren’t really going to make me negotiate with you over this like our Ma’s did when we were kids.”

 

His gripping finally earns him an amused snort and Steve feels the slightest amount of relief. There’s a chance it’s going to be okay.

 

“You think I’m joking?” Steve says sternly mimicking their mothers. “If you eat at least one taco I’ll let you listen to the talkies laddie.”

 

“Nobody listens to the talkies anymore Stevie.” Bucky retorts rolling his eyes but there’s the barest hint of a smile crinkling the around his sad blue eyes.

 

“Don’t sass me!” Steve says keeping up the act. “Now you’ll eat your taco or you will miss breakfast too, you hear?”

 

That’s all it takes for Bucky to dissolve into a fit of giggles.

 

And Steve knows that they’re going to be okay. Even if Clint winds up sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong, again.

 

“Dude.” Clint whines rubbing at his ears like he’s trying to clean them out. “I did not need to hear that. That’s way too much info on your personal life. Did not need to know that.”

 

Steve splutters. “What?” He hadn’t meant to say anything impolite or innuendo filled. Where had he gone wrong?

 

Bucky just laughs harder. Steve’s fella is such a great help.

 

“Oh, Steve.” Natalia sighs prettily. “Relax. You look like you swallowed a lemon.”

 

“It’s okay Stevie.” Bucky comforts but Steve doesn’t believe that he’s sorry for a moment. First of all Bucky hasn’t said he’s sorry. “How about we finish dinner and go to bed early. Friday can chaperone.”

 

“I’m glad you know you need a chaperone Barnes.” Sam who had gotten up for seconds says. Then he rocks back on his heels and thinks for a second. The air man makes a thoughtful humming noise as he examines the light in the ceiling like it might hold answers for him. “You know what, Barnes? If you eat two tacos, I’ll go for it.”

 

Apparently what Bucky really wants is some alone time with Steve because he eats his two tacos at a speed that would have both their mothers throwing fits. When he’s done he gets up and heads towards the door. Turning halfway there he turns to Steve who hasn’t realized it was time to go yet.

 

“Well, Stevie are you coming?” he asks expectantly. “Hopefully before Mr. Wilson changed his mind.”

 

It’s a bit of a curve being alone with Bucky while Friday watches. It’s not like they can get up to much when someone is staring at them. Not that Friday is a person. Honestly this whole future thing is really starting to boggle Steve’s mind. It’s so much easier to just give Bucky the attention he needs and deserves. Steve will worry about everything else another day. 

 

They end up on the bed pretty quick because it’s the easiest place to cuddle. Bucky toes off his shoes and pulls Steve down next to him before Steve has finished taking his own off. 

 

He’s still halfheartedly struggling to get them off while Bucky curls around him and grumbles, “If you’d just wear sensible shoes like my new slip-on you wouldn’t have this problem.”

 

Steve is about to retort hotly but Bucky buries his face into Steve’s shoulder and inhales shakily. That’s when Steve realizes he’s got much more important things to tend to then his shoes.

 

He carefully threads his fingers through Bucky’s soft brunette curls and Bucky relaxes. “It’s okay sweetheart.” Steve comforts softly not knowing what else to say.

 

He has no idea how you comfort someone who just found out they are going to nearly die in a war only to be tortured for seventy years. Steve’s already devastated over it and he’s only Bucky’s fella. Still Steve knows he has to do something.

 

“It’s going to be okay, Bucky.” He says again still soothing Bucky with his hands. “We’ll pull through; I just know it. It’s going to be okay.”

 

“I don’t know how I- how he did it Stevie.” Bucky says sadly. Steve waits for Bucky to finish his thought. There’s not a doubt in his mind that Bucky has more to say.

 

“I don’t know how he survives without you.” Bucky finally elaborates. “I know I can’t.”

 

“You don’t gotta, Buck.” Steve tells him with certainty. “Your adult self already did it and now we’re together again. That’s all that is important.”

 

Bucky is thoughtful for a long time. In fact he’s quite for so long that Steve starts to think that his fella fell asleep. It would be completely understandable, today was long awful day. Steve has started to doze a bit when Bucky whispers. “Stevie, you awake.”

 

Steve jerks into full wakefulness and turns over so he’s facing Bucky. “Yeah, Buck. I’m up.” 

 

Bucky huffs with amusement but leans in so they’re foreheads are touching. Steve feels himself relax as their breath mingles. They lay like that for a long moment until they’re breathing synchronizes at times like these Steve likes to imagine that their hearts synchronize too, though that’s not possible with his arrhythmia. 

 

“Stevie?” Bucky asks again once they’ve both relaxed. “I gotta tell you something.”

 

“Anything, Buck.” Steve says seriously. He’s willing to do anything for his fella whatever Bucky needs.

 

“I love you.” Bucky says his soft voice somehow full of conviction “I know we say it all the time but I need you to know it. I love you Stevie more than anything. More than the moon loves the sun.”

 

It’s probably the dorkiest thing Bucky has ever said but Steve’s heart swells. It’s the first time Bucky has admitted to loving him as a lover. They say they love each other all the time but it hasn’t had the same weight it does now.

 

“I know Buck.” Steve promises. “I know. I love you too more than I can ever express.” It gets easier after to deal with the hurt and fear of the future after they reaffirm their feelings. 

 

Bucky nuzzles his way to Steve’s lips. Then they’re trade lazy gentle kisses for what feels like forever. They eventually fall asleep like that. Just sharing each other’s space and existing peacefully together like it’s the only thing their future holds.

 

Or at least Bucky falls asleep. Steve drifts off for a bit but wakes up again pretty quickly to the sound of his own wheezing. His typical hatred of how weak he is turns to worry about how the adults are going to fight enemies with half their manpower gone.

 

He lies awake for the rest of the night trying to think of ways they can help now that they aren’t full grown superheroes. He may be the team's strategist but he finds himself stuck with only a few weak ideas. It’s a good thing they probably have time before the next attack.


	28. TONY

Tony is starting to get frustrated with the lack of progress they’re making in the labs. He knows when you’re reverse engineering something the science is slow and often inconclusive. He knows that but it brings a whole new definition to the word sucks. 

 

He wants to solve the de-aging problem more than ever now that the whole team knows the truth. He’s tired of feeling useless and inadequate. Too small for the mantle of kingship his older self wears. It’s like he’s five again and trying to wear his father’s expensive suits. Just like then the fun wears off astonishingly fast.

 

The team is getting frustrated with him for the lack of progress in the labs. Not that Tony blames them. They’re feeling the same pressure to do something about the terrorist situation. The main difference being that he’s the one in a position to actually do something. If only the science would go a little better.

 

He and Dr. Foster have been through everything twice now. They had narrowed the artifacts down to two groups. Clearly useless and incomparable. There’s a lot more things in the incomparable pile than the other.

 

There’s only one absolute conclusion Tony has actually drawn from these exercises. It has become apparent that they need to try a different angle. Perhaps theoretically reverse engineering what kind of events could cause a body and mind to de-age is what they should be investigating. 

 

Perhaps they should bring in somebody qualified to actually study their cells and blood and stuff to figure out if there’s anything different. He knows Agent Hill won’t allow that. She wants to keep this isolated. Which means if you weren’t previously involved with the Avengers you aren’t going to be brought. Tony gets it and he knows what he has to do.

 

“I want to start studying biology and chemistry.” Tony says about a week after the team found out that they hadn’t fallen through a freak wormhole. 

 

He’s just strolled into the lab munching on a peanut butter banana. Jane actually has a very strict no food in the lab rule. Unfortunately for her, Tony maintains the lab is his and he doesn’t care. They’ve come to a kind of truce where Tony brings food, Jane glares at him disapprovingly till it’s been and they tolerate the other’s misbehavior. 

 

“Why?” Jane asks curiously turning her desk chair to give Tony her full attention. Tony likes that about Jane. When he needs to talk to her she gives him her time. So many adults in Tony’s life have actively ignored him or told him to go away. It’s a welcome change.

 

“I think we need to try another angle.” Tony says matter of factly. He grabs the seat across from Jane so they can talk about this. “We aren’t making any progress with our areas so I think we need to expand our studies. Since Hill isn’t going to bring in a chemist or biologist I want to study it.”

 

“I think we should try reverse engineering what happened first.” Jane says. “Not that you aren’t welcome to learn whatever you want Tony; it’s just engineering is your passion. You’ll have so much to learn in those areas.”

 

“Then it’s a good thing I’m a quick study.” Tony replies.

 

“We’ll do both.” Jane agrees as if that’s what Tony had just proposed. It wasn’t but whatever, they can try shooting randomly in the dark. It’s not like they can be any farther from solving the problem.

 

“That’s acceptable.” Tony decides after he pretends to think about it. “So, do you have any theories on what might cause something like this?” 

 

As if he’d cued it the little robot Dumee pulls over this giant white board that seems really out of place in such a high-tech lab. Tony has asked Jane why he doesn’t just use the holographic screens to write on. He’s only ever gotten a shrug out of her and a shy confession that their adult selves don’t know each other that well.

 

Tony thinks that’s stupid. Jane is a great scientist and Adult Tony should be begging for the chance to know her. In fact he’s made a mental note to pay her more attention when he returns to normal programming. He’s also left himself several passive aggressive notes in drawers in case he forgets and set a reminder through Friday. There was no way his adult self wasn’t becoming best friends with Jane.

 

“I have a few.” Jane says thoughtfully. “They all sound like something out of a particularly terrible science fiction novel but I’ve gotten used to that.”

 

Tony get’s up and grabs a marker. “Alright then.” He says determinedly. “Start talking. I’ll take notes.”

 

That’s how they spend their morning discussing the possibility of things like micro cellular time travel and or theoretical kinds of radiation. It’s all nuts, but nothing in the known world can cause this.

 

He must lose track of time because before knows it Darcy is knocking on the door. “Sorry, Tony.” She says pleasantly. “I’m borrowing Jane for lunch with Pepper. Most of the adults have left the tower to check a lead on the HYDRA problem but Pietro is ordering pizza.”

 

Tony has been doing this gig long enough to know when he’s getting kicked out of the lab. He suspects it’s a common occurrence as all the remaining adults are naturals at it. Ms. Potts is terrifyingly good at getting him to leave. Still he is hungry the peanut butter banana didn’t fill him up. So, Tony goes up without a fuss.

 

It’s good to see the other kids. He genuinely means that now. Even if he’s had to come to accept that he isn’t with Wanda in the future. She’s like twenty years younger and apparently he did kill her parents, indirectly of course but still it really sucks. 

 

“Tony!” Clint bellows as if he were in a shouting match with Thor. It’s a contest Tony knows the kid wouldn’t win. “How’s the lab?”

 

Tony sighs and braces himself for more impatient questioning before he can hang out with them in peace. Times like these Tony wishes HYDRA would stop sitting on their butts and attack. 

 

It isn’t long until he regrets thinking that. Several minutes later one of the towers many security guards bring up pizza. Tony doesn’t think he’s seen this guy before and is proven right when the pizza boxes sitting on the counter waiting for them explodes.

 

By this point the entire group has the sense to throw themselves to the ground as the box explodes. Tony wonders when exactly this became his life as the stairwell door explodes open to admit admittedly well disguised Hydra agents. 

 

“On your feet.” One of the agents yell and Tony thinks this has to be a distraction or something until the idiot keeps talking. “No one has to get hurt if you come with us and tell us where the artifacts are hidden.”

 

Right then, so all Hydra sees is a bunch of frightened children. Well, they’ve got another thing coming, he hopes.

 

There are about fourteen agents all told and half of them move in the handcuff them while the others aim guns at them. If he weren’t so busy trying to figure how the hell he was supposed to get out of this one Tony would probably be scared. Luckily he has more important things to think about. Like looking for an opening before the goon behind him finishes closing the cuffs around his wrists.

 

As if she’d heard his thought Natalia makes her move. She kicks backwards hooking her leg around the guy behinds her and pulls him to the ground as several guns go off in her direction.

 

Tony takes the moment to drop too grabbing his guys gun while he goes. Without thinking he fires and finds out that gut shots bleed a lot. He wants to freak out about how much blood there is but the rest of the team is fighting Hydra agents and he needs to help.

 

He saves Wanda from a big burly guy that tried to pick her up and run by making a light fixture fall on his head. Pietro finishes the job and suddenly the room is dead silent, filled with unconscious bad guys, except for Wanda who starts crying. Steve’s wheezing in a way that can’t be good either.

 

Tony is running for Steve’s inhaler before anyone has realized it’s needed. He’s not going to be the reason Captain America dies from something as lame as an asthma attack thank you very much. They keep a spare inhaler for him in the first aid kit in the kitchen. 

 

The room is a mess but Tony dutifully picks his way through the debris and quickly locates the first aid kit. Thankfully it was in one of the few cabinets that hadn’t been blown to smithereens. 

 

Running back to the living room Tony finds Bucky trying to work some kind of 1930’s voodoo medicine on Steve involving getting him to breath with him. Inhalers work so much better. 

 

Tony hands the inhaler off to Bucky who helps Steve take his medicine and turns his attention back to the other kids. Everyone seems to be okay if a little wigged out. There are a lot of serious injuries for the bad guys. Tony doesn’t know how to feel about that. He’s never actually hurt anyone before.

 

It’s not all bad because he thinks he gets why they’re a team now. They’ve got different skill sets that support the others. If he thinks of it that way Tony can see why they might be friends. 

 

Then he realizes why Rogers is in charge because while Tony’s mind is flying from one random thought to another Steve stands up. Breath only partly back in order and starts issuing orders.

 

“Is anyone hurt?” Steve starts by asking when everyone says they're fine he gives everyone a task to do like it’s his right. The thing is he’s right so even Tony can’t argue. Wanda is still crying badly and that is the first thing Steve takes care of. “Pietro? Wanda needs to get out of here.”

 

“I have to stay with you all.” The older man tries to argue but Steve just stares him down. 

 

“Wanda needs you.” Steve says again. Pietro probably would have argued further but Friday interrupts “Mr. Maximoff the others will be here in a few minutes. Wanda appears to be having a panic attack and would probably do best to be removed from the situation.”

 

After a moment's indecisiveness Pietro picks his sister up. Giving Steve a meaningful look he says, “let me know if you need anything.” And all but disappears running up the stairwell with Wanda.

 

“Okay. Clint? Nat? What do you all know about bombs.” Steve asks. Tony wants to interrupt but Natasha proves to be more qualified than him when she says. “I am a certified ballistics expert.”

 

“I know enough to be able to follow Nat’s instruction.” Clint adds helpfully.

 

“Great I need you all to go to the kitchen and figure out what kind of bomb they used and make sure there aren’t any other surprises. Keep an eye on this room if you can. I don’t want anything to change.”

 

“We should also tie up the enemy agents.” Natalia says after a moment. Steve looks a little sick at that thought but agrees. Natalia and Clint insist that they’ll work on securing the scene while Steve and Bucky wait for the adults. Someone will need to explain the situation right away after all. 

 

Then Steve turns to Tony. “You’re the only one who knows what the artifacts look like. Go check on them with Thor. Stay there to guard them I’ll send the adults your way as soon as they get here.

 

What can Tony do but accept that and it will be a good opportunity to get know Thor. He knows he’s still flying around a solid thought but he’s never done this before. He is grateful to get out of the scene.

 

“Come friend Tony.” Thor rumbles soothingly. “Let us go guard the artifacts. You have fought bravely but there is more yet to do. We shall do it as team.”

 

Thor’s words are oddly focusing and Tony is able to go down to the lab without freaking out too badly when he has to pass the unconscious form of the guy he shot


	29. DARCY

Darcy is never having kids. If the way her heart is hammering in her throat is a common experience for parents she just flat doesn’t want it. They’d gotten a notification from Friday about an attack on the tower and Darcy seriously believed that it was physically impossible to get to the tower fast enough.

 

God the kids. She should never have dragged Jane and Pepper out for lunch when only Pietro was going to be in the tower with the kids. She hadn’t thought about Hydra attacking, not so soon after an attack. God, how did Pepper and Jane deal with this level of worry all the time?

 

Apparently she asks that last thought out loud, which she really didn’t mean too. Darcy isn’t actually that insensitive, regardless of what Jane thinks. Still it must slip her tongue because Pepper answers.

 

“I didn’t. But I’m starting to regret that choice.”

 

As intriguing as Avengers drama is. Seriously, it’s interesting stuff. Darcy is not ashamed to admit that if the she wasn’t friends with the team she would spend most of her life on the internet watching the drama play out with an over attentive eye. Still, Darcy is involved with the Avengers and right now they’re in trouble. 

 

They burst into the lobby and are instantly surrounded by security guards. Well, Pepper is surrounded by frantic security. Darcy and Jane just happen to be in the same place as Pepper.

 

“We don’t know how they gained entrance, Ms. Potts.” One of them says wringing their hands. 

 

Friday who has access to the entire tower but rarely makes her presence known in places a public as the lobby interrupts. “It appears they infiltrated the tower slowly by being hired in various jobs, Ms. Potts. I should also inform you that the other Avengers have returned. They would like to speak with you and Jane as quickly as possible.”

 

Of course nobody needs Darcy. She doesn’t actually mind. It means she can help in her own way. It’s just with the kids having just survived a freaking battle she isn’t really sure what to do. She should probably start with checking in on them though. Probably.

 

“We’ll be up shortly.” Pepper says turning towards the security guard that had addressed her. “Jen, you will have to take it up with Maria Hill when she finishes with the situation upstairs. I’m sorry.”

 

Then she and Jane are off towards the elevators to get to the kids. Darcy trails slightly behind taking the time to give the poor security woman an encouraging smile. It’s not really her fault Hydra got in. They’re devious fucks after all. 

 

The thirty seconds her act of kindness takes saves them from another security nightmare. As she hurries up to catch the elevator with Pepper and Jane she sees a homeless man enter the lobby from the corner of her eye. At least that’s what she thinks he is at first, but he makes his way confidently to the security desk. 

 

He’s wearing a hoodie but a curled lock of greying hair sticks out from under the hood obstinately. He carries him tightly. Hunched and closed off in a way this oddly familiar. Not that Darcy knows the city's homeless.

 

Darcy slows her pace and lurks around wanting to see what happens. The security guards are on high alert at this point she half expects the guy to be kicked out on principle alone. Everything changes when the man speaks. 

 

“I need to speak with Tony Stark immediately.” Bruce Banner whispers to the security guard casually letting the identification system scan his hand. “I don’t care what important project has kept him in the labs for however long it’s been since anyone has last seen him.”

 

Jen frowns suspiciously and says. “Mr. Stark isn’t in the tower Dr. Banner. I am sure you of all people would know that.”

 

Okay so if that’s really Bruce Banner, Darcy should probably intervene before Jen gets suspicious. There’s so much shit going down right now that nobody can know or suspect. She finishes the trip back to the security desk and gives her best calm and in command smile to Jen.

 

“Hey, Jen.” She says trying to sound helpful and friendly. “I can help Bruce get where he needs to go. Pepper was expecting him. She just forgot.”

 

Does that mean Mr. Stark is back?” Jen asks hopefully. “I hoped with the latest attack on the tower that the Avengers would come back. I mean I understand being busy, and the thing with General Ross, but this is ridiculous.”

 

“Now Jen.” Darcy says hooking her arm with a very bewildered and bedraggled Bruce. “You know I can’t reveal official Avengers business. Anyways, we should get going. If you’ll come with me Bruce.”

 

Jane and Pepper have already headed up so Darcy presses the button for the elevator and leans in to Dr. Banner so that they can have half a chance at a private conversation.

 

“Um, not to be rude but, who are you?” Bruce says softly.

 

“Darcy. I’m one of Thor’s friends.” She says easily. Bruce’s eyes widen and she realizes he thinks she’s Asgardian. She waves him off. “Not one of those friends. Just a normal human friend. Look, I don’t have much time to give you the run down before I turn you over to Pepper but things are not okay right now.”

 

“I heard about the Accords.” Bruce says shortly. “It’s why I’m here. Tony and I need to have a chat about his idea of saving the world and how it crosses certain lines.”

 

That is not what she expected Dr. Banner to say. “Woah you must be all kinds of out the loop Dr. B.” Darcy says. “Look we’re at war with Hydra right now. All of us, they’ve got the tower surrounded. You probably only managed to walk in here because you’re you.” 

 

“Then why doesn’t the team do something?” Bruce says apparently choosing to overlook her allusion to the Hulk. Okay she can with that. 

 

Luckily that’s the moment they step into the Avengers private elevator. Having this discussion will be so much easier now that they can actually talk.

 

“Friday take us to whatever floor Pepper is on.” Darcy says.

 

“I have already alerted Ms. Pott’s to Dr. Banner’s presence. She asked that he wait for her in her office. They also need you on Mr. Barton’s floor, Ms. Lewis.”

 

She guessed that was as good a place as any for the kids to stay while they cleaned up the battle. If a bomb really had gone off in the kitchen it was going to be a while before the common floor was useable. 

 

“Thank you Friday.” Darcy says accepting instructions. “Look I don’t have long. Here’s the rundown of what’s going on.”

 

“Look I don’t want to stay.” Bruce starts to argue so she cuts him off with the one thing that she thinks will make the man listen.

 

“Tony is fourteen years old right now and traumatized because he just seriously wounded two people. Hydra agents, but still people.” 

 

As expected Bruce lets her talk after that little declaration. “There was an accident after the attack on the UN that ended in most of the team being teen agers. We’re trying to figure it out but with Hydra riding our back it’s been hard. Now, Pepper is going to ask you to help and it’d be great if you did. We are at our wits end here.”

 

It was a nice ending to her rundown for the elevator to stop and the doors to open to SI’s executive floor. Peppers assistant was already standing by his desk tapping his foot agitatedly. Darcy isn’t going to blame anyone for being high-strung right now though. Like nobody actually wants to work in a war zone.

 

She gently nudges Bruce out the door and says, “Bye Dr. B. I have to go help. Have a nice talk with Pepper, please agree to help her.” As the doors closes.

 

Darcy should become a professional scientist wrangler. She’s damn good at it. 

 

Friday takes her to Clint’s floor. She walks in trying to keep everything about her normal. The kids have got to be freaking out and they’re going to need her to help them stay calm. She turns the corner into Clint’s main living room to find them spread around a game of scrabble. The only ones who shows any signs of freaking out are Wanda and Tony. That’s not what she expected to be honest.

 

Pietro has already left for the debrief with Maria. She isn’t sure the kids should have been left with only Friday for supervision. But they seem okay.

 

Tony is concentrating overly hard on Scrabble. He’s pale and his fingers shake slightly as he tries to hold the letters. She notes that he has a large glass of water with him though and is wrapped in a nice fluffy blanket.

 

Wanda has curled herself around Natalia while Clint runs a soothing hand down her spine. She also has a glass of water and a blanket. Suddenly it occurs to her that the other kids must have supplied them with those things. It’s even sadder to her that the big kids know how to treat trauma like this.

 

“Hey guys.” She says softly stepping into the room. “Do you mind if I join you?”

 

“Please.” Steve says scooting further down the couch he’s sharing with Bucky. The way Bucky protectively slings an arm over the smaller boy’s shoulder makes her think they’re not as fine as they’re acting.

 

But she’s pretty sure Thor, Clint and Natalia are actually not ruffled by what happened, like at all. It’s a little weird but she guess it makes sense, it just really sucks that they lead that kind of life already. 

 

“Do you want to play?” Tony asks after they finish the game they’re playing. He sounds a little shaky but the fact that he’s alert enough to play a game is great. 

 

“Sure.” She agrees easily scooting to the floor so she can reach the board better. “Then can I interest you guys in eating anything for dinner?”

 

“I want to wait for Pietro.” Wanda says quietly. “He said the debriefing would be quick because the adults didn’t find much at the base they raided today.”

 

“Probably because the raid was cut short by the attack here.” Tony says thoughtfully. Darcy doesn’t have to look over at the kid to know he’s somehow blaming himself for this.

 

“Tony.” She says gently. “This isn’t your fault.”

 

“I’ve been trying to tell him that.” Steve says from where’s curled into Bucky’s side. “But he won’t listen. Thinks he should have come up with a solution by now.” 

 

“Look you can be nice about it all you want.” Tony snaps. “But the fact is Hydra would be a finished deal if we were ourselves.”

 

“You do not know that friend Tony.” Thor says sternly. “In fact I would argue it to be untrue as Hydra is acting as a menace right now. Surely they are threat we would have completely neutralized if we could.”

 

“Thor’s right, Tony.” Darcy says making sure that Thor’s words don’t rub the young scientist the wrong way. “You all have been working on the Hydra problem but didn’t have a solution yet. Look we’ll figure it out. Hey we’ve finally got that biologist you’ve been wanting.”

 

That of all things makes Tony perk up. A possible solution to his problem diminishing the terror of the past few hours in an instant. 

 

“Really?” The young engineer demands. “Where are they? I want to meet them. We should get to work right away.”

 

Darcy reaches out a hand to still Tony before he bounces directly into the labs. “Tony. Bruce just got in. He has to check in with Maria before you can even think about starting. And I know for a fact that Jane will insist that you take the evening off.”

 

“I don’t want to take the evening off.” Tony argues but a stern look quiets him. “Fine can I at least meet him tonight?”

 

“I am sure he’ll be at dinner.” Darcy confirms. “Which if we’re waiting for the debrief to finish it will probably he at least a couple of hours. Can I convince you to have a snack while we wait?”

 

“Pop tarts would make fitting post battle sustenance.” Thor offers eagerly. “I will go and get some for my brave compatriots. We will feast like kings of Asgard.”

 

“We’ll help you get that ready if you don’t mind.” Steve says getting up from his spot on the couch. Bucky follows him out of the room without a word.

 

The game of scrabble continues while Thor, Steve and Bucky make pop tarts. The kids are munching on the ‘most divine of foods’ when Natalia looks up from the magazine she was reading. 

 

“When you say Bruce, you don’t mean the Hulk? Do you?”


	30. WANDA

She can’t but help to be relieved when Pietro finally comes back from the meeting. The other adults are with him, including the new guy Darcy had mentioned. There’s something strange about the unassuming man. A darkness that ripples under the skin like tight ball of coiled energy. She wonders if she’s sensing the Hulk. 

 

“Wanda.” Pietro says as he strolls across the room. “Are you feeling any better?”

 

Wanda nods and curls tighter around Natalia to prove that she isn’t about to continue breaking down. Natalia runs her hands through her hair and smiles up and Pietro. 

 

“We’re just playing scrabble. We found it in the closet.” The older girl says pleasantly. 

 

“And we can totally play it because I say we can.” Clint adds helpfully “I’d bet a lot of money that this is my floor.”

 

“How do you know that?” Ms. Hill asks pleasantly but with an undercurrent of amusement. There’s always an undercurrent of emotion with that woman.

 

Clint throws his arm wide indicating the paint and the general décor and says, “Because there’s purple.”

 

“Pietro.” Darcy says pulling her brother’s attention away from the conversation. She’s okay with that. She doesn’t need Pietro all the time despite what her over protective big brother might think. “Do you want to help me feed the kids. So far they’ve had pop tarts for dinner.”

 

That gets a raised eyebrow from her brother. He turns to her with his hands on his hips and a teasing smirk twinkling in his eyes. “You think Pop Tarts make a proper dinner do you?”

 

Loving games like this she nods her head vigorously. 

 

“Pop Tarts are not dinner little sister.” Pietro says firmly but now he’s smiling for real. The kids are watching the spectacle they’re making. Even Stark is smiling. Wanda is glad the mood in the room is less scared, less glum. 

 

“Sure they are. My big brother lets me have reeses cups for dinner sometimes.” She retorts deviously. “Like five packages of them. It’s delicious.”

 

Pietro groans about devious little sisters making incriminating comments about something they did when they were twelve. 

 

“You what?” Sam says sounding completely appalled. He sends her brother a look like he’d grown a couple of spare heads for good measure. “Nope, not happening. I’m making dinner. Someone come make a nice nutritional dinner for these kids with me.”

 

“I’ll help.” The new man offers softly. Wanda can feel him trying to not give Tony weird looks. She wonders if they are close. They would be about the same age, but that’s not really a basis of friendship for adults.

 

She also thinks he is conflicted about Natalia’s presence. She makes him fidgety and sad. Something had to have happened there but there isn’t a discreet way to find out what. 

 

Wanda is starting to realize that the relationship dynamics between the Avengers and their associated family members is extremely complicated. She wonders why she and Pietro tolerate such a big messy family environment. All they’ve ever needed was each other. 

 

“I didn’t realize you could cook, Bruce.” Sam says as he leads the way to the kitchen. Wanda likes it when Mr. Wilson cooks. He’s very good.

 

“Bruce is a great cook.” Pepper calls after them. “Have him make his rice thing.”

 

Dr. Banner chuckles at that. It’s the first sign of happiness Wanda has seen from the man. She is glad he is capable of positive emotions as well. 

 

“Pepper.” He says fondly, “I can make many kinds of rice. You’ll have to be more specific.”

 

Pepper rolls her eyes but answers good naturedly. “The coconut one.”

 

“Ah.” Bruce says knowingly. “Sure I can make that.”

 

“With shrimp.” Sam adds with a thoughtful frown taking over his face. “Coconut rice sounds like something that goes with shrimp.”

 

It sounded like they were going Asian and if they were making Asian food Wanda had a request. “Can we have Miso soup?”

 

“Miso soup?” Pietro asks looking at his little sister in confusion. 

 

“It’s good Mr. I-can-live-off-chips.” Wanda admonishes. “Trust me. Sam can we have miso soup?”

 

“I think I can make that happen.” Sam agrees. “Any more special requests before Bruce and I get cooking?”

 

“Vegetables.” Jane says not even bothering to look up from the tablet she is reviewing. “Kids need vegetables.”

 

“But rice is a vegetable.” Tony argues immediately. “It comes from a plant.”

 

“Tony, rice is a plant based food but it is not a vegetable.” Bruce says. “It does not provide the fiber and nutrients food needs to be considered a vegetable from a nutritional perspective. Besides the research out there is very conclusive that you can never have enough vegetables.”

 

Stark crosses his arms across his chest and frowns at Bruce. Wanda can see the thoughts flashing through the engineer’s mind at a mile a minute before they just halt completely.

 

“I argue with you a lot.” Tony decides like that is what matters here.

 

Bruce gives that small hesitant smile again ducks his head while agreeing. “We tend to have a lot debates, yes.”

 

“Isn’t that the truth.” Pepper groans earning an amused snort from Colonel Rhodes.

 

“You must like to lose a lot.” Tony goads confidently.

 

“Actually, I tend to win 50% of the time.” Bruce says. “You can ask Pepper and Rhodey if you don’t believe me.”

 

Like a switch is flipped Tony goes from skeptical and challenging to happy and accepting. Wanda can feel the hero worship radiating off the kid. He almost skips into the kitchen after Bruce asking questions faster than the man can ever hope to answer them.

 

The people in the living room seem to be content to simply sit in silence. Which is nice because when people are talking and feeling and reacting there's too much to observe. It’s very tiring. It also means that she can hear he conversation going on in the kitchen.

 

“Alright Tony.” Mr. Wilson says cheerfully. “If you’re going to be in the kitchen with us you have to cook.”

 

“I don’t know how.” Tony argues. “Besides I have questions for Bruce.”

 

“How about this Tony.” Bruce offers with what Wanda is starting to suspect is endless patience. “I will answer questions as long as you help us cook.”

 

There’s a long silence as Tony presumably considers his options before he says, “Fine what do you want me to do.”

 

“You can snap green beans if you would like.” Sam says. “It’s easy to do, so you should be able to talk to Bruce too.”

 

“How do you do that?” Tony asks and Wanda has to wonder what kind spoiled you have to be to have never snapped green beans. It was like a family meal rite of passage in her books.

 

As if Tony’s frustrated query was a que Bucky kisses Steve’s temple and says, “I should go give him a hand before he embarrasses himself. Be right back, Doll.”

 

Steve blushes at his boyfriend's public endearment but let’s Bucky go into the kitchen without a fight. Which is really a blessing in itself and probably a sign that he still isn’t feeling very well after the fight. Steve argues just as much as Tony if not more, which is really saying something.

 

“Well.” He says awkwardly so the group will stop eavesdropping. “Who wants to play another round of scrabble?”

 

“I would like to play the word game.” Thor says moving from his chair to the floor. “It reminds me of a rune game my brother and I play when there are few amusements for us to partake of in Asgard.”

 

“You don’t talk about Asgard much.” Steve observes as he sets up his letters. “What’s it like? I can’t imagine going to another planet.”

 

Thor takes a moment to choose his words. Wanda can sense him warring within himself between boasting about his home and sparing his new friends feelings. “It is quite different from this world.” Thor finally decides. “At first I thought that made this world a bad place. I’m learning to appreciate Midgard but I miss my home.”

 

“If you describe it I could draw it for you sometime.” Steve offers as he draws a tile from the bag and sets it out to start the game. “I know it’s not as good as the real thing but it’s something at least? I keep drawing Brooklyn for Buck and me.”

 

“That would be most appreciated Friend Stephen.” Thor replies as he accepts the tile bag from Steve and draws a tile of his own. 

 

The suddenly the bag is being held out in front of her. “Would you like to play a round of this new rune game Lady Wanda?” Thor asks politely. “It is my belief that you would be a formidable opponent.”

 

Wanda starts to tell Thor that she is fine. She is content to stay with Natalia and besides English isn’t her first language so she probably wouldn’t be very good at the game. 

 

However, Natalia shoves her lightly in the shoulder and says, “You should play. It might be fun. We can play on a team if you’d like.”

 

“Oh, if we’re playing on teams I’m with Thor.” Clint says excitedly sliding off the couch to sit on the floor by Thor. “He knows every word ever. We are winning so hard.”

 

“That is not how All Speak works my friend.” Thor intones but it is a mostly useless comment. Clint is already rubbing his hands together and setting up their pieces and definitively not listening to Thor.

 

“Then I will play with Steve.” Pietro says folding his long legs under the table next to Steve. “It is okay that they are underestimating us my friend.” He adds conspiratorially to Steve. “We can use it in our strategy.

 

Then things get even more interesting when Vision picks up the bag and draws a piece. “You cannot play teams without having four teams.” He says seriously. “Colonel Rhodes would you like to join my team.”

 

“I was hoping you would ask. This is my favorite game.” Colonel Rhodes grins and glances at the piece Vision had drawn. “Oh look, we go first.” 

 

Clint’s team has already lost twice before Sam says dinner is ready. When they go into the kitchen James is laughing at something Dr. Banner has said. Wanda is glad to see Bucky happy, after the news the received a week ago she wasn’t sure that would be possible.

 

Wanda knows she would not handle it nearly as well if she found out she had been tortured for years and years. 

 

It’s bad enough that she and Pietro signed up for experiments. Taking natural abilities they had and making them stronger. To have your entire body and mind altered against your will, she cannot imagine it.

 

“Oh my god this is amazing.” Clint exclaims from where he has dipped a spoon directly into the large pot of coconut rice and take a bite. 

 

Wanda laughs aloud when Clint’s misbehavior gets an instant reaction out of Natalia. She grabs a bowl and shoves it into Clint’s hands. 

 

“That is rude, Clinton.” The fiery Russian growls. “You will eat on a plate like someone who was not born in a barn.”

 

“But ‘Talia I had to taste test it.” Clint whines earning a harder glare.

 

All too easily the archer gives in and starts serving himself properly. When Natalia turns her back to get a bowl for herself Clint filches a few extra green beans from the pot with his bare hands.

 

“I saw that!” Natalia says without turning around. 

 

A moment later a few green beans arch overhead landing perfectly on Natalia’s plate. “I was just sharing.” Clint says jovially.

 

“Clint.” Maria interrupts sternly. “As sweet as that is do not throw food.”


	31. BRUCE

According to Pepper they send the kids to bed a little early. “Not that it matters.” She says softly. “It’s not like they’re going to go to sleep, not for a while at least.”

 

“How do you know that?” Bruce asks. They’re curled on the same couch sipping what an Adult Tony would call useless leaf water and normal people call green tea. The tea was Pepper’s idea but it’s the same stuff he drank in India. It’s fifty-fifty if he should thank Pepper or Tony for stocking the pantry with the stuff. Adult Tony that is.

 

It’s weird being here. With Tony already looking at him like the moon and Pepper being beautiful and kind. It’s bring up a lot of old feelings he’d tried to bury. He’s got to try harder.

 

“Friday supervises through the night. There’s a lot of sneaking into each other rooms.” She says fondly. “The funniest is when Tony goes to bother Steve and Bucky because he had an idea he has to share with Bucky immediately.”

 

That was weird. Bruce understood that Barnes and Tony were on permanent enemy terms. Something that tends to happen when someone kills your parents. Even though from a rational perspective it really isn’t Barnes’s fault.

 

“This must be hard for you.” Bruce ventures after a while, “Having the team like this after, well, everything.”

 

Pepper heaves a sigh that leaves Bruce wanting to give her a hug. He’s not sure where he stands with any of them right now. Having chosen to sit the fight out well, it feels like it’s been made pretty clear that Bruce is on his own team now.

 

“It’s been hard on Jane, Rhodey and Sam, I think.” Pepper says. “I just am realizing how much I miss Tony.”

 

Bruce nods getting that feeling. “I’ve missed everyone too. I thought getting away was safest. I was wrong about that.”

 

“Where have you been anyway?” Pepper asks curiously. “Tony looked all over but you never popped up. You know Tony has resources to find anybody as long as he checks in the right places.”

 

Bruce can’t stop the self-deprecating smirk that over takes his smile. “Feeling the effects of the Accords.” His voice sounds bitter to his own ears and he winces. He should explain that.

 

“I’m not.” He starts to say he’s not mad but that’s not the entire truth. He is angry with Tony for once again not thinking about the effects his actions might have. For not just pausing for a damn minute and thinking things through. He’s not mad because he’s furious but that’s not what he’s trying to convey to Pepper. 

 

“I understand why he did it.” Seems to be the best way to express his sentiment. 

 

“But?” Pepper asks. Bruce is reminded that Pepper is as cunning as she is beautiful. Talented at getting you to spill everything with only a sympathetic ear and an understanding smile. It’s why she’s so good for emotionally stunted geniuses.

 

“But, it doesn’t mean I’m not hurt. By all of them really.” Bruce says. “Ross got a hold of me because of Tony’s actions but Steve didn’t think to check for me. Even Natasha didn’t think that Ross might be why you all couldn’t find me and that, that hurts. Everyone knows we’ve got a history but it became a non-issue.”

 

“Oh Bruce.” Pepper reaches out to comfort him. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Bruce shakes his head staving off her words. He doesn’t need pity. “It’s fine. I'm out. I accept the way things are.”

 

Pepper hums thoughtfully but backs off. There is a soft silence before she suddenly speaks again. “I’m not saying this to belittle what they’ve done, Bruce. I honestly don’t think they realized that it was a possibility. Experience with Tony and Natasha have told me that our friends always have too much on their plate and a single mindedness that gets the big stuff done.” 

 

Bruce snorts at that but lets her continue, he’s always valued Pepper’s advice and perspective. If she thinks the team's forgetting him is merited, he needs to consider it. 

 

“At first it was your choice not to be found, is all I’m saying. It’s tragic that Ross got you. I personally want to smash the pill of a man into a grease spot for what he’s done but I understand why no one thought he might have you.”

 

“Because I’m not a part of the team for real.” He says softly. “I’m just useful.”

 

Pepper gasps a slim hand wraps around his arm as she turns towards him “Bruce! No! The team has an issue of remembering long term goals and projects but you're part of this family because in the end we will always need you.” 

 

What can he say to that? In the end he either has to believe he’s a team member or not. Hell, he has to decide if that’s what he wants first. But at least Pepper has left an opening to deflect those decisions for a little longer. 

 

“Right, like the reason you called me here.” He says decisively. If there’s one thing Bruce and Tony are similar on it’s being problem solvers. When things go to shit they get to work. That’s probably true for the whole team in their own way. “What do you guys need me to do?”

 

“Oh, I have the best timing.” Maria says from the doorway. 

 

“It is why I hired you.” Pepper says pleasantly. “What do you need, Maria?”

 

“Jane needs to borrow Bruce.” Hill says stepping further into the room with a cup of coffee. “She wants to update him on what they’ve been doing to get the kids back before Tony comes down to the labs in the morning.”

 

“You say that like she’s expecting trouble.” Bruce says warily.

 

“With these kids? We’re always expecting trouble.” Hill sighs. “But no she’s expecting to have to fight him about trying to earn the equivalent of an MD in a week.”

 

“Tony hates biology and anything remotely like it.” Pepper says frowning. “He whines anytime something remotely biological gets involved in his projects.”

 

Hill rolls her eyes. “And yet he makes machines that are practically human.”

 

“I’m not going to argue with you on that.” Pepper says. “So, why does Tony think he needs to obtain an MD?”

 

“He’s frustrated with the project.” Bruce hypothesizes aloud. The women turn to him with raised eyebrows and he blushes. “Just a theory.”

 

“It’s true that a frustrated Tony is a drastic Tony.” Pepper says thoughtfully. “Well, Bruce, it sounds like you will have your work cut out for you. I should let you go talk to Jane.”

 

“Right. Yes.” Bruce says hastily getting up. He’s uncomfortable because he was having a great time with Pepper and well it’s been proven time and time again that it’s best not to get attached. “I, uh, thanks for the tea.”

 

Pepper smiles kindly and says, “Any time Bruce.” The hardest part about it is that she means it.

 

He replies by fleeing to the labs. It’s probably not the most mature way to react but it’s what he’s got at the moment. He was supposed to be able to be righteously angry coming to the tower. He’s sorting through the fact that things aren’t as they appear and it’s confusing him.

 

Jane is working when he reaches the labs. She’s hunched over what is actually his desk analyzing a holographic model of some kind. Her shoulders are blocking his full of view of it. He leans against the door and waits for her to realize he’s there. It’s also a good opportunity to focus on the matter at hand. 

 

He hadn’t come to the tower expecting to be needed for emergency science. Switching to what Tony always calls emergency science mode was difficult. Of course, Tony is always in emergency science mode.

 

A work table in the corner catches his attention. Strange devices glimmer on the work surface. These must be the artifacts recovered during the attack on the UN a few months ago. Bruce realizes that one of them is probably responsible for the team’s current state and makes his way over to examine them.

 

There’s all kinds of things on the table. Some are fairly easy to recognize, like a child’s spinning top. Others are just bizarre like a strange cube that is formed by a web of interlocking lines that spiral towards the center of the device. It’s pretty but Bruce can’t begin to imagine what it does. 

 

“Pretty for tools of mass destruction and chaos, aren’t they?” Jane asks softly. He starts slightly but carefully keeps his heart rate down. Bruce hadn’t realized she had joined him.

 

“Do we know which one did it?” Bruce asks gesturing to the table before him.

 

“We know the ones in the far corner didn’t do it.” Jane says. “And that’s about all we know.”

 

The pile in the far corner of the table is pitifully small for the number of artifacts recovered. He can see why Tony is looking for wild solutions. The pace they’re currently going at is unacceptable. 

 

“What other approaches are you trying?” He asks. Jane Foster is probably the most brilliant astrophysicist on the planet. There is no way she doesn’t have at least one backup plan.

 

“We’re also trying to figure out what kind of phenomenon might even cause de-aging.” She says.

 

Bruce nods. “Do you have any theories?”

 

“Nothing as solid as a theory.” Jane replies with a slow head shake. “We have some ideas. A few of which even sound halfway plausible, but nothing that I know where to start with trying to confirm it.”

 

“That’s where I can help.” Bruce says with a feeling of certainty finally setting in over his shoulders. For right now this is why he is here. Once they get the team back will be a different matter but right now this is good enough.

 

“Tony will be delighted to have you on board.” Jane says. “I for sure am. We’ve been running repeatedly into a brick wall, which might work well for someone like Cap but not here in the lab.

 

“I’m glad to be able to help.” Bruce says. “So, tell me some of the ideas you have based on what you know of the artifacts. Then I can know what to keep an eye out for when analyzing blood samples.”

 

“Something like a localized cellular level Rossen-Bridges spanning the time space continuum?” Jane offers weakly. Hands thrown wide as if to demonstrate the impossibility of it all. “Some kind of reverted cellular growth and inhibited memory access beyond the age they currently appear? It’s pretty far out stuff. The scientific community would blacklist us forever if we wrote papers on it.”

 

“I’m pretty sure I was blacklisted somewhere between turning myself into a Rage Monster and creating a powerful synthetic human.” Bruce notes trying to keep his tone joking.

 

“I guess we are pretty firmly on the crazy side of science.” Jane concedes before turning back to business “How do you intend to test our theories?”

 

“Well, I mean I’ll start by maybe narrowing down possible causes.” Bruce says thoughtfully leaning against the table holding the artifacts. “Compare everyone’s current blood samples with older ones. Make sure it isn’t just something in the blood. Or that there aren’t any obvious differences that are easily corrected. Then I guess I’ll move on to examining DNA. There has to be some evidence of something causing the change. I just have to find it.”

 

“Makes sense.” Jane says. “I guess Tony and I will keep doing what we’re doing.”

 

“It is what will work best, I think.” Bruce says. “We should meet every day to discuss what we’ve done and found. We’re more likely to find the solution if we cover all the bases together.”

 

“I agree with that.” Jane says. She’s quiet for a long moment after that, but she finally says what she is thinking. “I realize that considering everything you are putting yourself at great personal risk being here. I just want to thank you for being here anyways.”

 

What can he do but shrug and demur her compliment away? “Any one would do it. We’re a team even when we disagree. Cause, the Avengers are family.”

 

She nods and realizes that maybe it’s best to not leave him with his thoughts. “Well, Dr. Banner, I guess we should get started.”

 

“Yes.” Bruce agrees readily. Thankful for the distraction. “I suppose we should.”


	32. PIETRO

When Pietro hears the plan he insists on going. In fact, he makes it clear that he will find a way to shut the whole thing down if he isn’t included. It’s not that he’s against the kids having some fun or getting out for once. He knows kids need that. 

 

However, leaving the tower isn’t exactly safe right now. This was proven by the battle he pulled his little sister out of when he first arrived. So, when Bruce says he’s taking seven adventure seeking teenagers to Central Park? Well, it’s a no brainier that Pietro was going with them.

 

Luckily he doesn’t have to put up much of an argument because Maria thinks it’s a great idea for more than one person to go. In fact, once Pietro has volunteered she practically demands that Rhodes and Wilson join them. “The kids like you, it will be great.”

 

Which is how Pietro finds himself sneaking seven teenaged Avengers out of Avengers tower in the early morning. The teens are simultaneously unimpressed by the hour and excited to leave the confines of the tower

 

It's unexpectedly easy. Pietro expects it has everything to do with Banners presence. Not even Hydra wants a hulk out. It is a good thing Ross doesn’t know they’re here.

 

It’s actually sweet the way Steve and Bucky keep staring at everything with wide impressed eyes. Even from research and looking at it from a bird's-eye view they never imagined New York being like it is. 

 

“Can we sit and sketch somewhere? Please.” Steve asks Bruce within the first few minutes of their little walk through Central Park. They’ve reached Cherry Hill already. It’s probably as good a place as any to stop. There’s even a nice little lake near by.

 

“Oh can we get hot dogs?” Clint adds pointing to a little stand on the sidewalk. “I am super hungry.”

 

“I guess that means we make camp.” Sam says.

 

“The quicker you all agree on where base is the faster we can lay down the ground rules and enjoy our afternoon.” Colonel Rhodes adds. “So, hop to it guys.”

 

They choose a spot that is slightly off the beaten path under a tree on Cherry Hill. The kids help layout the picnic they brought with them before they start to spread out. 

 

“Unh-uh.” Pietro says when Tony wanders off towards a tree a bit away. He’s got a physiology book tucked under his arm. “Ground rules first.”

 

“You guys stay in pairs no matter what and you have to be where one of us can see you.” Bruce says in his usual calm tone. “Don’t even think about playing games with that. If we lose sight of one of you for a moment, we go home.” 

 

“If we tell you to do something. You do it.” Sam adds much more firmly. “No questions asked. If not, we go home.”

 

“Do not call attention to yourself.” Rhodey continues, this order is probably the sternest. “We are taking a risk being out here as it is. Do not risk your or our lives by blowing our covers or alerting others to our presence. If you do we will return to the tower immediately.”

 

“Most importantly.” Pietro finishes. “Have fun. We wish we could get you guys out more, so at least have fun when we can.”

 

“Are you taking us back to the tower if we don’t have fun?” Tony asks scathingly. Sometimes Pietro thinks that the pint sized version of Stark is more sarcastic than his adult self. A moment’s conversation with Colonel Rhodes or Ms. Potts always sets him straight on that. 

 

“No Tony.” Bruce says tiredly. “We will not be returning to the tower just because someone doesn’t have fun.”

 

Tony kicks at the ground and drops to sitting cross-legged by a tree. As the kid opens his book he mutters, “Sucks.”

 

The other kids mill around like they aren’t completely sure that they can wander off and do their thing. It’s the first time Pietro was absolutely right that they needed to take them out even with the dangers.

 

“Well, I’m going to play catch.” Pietro says grabbing a baseball they’d brought with them. “Is anyone going to come with me?”

 

He probably should have expected Bucky scrambling to his feet with a handful of potato chips. “I’ll come.” He says unclearly through his mouthful of food.

 

“Buck don’t talk with your mouth full.” Steve says distractedly. He’s already pulled out his sketch pad and is sketching the grove. Bucky just shrugs and puts the rest of his chips in his mouth.

 

“I believe I would like to play as well.” Thor says. “Catch sounds like a pleasant amusement to pass our time with.”

 

“I can play.” Wanda finishes up. Coming over to stand between Thor and Bucky.

 

Pietro can’t help but smile at the tenacity of his sister. “Okay well then let’s go.”

 

“Barton. You coming?” Bucky yells over his shoulder. “Catch seems like your kind of thing.”

 

“I think I want to climb a tree.” Clint yells back getting up supposedly to find the perfect tree. “I just got to find the right ones.”

 

“Stay in sight.” Rhodey reminds him sternly as Natalia sighs and follows after the adventurous ex-carnie.

 

Pietro mainly watches his group playing catch but he also watches from the corner of his eye as Clint scrambles up a tree. He’s not sure why but he’s endeared be the way Natalia refuses to go up with him. Instead she watches from below as Clint swings between branches above.

 

Pietro would tell him to stop but he’s watched the kid pull stuff like this in the tower’s gym for hours. So instead he thinks it might be good for Clint to pull these stunts in the fresh air. 

 

They’ve been playing catch for a good twenty minutes before things go to shit. Just long enough for Pietro and everyone else to fall into complacency. Bruce has gone to sit by Tony talking to him about whatever it is he’s reading.

 

Rhodes and Wilson are sitting with Steve at the base of a tree. Steve sketches the park while the adults watch everything with the vigilance of well-trained soldiers. They keep a careful eye on Clint and Nat who don’t have anyone immediately with them. They look at Pietro and the three kids playing catch enough that he feels like his back is covered.

 

It’s between the moment of catching the ball from Wanda and tossing it at Thor that Clint falls from a tree branch and into the lake. Natalia is running into the water before Rhodey and Sam are up. Before Pietro can recover from his shock and get his muscles to go. 

 

In that split second a zodiac speeds by, the driver pulling Clint into the boat with him. Already in the water, Natalia manages to latch on to the boat as it passes.

 

Shaking himself Pietro takes off at his usual blinding speeds. Good thing he can run on water because chances are that Hydra just made off with two of the kids and he doesn’t know if they’d asked for it or not. With Clint and Natalia there is no telling.

 

By the time he’s made it across the water and into the speeding boat. Natalia has her hands around the kidnapper's throat.

 

That’s one kid that didn’t want this to happen at least. However, with the way Clint is frantically trying to pull her off his kidnapper Pietro would bet a lot of money that Clint orchestrated the whole thing. 

 

“What do you want with Clint.” The Russian growls in a tone of voice that isn’t to be trifled with.

 

“Nat. Stop that’s my brother. Let Barney go. You’re going to hurt him.” Clint yells trying to pull her off without hurting her or his brother. Now that Pietro looks he can see the family resemblance.

 

The Russians hands loosen slightly in surprise. That’s apparently all the opening Barton senior needs to shove the girl away and try to engage Pietro. The man is very strong but Pietro is faster. 

 

It only takes a second to have Barney’s arms pinned behind his back, chest pressed against the side of the boat and face inches from the water. “What did you want with Clint?”

 

“He’s my brother.” Barney bites.

 

Pietro can hear Clint struggling with Natalia but he trusts her to handle it. 

 

“Wrong answer.” Pietro says pressing the man’s head just a little closer to the water. Clint protests loudly. They’re drawing a crowd which is not good. This cannot get out to the general public or Ross. “I have it on good authority that I never want you anywhere near Clint. Want to try again?”

 

At first Barton senior doesn’t want to respond. A little more pressure on his neck sends him spluttering. “Hydra will pay good money for any of the kids. They want more Soldiers. Clint contacted me and I couldn’t pass the opportunity up.”

 

That’s all Pietro gets out of the guy before he’s in the water. The good news is that Clint and Natalia are with him and it is shallow enough that they can stand. He knows its Clint that pushed them all. The bad news is that Barney Barton is fleeing with the boat. 

 

Realizing that his priority is getting the kids to the safety before anyone can get pictures or figure out who exactly stopped a kidnapping attempt. Or worse who was getting kidnapped, Pietro reluctantly lets the scumbag go.

 

Who would kidnap their own brother and turn them over to Hydra? Seriously.

 

Bruce and Sam are collecting the other kids while Rhodey carefully scans the crowd when they get back to shore. All the other kids look concerned and slightly excited for another fight. Tony is bouncing on his toes, though Pietro suspects that is to mask mounting anxiety.  
Natalia appears to be chewing Barton out with her hands. Signs flying so fast that even Pietro is impressed.

 

“We need to get to the kids to the fountain.” Colonel Rhodes says once they reach them. “Maria is sending a couple of helicopters.” 

 

As if that were some kind of cue there is the sound of helicopter blades above their heads. The kids are still trying to gather items from picnic. Tony is clutching his book to his side.

 

“Leave them.” Sam orders nudging Barnes and Rogers towards the first chopper. “The only thing that is important is that we get you all safe.”

 

They separate Clint and Natalia for the ride back to the tower. Mainly because they aren’t sure that Natalia isn’t going to shove Clint off the chopper for being an idiot. None of the adults have ever seen the unreadable Russian this angry. 

 

For once in her once again short life Wanda splits up with Pietro. Sitting with Natalia and gently trying to get the other girl to calm.

 

That leaves Pietro to take the other helicopter with Clint. The boy stubbornly stares at his shoes his jaw tight with tension.

 

“Do you want to tell me what that was?” Pietro asks. “If you talk now Maria might refrain from filleting you alive.”

 

“She won’t do anything that messes with my aim.” Clint says morosely. “Nobody ever does.”

 

It occurs to Pietro that Clint is more messed up than anybody realizes. “She wouldn’t do anything to hurt you because you’re her friend. Also the people you’ve met are fucked up.” He says trying to make eye contact with the kid. It’s hard because Clint has become singularly invested in his shoes. He doesn’t bother to mention that Barney is fucked up as well, Clint probably gets that one.

 

“Come one, Clint.” Pietro pleads. “Just, tell me how you even found your brother.”

 

“He was in the phone book.” Clint says. “I’m not lying. He was listed under the name and number of a neighbor. So I called him and asked him to at least come see me when I knew we were going out. I- I didn’t know he’d hand me over to the bad guys.”

 

What is Pietro supposed to say to that? He reaches out and puts an arm around the kids shoulder. “I know Clint.” He says trying his damndest to sound like a comforting big brother. “I know.”


	33. CLINT

Clint knows it’s bad because he can’t bring himself to care that Natalia is going to murder him with a homemade shiv in the middle of the night. Or she might do it with Glock she stole off Barney. Anyways he’s up for getting murdered.

 

His brother hates him. For some reason his adult brother hates him so much that he easily sold Clint out to the bad guys when he was vulnerable. What the hell happened between them?

 

The one good thing he does is manage to get out of trouble with Hill. She’s a soft heart for not kicking him while he’s down. Trickshot would say that in their line of work that would get her killed.

 

Unfortunately, that leaves Clint perched on the back of an arm chair with way too much time to think. Natalia sits across the room from him silently trying to develop laser eyes or something. Every once in awhile Steve and Bucky come by to check in.

 

Steve wants to know if he’s okay. Bucky wants to know what the hell he was thinking acting without backup. The whole time Natalia stares. 

 

The truth is he hadn’t gone in with back up because it hadn’t occurred to him they might need it. When he’d seen Mr. Fruger’s name listed in the phone book with their old home number he had instantly recognized it as a signal from Barney.

 

So, he’d done the smart thing. He’d contacted it. Clint hadn’t even intended to go with Barney. He just wanted to let his brother know he was here and okay. He figured his brother was a normal guy now or something. Maybe Barney had been worried because he hadn’t heard from his brother in like a month.

 

It’d never occurred to Clint that he and Barney might be enemies. That just didn’t seem real, but Barney had tried to kidnap him. Had confessed to grabbing him for monetary gain.

 

The couch cushions dips under Natalia’s weight as she sits and leans against his knees. Resting her chin on his knees she looks up at him through her eyelashes. The setting sun highlights the black specks in her green irises.

 

“We’re going to talk about this later.” Natalia says after a long moment of leaning against his calf. “But right now, are you okay?”

 

Clint shrugs and sinks down into the couch seat. Nat instantly tangles their legs together so that she can still be in his space. The more they’ve been working together the more invasive of his space she’s gotten. Clint doesn’t know what that’s about but it’s nice, comforting.

 

Natalia waits for him to verbally expand upon his shrug but Clint doesn’t know what to say. He’s not physically injured. He’s just dying on the inside because the last of his family hates him. What is there to say about that?

 

When Nat realizes he isn’t going to say anything she hums thoughtfully. It has the same calming effect of a cat purr. He finds his body leaning towards her without permission, looking for, something.

 

“I’m sorry about your brother.” Natalia says softly so that anyone trying to listen in on their conversation won’t be able to hear. “It must be difficult having him betray you like that.”

 

Clint wants to tell her it’s none of her business. The wounded animal in him wants to lash out. To demand how she would know how it feels to be betrayed since she’s a traitor herself. It’s not Natalia he’s angry with and he doesn’t actually want to hurt her.

 

Clint simply shrugs again and remains silent. He knows she has a lot more to say but he’s just as confident that she isn’t going to say it now. There’s an audience waiting to know what she’s thinking and Clint trusts her not to give them a show.

 

They sit for another fifteen minutes before she squeezes his knee and gets up. She makes her way over to Wanda. Clint turns his attention inward as Nat sits down to braid Wanda’s hair. 

 

After a while Clint relocates to the balcony. He doesn’t want to be alone in a room full of people right now. There’s no way to escape the big gaping hole of alone that’s been torn through him so he’s just going to do it properly outside. Carefully he climbs the building until he’s perched in the ridiculously large A next to the tower’s smaller wrap around balcony. Clint is fairly certain he isn’t supposed to be on this floor, but he doesn’t care.

 

It’s cold and windy this high up but Clint is already being trained to be the best god damn sniper in the world. He doesn’t let discomfort get to him. He sinks into the A and stares at the city ignoring his skin going numb from cold. 

 

By the sun Clint sits out there for four hours before anyone bothers him. He expects it to be one of the flight enabled adults floating in front of him demanding that he get down. Honestly, he’d prefer that to the genuinely sympathetic ear he does get.

 

“Clint?” Steve’s voice calls out from the balcony. “What are you doing up there? Hell, how did you even get up there?”

 

Clint makes the mistake of looking over at his fine boned friend. Steve is wrapped in an oversized jacket but still shivering. Bucky will murder Clint if he lets Steve get a cold from his own stubbornness.

 

“I was trying to be alone.” Clint gripes. Already mentally planning how he was going to get down. By now he knew Steve and if the kid wanted to talk to him he was going to talk to him. It was just up to Clint if Steve would nearly fall off a building first. Clint really didn’t want to be Bucky’s first kill. 

 

“Yeah well, it felt wrong letting you do that by yourself.” Steve retorts. Eyes searching for a path up the building. The path up the wall he’s examining will guarantee that he gets stuck about twenty steps up.

 

“That’s completely not the point of being alone dude.” Clint grumbles but he carefully swings down the wall. Steve was going to pull off his coat any moment and start climbing and that was just dumb.

 

Clint lands on the balconies faux rocky surface on the balls of his feet. Steve is frowning at him seriously when he looks up.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks carefully. “I can tell you think you have to deal with this on your own but you really don’t.”

 

“I really do.” Clint says. “It’s- Barney and I have a lot of history even in my memory. It’s always been us against the world. Somehow between my time and now he hates me so much that he actively wants me dead or worse.”

 

It’s all he can do to shake his head wordlessly. 

 

“So, like. What if it were Bucky trying to kill me?” Steve asks carefully. Not saying that he recently found out that would happen to his adult self.

 

“Yeah, but I don’t think Barney is coming back from this.” Clint says. “And now Nat thinks I’m an incompetent idiot.”

 

“You really could have warned someone.” Steve says quietly. “We’d have kept an eye out.”

 

“How did I know that?” Clint says. “How could I have known that y’all wouldn’t have instantly brought the adults in. All I wanted was to check on my brother and make sure he was all right. I didn’t even want to leave with him anymore.”

 

Clint shakes his head. He should have known that if he did make it to adulthood he would be completely alone in the world. He’s even going to lose Nat from this. She thought he was an idiot and honestly she was right.

 

They sit out for a while longer. He doesn’t know what Steve is feeling but Clint silently stews in hurt and self-loathing. He should have at least mentioned the plan to Nat but at the time he dumbly felt she wouldn’t approve. That for her the matter of where they belonged was answered.

 

“You know talking about it helps more than glowering like a stung bear.” Steve says after what was probably way too long for skinny kid to be out in the cold. “At least, that’s what my Ma says.”

 

“I thought you said you were from Brooklyn.” Clint can’t help but reply sarcastically. “How would you know what a stung bear looks like?”

 

“It’s just a saying.” Steve sighs. “Look you don’t have to talk to me. But Nat is going to make you talk later. I do know how these things work.”

 

“Sage advice from your two-year long relationship?” Clint asks chuckling at his own joke.

 

He should have expected that the barb would be like water off a duck's back for Steve. “Sure but it feels like longer. Buck and I were acting like a couple in some ways long before we knew what a relationship was, much less that two boys could be in one.”

 

It’s really not Clint’s fault that his mind takes a left into the gutter at that point. He raises an eyebrow at Steve’s accidental innuendo.

 

Without missing a beat Steve says. “I can shove you off the building.” 

 

“You can try.” Clint says. “But I’d land on my feet like cat.”

 

“Though you flew like a bird. With a codename like Hawkeye. That panther guy Sam was talking about. He’d land on his feet.”

 

Clint rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, the bird puns are so original. It’s not like I don’t already hear them all the damn time.”

 

“Whisper them to yourself at night do you?” Steve says solidifying that Captain America is a little shit. Until Clint had met Steve he would never have guessed that but since he has to work with him he’s so glad it’s true.

 

“You need new material.” Clint says looking back to the sky so that Steve will shut down the joking. The thing is Steve is right. He can’t face Natalia without a battle plan. 

 

“How do I keep her from murdering me in my sleep?” He asks when it is clear that Steve is going to wait for him to say what he’s thinking.

 

“Hear her out and be honest about what you were thinking.” Steve says. “You might be surprised about why she’s angry. Buck surprises me all the time.” 

 

“How so?” Clint can’t help but ask.

 

“Oh you know.” Steve says waving him off. “I get in a fight and I know Buck is going to be mad for starting trouble but he’ll be mad because I didn’t start it sooner.”

 

Clint laughs and nods in understanding. He could see that happening. 

 

It’s just a few moments later that Bucky comes out on to the balcony. “Stevie?” The brunette asks squinting around the corner. Once he sees them he grins. “Hey Clint. I think Natalia is looking for you. It’s already eleven if you all can believe it.” 

 

“Well guess that means it’s time.” Clint says trying to keep his pulse normal. Steve is right it’s just a conversation with Nat. It’s not like he’s walking into battle without a weapon.

 

Clint gets up and heads inside. Steve and Bucky both wish him luck as he walks through the door.

 

Natalia is already in his bed when Clint walks into his room. She doesn’t waste anytime chewing him out. 

 

“What the hell were you thinking going into a situation like that without backup?” The fiery redhead asks. She doesn’t move from the bed but she may as well have pinned Clint to the floor with the intensity of her glare. 

 

“I-” Clint starts frantically trying to think of some kind of sensible defense. That single word gets her moving. The next thing Clint knows Natalia is leaning into his space somehow having pinned him to the door with a single furious look.

 

“I almost lost you because you were being stupid.” The Russian growls. “I told you we would find him if you wanted. Why the hell didn’t you say you wanted to?”  
Well when she put it like that his actions really did seem immature. Still she probably expected an answer to her question. Or at least and attempt at one. “It’s just” Clint tries but apparently that also isn’t want Nat wants to hear.

 

He’s finding that arguing with Natalia is impossible. He can’t predict what she wants and he thinks that is probably her intent. What he probably could have predicted if he’d thought of it was that he finds these things incredibly attractive. If anything the way ‘Talia is running this argument is making his feelings for her stronger. 

 

“Because then you wouldn’t have been nearly gone.” She says cuttingly. “Do you know how scary that was for me Clint. I just kept thinking shit I’m going to lose that idiot that means too much. The worst part is that I shouldn’t fucking care. You’re just a partner Clint. Someone one I share space with. Why does it matter to me that you nearly got yourself killed?”

 

Like some kind of a switch Natalia goes from a furious predator to a scared girl. What makes it worse is that this time Clint doesn’t think she’s acting. It terrifies him that she’s been so spooked that she can’t conceal it.

 

Natalia is staring off at the middle distance between them. Her brow creases with confusion and her breath is worryingly short.

 

“Talia?” Clint asks trying to break into her thoughts. “Talia? Come on sweetheart let’s just talk this out. You’re right. I’m an idiot that should have given you a heads up about the meeting.”

 

Natalia starts shaking her head violently. “That shouldn’t matter.” She bites out.

 

“Why not ‘Talia?” Clint presses. “You’re allowed to worry about the people you work with.”

 

“You don’t get it!” Natalia exclaims angry again as quickly as she was scared. “Attachments are dangerous. The fact that I’m afraid to lose you means I’m too attached.”

 

Suddenly an idea hit’s Clint. “’Talia please don’t be mad at me for asking but are you angry that you care?”

 

She phases through several expressions and responses she phases through like she’s putting on and discarding various outfits. First she’s angry, disbelieving, disregarding, laughing, scared, hurt, sad, and finally just herself.

 

“Like you could possibly understand. Attachments are weakness.” She says tiredly. “You’re a weakness Clint. In the Red Room they’d make me kill you for existing. Kill you or kill us both.”

 

“But you’re not in the Red Room?” He tries to offer not sure where this is going. 

 

“That’s not what matters.” She says. “What matters is that if I were there I’d let them kill us both because I couldn’t kill you. You matter too much. I’ve never had that happen before.”

 

“So you’re mad at me for letting you care about me?” Clint asks cautiously. What is he supposed to do about that? How is he supposed to react if the answer is yes?

 

The answer is surprisingly easy.

 

She nods silently and suddenly Clint finds himself with an armful of trembling assassin.

 

He runs his fingers through her hair and whispers soothing phrases. “Hey.” He says. “You’re okay. We’re okay ‘Talia. I promise.” He says it over and over and over until she believes him. 

 

It’s not long after she says okay that she falls asleep leaving Clint to think about the conversation they’ve just had. He still doesn’t have a label for their relationship. He wouldn’t be comfortable introducing Nat to anyone as his girlfriend. Least she goes back on not stabbing him in his sleep. Still now he knows that this isn’t just entertainment for her.

 

They matter to each other. He just hopes that he can trust her to stick to it better than his brother did.

 

Kissing the top of her red head he whispers. “I’m trusting you here, ‘Talia. I can’t think of anyone better to do that with.”


	34. NATASHA

Natalia can’t help but feel grateful to Clint when their conversation doesn’t change anything substantively. He saw her fears and accepted them without making it a thing. That meant everything to her. 

 

Clint could have made her label what it meant that he means too much. He could have taken his insecurities out on her. There’s a lot he could have done but didn’t.

 

That’s why she let the matter about his brother drop. The morning after she’d made it clear that if he ever sends her into a situation like that blind again she would end him. Then she let it go. Clint knew why he’d messed up and that was all she needed from him. 

 

Nothing changed but at the same time everything did. If the knowing looks Steve and Bucky send them mean anything. They probably could have slapped a label on their relationship for everyone to see.

 

Natalia doesn’t care. She’s happy with what she and Clint have and he seems happy too. So she lets the days pass. Pays attention to the Hydra problem but for the first time in her life doesn’t worry about it.

 

It’s almost like she’s a regular kid. It’s nice. Fun to spend time with Clint and the other kids. She thinks that if Clint were something like her boyfriend the others would be her best friends. Steve and Bucky her unfairly attractive best friends.

 

“You think they’re cute too.” Clint says one morning. They’re lazing in bed waiting for Friday to summon them to breakfast. 

 

“Who?” Natalia asks carefully. Will he be mad at her for noticing other boys? Because she really can’t help it. James has a smoothness to him that the Red Room spends years teaching their girls to cultivate. Steve has a mesmerizing grace to his thin lines. She’d be insane not to notice.

 

Clint is silent through all her thinking so she turns her head to look at him. Then smacks him with a pillow for laughing at her with his eyes.

 

“Okay. Okay.” Clint says after she’s made his hair a mess. She wonders what she’d have to do to get him not to fix it before going down to breakfast. 

 

“I wasn’t trying to trap you!” he promises still laughing. Wow she hadn’t realized that had been her reason for attacking him till he said it. “I think they’re cute. You’d have to be blind not too. I was just asking.”

 

Deciding to get to breakfast before Friday summons for once in her life Natalia rolls out of bed. She stares down at Clint who is still in bed. Laughing against her pillow. 

 

“If you know they’re attractive you shouldn’t have to have me validate that knowledge.” She chastises before stepping up onto the bed's foot board so she can swing up into the air duct.

 

She looks back at Clint one last time. He is now laying sprawled out on the bed. Watching her not with lust but with an appreciation for her economy of movement. She likes that he appreciates the work she puts into being the best. 

 

“I’ll make you breakfast if you leave your hair like that.” She promises hoping to appeal to Clint’s love of trying new food. Really, she’s never seen anybody eat as much as Clint.

 

It turns out Clint will do anything for food including walking out into breakfast with ridiculous bed head that raises all the adult’s eyebrows. He even winks knowingly at them as he makes his way over to the coffee. 

 

She decides to make blinis. Mainly because it’s what she knows how to make. But she does a good job because Clint and everyone else is very appreciative of her cooking. Maybe it’s something she’ll take up. She’s sure her adult self would appreciate a new skill.

 

“So, what are we doing today?” Tony asks at the end of breakfast. Dr. Foster and Dr. Banner had apparently kicked him out of the lab for the day.

 

“They like actually insist that we obey child labor laws.” Tony had whined when he explained it to them.

 

Natalia privately thought he was lucky. She knew at least one group of people that didn’t give a damn about things like child labor or laws.

 

“We could go to the gym.” Natalia offers when it becomes clear nobody else is going to offer up something to do.

 

“Are you looking to spar, my lady?” Thor asks. The light behind his blue eyes says that he really hopes she will say yes. 

 

“I could be.” She replies.

 

“That sounds fun.” Bucky adds. “Would you mind if I joined you?”

 

“The more the merrier.” Thor says happily.

 

“I’m merrier.” Clint adds. “We’ll have to promise to go easy on each other or our keepers will worry.”

 

“I can referee.” Wanda says. Natalia smiles and agrees. There’s no way she’s letting the slight girl fight them. Her brother would have their heads. Having Wanda watch could teach her something. 

 

“What about you Stevie?” Bucky asks his boyfriend. Natalia isn’t sure he’s even listening. Ever since Clint’s near kidnapping Steve has been researching tactics. A very minor interrogation had revealed that Steve was looking for a way to defeat Hydra.

 

It’s both heartening and sad. She is glad that he takes his position as team leader and strategist seriously. At the same time, she worries that he’s taking something on that he can’t really help.

 

Tower defense is clearly the adult’s problem. They haven’t given the teens enough intel for them to do anything besides defend themselves if it comes to it. Still she knows arguing with Steve would get her nowhere. So she leaves him to it.

 

It’s easy because of how Tony agrees to go with them. “If we’re going to spar would somebody fight with me?” The younger boy asks hesitantly. “I mean I realized I am nowhere near your guys caliber or anything. I just think I need to know more than I do now.”

 

The kid is in danger of spending the rest of the morning stumbling over himself verbally. Luckily Clint intervenes. 

 

“Hey. Yeah that’s a great idea.” Clint says. “Wanda can join you if she’d rather do that than referee. Whoever isn’t fighting can help you guys out. It will be fun and keep everyone busy.”

 

“I would be honored to assist in teaching the younger ones to defend themselves.” Thor rumbles. 

 

“It could be fun.” Natalia agrees. “Steve are you sure you don’t want to join us.” She thinks it’d be good to get the other boy away from his project for a little bit. 

 

“I really need to do this.” Steve starts to argue making Bucky tsk. “Please Stevie you’re always following me to Goldie's wanting to box. Now we say sure box with us and you’re going to put up a fight?”

 

“Now that’s something to see, I’m sure.” Tony says oblivious to the silent argument continuing as he speaks. “Goldies in the 40’s.”

 

“How about I go down with you and I’ll join you when I get to a stop pointing.” Steve concedes to whatever Bucky was thinking at him. That’s clearly the mode of communication the boys were using because there wasn’t anything else going on there.

 

“Great!” Clint says. “So let’s have everyone change into their gym clothes and we can meet down there. Friday can you tell the adults the plan?”

 

Natalia found it interesting that after Clint’s attempted to escape the remaining adults in the tower finally decided to leave them to their own devices a bit more. Not that Friday wasn’t always watching. It was just that they were allowed to do their own thing while the adults worked on the problems. It almost made her want to try something. Except that that would be stupid, if she actually tried to contact Red Room she would be abducted. She doesn’t actually want that now.

 

Natalia makes it down to the gym first. It has everything to do with her lithely sliding into her workout clothes in the elevator. She’d wanted to get here first to have a moment to herself.

 

She makes her way over to the big mats to start stretching. Natalia loves the gym. It’s large, something the Red Room would definitely be jealous of. There’s the usual weights and cardio equipment but there’s also a large suspend track acting as the second floor. Workout areas for dance and even gymnastics equipment that she suspects she and adult Clint make use of regularly.

 

She isn’t stretching for long before she is joined by the others. Steve reaches her first. Having only stripped down to an under shirt. She suspects they would have met in the elevator had he not brought Bucky along. At least the older boy managed to wear proper modern workout attire.

 

“I’m glad to see you two are settling in.” She can’t help but comment giving Steve an amused sideways look. The blush that runs up his neck and across his cheeks is a great reward for her gentle teasing.

 

“You don’t worry about me settling in.” A voice complains from above. She looks up to see Clint coming down from the duct work two stories up.

 

“That’s because you’re only a couple of decades behind, Clinton.” Natalia retorts. “I certainly hope you aren’t struggling with adjusting to modern life.” 

 

“Are you trying to start something Nat?” he asks dropping smoothly from where he’d been hanging from the running track. He lands lightly on his feet and she tries not to be too obvious about admiring his form. 

 

“Can you keep up if I am?” She retorts evenly already making her way to the mats. There isn’t a doubt in her mind that he will follow.

 

They spar in an easy exchange of blows that never quite make their mark. As they work she observes the room. Steve has taken up a corner of the gym with his books and sketch pad he converted into a notebook. She needs to leave her adult self a note to make sure he has both. 

 

Wanda and Tony are being taught by Bucky and Thor. Thor is doing surprisingly well teaching Wanda how to fight an opponent that is larger than her using something other than brute strength. 

 

She’s turned her attention just far enough away from the fight that she nearly gets punched in the face. 

 

“Do you need to stop already?” Clint teases. A knowing smirk lighting up his face. 

 

Such goading isn’t worth actual acknowledgment. Instead of replying she silently accepts the challenge and ramps the level of the fight up a few notches. 

 

Clint manages to keep up with her barely at this point. She starts observing where his training is faulty. Any move that is in play he predicts perfectly. He simply doesn’t have extensive training in multiple styles. So, it's hard for him to anticipate combinations.

 

She finally pins him to the ground by doing what the internet calls “The Black Widow’s thigh thing”. Steve had had to argue with her for a while to keep her from trying to correct every single person out there. It was a thigh choke thank you very much.

 

“Ah there’s the thigh thing.” Clint manages to splutter. 

 

If she’d been in the Red Room she would have broken his wrist for a comment like that. Instead she just levels an unimpressed glare at him. “Do you really want to be making not so witty quips in your position Clinton?” 

 

“Depends on where it’d get me.” He quips back and earns a knee pressing against his ribs.

 

“Okay. Okay.” Clint says. “You win doll. It’s Bucky and Thor’s turn.”

 

“Don’t try to be James.” Natalia chastises letting Clint up. 

 

“Aw, Nat.” Clint says as they make their way over the other kids. “Is that your way of saying you like me better?”

 

Bucky is teaching Tony how to fight using his environment while Thor shows Wanda tender spots where she can hit an attacker. It’s useful stuff but Nat thinks that she and Clint also have something useful to teach the two kids. 

 

“Do you guys want to switch for a while?” Clint asks. “We’ll teach Tony and Wanda some more basics and you all can duke it out.”

 

“Not sure how much duking is going to be happening.” Bucky says relaxing into a more normal stance and patting Tony on the shoulder. “But sure, I’m up to try to not be turned into a grease spot.”

 

“On my honor, I will not hurt you.” Thor says.

 

“Didn’t say you would, big guy.” Bucky says as they make their way over.

 

Natalia tunes the two out and turns her attention to Wanda and Tony.

 

“Would you prefer to spar with Clint and I separately or against each other while Clint and I show you what to do?” She asks kindly.

 

“I can fight Tony as long as he promises not to hit on me.” Wanda says.

 

At the same time Tony says, “I can fight Wanda as long as she doesn’t actually hit me.”

 

Before Natalia can work that little issue out Clint intercedes. “Great we can all definitely do that. Nat what are we doing first?”

 

She definitely has some thoughts on that. “Let me show you guys what to do if someone attacks you from behind. Wanda you will attack first.”


	35. SAM

Exhausted from strategizing that led nowhere Sam goes down on the lab to check on the scientists. They have Tony with them today, so it will also be fun to watch them work. Tony was already incredibly good at what he does at the age of fourteen. The kid had the ability to focus on his work that would have brought out an ugly side of a fourteen-year-old Sam Wilson.

 

Which is why Sam is so glad to know that the kids were finally getting along with Tony. Though he dreaded to see what would happen when the kids became adults again. If that ever happened. 

 

As great as it was that all the kids were best friends Sam was slightly terrified to find out what the psychological ramifications would be. 

 

How will Barnes and Steve cope with being that much closer to a life they’ve lost? How will adult Wanda handle her brother returning from the dead? What will Clint and Natasha’s budding relationship do to their friendship? As for Tony, is it better or worse to have your parents be murdered by a non-consenting assassin that you were friends with as a kid?

 

It’s ridiculous and terrible. Out of all the problems Sam wants to not think about, those are the ones that he allows himself the luxury. His Momma wasn’t always telling him not worry about tomorrows worries today for no reason. Mrs. Wilson didn’t raise a fool. 

 

He takes a quick stop on one of the main floors to see what kids are around. He expects to see Steve and Bucky and maybe Wanda. Thor still spends his morning on the balcony. Apparently the situation isn’t too unusual too him and he believes that Asgard can solve their problem. Sam isn’t about to stop his trying.

 

Clint and Natasha have taken to practically living in the gym. The two kids take to shaping their bodies with a focus most people never find. He’s not surprised that the gym is like a second home for them. 

 

One look around the common area tells Sam that Wanda is off pestering Pietro and that Sam should probably make sure that isn’t a problem when he’s done in the labs. He also finds that he really needs to wash his brain out with bleach or alcohol. 

 

“Do you two realized you’re in a public space?” Sam demands trying to look anywhere but Steve and Bucky who are, for lack of a better word, entwined on the coffee table of all places. Steve is sitting on Bucky’s thighs. Knees bracketing the other boy’s hips. Objectively he knows some kissing isn’t that big of a deal, but really that’s all Sam needs to see for a lifetime. “And at least sit on a chair guys. You’re going to break the furniture.”

 

That is what gets the two boys to pull apart. “Steve only breaks furniture when someone throws him into it.” Bucky says grinning.

 

“It was private until a moment ago, Sam.” Steve adds deviously. “It’s not our fault you interrupted.”

 

“You can always tell us to get a room!” Bucky agrees enthusiastically.

 

He may be a counselor but Sam is not qualified to deal with this. He really isn’t. So, as a tactician he decides to retreat. 

 

“You know what forget it.” Sam says turning around and heading towards the elevators. He has a date with a set of scientists anyways. “Just don’t let Maria or Pepper find you like that.”

 

Surely threatening them with embarrassing themselves in front of respectable women will at least make Steve and Bucky think twice about PDA. Surely.

 

Bruce and Jane are talking privately in the lab. They’re standing in a corner where they can see Tony but he won’t be able to hear them. Sam isn’t sure the kid is actually working. He definitely doesn’t appear to be working. With his chin resting on his arm as he stares blankly at the artifacts before him. That doesn’t mean that he isn’t just deep in thought.

 

Sam makes his way over to the other two adults. They stop mid conversation and look at him expectantly. If Sam didn’t know better he’d say that Banner looked upset. Jane was certainly worried.

 

“Everything going okay?” Sam asks once he’s gotten close enough that he won’t bother Tony.

 

“Sure. Why wouldn’t it be?” Jane asks far too quickly.

 

Sam can tell when something isn’t his business and unlike certain spies in the tower he knows how to respect that.

 

“No reason.” Sam says holding his hands up in surrender. “Just making sure you all are good. Maria want’s a report on how the science is going.”

 

“Not good.” Bruce says tersely. “Whatever made them like this isn’t in their blood or DNA anymore. They’re them, just younger.”

 

“So we’re screwed.” Sam says succinctly. “Dammit.”

 

Jane goes teary eyed and Sam feels like a jerk. He’s not the only one set to lose something if they can’t get the kids back. He wants to apologize and comfort the tiny scientist but he isn’t sure that would be welcome since he’s the one that made her nearly cry.

 

Lucky for him Bruce seems to have it under control. “It’s okay, Jane.” He says. “We’ll figure it out it just means that we need to be ready for the long haul.”

 

Jane nods and steels herself. She looks over at Tony who is now fiddling with the artifacts. An affectionate smile crosses all their faces. Sam has to admit that he’s gotten attached to this version of his friends as well. It’s not that he doesn’t desperately want and need the adult versions back. But well if and when they do get them back he’s going to miss the kids.

 

“We can do this.” Jane says. “It’s just going to have to be done the hard way.”

 

Sam is about to reply that he has confidence in them. That if anyone can figure it out it’s Jane and Bruce. Something that will keep the scientists going in the face of the impossible.

 

That’s the moment Tony absentmindedly spins the top. A moment later the room is enveloped in a bright blue light. Sam thinks he’s going to go blind for a moment. The light is so intense that he doesn’t hear the siren go off at first. Just as suddenly as it started the light flashes out. 

 

The siren is still going but Friday’s voice filters down to them over the noise. “Mr. Stark. Emergency protocol five has been initiated on all floors of the tower containing a de-aged Avenger. There were dangerous levels of radiation. However, that has passed and no traces can be found. Permission to shut off the alarm please?”

 

Sam has decided it is probably safe to open his eyes. What he sees nearly makes him whoop for joy. He has literally never been so happy to see the leader of Team Iron Man. Even when Tony was giving him his wings or working to save Steve’s ass while Sam was cooling his heels in prison.

 

“Whatever you think is best Fri.” Tony says standing from where he’d been leaning on the table. He stretches, slowly unkinking his vertebrae as if he’d been slouched over for a very long time. 

 

Picking up the top Tony makes his way towards them. A knowing grin spreading across his face he says. “It’s okay if you feel the need to kiss me for solving your little problem.” 

 

“That’s the furthest thing from my mind Tony.” Bruce says accepting the top as Tony passes it off to him. Like Tony assumes he’ll be interested in keeping it.

 

“Yeah, where were you anyways big green?” Tony says, he’s got a really strong front of casual indifference going on but Sam can understand that. The engineer probably feels like he has a lot of dignity to preserve. 

 

“Where was I?” Bruce splutters. “You mean you can’t possibly think of what might happen to Ross’ worst enemy? One he deems to be the biggest threat and most valuable asset of all of us? Really Tony?”

 

Sam feels like Bruce is about to get a little green and that he should probably intervene before they finish off the de-aging fiasco with a Hulk-out disaster. “Hey guys, that sounds like a really important conversation that the whole team should be in on. Why don’t’ we give everyone a chance to get used to being in their own skin and have a family meeting.”

 

“Because that ended so well last time.” Tony complains. An unimpressed look from the other two back Sam up. “Fine. I’ll go but I’m not talking to Captain liar liar pants on fire or his Murder of a boyfriend.”

 

There’s something in Tony’s tone of voice that makes Sam’s heart ache, but it also gives him hope that things might be okay. It’s a distinct lack of conviction to the insults. Like his heart now knows it isn't Bucky’s fault his mind just hasn't accepted it yet.

 

“That’s all we’re asking Tony.” Sam says soothingly. He thinks working with the kid has given him some skills for working with the billionaire genius. At least he hopes it has. Someone from Team Cap needs to be able to reach Tony.

 

“Yeah. Whatever.” Tony says. “If we’re done here I’m going to go shower off the past month, I suppose I’m not allowed to drink myself into a stupor until after the meeting.”

 

“As long as you don’t mind explaining yourself to Hill and you can do whatever you want Tony.” Sam says. Then because it’s not like there’s anything else for him to do here he leaves. He’ll find Steve and Bucky and warn them about the meeting. Hopefully they can have a good productive strategy meeting about the Hydra problem. Then they’ll have to discuss the Ross situation.

 

Sam still can’t believe that they’d missed Bruce being kept in the same prison as them. He felt awful about that.

 

Focusing back on his current task of finding Steve and Bucky, Sam steps into the elevator. “Friday, can you direct me towards Captain Rogers?”

 

“Captain Rogers is exactly where you left him, Mr. Wilson.” Friday replies. “Can I take you to that floor.”

 

Well, that was easy. Now he just has to make sure Steve understands that basics of the situation and update him on some of the details they had deliberately kept from the de-aged team members.

 

The elevator dings to signal his arrival to the communal floor and Sam scans the area for Steve and Bucky. As promised he finds them exactly where he left them.

 

“Dammit Friday.” Sam can’t help but curse.

 

“I did tell you they were exactly where you left them.” She says officially earning her place as the most unhelpful AI in existence.

 

The two super soldiers weren’t quite exactly where he’d left them. They were laid out on top of the coffee table first of all. Secondly Bucky was now on top.

 

“So, you guys gain three hundred pounds between you and it doesn’t even phase you?” Sam demands hoping that his talking to them will get the bastards to stop making out.

 

That earns him a rude hand gesture from Barnes which is supremely classy. “Fine, I was going to be nice and give you a pre-debriefing of the team meeting we’re going to have in hour but you can just go in blind. I’m going to go find some bleach.” 

 

That finally gets Steve to pull away from Bucky. Who only looks slightly put out. He realizes that they have seventy years to catch up on but that doesn’t exempt them from getting a damn room.

 

“Sam no come back.” Steve says nudging Bucky off him and getting up off the coffee table. Sam was never going to be able set anything on it ever again. It was so awful.

 

“You two need to get a room.” Sam say still feeling very embarrassed about having walked in on Steve and Bucky twice in an hour.

 

“We will later.” Bucky says like the smug bastard he is. “You’re right though. Right now Steve needs to be debriefed on the Hydra situation. Anything else can wait.”


	36. VISION

Vision is torn. He realizes that it is unequivocally good that de-aged team members are once again capable adults. Still he senses unease? Conflict? Something involving the potential ramifications of their weeks spent ignorantly living together as friends instead of enemies. He senses major change coming. 

 

It is illogical to back down from the one force that truly rules the universe so Vision goes to the conference room where the team’s first full-fledged meeting since the accident will be held. His teammates are already occupying the room.

 

Thor is standing next to the windows holding Jane’s hands and speaking to her with a solemn expression. Whatever he says prompts Jane to giggle and give the Asgardian a hug. She relaxes completely when Thor holds her there resting his chin on her head.

 

Wilson is standing with Rogers and Barnes. Vision observes body language for the exchange of common pleasantries.

 

Clint and Natasha are standing together as usual but now they are very awkwardly not talking. Clint has his bow with him and is holding on to it like a lifeline. His elevated heart rate and far too careful respiration tells Vision that he is upset. 

 

Wanda is standing with them looking concernedly at Clint. Pietro has picked up on the mood and is joking about his journey back from death. Vision does not think the anecdote helps as much as the twins hope it will.

 

Finally, Mr. Stark is in the corner farthest from Rogers and Barnes. He is ignoring the others talking loudly and extravagantly to Ms. Potts, Dr. Banner and Colonel Rhodes. His hands flail as he talks about an idea he had. 

 

Potts looks bemused and still slightly in love with him. Vision has hope that they can work it out, though he also doesn’t miss the cryptic glances Mr. Stark shoots Dr. Banners way. Vision is at a bit of a loose end as far as what to do next. The two groups he could join clearly don’t need him. Luckily Thor gives him somewhere to go.

 

The Asgardian warrior strides purposefully towards him. Mindful of Jane who has not let go of his hands. They make a stunning couple. Vision thinks that Asgard should be delighted to have Jane even for a short time. 

 

“Vision.” Thor rumbles kindly. “I believe I owe you my thanks for the guidance you provided me in the early days following the accident.”

 

“It was nothing.” Vision replies. “Anyone on the team would do the same for a teammate.”

 

“Well, I am grateful.” Thor says. “If I might repay the favor, let me know.”

 

“Of course.” Vision agrees. Then Maria walks in to start the meeting. Saving him from the necessities of small talk. 

 

“Okay.” Maria says striding into the room. A thick manila folder containing all the information they have on the current issues with Hydra tucked under arm. “I know everyone has a lot of catching up to do, but we have a problem to correct.”

 

“Hydra.” Steve says seriously. He is already reaching out for the folder in Maria’s hands wanting to review the documents for himself. 

 

“Exactly.” Maria agrees and without any more preamble begins updating the rest of the team on exactly what has been happening. “To keep it short. Hydra want’s the tech back. We think collecting de-aged Avengers was an afterthought. It is unclear who exactly is heading up this operation but it must be someone who is deeply involved with the UN.”

 

“Maria is there anything that is clear?” Steve asks frowning at the reports of all the fights. The surveillance they’ve gotten showing that Hydra is expending an insane number of resources on watching the tower. It’s a whole bunch of useless intel. There’s nothing that tells Steve where to hit.

 

“What Punk?” Bucky drawls as he looks at the reports over Steve’s shoulder. His chin resting there lazily. “You don’t like the odds of going in blind? I thought that was your favorite battle plan.”

 

Natasha crowds in as well. Scanning the documents critically. “There’s something here.” She says thoughtfully. “We’re just overlooking it.”

 

Vision takes that as an invitation to look through the intel. As does Colonel Rhodes and Wilson. 

 

Mr. Stark obviously dislikes that they developed a friendship over the course of watching their de-aged teammates. Vision can’t help but approve though. The divide can’t last, not if they are going to continue being pertinent as a team.

 

It is far past time they turn their attention to repairing the schism between them. Making it where the team can function as a unit in the world's current political climate. He continues to believe that some leadership is necessary but he has come to see that the controls put in by the Sovokain Accords are untenable. 

 

He suppresses a smile when his creator’s natural curiosity and need to be involved overrides his dislike for Captain Rogers and the half of the team that sided with him. Carefully Tony leans in, making sure to stay as far away from the aforementioned tactical leader, true. Still Vision believes it is a step in the right direction.

 

Vision also thinks the de-aging accident may have been worth something after all if Tony is willing to give that little bit.

 

“Okay. So, I’ll say it since no one else will. Our intel sucks. Let’s just shake Hydra and see what comes loose.” Tony says looking at the documents just as critically as anyone else.

 

“Going in blind is going to get somebody killed, Tony.” Steve says tiredly. 

 

“Not going in at all gives Hydra the chance makes their move first.” Tony counters. “Who knows what nasty plans they’re cooking up while we sit here in our castle.”

 

“Stark has a point.” Clint agrees. “There’s also the matter of Secretary Ross. It’s only a matter of time until he realizes that we’re all here.”

 

Tony opens her mouth but Pepper who had so far only been listening cuts across him. “Don’t you even start Tony. Pointing fingers will not help find a solution.”

 

Tony tries to say something else but Pepper merely frowns at him. “I will be very upset if you take this conversation in that direction.”

 

Tony sighs. “Fine. But only because everyone knows what I think on that note.”

 

“So are we suggesting that we blow up what we think is the main base and then the people who are wanted by the government run for it?” Sam asks incredulously. 

 

“Oh definitely not.” Banner says in a way that Vision does not find reassuring at all. “They are suggesting that we infiltrate the biggest remaining Hydra base that is definitely expecting us. Steal as much intel as possible. Then blow it up and scatter to the wind as a team because Ross will want all of our heads on a platter.”

 

“There isn’t a better plan?” Clint asks. “Because if there’s a better plan I am definitely for that plan.”

 

“I’m afraid not Clint.” Steve says, Vision thinks the man sounds exhausted on a level that has nothing to do with physicality. “I understand if this is asking too much.”

 

“Nah man.” Clint says waving a hand indifferently. “Just had to make sure. If it’s the only way than I’m in. Sounds like a party.”

 

“We should all rendezvous somewhere for a least a day though. Make sure we’ve finished as best we can before spreading out.” Natasha says frowning at the maps.

 

“Agreed.” Thor rumbles. “We must ensure everyone has a place to go before we act. Captain Rogers, will our friend in Wakanda be willing to help?”

 

“I believe so.” Steve says. “But I don’t want to rely on T’Challa too heavily he’s already my linchpin on getting the accords changed.”  
Tony frowns at that but he doesn’t say anything. Vision is glad. The man has already admitted to knowing the accords should be amended. It was another good sign that he wasn’t arguing with Steve for the sake of argument.

 

“I have someone who can help hide us.” Maria says. “But I can’t share more until I know who doesn’t have a place to go.”

 

“Let me guess, you’re only going to tell those people too.” Tony says with his usual manic grin. He turns to the group. “Raise your hand if you’re surprised. Oh look no one’s surprised.”

 

“Tony.” Rhodes cuts in. “That’s enough. I think we have a battle to plan.”

 

“That we do.” Steve says. “Maria are any of these papers a layout of the base?”

 

Agent Hill leafs though the papers till she finds a small stack of blueprints printed on regular sheets of paper. “They’re hard to read on the smaller paper.” Maria concedes unhappily but it’s the best we were able to locate.”

 

“Fortunately we’re in my tower.” Tony says. “Friday make those useable. Rogers there’s a laser pointer in the credenza if you want to grab it. It works like a pen but light.”

 

Steve rolls his eyes at the implications that he doesn’t know how to use a laser pen but grabs it.

 

A second later the table flares to life with a floating holographic image of the Hydra base they are planning to invade.

 

Barnes frowns instantly. “I know this place.” He says thoughtfully. Grabbing the laser pointer from Steve he starts highlighting sections of the building. “This is the most heavily guarded door.” He says launching into a long explanation about the buildings defensive measures. 

 

In Vision’s estimation it’s a very good start to a valuable strategic meeting. By the end they have as solid a plan as they can hope to form. The team members that still had differences were even able to act like they were capable of working together like competent adults. Not that Vision was under the illusion that they were anywhere near okay. He hoped it didn’t adversely affect the mission tomorrow.

 

In fact, Sam seemed to be of that same opinion. If what he had to say when the others finally declared the meeting over was to be gone by.

 

“Okay guys. Good work.” Steve had said. “I think we’re as ready as we can be for tomorrow. Let’s get a good night’s rest. We will take the quintjet to Philly in the morning.”

 

“One last thing Cap.” Sam says while everyone starts gathering their things. “If any of you are still fighting you should take a moment this evening to try to sort your shit. I’m not expecting anyone to be best friends. I’m just saying make sure you can work together without getting someone killed.”

 

“We’re more professional than that Sam.” Clint says but sighs with reluctant agreement when Sam just raises an eyebrow at him. “Fine.”

 

By some unspoken agreement Natasha shoves Clint out the door. Bruce follows them out but Vision suspects he doesn’t intend to go after the pair of assassins. 

 

As if verifying Visions suspicions Tony points to the super soldiers in the room and says “Stay.” Like they are misbehaving puppies. Then he walks out the door down the hall in the direction Dr. Banner went. Vision isn’t at all surprised when Wanda kisses her brother on cheek and follows Tony out the door. Pepper following as well.

 

“Well,” Rhodey says to the mostly empty room. “Why don’t those of us who aren’t involved in Avengers Drama go get some snacks?”

 

Vision doesn’t eat, but the rest of the team seems to think that it’s the best idea they’ve heard all day. Rogers even gives Wilson his supposedly patented disappointed look until he promises to bring him and Barnes some food. It is amusing.


	37. TONY

Tony catches Bruce at the elevator. They wait till they’re back in the labs to have their discussion though. Tony isn’t quite sure why they wait, but he understands that Bruce is going to have strong opinions about the accords. So he respects his friend’s needs.

 

However, it seems Bruce prefers to seethe in silent anger carefully kept in check by moderated breathing. Tony can’t handle the silence. The waiting for Bruce to finally speak his mind and criticize Tony’s motivations. So he does what he does best. He pokes and prods, builds himself emotional armor with sarcasm, arrogance and annoyance. Until he actually believes that anything Bruce says won’t hurt.

 

It’s not like he’s one of the most important people in Tony’s life or anything. It’s not like Bruce has the power to hurt him as much as Pepper has. That would be ridiculous. Tony Stark needs no one.

 

“So, where have you been Big Green?” Tony drawls playing with a wrench. He’s not sure when he picked it up but it’s a good enough distraction from horrible things like feelings. “Take a nice little vacay to Mumbai? Rough it in the Himalaya’s for a bit? Or maybe you decided to live the nomadic life in the desert this time. Not like I’d known since you didn’t bother to call.”

 

Oh, and there’s the emotion he isn’t supposed to be feeling. Damn these people who get through his armor and into his heart. 

 

“No Tony, I thought I’d be a mermaid for a bit.” Bruce says back. Matching Tony in sarcastic barbs and that’s part of why he’s Tony’s favorite Avenger. After Rhodey. Beside him? Something.

 

“So the Mumbai theory is closest!” Tony exclaims pointing vigorously in Bruce’s direction.

 

The other scientist rolls his eyes exaggeratedly. “Try The Raft Tony.”

 

At first Tony wants to respond that he’d visited once and it was awful. That that was all the up close and personal experience he’d needed but thanks for the offer. Then he realizes it wasn’t a suggestion. It was a cold hard fact.

 

Bruce had been on the Raft. 

 

“Why didn’t Capsicle save you?” Slips past his lips before he can think of anything else. It’s easier to add to Steve’s long list of transgression than his own. What’s a little more red in Steve’s ledger? It’s not like Tony’s perfect image of Captain America isn’t shattered beyond repair anyway. It’s not like the accident hasn’t already made things ten time worse. Cause now he knows Rogers and Barnes. Now he feels the need to understand and work it out, though everything still hurts like a bitch.

 

“I could ask you the same question, Tony.” Bruce sighs. “Neither of you knew I was there which is why I’m not angry about that.” 

 

“But you are angry.” Tony says. “Or we wouldn’t be here.”

 

“You should have seen it coming Tony.” Bruce says. “You should have realized Ross is a human snake. At some point in looking through the accords you should have thought this is a danger to many of the people I work with.”

 

Now they’d gotten to what Bruce needed to say and Tony wasn’t taking it nearly as well as he should. He doesn’t know why. Maybe because a few hours ago Bruce was a serious contender for his biggest hero but Tony just can’t handle hearing Bruce tell him he’s a shit friend, shit person.

 

“Okay. Yeah.” He says pushing past is friend. “I get it. I suck. I failed when I wanted to help again. I think Wanda wants to kick me while I’m down so I think I’ll go get that over with.”

 

Bruce’s deceptively strong hand shoots out from where it is usually curled tightly by his side to wrap around Tony’s bicep.

 

“That’s not the point, Tony.” He says. Tony think’s his tone of voice is almost a growl. He thinks that if he looked Bruce’s eyes would show a hint of brilliant green.

 

“Dammit Tony.” Bruce says a bit more forcefully not buying the disinterest which is why he’s such a great friend. A great friend who has all the tools needed to destroy Tony if he wanted. “Will you look at me for a second. This isn’t some unworkable thing where I say I hate you. This is a discussion about how we fix something. You’re good at that.”

 

“Things Bruce.” Tony corrects plaintively. It was supposed to be cuttingly but he guesses he’s past that. “We aren’t things.” He tries again and he thinks he’s gaining his traction. “We’re people. I’m not Wilson.”

 

Bruce sighs. Takes his glasses off. Cleans them. Tony knows it’s a sign of distress. A warning of a hulk out that comes from something deeper than someone poking Bruce’s metaphorical bear. 

 

“We don’t need to be fixed Tony.” Bruce says tiredly. “What’s happened does. Surely you agree that the team needs to get out from under Ross. That it might be good for the UN to have some purview over us, but Ross cannot be our Fury.” 

 

Tony can agree to that. Honestly Tony has already realized that and is planning to work on it once they get HYDRA off their asses. With T’Challa’s help, apparently. Thanks for sharing Steve.

 

Bruce must somehow sense Tony’s agreement even without being able to see. Because he sighs again while putting his glasses back on and says. “Okay. That’s all I need. I get that Hydra takes priority.”

 

“I’m going to get us out of this Bruce.” Tony swears earning that small amused smile that fills Tony with liquid happy. 

 

“I know you will.” Bruce says turning to reorganize his desk. It’d become a child Tony’s work space during the months he’d been a kid. “Now go find out what Wanda and Pepper want.”

 

Tony nods and leaves. A parting shot of “Gossip” lobbed over his shoulder. The liquid happy gurgles when Bruce laughs.

 

It turns out Wanda just wants to let him know that he’s forgiven for everything. 

 

“I’m really sorry for the jerk I was at fourteen too.” Tony tries to apologize. Wanda smiles shyly and waves him off. Tony thinks that poor girl is cute and needs a dad figure to beat the boys or girls, whatever, off with a stick. Luckily Hawkeye seems to be up to the job.

 

“It’s fine.” Wanda says. “Really, everything. I wasn’t impressed then but now it’s kind of funny. Suave Tony Stark making a fool of himself for a girl? It will be a story to tell my grandchildren.”

 

“Only you and your grandchildren.” Tony negotiates but Wanda starts shaking her head on the first syllable. He assumes she knew what he was thinking even before that. 

 

“You will happily let the whole team tell whoever they want as long as we’re a unit again.” Wanda corrects. “Don’t tell me I’m wrong Stark I’ve been in your head.”

 

“On that creepy note I’m finding Pepper.” Tony says, but he smiles his shiniest smile so that Wanda knows he’s playing. Chances are she would know even if he threw a full tantrum but Pepper says communication is important.

 

“You should do that.” Wanda agrees. “I must relocate my twin. We have much catching up to do.”

 

Tony doesn’t envy Pietro but he thinks that if anyone can handle it it’s Quicksilver.

 

Friday informs him that Pepper is waiting for Tony outside of the conference room. Rogers and Barnes are waiting inside. He knows he need to talk to them. They have to come to some kind of understanding. But, how.

 

He hasn’t had time to process the horror and it is a horror. The awful truth that someone who he now knew growing up killed his parents. A man who was also his father’s friend killed his parents in cold blood. The worst part is that now Tony fully understands that Barnes didn’t know them. Would not have done it had he known. Tony now knows Barnes is a good man, a victim. 

 

It’s awful. But all Tony can see when he thinks of forgiving Barnes is his Mom’s face as the light leaves her eyes for good. It hurts that it was his favorite of the teens that did it. Having known Barnes he now understands Steve’s conviction that the man is innocent.

 

He needs like a year and all of Scottland’s scotch supply to deal with this. Unluckily he has a quick a conversation with Pepper putting the discussion off. That’s it.

 

“Oh, Tony.” Pepper sighs when he’s reached her. He can’t look anywhere but her shoes. Once again the young man he was a few hours ago. 

 

Apparently she doesn’t need him to reply though because he finds himself folded into an unexpected hug. He can smell Peppers perfume and feels his body naturally relax because as long as he’s in a world where Pepper doesn’t hate him. It’s okay.

 

“You have to talk to Steve.” Pepper says. Those simple words make Tony stiffen and pull away.

 

Pepper simultaneously has her no nonsense expression and her empathetic open expression on. A skill that makes her so good at running his business, at running his life.

 

“I know you don’t want to do what needs to be done, Tony.” She says reaching out for his hand. Anchoring him. “I know it’s going to be one of the hardest things you’ve ever done. But you need to do it.”

 

“I can’t.” He says. It’s true. Tony Stark can’t do this. He’s always been able to fix anything but his own broken heart. 

 

“You can.” Pepper says. “When you’re done negotiating a working relationship with those men, when you’re done making this home safe again. You and I are going to talk for real.”

 

That grabs his attention. Her sly almost flirtatious tone fills him with hope. 

 

“About what?” He demands. His mind is already racing with contingencies that will crush the hope blooming in his chest. Filling him with more of the liquid happy that runs through his veins like ambrosia.

 

“About what needs to happen to make us work.” Pepper says. “I’ve realized that I need you just as much as you need me Tony. We just have to figure out how to make it work. We’ve got a lot of figuring out to do but I want to end the break. If you’ll have me?”

 

“Of course.” Tony says maybe a little too enthusiastically. Tony can do that. Tony can have the hard conversations if it means he hasn’t lost everything.

 

“But first talk to Steve and Barnes.” Pepper says with a pleased smile.

 

Suddenly Tony knows what he’s got to say. He needs time but he thinks knowing Barnes he can work with him. Work with him in order to gain the time Tony needs to figure out if he can forgive his recent, once, whatever friend. 

 

Squeezing Peppers hand to let her knows he understands Tony let’s Pepper go on with whatever she does to run a multi-billion international company. Tony takes a deep breath and steps into the conference room.

 

Steve and- Barnes look up from where they were talking by the window. They’d been standing close to each other, heads bent close together and in them he could see the shadows of his father’s friends. Of his own sort of childhood friends.

 

The look Barnes is giving him hurts. Any hope he had of Barnes being angry with him for some perceived betrayal has flown out the window. 

 

“Tony?” Steve asks leaving his murderous boyfriend by the window. “How- How are you?”

 

Tony sighs and reminds himself that Pepper thinks he can do this mending bridges thing. He has to at least try for her. Hopefully Cap will meet him halfway.

 

“Terrible?” Tony offers. “Heart-sick? Tired of fucking shit up and having shit fucked up? Take your pick.”

 

Steve frowns but it’s Barnes who speaks. In that familiar lilt that makes it seem like someone had activated that stupid top. His mother still pleads for mercy in the back of his mind. He’s so sorry.

 

“Hey, no.” Barnes says stepping further into the room. “I can’t see where you’ve fucked up here. I mean you fixed the issue right?”

 

“Half of it. By accident.” Tony points out sighing. Pepper was wrong. He can’t do this. 

 

“Tony?” Steve prods. It’s too much, he can’t handle Captain Stubborn pushing him into a truce he isn’t ready for. Tony had come in willing to allow a truce to defeat Hydra as long as Steve took his boyfriend and went away forever after words. If Steve presses, Tony isn’t sure he can give him that.

 

“Hey, Tony, it’s alright.” Steve sighs. “Look, we’ll go. Now. If you need us too.”

 

Tony is floored. “Did, did you just back down?” He demands. “Friday? Did Captain-I-Can-Do-This-All-Day just back down?”

 

Barnes snorts with amusement and it warms the child that finally found a kindred spirit in another older teen and aches in the heart of a young man who lost a parent too soon. 

 

“I believe so, Mr. Stark.” Friday verifies. “Should I call the usual news outlets.”

 

Barnes and Rogers stiffen at the unintentional threat in his AI’s words. Tony realizes he could really screw them over right now and as hurt as he is, he doesn’t want that. He wants them safe, just safe somewhere else.

 

“Not until we’ve gotten the Accords straightened out, Fri.” Tony says. He thinks Steve and Barnes visibly sag in relief. Not that they’re really capable of sagging much, having been engineered to be perfect soldiers. 

 

Steve’s offer to get out no questions asked fills Tony with strength. He can prove Pepper right here. He can try.

 

“Look, Cap, Barnes. I- as friends we’re not okay. I’m not sure we can ever be okay. I need time on that. Time and scotch, so much scotch.”

 

Steve looks bemused by Tony’s side rant and he realizes he should really stay on track so he can say his piece and walk out. Join Banner in the labs or harass Pepper until it’s wheels up. Maybe have that talk? 

 

“Anyways, I can’t be you guys friend right now. But we can agree that Hydra needs to burn till there’s nothing but scorched earth left. So, I’m willing to work together as professionals. As long as you’ll give me time once that’s done.”

 

Steve looks like he wants to push but Barnes stops him with a hand on his shoulder. Before the accident Tony would have seen it as a controlling gesture. Proof that Steve has been compromised. Now he knows that it’s a whole conversation reduced to a single touch. Just like he and Pepper can do.

 

It’s Barnes that gets to decide their next move. “That works.” He says. “Steve and I will have to go to ground anyways. We don’t want to make more trouble for you.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do there too.” Tony says wanting to give something as well. That’s what a truce is about anyways. “I’ve already promised Bruce. The others, well, no one deserves to be hunted for trying to do their best.”

 

The silence is awkward. Steve seems to understand the conversation is over because he grabs Barnes’s hand and they leave. Steve stops at the door and says. “Thank you, Tony.” With that they’re gone. 

 

Tony goes to the lab until it’s time to fight. Talking with Pepper can be his reward for surviving everything. He’s so relieved to have them back.


	38. CLINT

They have the location of the base that has been supplying the Hydra agents in New York along with having hosted the attack on the UN. Maria gave everyone a day to rest and regroup after the accident. But, well, she had a point when she said there’d be plenty of time to recover from the accident after they all ran for their lives. There was no way Ross was going to miss the law breaking going down here. 

 

He was going to want every single Avengers head. So the plan was to infiltrate the base, grab as much intel as possible, burn it to the ground and then run. He already knew where he was going, home. 

 

Not that it would feel like much of a home. The kid’s toys would all be gone. Laura’s soft touches to the house that made it feel like a home instead of a remnant of a traumatizing childhood. 

 

Still the same email that told him the divorce had been solidified via some legal bullshit about him being absent told him that the house was safe and left to him. He didn’t want it but he would definitely need it. He could probably even rely on the next door neighbor, who lived five miles down the road, to make sure he had food.

 

The only question in Clint’s mind is if he’d be going on this trip alone. Natasha was acting weird around him. Not that he blamed her. They needed to talk about where what happened left them. But both of them were more likely to sweep it under the proverbial rug and forget about it.

 

There was also the little issue of Banners return. Clint hoped she didn’t go back to him just because he was there. Banner was a great guy but he wasn’t the right guy for Nat. Clint stomped down the little voice in his head that wanted to insist that he was the right guy. Now wasn’t the time or the place. He’d just gotten divorced from Laura for god’s sake. 

 

He finishes checking his arrows he wants for this mission and moves on to checking the rest of his gear. It really sucks when his wrist guard snaps halfway through a fight because he didn’t realize the straps were fraying. 

 

“So, I saw the e-mail you got from Laura.” Natasha says, managing to make Clint jump. He hadn’t heard her come in. Hadn’t realized he was that lost in thought. 

 

He knows he should be mad. Supremely pissed at the invasion of privacy but well Natasha has never had boundaries when it comes to the people she dares to care about. Really, it’s a relief to know that they aren’t so fucked over that she isn’t going through his things to make sure he’s okay.

 

Also she lets him do the same about her. So there’s that saying about people in glass houses.

 

So, instead of questioning how she knows he says, “Then you know I am in a supremely bad mood.”

 

“Which is why I’m here.” She agrees sitting next to him with her own kit.

 

They clean and maintain their weapons in what becomes an almost companionable silence. What happened hangs too heavily between them for it to be completely normal.

 

“So, Bruce is back.” Clint says after a while. Maybe if they talk about her issues she’ll leave their issue alone? Or fall for the feint and go after the pain Laura has caused him instead. He realizes it’s a long shot trying to misdirect the Black Widow, but Hawkeye has always been talented at long shots. 

 

Natasha raises an eyebrow at him that clearly lets him know she sees what he’s doing and will tolerate the misdirection for now. He doesn’t know what that means for later.

 

“Yeah, it’s nice to have him back to even Tony out.” She says thoughtfully. “Tony’s been such a loose cannon lately. I’d started to worry.”

 

“How are you handling it?” Clint presses while he checks his arrow heads for a third time. It’s the concussive arrows. If they aren’t tight, well having those things go off early will make him lose what hearing he does still have.

 

“Tony?” Natasha says innocently. “I’m glad that I will probably have to lay low away from him. Besides, he’s going to be busy with Pepper, Bruce, and Rhodey in his own way, worrying over him.

Clint knows she’s redirecting him in some direction he can’t even begin to comprehend but Clint can’t resist that kind of bait. Something Clint is also positive Natasha knows.

 

“Wait. What do you mean in his own way?” Clint says. “Shouldn’t it be Rhodey and Bruce and Pepper in her own way?”

 

Natasha smiles like she won a prize. “You’re assuming that Bruce will stay Tony’s friend and nothing more.”

 

“But you’ve also just implied that Pepper is going to get back with Tony.” Clint accuses. Finally relaxing in the face of the familiar speculation regarding their co-worker’s entanglements. This he can do.

 

Natasha finishes checking her glock and turns to him. Her intense body language draws his eyes to hers. “Yes, I think there’s something there between all three. It’s just going to take them some time to work it out.” 

 

“Oh.” Clint says a little dumbstruck by the idea that Tony would be able to share. It’s not the polyamory itself of course. There’d been a few triads and even a quad back in the circus. Honestly if Laura hadn’t been so very monogamous Clint thinks he might lean that way himself. Not that he minded the monogamy either.

 

“So, yeah I’m not too worried about Bruce.” Natasha provides tying the conversation up in a nice little bow. “I’m much more worried about my recently divorced friend.”

 

Friend. She’d said friend. An unequivocal shut down on whatever might have passed between them when they were de-aged. Clint could handle that. He hated killing the possibility before it could be anything, but he accepted it.

 

“I’m fine.” Clint says waving it all aside with an arrow. Natasha frowns wordlessly reminding him to not wave weapons around carelessly.

 

“That’s horse shit.” She says. 

 

Clint shakes his head vehemently. “Okay.” He agrees. “You’re right, it’s horse shit. Can we not talk about my feelings on the eve of battle, Tasha? I’d rather focus on kicking Hydra’s ass. I’ll have weeks on my own to be heart sick over Laura once this is over.”

 

He can feel Natasha staring at him hard. Dissecting his words and body language for any and all hidden meaning. Clint’s often wondered if Wanda’s abilities didn’t freak him out because of Natasha’s skill at reading people. It often felt like Nat could reach into his mind and extract whatever information she wanted. So, it wasn’t that far of a leap for there to be a scared girl that really could do just that.

 

Natasha’s eyes widen in surprise. It’s a barely perceptible reaction but Clint has spent years attuning himself to her reactions. He sees it and he knows it means his assumption that if she just wants to be friends was wrong.

 

Clint has always been a master of backpedaling though. “I mean unless you want to go to ground with me?” He says quickly. “I can’t keep Tony and Barnes from giving us shit about it but I would be happy to have you come with. I think I’m just going to go home for a bit.”

 

“I would love to go with you.” Natasha says and she sounds sincere. Clint hopes she’s sincere. “Now how about we make sure our harnesses still fit after two months of disuse. You know how much I hate having to redo buckles when I should be preparing for a fight.”

 

Yes, because having his hands anywhere near Natasha was exactly what Clint needed right now. Still it’s not like he wasn’t going to help her. They’d started helping each other with resizing harnesses ages ago. 

 

“Sure.” Is what he says hoping his resistance doesn’t show in any way. “Then I’m probably going to hit the hay. I need a good night’s sleep before I kick Hydra’s ass. It’s the hardest part of getting old.”

 

Natasha snorts and it reminds him of a younger girl expressing amusement like she’s afraid such an emotion will get it taken from her. Reminds him of his resolve to make sure that he always makes Nat happy. Just because her name changed again doesn’t change that resolution.

 

“You’re not old Clint.” Natasha says without a hint of compassion because she’s vicious like that. “You just whine too much.”

 

“Say’s the woman who has to lie on her driver’s licenses because she was born in the thirties.” Clint says. “I’m starting to think I’m the only one among our friends that isn’t a super soldier.”

 

She smiles at that but her eyes are sad. Clint thinks that Nat’s reply would have been really sweet. She doesn’t say anything. 

 

Instead she grabs his chest harness that keeps his quiver on his back and says, “Here, you can go first.”

 

Smiling in thanks Clint takes the harness and they get to work.


	39. THOR

Thor takes a moment to enjoy the silence on the Midgardian earpiece Stark gave him. It is an interesting way for battle units to communicate when they are not within speaking distance. He knew from experience that once everyone was in position there would be a lot of what the good captain called chatter.

 

Steve was often telling them to cut the chatter but Thor greatly enjoyed the increased opportunities for battle banter.

 

On the outside the base appeared to be nothing more than a suburban office space. When he’d heard that was where they were going Barton had sworn that he always knew such places were evil. The snort his petulant comment earned from the Widow told The Prince of Asgard where the two warrior’s relationship was headed. 

 

It made Thor’s heart glad that they would not be left alone amid other relationship turmoil. Not that Thor would dare say anything lest he ruin the fledgling relationship between the two assassins. Just as he was tactfully withholding comments on the obvious tension between Dr. Banner Hulk and The Man of Iron. 

 

“Okay.” Steve’s voice says over the communications unit still carefully lodged in Thor’s ear. “Avengers check-in. Cap is in position.”

 

“Soldier in position.” Barnes voice breaths over the communications unit. If things were normal Stark would whine at how dirty he made the affirmation sound.

 

“Falcon in position.” Sam agrees like maybe repeating the words in the most professional way possible will detract from Barnes indiscretion. It only highlights it in Thor’s opinion.

 

“Iron Patriot in position.” Colonel Rhodes says just as blandly as the rest of the team sounds off.

 

“Okay guys.” Steve says over the unit once everyone has checked in. “It’s about closing time. The Hydra agents should be in the upper floors and deeper parts of the building. Be mindful of the civilians. Pietro has changed all Civilian clocks so that they get released from work early and Wanda will keep people from realizing that’s strange. I don’t want bystander casualties here. If someone isn’t shooting at you don’t shoot at them.”

 

“That’s a potential problem, Cap.” Barnes says. “Before anyone gets defensive I’m not suggesting we murder civilians. I just want to make sure everyone knows that that’s how Hydra always gets away to propagate more heads.”

 

“What if they forget?” Wanda asks. “I’ve already sorted through and found the normal workers. It won’t be that hard to make the agents think they’re supposed to stay and fight.”

 

“Suddenly I feel like Ron.” Tony says over the coms. “Wanda, you’re brilliant. Terrifying, but brilliant.”

 

“Fuck off, Stark.” Pietro says playfully defending his sister. 

 

At exactly four forty-five office workers start streaming out of the building. All in a rush to get home. At the Witches go-ahead Steven declares it time. 

 

“Cap, I gotta say, you’re an asshole but I love the parties you throw.” Stark announces slugging Bruce for no apparent reason before taking off. If it was meant to prompt Bruce into transforming it worked. “Come on Big Green let’s go smashy smash on all the Hydra escape vehicles.”

 

“Hulk smash!” Hulk roars in agreement. 

 

“Thor.” Steve says. “Why don’t you disrupt their electricity. Everyone else move in. Stark you’re on standby with Bruce.”

 

It is of little difficulty for Thor to call lightning down on to all of the electrical elements in the area. Including directly frying the little boxes and towers that Stark has informed him enable communication. 

 

“Invading force move in.” Steve orders. “Standby, round up any runners.”

 

Thor hates round up duty. He understands it is where he is most useful on the occasional inside fight. Still Thor is just as skilled at close combat as he is at flying through the air. At least Wilson and Rhodes are with him. 

 

Stark has gone indoors for once despite his preference to take to the air. He is more useful inside because of his ability to understand any unusual technologies they might find.

 

“Rarghh!” Bruce’s alter ego hollers stomping up a car that clearly belongs to Hydra upper management.

 

Thor flies the perimeter of the building occasionally grabbing what the others would readily call a Hydra Asseshat and tying them up near the Hulk. One look at their guardian seems to be enough to discourage escape. Something Thor is intently grateful for.

 

It is not long until Rhodes is asked to join the indoor fight as well. Leaving the perimeter to Thor and the Son of Wil. It sounds like things are getting heated in the depths of the building. All of their comrades are engaged with some enemy and Thor itches to join them in combat. Still, someone must maintain the perimeter and guard his friends back.

 

Then a cry comes up from Barton. His proclamation is made among the background noise of heavy battle. “Oh shit there are a lot of men here. Guys, Nat and I are going to need back up in the conference room in basement 2.”

 

“Copy.” The Captain’s voice says. “Headed your way.”

 

Then Clint says. “Cap. I have eyes on Ross. There’s some other guy with him that seems important. They’re-” the archer's voice cuts out in a way that fills Thor with dread. He hovers uselessly in the air. Mjolnir gripped at the ready. The Widow’s voice comes over the unit. If Thor did not know the great warrioress better, he would say she sounds panicked.

 

“Man down.” She says breathing heavy in a way that indicates that she is fighting to defend her fallen partner. “Clint’s hurt bad guys. Ross and the other escaped.”

 

“I’m almost there.” The good Captain says amid the sound of furious battle. 

 

“I’ll get Ross.” Tony says. Thor knows that tone. It’s the personal vendetta against someone who has hurt Anthony’s family tone. Thor will help in what capacity he can. He understands that this General has harmed many of his battle brothers and is not an honorable warrior.

 

Unfortunately, when the Man of Iron blasts out of the building it is not readily apparent which one is the General. It is like half of the agents in the building come spilling out at the same time. All headed toward cars friend Hulk has yet to smash.

 

It is his great regret to say that his ensuing confusion leads to the General getting away. Worse it nearly leads to them losing Tony. In the moment that he is surveying the crowd of people he misses the vehicle raising a rocket launcher until it is aimed directly at Tony who is going for one of the people in the crowd.

 

He doesn’t notice it at all until the rocket has fired. The ensuing explosion bringing the Iron Man Suit down. It is the only thing Thor can do to catch Tony before he hits the ground. The sound of so many tires squealing on pavement lets him know that agents are getting away. Hulk roars in distress.

 

Speaking clearly into the unit he says “Iron Man is down. Hulk is taking care of the agents out here but I suspect that General Ross has escaped.”

 

As he speaks Thor gingerly pulls some of the armor of Tony. Enough that he will be able to detect if the man inside the armor has been injured. He prays that the armor has done its job and kept his fellow warrior safe. 

 

Once the faceplate is removed Tony proves to be conscious if a little shaken. He groans, coughs, and then complains. “For the record I fucking hate rockets. Who the fuck thought it’s be a good idea to put them on the back of truck anyways.”

 

Thor does not fully comprehend the nature of Tony’s complaint. He was under the impression that Tony would like rockets as they were mechanical. He is sure Tony adores all things mechanical. Still the field of battle is not a place to argue with a possibly wounded warrior.

 

“The man of Iron is okay.” Thor announces over the communication device earning a pleased roar from the hulk. “However, I believe he shall not continue the fight.”

 

Thor pauses so that Tony may agree or disagree with his statement. “Suit’s busted.” Tony agrees immediately. “Can’t really move. Can’t even hear whatever chatter you’re listening too. You might be able to hide me behind Hulk if you want to keep partying with the rest of them.”

 

“Copy that Thor.” Cap says. “Do what you can up top we’re finishing up here. Widow, get Hawkeye out of here. Buck finish up the data swipe and get any info you can find on why Ross was here. The rest of us will hold off the last group of agents.”

 

It’s really a matter of waiting for his fellow warriors to leave the building which is maddening. 

 

The sound of Maria Hill’s set of choppers overhead is the only warning Thor gets that the team must be coming. With little effort he picks Tony up and runs to the open space in the parking lot where they will land. From over his shoulder he watches as Natasha runs form the building supporting a struggling Clint. 

 

Thor is certain ankles are not to be at that angle. He is also convinced Clint’s often garish costume is not that dark a purple around the middle. Still they can worry about it when they’re in the air.

 

The rest of the team rushes out of the building after Natasha. Vision phasing through the wall as if it isn’t even there. Hulk covers the team by stepping on any agents that dare follow. “Blow the building once we’re in the choppers.” Steve orders Sam.

 

“Someone get Hulk to sleep.” He adds over his shoulder. 

 

“Thor bud.” Tony says. “Get me out of the armor. I gotta talk to Hulk.”

 

“That is dangerous friend.” Thor protests but Tony is adamant so Thor allows his fellow warrior to make his own brave and foolhardy decision. Those are the main components of valor after all. 

 

It takes a moment to strip Tony out of his suit. Then he is running to Hulk who is stomping and roaring threateningly at the building. 

 

It takes little more than a request before Bruce is regular sized and being covered by Barnes’ bullets as he and Tony run for the helicopters. The building explodes most satisfyingly behind them as they fly back to the tower. 

 

The conversation that accompanies the flight is stiff. The new laws controlling those known as enhanced have broken relationships. On top of that the Widow is clearly concerned for her partner. Bruce seems to think he has put the team, namely Tony in danger, when really he is the reason Thor and Tony were not greatly injured during the accident. 

 

“Nat.” Clint pleads weakly. Sam is working to stem the blood from where a bullet grazed his side. “Don’t be mad. They would’ve killed you.”

 

“So you decide to get shot.” Nat bites back. “Don’t talk to me right now Clinton.” 

 

Thor thinks the venom of her words is belied by the way her eyes won’t leave Sam’s work. The way they keep darting to Clint’s face to check that he is still with them. Despite the fact that the wounds are not mortal. 

 

He hopes they work out that they still share the feelings they had for each other as children quickly. Otherwise the tension between the partners is going to be unbearable.

 

Speaking of tension. The twin tightness in Tony and Bruce’s shoulders is concerning. So far Thor hasn’t been able to hear to conversation but suddenly he and the rest of the team can. 

 

“You can’t just leave!” Tony yells. “You just got here! Bruce. We talked, please don’t make that for nothing.”

 

“Tony.” Bruce says sternly. 

 

“No.” Tony argues. “I’m not letting you.”

 

“We’ll discuss it later. Okay. But my mind's made up.” Bruce says the tips of his ears turning red from his awareness of the team's eyes on him.

 

“Um.” Steve interrupts clearing his throat. “I hate to interrupt but we’re about to land. I realize some of us have more talking to do. But we need to figure out what our next step is. So let’s take a couple of hours to clean up once we land. Then we’ll meet in the labs?”

 

“Whatever you say, Cap.” Tony says. Shooting a disappointed look at Bruce before crossing his arms over his chest to sulk.


	40. CLINT

It doesn’t take very long for Bruce and Sam to get Clint patched up. Though he’s going to be on crutches for an undetermined amount of time. As soon as they declare him okay she walks out of the room. The clattering of metal telling her the idiot is going to chase after her. 

 

It’s not just Clint she’s leaving. She can’t handle Bruce running from him problems again. Natasha isn’t sure why she thought it’s work between them. She could never run, not when it came to it.

 

“Come on Nat. Slow down.” Clint yells after her. “I know all your hiding places here! It’s going to take forever and I’ll probably hurt myself worse but I’m going to catch you eventually. Or you could just wait up and talk to me.”

 

Natasha sighs and stops. The sad thing is he’s right. Hawkeye is well-named. Not just because of his eyesight but the fact that he’s a relentless hunter. She’s been hunted by him before and it ended with her defecting to S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

“Maybe I just don’t want to have this conversation in the middle of the hall.” She suggests tiredly.

 

“Then you could’ve waited up for me and said so.” Clint says finally catching up on his crutches. The amused look he gives her says that she has been completely called on her shit. “But it’s okay. We’re good to talk now. Do you want to go to your floor or mine?”

 

“Yours is closer.” Natasha says simply leading the way to the elevators. 

 

She isn’t surprised when Clint fills the trip down the hall and up the elevator with mindless chatter about Ross. It’s not something she’d expected, the Secretary of Defense working for Hydra. She probably should have seen it coming. Hydra was everywhere after all.

 

“I just didn’t expect it at all.” Clint says. “The Secretary of Defense an evil Neo-Nazi? Who would have guessed? Not me.”

 

“We don’t know if he’s actually with them.” Natasha reminds Clint as they step into the elevator. “He could just be selling arms to them or something. We have a lot of investigating to do.”

 

“And we all have to be on the run.” Clint adds with a heavy sigh. He punches the button to his floor and the elevator goes down. “Doesn’t that sound like a party. You can’t exactly dig through all of Hydra’s servers when you’re trying to be inconspicuous, much less the government's.”

 

“We’ll figure something out.” Natasha promises as the door slide open. “Now come on. You seem to think we need to talk or something.”

 

Clint rolls her eyes and follows her. “Yeah. I have no idea where I’d get an idea like that. Must be crazy.”

 

So that he doesn’t stay on his recently broken leg for too long Natasha makes her way into the kitchen. “I’m getting a water. Do you need anything besides peas for your eye?”

 

“I’m not having a serious discussion with a bag of frozen veggies on my face, Tasha.” Clint argues.

 

“Then you’re not having a serious discussion at all.” Natasha says looking at him through the doorway. He is standing by the couch. Natasha tries not to sigh with aggravation. Somebody has to take care of Clint and she hates that even with everything going on she wants that someone to be her.

 

“Sit down, Clint.” Natasha says turning back into the kitchen. “I’ll bring you a coke.”

 

The creak of the crutches and his couch leaves her satisfied that Clint is actually doing as she asked as Natasha leans down to look in his mostly empty fridge. Luckily even after all the time away Clint is stocked in the three items she needs. 

 

She sits the water and coke down next to his foot propped on the coffee table and hands him the peas. Clint wordlessly takes them and applies them to his face. Groaning as the cool compress is applied to his heated skin.

 

Seeing that he has his foot resting on the table Natasha grabs a pillow off a chair and lifts his leg up so Clint’s foot rests on that instead.

 

“Are you satisfied with my level of comfort yet?” Clint asks with a raised eyebrow.

 

She frowns at him. “It’s sufficient I guess.” If Clint is going to ask stupid questions he’s going to get stupid answers. 

 

Clint sighs. “Natasha why are you mad? Please, just tell me and I’ll fix it. I can’t lose you too.”

 

And here they were. The moment of truth or whatever. Natasha lets herself sink onto the couch. Perched on the edge as if she is posed ready to strike. Not that she’d ever hurt Clint it’s just how she sits when she’s anxious.

 

“Nat.” Clint whines when she can’t think of a way to explain.

 

“Look.” She says. “I’m just pissed because you jumped two stories to take a bullet for me. I don’t want to be responsible for losing you.”

 

Hopefully that was a decent enough explanation for him and she could leave it at that. Even as she thinks it she knows she should know better. Natasha Romanoff is never that lucky.

 

“I don’t think that’s it Nat.” Clint says sucking on his lip thoughtfully. Which really wasn’t fair. She didn’t need that kind of distraction during a serious discussion. Since they’d been de-aged she’d lost all the immunity she’d built up to her long time attraction to the world’s best shot.

 

“What? You think I’m lying?” She asks. Maybe if she turns the table on him he’ll forget about finding the real issue. Maybe. Hopefully. Okay, probably not. This is Clint after all.

 

“No. I think you’re deflecting.” Clint says. “The way I see it there’s two reasons for you to be angry with me. I just can’t figure out which one it is.”

 

Now she was getting angry for him presuming to live in her head. True he knew her better than anybody but still! Her personal thoughts were personal for a reason. 

 

Her slowly simmering frustration with his ability to read her like an open book is her flimsy excuse for snapping at him. “What? At the rate you’re going, I’d think you knew everything.”

 

She wonders if the conversation will stop if she lunges at him and physically wipes that smug, knowing, smirk off his face.

 

“So it’s like before?” He asks ignoring her jab completely. It’s why he’s so good at sparring with her. He ignores any hit even if she’s accidentally broken his nose. He’s a lot like James in that. 

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She sniffs haughtily looking anywhere but Clint’s suddenly kind eyes.

 

“Nat. Is this another one of those times that you’re mad because you’re mad at me?” Clint asks. “It’s okay to care.”

 

“I’m not mad that I care!” She exclaims. And okay she kind of is because it’s not fair to care about Clint like she does when he’s healing from a broken heart.

 

“You are.” He says frowning and she’d honestly prefer that he crow over it with triumph than look so damn kind and understanding.

 

“Yeah, and I’m a fucking bitch for it.” She bites pulling away from him. She stands, paces behind the couch so that Clint has to crane his neck to watch her.

 

“Dammit Nat.” Clint sighs. “Please don’t torture yourself over this, yeah? You’re mad cause you shouldn’t care. Which I can’t imagine you’re reasoning on that this time around. But I care too. So can’t we just do that, together?”

 

Natasha can’t believe her ears. Somehow her feet carry her around the couch but she isn’t sure how because she feels like she’s frozen in place with shock. 

 

“You can’t imagine why I shouldn’t care?” Natasha asks. Her voice is growing shrill. She knows it is. She’s got to do something to regulate her emotions. She’s going to say something she’ll regret if she doesn’t get control soon.

 

“Clint you just got divorced.” She says. “I know you miss Laura, but you can’t use me to replace her.”

 

That seems to take Clint back. He pulls back as if she’d struck him. “You think. You think I’m trying to use you to replace Laura?” He says and he sounds hurt. 

 

“Not intentionally.” She admits. She knows Clint would never mean to do something that stupid. But well, he’s still the boy that contacted a dangerously estranged brother at heart. Clint needs family, even if they aren’t his blood.

 

Clint shakes his head vehemently, crushing the long forgotten peas in his hand. “It’s not like that Tasha.” He argues. She’s never wanted to believe anything more in her life. “It’s not. It’s more like I’ve gotten you back.”

 

She frowns. If Clint was about to tell her that ten years of marriage was nothing he had another thing coming. That was for sure.

 

“I’m not saying I’m not broken up about Laura.” He clarifies as if he’d taken mind reading lessons from Wanda. “I think I really am. I think it’s not real for me yet. But there’s the de-aging accident too Nat. It’s like, like, I’ve gotten you back just in the nick of time more than anything?”

 

He reaches out for her hand and she takes it. Letting him know she’s listening. Right now that’s all she can give. 

 

“Look.” Clint stumbles over his words. Natasha tries as hard not to find it adorable. “I’m not saying we should like jump into a relationship. I’m just saying we shouldn’t table the whole thing just because the situation sucks. Cause the situation is always going to suck for us. That’s part of our job.”

 

Natasha can’t say no to that. If Clint is looking at this with open eyes she can’t deny what she wants. 

 

“So, what would that look like right now?” She asks, hating that she sounds so uncertain. “Trying, I mean.”

 

“Well.” Clint says his eyes are smiling again. Natasha smiles back uncertainly. She almost hates that she's’ letting Clint see that. He’s the only person she’d let see though. So, she decides to cherish it. “Ideally you’d come sit back down and we can watch something until we have to go meet with the others.”

 

Natasha knows where this is going and the frown that comes across her face is as natural as breathing.  
“You just want to use me as a pillow!” She accuses easily.

 

Clint smiles gleefully and puts the forgotten peas back on his face. “Guilty as charged.” He admits. “I’ll let you choose the show if that helps any?”

 

Enjoying the game Natasha doesn’t move from her place.

 

“What you want more?” He asks looking at her with his good eye. “Fine. You can also have a back rub later tonight when your shoulders start tensing up. They always do after a fight.”

 

Now that’s something she can work with. Natasha finally makes her way back to the couch, sitting close enough to Clint that he can use her shoulder as a pillow. She grabs the remote and switches it over to the Myth Busters. “You can give me back rubs every day until my shoulder stop being tense.” She counters easily.

 

Clint grins up at her. The boyish effect ruined by the peas blocking half his face. “Done.” He says before turning his attention back to the T.V.

 

She’s just starting to actually be interested in whether or not Turkey makes you tired when Clint looks up at her again. “Nat do you still find Steve and Bucky attractive?”


	41. BRUCE

That gets Pepper to turn in Tony’s arms and look at Bruce. He’s not sure if he wants to be included in this conversation or not. The thing is that if anyone can convince him to stay it’s the combined force of Tony and Pepper. Unfortunately, Tony knows that. 

 

Pepper’s face is alight with gratitude when Bruce suddenly finds her in his arms. She kisses his cheek and he knows he’s blushing. Now he definitely has to leave to escapBruce is helping Dumee and Tony carry the scrap of the Iron Man Armor to the labs when Pepper intercepts Tony with a hug. The armor gets trapped between them as she pulls him close and presses her face into her it’s-complicated’ neck. 

 

“Thank God you’re okay.” She breathes against Tony’s skin. “Friday told me she’s lost contact and I’d thought I’d lost you. ” Bruce suddenly feels very awkwardly present at a private situation. But he’s stuck between the couple he should not disturb and a wall.

 

“Oh Pep.” Tony says not so subtly dropping the armor and steering her away from the heap. Dumee beeps with annoyance and starts gathering the pieces. Bruce tries to inconspicuously help wishing there was a way to not be listening. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Pepper says softly. “I was so afraid I’d lost you before we even worked things out properly.”

 

Bruce really needs to find a way to discreetly let these two have their moment.

 

“It’d take more than a Hydra goon with a rocket launcher to stop me.” Tony says comfortingly. “Beside Thor was there to catch me. It was like I was damsel in distress and everything. Especially when Bruce started defending my honor.”

 

e Tony’s inevitable teasing.

 

“Thank you!” She says hugging him tightly. “Thank you Bruce for protecting him.”

 

He pulls away and rubs the back of his neck self-consciously. He doesn’t understand these people who praise him for Hulk’s actions. Who see two clearly separate entities’ as one just because they share a body.

 

“It was all the other guy.” He demurs uncomfortably.

 

“Well I’m thankful anyways.” Pepper says.

 

As usual Tony also has something to say and he competes with Pepper by talking over her. Not because it’s Pepper who’s talking, but because Tony never learned to wait his turn to speak. “Sure. But we all know the Big Guy only protects me cause you love me Bruce.”

 

That hits way too close to home. Bruce knows his entire face is red. He’s going to have to start worrying about suppressing his rage if Tony keeps needling him.

 

Pepper takes care of it by slapping Tony’s chest. “Tony!” She chastises. “Don’t needle poor Bruce when he saved your life.”

 

Bruce really wants to milk this for all it’s worth. But Tony is a cheater at heart. A genius that will do whatever he needs to win the game that he perceives to be living in a social world.

 

“Bruce, wants to leave us Pep.” Tony states flatly. “He thinks he’s too dangerous to be around even though he saved my life again and won’t hear reason.”

 

Peppers grin slides right off her face and Bruce feels awful for making such a beautiful strong woman stop smiling. 

 

“What?” She says and he thinks she might genuinely be upset. “Bruce! No. We just got you back. You can’t go.”

 

“It’s best for everyone.” Bruce tries to say. Pepper has her hands on her hips.

 

“It’s easiest you mean.” She cuts him off. “It’s easier to run from all this than to deal with our messy family.”

 

“I wouldn’t call us a family exactly Pep.” Tony says. Bruce has to bite back a smile at Tony manically switching sides of an argument based off what makes the most sense at the moment.

 

“Oh, I know.” She says. “We’ve agreed that you need to work on that, so you don’t have a foot to stand on, Tony. Besides you’re supposed to be helping me convince Bruce to stay with us.”

 

“Of course I want Bruce to stay!” Tony says switching sides again. The statement is accompanied by enough failing that he ends up stubbing his toe on the armor.

 

“Ow. Son of a bitch that hurt.” Tony gripes. But when he sees that everyone is going to try to pay attention to him says. “Nope. We’re talking about Bruce here. My toe is fine.”

 

Apparently the distraction helps Pepper change tactics. “Bruce?” Pepper asks softly taking his hand. “Why do you want to leave?”

 

“Why would you want me to stay?” Bruce asks right back. “Pepper I’m a liability. You don’t want me around.”

 

Pepper gestures to Tony who is still nursing his toe. “So is Tony.” She says, “But that doesn’t stop me from loving him. I tried not having him around and I couldn't do it. I don’t want to have to do that with you too. ”

 

Bruce freezes. He knows that Pepper didn’t mean it like that but some part of him he’d buried so deep he’d thought he’d managed to kill it long before the Ultron incident rears its ugly head. 

 

Tony nearly chokes and it’s all Bruce can do to brace himself for the sarcastic deflection that is sure to spill forth.

 

Tony doesn’t say anything for a very long moment. 

 

“Tony?” Pepper asks. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Uh.” Tony says actually blushing. Bruce can’t believe his eyes on this because unflappable Tony Stark is blushing. “Um. I don’t think now’s the time.”

 

Bruce frowns. How did Pepper’s argument lead to this? To Tony spluttering about something that apparently is inappropriate for the current discussion.

 

He’s even more confused when Pepper smiles. It’s a knowing amused smile that makes Tony’s blush deepen.

 

“Pepper.” He whines. “It’s not funny. Also, how did you know?”

 

“Know what?” Bruce asks. Not liking that the conversation has completely derailed for the unknown. He should be used to it with how much time he’s spent around Tony but apparently he needs more exposure to build tolerance.

 

“I’ve known since you started building Ultron, Tony.” Pepper says slowly. “It’s part of why we were struggling. I had to think through what I wanted and what I was okay with.”

 

Bruce is officially lost, but the use of couple code tells him that he probably shouldn’t be here. He decides to say so. “I think I’ll just grab the armor. You guys obviously need to have this conversation privately.”

 

He starts to duck down to do just that but Peppers hand tightens around his wrist. He’d somehow forgotten she was touching him.

 

“I think I’m the one that should bow out.” Pepper says. She squeezes Bruce’s wrist once more in a gesture that he thinks is meant to be reassuring and leaves with a parting, “Tony we still need to negotiate how this will work.”

 

Tony steps next to him and together they watch her leave. Bruce has no idea what the fuck is happening and he doesn’t like not knowing.

 

“Tony.” Bruce asks once Pepper is gone. “What the hell?”

 

Tony turns to him with a shy smile. Bruce thinks he’s seen Tony shy once and that was when they met Dr. Cho.

 

“So, uh, you probably have a lot of questions.” Tony says uncertainly.

 

Bruce just stares Tony down. The last time Tony had acted this shifty they’d accidentally built a fully sentient murder-bot.

 

“Don’t look at me like that Bruce.” Tony snaps. “This has nothing to do with science, so there won’t be any murder-bots.”

 

“I sure hope not.” Bruce says not giving Tony an inch.

 

“What you’re not even going to ask what Pep has known since we started Ultron?” Tony asks. “Come on Bruce give me something.”

 

“I’m not in Taiwan.” Bruce says because that’s the best he’s got. Whatever is on Tony’s mind, whatever Pepper knows, it’s important. So, he gives what he’s got.

 

“Taiwan is you’re next stop?” Tony asks getting distracted by that bit of information.

 

“Tony.” Bruce says sternly. “I’m freaking out here. Can you please do something about that before I start feeling a little green.” That’s a horrible card to play during a serious conversation but he already is feeling a little green truth be told. 

 

Tony blanches, steels himself and then says the last thing he’d ever expect to hear. “Did you know that I was crushing on you when I was a kid?” Tony asks like the words are a strike.

 

Okay. That’s a start Bruce supposes. Though he has no idea what it has to do with the other pieces of the puzzle. 

 

“Okay.” Bruce says. Deciding to pull a Tony and brush the oddly intense moment off with a joke. It’s a joke on his own desires. “Well unless you were also crushing on me while we were building the world’s worst murder-bot, I’m not making the connection Tony.”

 

“Bingo.” Tony says. It’s a soft word but it goes through Bruce like a shot.

 

“But, Pepper?” Bruce says as a last defense. Tony is offering Bruce everything he’s wanted for the past few years. The thing is that Bruce doesn’t get good stuff like this. Not without an unbearable caveat or having it ripped away in the most painful way possible later.

 

“Doesn’t seem to be opposed to sharing me.” Tony says. “If you want to. I need you to stay Bruce. Please.”

 

“Ross.” Bruce tries again. He’s only got the names to give as reasons why he can’t let himself be happy.

 

“Is an evil Hydra bastard.” Tony says. “We’re going to have to work on it but the world is going to be safe for you, Bruce. Please. Pepper would tell you not to let yourself be the only thing between you and happiness.”

 

Bruce sighs and it feels like a relief because he’s wanted this. “I’m not an easy person to be with Tony.” He warns. “You can’t have me like you might want. The other guy is a problem.”

 

“The other guy is not a problem, he saved my life.” Tony says matter of factly. “And I don’t have to have anything but you in my life, however you want to be there.”

 

Bruce nods because he can do that. He can do that and everything could conceivably be okay. “I can try.” 

 

Tony smiles triumphantly. “So, you’re staying?”

 

“Yeah.” Bruce agrees. “I’m willing to try. Slowly. If you’re sure Pepper is okay with it.”

 

Tony rubs his hands together and throws an arm over Bruce’s shoulders guiding him upstairs. Dumee follows them to the labs having gathered all the armor. “That’s fantastic Big Guy. Pepper has practically given us her blessing!” Tony says gleefully. “Now just one more thing. Does your thing for redheads extend past assassins?”

 

Bruce splutters. “Tony! You can’t just ask someone that.”

 

“Sure I can.” Tony says. “It’s important start of relationship information. Am I being shared or are we a proper Triad?”

 

“Don’t we need Pepper for that?” Bruce asks weakly. Talking to Tony was like getting hit in the face by wrecking ball. Fuzzy memories from the big guy told him it was scary and overwhelming. Bruce has to wonder why he likes it so much. Talking to Tony, not getting smashed by a wrecking ball.

 

“That’s the best thing you’ve said all day.” Tony says sounding like his younger self being promised a treat. He tries not to think about how endearing it is until he remembers he can now. “Let’s get this junk to the lab then we can find her before Cap tries to bore our pants off. Don’t let him do that Bruce. I’ll get jealous.”

 

Bruce wants to tell Tony to give Steve another chance but he thinks Tony already knows that. If the way, he goes back to assuring Bruce that Pepper is totally interested in him is anything to go by. Bruce just makes a note to keep Tony from dropping it down the road.


	42. BUCKY

The moment they get away from the rest of the group Bucky has Steve pressed up against a wall. 

 

“Buck. We aren’t actually on my floor.” He feels more than hears Steve complain against his lips. “Sam’s going to find us and tell us to get a room.”

 

“Sam should find a hobby.” Bucky retorts nipping at Steve lips. If he smiles in triumph at the groan that earns well, Bucky isn’t going to tell.

 

“Buck.” Steve protests again. But his hands are wandering and Bucky knows that if he wanted this to go somewhere Steve wouldn’t stop him. “We’ve got a meeting in an hour and we’re both gross. We’ve got to shower.”

 

Don’t comments like that give Bucky ideas. “Conserve water with me?” he asks letting his gaze fall down Steve’s chest and back up to his face. Steve’s eyes are wide with want. Bucky can’t help but smirk.

 

The smirk Steve returns if filthy. “You better hurry up then.” Steve says in a tone that’s full of promise. “We have to be at that meeting.”

 

“Then what are you waiting for!” Bucky demands pulling Steve down the hard to the elevators. 

 

They don’t make it to the shower. The don’t even really make it to their floor. Instead Bucky is demanding that Friday stop the elevator so he can press Steve against the wall kissing him until he’s begging Bucky for more. Bucky is more than happy to give his fella what he needs even if it means that they have to make do with cleaning up in the sink and changing clothes.

 

Bucky even makes sure to get them packed before they run down for the meeting. 

 

“I know Tony says he won’t mind us sticking around till tomorrow.” Bucky explains when Steve sees what he’s doing. “But I don’t want to out stay my welcome.”

 

“Yeah.” Steve can’t help but agree. “Do you think Clint would let us stay with him for a bit?” 

 

“At the farm?” Bucky asks. He’d never been to the farm before but the entire team seemed to agree it was great. Something in and of itself that makes Bucky agree. “I don’t see why not. I was thinking we could see the Grand Canyon first. Like we’d always talked about?”

 

The sunshine smile that earns him warms Bucky’s heart. “Sure thing Buck.” Steve agrees happily. “First we have to get through that meeting with the others.”

 

Bucky doesn’t really want to attend another Avengers meeting. He realizes they need to figure out what they’re going to do about Ross but Bucky would rather have more than ten minutes in an elevators worth of alone time with Steve.

 

Besides he can tell Steve what they’re going to do about Ross without running it by the others. Stark is going to have Friday dig through a shit ton of intel in the SHILED data dump to prove Ross’ involvement. Meanwhile Natasha and Clint will work through a huge network of contacts. He and Steve will probably end up raiding a few bases for fun. And the rest will provide support to everyone else where they can. Someone will probably also help T’Challa plan how to make the Accords sane once they get Ross out of the way.

 

So okay maybe they need the meeting to figure out the last part. That doesn’t mean they won’t waste a good two hours debating the obvious and Bucky would much rather be heading towards the canyon with Steve. 

 

“Come on Bucky.” Steve says as if he’d read his mind. “Let’s go get this over with. We’ll be on our bikes having fun in Arizona before you know it.”

 

“Okay.” Bucky agrees. “But I want to do it on the rim.”

 

Steve raises an eyebrow at him and Bucky hears what he’d said. The blonde doesn’t have to say anything. Just give him that look and Bucky is simultaneously blushing a little hot under the collar over again.

 

“Don’t you dare say it, Punk.” He warns pointing accusingly in his boyfriend’s direction. “You’ll make your Ma’ come back from heaven just to pull on your ear.”

 

“So, you’re saying you’d be opposed to rimming on the rim?” Steve crows. It doesn’t matter that his tone is normal. Steve’s eyes are bright with silent laughter and Bucky knows he’s crowing on the inside.

 

“I’m saying you’re going to miss your meeting if you don’t cool it.” Bucky retorts as he stuffs the final shirt into Steve’s overnight bag. “Now come on. We’re already late.”

 

Bucky tries not to rub it in when they’re the last to enter the conference room. So what if he sends Steve another knowing smirk. It’s not like anyone else on the team will know what it’s about. 

 

“Okay guys, let’s make this quick.” Steve says strolling to the front of the room. Stark is already standing there. He’s not sure why but Bucky thinks the guy looks lighter, happier. Bucky is glad.

 

That doesn’t stop him from taking a seat as far away from Tony as possible. No point in ruining a good mood by mere proximity. 

 

“You all have somewhere to be?” Tony asks. His tone is irreverent and sharp but something in Steve’s expression tells Bucky that might be a good thing.

 

“Well, since we’ve all got to lie low Buck and I were going to make a trip we’ve been meaning to for years.” Steve explains softly. 

 

“Yeah.” Tony says. “I expected as much. Kinda still need you to leave but I expected it to be in the morning.”

 

“Nah, we’re going to go ahead and get out of your hair.” Steve says. “But business comes first.”

 

“Okay.” Tony agrees. “You’re right.”

 

“We should establish where everyone is going.” Natasha interrupts. “Just so that we can be in contact if someone finds something out or the shit hits the fan.”

 

“I’m going to Tony’s vacation house in Netherlands.” Rhodey says. “Sam and Vision are coming with me because they’ve never been to Europe.”

 

“I was going to take Pietro back to Wakanda.” Wanda adds. “I think we will need T’Challa’s help before this is all over. Someone needs to maintain that relationship.”

 

“Nat and I will be on the farm if anybody needs us.” Clint says. “We may leave some to check in with a contact or two that might have intel on Ross, but we’ll drop a line to Friday if that happens.”

 

Steve nods like all that had been expected. At least the Punk had known all along that this meeting was going to be pointless.

 

“Well unlike everyone else.” Tony says. “Bruce and I will stay here with Pepper, manning the fort.”

 

Steve smirks at Tony and says “Well, someone's got to. Sorry you get the bum job. Living in a mansion and doing research.”

 

There’s a light to Tony’s eyes for brief second. A joy in what Bucky expects would be a very entertaining bout of verbal sparring. Tony’s expression falls and Bucky vows to do whatever he can to help repair Steve and Tony’s friendship.

 

“Yeah, well, we’ll make do.” Is the only retort Tony makes. Bucky can see how much that hurts Steve.

 

Pepper must see it effect Tony too because she says. “Well, before everyone leaves us to scatter can I at least interest you in dinner? I know that destroying Hydra bases must be hungry work.”

 

Food would be good before he and Steve hit the road. It would help them get further. Still, he’s worried that a huge order from the tower will catch whatever spies Ross has attention. Right now Ross doesn’t know where they’re basing out of and that’s the only thing keeping them safe.

 

He wouldn’t expect the tower. It’s too obvious. It’s why Pepper and Maria had brought them here in the first place.

 

“Pep.” Tony says. “A large meal like that will definitely catch Ross’s attention. Bruce and I can hide here but you can’t conceal all of us.”

 

“We’ll just order Legal’s usual late meal.” Pepper replies easily. “I hope you all like fancy pizza.”

 

Bucky loves pizza and by the eager nods around the table he’s not the only one. 

 

“The works?” Clint ask hopefully.

 

Pepper smiles at that “Two of everything. Now let’s go upstairs. The conference room makes me feel like this is a business meeting and not friends parting ways.”

 

Pepper sounds so sure that Bucky doesn’t blame anyone for not reminding her that no one is exactly friends these days.

 

When they get to the common floor they’d spent so much time on as kids Sam finds him and Steve. “I hope you don’t mind me going with Rhodes.” Sam says self-consciously.

 

“I think it’s a good idea.” Steve affirms. “It will be good to have some people who get along in the two teams.”

 

Sam laughs at that. “Man, I think Clint and Nat have been holding that down since the beginning of this mess. I’m just going with Rhodes because I don’t want him alone and he thinks Tony needs some time with Bruce and Pepper.”

 

“You should get him to go to Wakanda.” Bucky suggests before his thought is fully formed. “We’re going to need Wanda and Pietro before long. Besides Rhodes has the most actual political standing of any of us.”

 

Sam nods, “I’ll keep that in mind. Anyways Natasha is staring at you like she wants to have a word. I’m going to go get pizza. I’ll make sure some is saved for you.”

 

Sure enough Sam has just walked away when Natasha is sitting on the couch next to Steve. He’s pretty sure that Steve hadn’t even seen her approach, which just makes Bucky sigh. This is why he’s constantly watching Steve’s six.

 

A check for Natasha’s partner tells him Clint is distracting Tony with a joke. Sam was right, Strike Team Delta clearly had mending fences under control. 

 

Natasha brought them a plate to share piled high with a slice of every kind of pizza. “I thought you two could use this.” She says handing the plate off. 

 

Bucky thanks her in Russian and digs into the cheesy goodness. Pizza is one of the few things he thinks hasn’t changed much since he and Steve were kids. 

 

“So, Clint wanted me to tell you that you’re welcome to come by the farm when you’re done going wherever it is you’re going.” She says cutting to the chase. 

 

“That’s nice.” Steve says through a mouthful of pizza. Bucky wants to tell him that his Ma would not approve but Natasha is still speaking.

 

“I’d like it if you came.” Natasha says to him in her native language. “We have catching up to do, no?”

 

Then she’s gone. Leaving Steve and him to talk to the team members that drift by. Colonel Rhodes actually apologizes for not recognizing that he was a POW. He pointedly doesn’t mention the Starks but Bucky gathers that he’s taking Tony’s lead on that one.

 

Even Tony stops by for a second to hand off a smart phone. “This is as secure as your burner phone but not prehistoric.” He informs them before wandering back over to Pepper and Bruce. 

 

Bucky is dying for the story behind the hand around Bruce’s waist while Tony plays with Peppers hair. He realizes that he hasn’t earned that right.

 

“So.” Steve murmurs hotly breaking through Bucky’s thoughts. His arms wrapping around Buck’s waist. “You ready to go? I think we have an appointment with a national landmark.”

 

Bucky snorts. “Is that what you’re calling it? Yeah Punk. Let’s go."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fanmixes for "A Bright Blue Light Like Hope" by awanderingmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514061) by [telm_393 (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/telm_393)




End file.
